


Happy Tomorrow

by sfmk2



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 195,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: Peter X Harry本文相当于《I choose to live》的平行宇宙后续，另一个结局的延续。后半有自己原创的ABO起源设定。文中会有复联元老组、X战警各角色打酱油出现，无任何关于他们的CP。标题《Happy Tomorrow》依然是取名自《Arc the Land》动画的第一支片尾歌的曲名。





	1. Chapter 1

『时光飞逝，曾经围绕在彼得·帕克身边的媒体们早已散去，因为他们在彼得将奥斯本大宅以外的家产全部变卖、以“哈利·帕克”的名义建立了一个世界范围内救助儿童的慈善基金后，发现再无猛料可挖，转而追逐其它新闻。彼得遣散了大宅中大部分的仆人，留下了管家等几位无处可去、又必须要维持宅邸一部分房间清理的人员，并将其中几个隐秘的楼层改造为蜘蛛侠的实验室和武器库。但是彼得仍然与梅婶一起住在那栋小小的公寓里，只有要处理奥斯集团和蜘蛛侠的事务时，他才会去大宅。彼得没有动用手中的股份，因为他要确保自己对奥斯集团运作的影响力，使之回归正轨。菲利西亚·哈代作为集团的总裁非常出色，她聪明能干，与彼得的合作也很愉快，上任没多久就一扫投资方和董事会对她的疑虑。』 

『彼得在大学毕业后，终于被复仇者所接纳。在复仇者大厦前的广场上，面对诸多媒体与无数民众，美国队长宣布新成员蜘蛛侠的加入。彼得身穿蜘蛛衣站在台上，透过面罩看着下面欢呼的人海，这是他选择的道路，所以他决定会一直走下去，连同哈利的份一起。』

哈利放下手中的平板电脑，一脸震惊地看着站在一旁的菲利西亚。此刻，他正躺在奥斯本大宅医疗楼层的病床上，屠杀的节肢在哈利身上开了几个洞这是没错，不过章鱼博士并未趁机杀死他，因为复仇者及时赶到了。这在哈利的计算之中，他早已知晓托尼送给他的斯塔克手机里有GPS定位，可以让贾维斯轻松地找到自己。也因此，哈利和毒液去对付屠杀时，特意带上了那部手机。他是想自己亲手来解决屠杀和章鱼博士、解救彼得，但也没蠢到会认为自己就可以搞定一切。毕竟对手是比毒液还要强大的屠杀，再加上章鱼博士的助阵，所以哈利的想法是由自己打头阵来掌控大局，让复仇者随后而至帮忙收拾残局。结果也正是如此，屠杀被顺利地解决，彼得也夺回了自己的身体，章鱼博士被复仇者所制服——这点让哈利略有不满，他本来设想是在复仇者赶到之前最好能杀死对方的。不过当时的他已经没有余力去顾及，自己浑身是血地倒在彼得的怀中，逐渐失去意识。

醒过来时，哈利业已躺在自家的医疗室中，伤口被缝合，整个人虚弱无力，彼得则一直担心地守护在旁边。然后，从彼得口中，哈利了解到自己昏死过去之后的情况——毒液一见复仇者就立刻逃走了，奥克塔维斯则被拽出章鱼机甲、交送给警方关押。哈利最初被送到复仇者大厦急救，那里不光设备齐全，班纳还需要再检查一下他的体征指数，毕竟为了对付屠杀，哈利超量使用了强化药剂。所以哈利现在一直觉得全身好痛、很累没精神，并不只因为伤势，绿魔毒素已经开始破坏全身的细胞，班纳甚至宣告他活不过三个月。哈利刚听到这个消息时，还在苦笑着考虑接下来该如何打发这三个月，结果还没等他冒出啥荒唐的念头，彼得紧接着就说出事情的转机——他也做了一次全身检查，被屠杀附过身、又被哈利注射了促进完美变异的药剂，使得彼得的血液中蜘蛛基因得以进化，抹消了理查德的DNA限制。也就是说彼得不仅在速度、力量上变得更加强壮，他的血清也能够提炼出特效药，用来增强哈利的自愈力。只不过哈利体内绿魔毒素占据了主导地位，班纳还需要一周的时间来研究和验证给他注射彼得血清的后果。

于是，在这一串大悲大喜的消息过后，哈利开始安心养伤，享受被彼得看护着的满溢的幸福。当然他也没忘记趁彼得不注意的时候，给菲亚斯发了短消息，提醒他收拾奥克塔维斯，避免那家伙在警局里乱说话招致不必要的麻烦。至于毒液，哈利目前没想好该如何对付它，这是一个比较令他苦恼的抉择，毕竟只要处理得当，毒液会是一个非常有力的打手，但同时它也是极大的威胁隐患。

这一日，菲利西亚过来探望，还带了一篇小说，声称让一直躺在病床上倍感无聊的哈利解闷，结果就出现了开头那幕。哈利不敢相信菲利西亚竟然写出如此乱七八糟、狗屁不通的东西，于是他很震惊地问：“这究竟是什么？！你写的？”

菲利西亚很淡定地从彼得正在削苹果的果盘里插起一块放进嘴里：“唔，酸酸甜甜的，味道不错。当然是我写的，不错的言情小说吧？如果正式发表的话，肯定会销量大好，我连书名都想好了，就叫《霸道总裁爱上我》。”

哈利瞬时有种想把平板扔过去的冲动，但是他忍住了：“你究竟想干嘛？”

“还是老板你聪明！”菲利西亚笑得很妩媚，“我要带薪休假，回来后还要加薪！起码让我休息一个月，最近实在忙坏了。正逢欧洲打折季，我要去血拼来舒缓压力，最好还能遇见像吸血鬼一样美型的帅哥，来场像老板那样轰轰烈烈的恋爱就更加完美了。”

“………………”哈利瞪着她半天，才找回自己的舌头：“你看我现在这副病恹恹的样子，忍心抛下我不管就去休假吗？奥斯集团那么多事情，你让我这个病人加伤患怎么来处理？”

菲利西亚耸肩：“不是有彼得在照顾你吗？而且我已经给总裁办的人员全部布置好工作了，常规的事情会由VP们解决，总裁办会做好记录给你备忘录查看的。比较棘手、需要决策的重大事情，他们也会先做资料整理和多个预选方案，给你做决断。总之，不会让你太操劳的。”

哈利张开嘴巴，很想说：可是还有奥克塔维斯的事件收尾、解决金霸王等好多不能放到明面上的事情呢！然而彼得正坐在病床前认真地削苹果，导致哈利完全不能提及那些见不得人的事情，只能努力用眼神杀死菲利西亚。她一定是故意挑了彼得在场的时间点过来的！菲利西亚则得意洋洋地用无惧的眼神回敬自己的老板：“这个平板电脑是技术部研发的内部产品，卫星专用网络、掌纹感应锁定，可以让你随时随地访问加密的公司资料库，包括了OA审批、数据库和财务查询等等，所以你只要躺床上看看电脑就足够了。现在赶紧在OA系统里把我的请假申请批了吧！我要赶飞机！”哈利认命地翻了一下白眼，在平板上操作，先把那篇糟糕的小说扔进了垃圾桶，然后登陆OA系统批准了菲利西亚的请假。“老板你最好了！我会带礼物回来的！”菲利西亚给了他一个飞吻，拎起铂金包、踩着高跟鞋如风一般地走了。

看到哈利长叹一口气，彼得很贴心地叉起一小块苹果送到他嘴边：“吃点水果消消火。”

哈利有点怨念地咬着苹果，如果不是彼得整天陪在身边，他早就可以布置菲利西亚和菲亚斯去做事，而不是很被动地坐等着一些不靠谱的消息。比如今早的报纸上刊登了奥克塔维斯越狱的新闻，虽然菲亚斯给他发短消息号称已经搞定章鱼博士，但不见其尸体总让哈利放不下心。总之，哈利是绿魔的身份未被媒体披露，公众所知晓的是奥克塔维斯博士违反了奥斯集团的规定，进行非法研究，被哈利发现后，博士狗急跳墙企图杀人灭口，好在复仇者及时赶到并解决了事件。哈利·奥斯本与一名目击者实习生都身受重伤，处于修养中。菲利西亚用了一些手段让卡萨帝在警察面前，只说该说的话，并让保安负责照顾他，杜绝媒体的采访。于是奥斯集团又彻底撇清了罪责，虽然是当初是哈利回聘奥克塔维斯，但如今他亦是发现对方罪行的受害者，所以对外形象还提升了一大截。

“甜吗？”彼得把水果刀擦干净放到一边，然后问。这打断了哈利划拨着阴暗小算盘的思路，看着彼得那双纯净的眸子，顿时没了脾气。于是哈利勾了勾手指，彼得会意地凑过来送上一个吻，苹果的酸甜味在他们舌尖交汇。哈利不由得搂住彼得的脖子，想要获取更多甜蜜的滋味，但是对方温柔地抓住他的手，挪开了脑袋。“当心碰到伤口，”彼得把哈利放回厚软的枕头中。“再熬几天吧，班纳博士的实验很快就能有结果了。”这种无奈让哈利不满，然而他也知道彼得是正确的，看了那么长时间的电脑后，加上刚才那小小地亲密，却足够让哈利的身体开始抗议，他觉得特别犯困和无力，于是只能乖乖地躺着。彼得站起来：“要我关灯吗？让你再睡一会儿。”看到哈利点头后，他走到墙角关了灯，然后在黑暗中又静静地坐回椅子上，屋中唯闻护理仪器那些规律的机械轻音。

哈利不想就此睡去，菲利西亚的小说让他想起了一个疑问。或许现在并非提出这个问题的最佳时机，但是在这片静谧的黑暗中，哈利却觉得可以促使自己能问出来，而不必因为看到彼得的神色变化感到揪心。“彼……”哈利将头转向对方所处的方位，通过仪器按钮的幽光，依稀可见他的身影轮廓。“问个问题好吗？”

“嗯？你说。”彼得察觉到哈利的语气变化。

“…………你是什么时候知道你父亲的事情？”哈利顿了顿，压低了声音继续问：“是在蜘蛛侠拒绝我之前吗？”他想知道答案，即便这答案可能毫无意义。

彼得愣了一下，他万万没想到哈利会问这件事情。“不，是在那之后。说实在的，那时候我被很多事情所困扰，所以可能有些话没能和你说清楚。在以蜘蛛侠的身份去见你之前，我想要查明父亲抛弃我的原因，然后梅婶告诉我，他死后FBI找上门，说他是为了钱出卖研究成果，逃离后遇到飞机失事。这个消息让我当时脑子里很乱，加上我曾经把父亲留下的公式给康纳斯博士，导致他变成了蜥蜴人，那时候我觉得父亲所研究的全是可怕的、糟糕的东西。所以我才会拒绝你，因为我害怕你也会变成像蜥蜴人那样的怪物。后来我才发现了父亲留下来的线索，找到了真相。但是那时候……已经迟了……”回忆过去是痛苦的，彼得想起当他知晓真相后就收到了格温将要飞赴英国的留言，然后他去追上她，想要一起离开这片伤感的土地。可偏偏在那时，电光人及时切断了电网，接着就是绿魔的降临，格温永远地离他而去了。

在彼得的沉默中，哈利自嘲地笑起来：“结果我还是变成了怪物……”然后他感受到彼得握住了自己的手，无比地温暖。“……该死的，彼得……那你为什么还要对我那么好？直接在钟楼揍死我算了……”

“上一辈的事情与我们无关吧，你也说过你一直想要摆脱你的父亲，你不想变成像他那样的人，我也不会让你变成那样。”

可是在你所不知晓的黑暗中，我已经变成了和父亲一样卑鄙的恶棍。哈利苦涩地想，他永远都不可能变成彼得所希望的好人，无数的罪孽层叠在他的身上，或许还会将彼得也拖入泥沼之中。这个念头闪过，让哈利倍感恐惧，自己已亏欠对方太多，不能再为了一己之利毁了他。

“哈利……”托进化后蜘蛛基因的福，即便在黑暗中，彼得依然能清楚地看到哈利的泪水滑落枕上。大概对方的小脑袋瓜里又在想些什么把自己绕进去的东西，彼得猜想，正如哈利一贯的作风，什么事情都憋在肚子里令之发酵，然后把自己拽入更麻烦的局面中。

于是彼得站起身，伸手拭去他眼角的泪痕，这令哈利略吃了一惊：“你怎么……”

彼得打断他：“这都不重要，过去的事情就让它过去吧。我不是说要彻底遗忘过去，但是过去的错误不应该成为将来的束缚，只是应该成为警示，为了不再犯错。我也犯过很严重的错误，哈利。我爱的是你本人，与你父亲也好、奥斯本也好、绿魔也好都没有关系。所以，如果你也爱我，就和我一起迈出新的一步，不要再什么事情都憋在心里独自去做蠢事好吗？”

哈利吸了下鼻子，没想到在黑暗中彼得还是能看清他，这太尴尬了。自己并非是个爱哭鬼，早在九年前被父亲送走后，独自生活的哈利就开始信奉与其有空哭泣，还不如利用所能用的做点什么。或许是身体太虚弱的缘故，也或许是和彼得在一起被感化的缘故，哈利觉得最近自己流泪的量都能赶上九年份了，还不包括做爱时生理性的泪水。不管怎么说，这份被宠溺的幸福感太过美好，以致哈利暂时抛去那些乱七八糟的想法，不由地抓住彼得的手掌，让他贴着自己的脸颊，舒适的温暖透过肌肤渗透到心里。“好吧，或许不久的将来，我会把所有的一切都告诉你。”哈利咕哝着，放任疲惫捕获自己的意志，安心地沉沉睡去。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

当哈利昏昏沉沉地醒来时，首先映入眼帘的就是彼得那张憔悴的脸。对方顶着些微胡渣和浓重的黑眼圈，激动地抓住哈利的手：“谢天谢地，你终于醒了！”看到哈利有点莫名其妙，彼得赶紧解释：“你睡死过去了，足足过了两天，医生说全身器官都开始出现衰竭现象，我很怕你就此醒不过来……”彼得还算有所保留，事实上曾经一度医生差点要宣布病危了。哈利在这两天里状况急转直下，病毒破坏的速度远超过了预估，为此彼得不得不着急地联系班纳，如果实验结果还没出来，彼得都做好直接撩起袖管来输血的打算了。好在班纳保证今天能出结果，只要验证可行，他就会立刻带着精炼合剂赶过来。

哈利看着彼得，不知为何想起了小时候幼儿园的情景，那时候是彼得躺在医务室的病床上，高烧让他以为自己要死了，现在则终于反了一反。于是，笑意在他的嘴角化开：“彼，你还记得当你以为自己要死的时候，对我说过的话吗？”

“啊？”彼得一时没反应过来，想了想才恍然大悟：“你是说小时候我发烧那次吗？难道……你现在想向我求婚？”

“…………如果我能爬起来肯定揍你一顿。”哈利顿了顿，“你要知道，这不是我第一次面临死亡。大概七年多前，我第一次在英国独自过圣诞节，我父亲甚至连电话都懒得打给我，于是我设法搞了点酒，想把自己灌醉忘掉这一切，最后酒精中毒进医院，又因为是平安夜，值班人手不足，差点就没能抢救过来。”

“哈利……”彼得完全不知该说啥好，他第一次知道原来在分别的八年里，哈利的日子过得有多糟糕，可之前对方却总是以名模约会、周游世界这些风光的表面来掩盖。

“然后四年多前，我的酒量锻炼上去了，喝醉的次数变少。暑假的时候，我父亲都不想要我回家，于是我无处可去，正好有位学长邀请我去他家的别墅。其实那边就是一个嗑药酗酒乱交的聚会，大概像我这种第一次接触毒品，就差点磕过量的人并不多吧。反正我还是命大被抢救回来，导致学长被开除，我的整个暑假就在病床上度过。父亲就只发了条短信给我，「我是让你去学习，不是让你在外面丢我的脸。」”哈利笑起来，“你知道吗？彼得，当麦肯把我赶出奥斯集团时，他说不用动手我也会因为遗传病而死，而且会死得很惨，和我父亲一样。不同的是会有很多人缅怀他，但是没有人会惦记我。告诉你这些，我只是想说，现在不一样了，终于能有人陪着我，会记住我。”

彼得听得眼睛都红了，伸手抚过哈利的额头，被高烧的汗水润湿后的皮肤变得更加滑腻。这份触摸让哈利觉得安心，他闭上眼睛享受和体味着彼得的温度。“好吧，你这个告白比我的强多了。”听到彼得的调侃，哈利再度睁开眼，看到对方眼中满是难过与怜惜。“从今以后，我会一直陪伴着你。”彼得认真地说，他们现在都清楚这份承诺对哈利有多重要。

此时，管家敲了敲房门，获得许可后推门而入，跟在其身后的是布鲁斯·班纳和美国队长。彼得高兴地跳起来：“班纳博士！希望你带来的是好消息！”

班纳看了一眼身边的队长，然后转向彼得他们：“合剂已经通过模拟实验了，会与绿魔毒素形成融合互补，加强自我愈合能力，降低毒素对身体的侵害。不过，在使用之前我们不得不警告你们，哈利会因此获得很强的自愈能力，也会因为修复改善后的绿魔毒素，获得超出普通人的体力。当然这股力量远不如蜘蛛侠和美国队长，但对于常人来说已经是非常可观的能力。所以，我们希望奥斯本先生你能承诺两点：第一、不要滥用你的能力；第二、不得让奥斯集团研究你的血清。这不应该是被拿来研究并加以利用的能力，纯粹只是为了救你的性命，而且是出于彼得自身的意愿。”

哈利笑了笑：“看来你们不怎么信任我，不过也无所谓，确实我不像彼得那样善良、充满正义感，愿意把自己的能力运用在拯救他人上面。而且我也没兴趣让自己的能力成为他人的研究，即便是奥斯集团。我不是一个喜欢分享的人，这点你们大可放心。至于滥用我的能力，我有太多的事情要做，没空去利用这种能力干些为非作歹的勾当，如果真到了有必要使用能力作恶的时候，我相信蜘蛛侠会第一个出来阻止我。”

队长和班纳面面相觑，他们没想到哈利会如此直白。虽然贾维斯的资料库调查显示，奥斯集团在诺曼时期就与金霸王等黑道、军队勾结，进行不少非法研究。而哈利体内的绿魔毒素和强化药剂虽不知由来，却给人以危险的信号，更别提围绕着奥斯集团频发的“事故”。托尼更是宣称奥斯本家族一直恶行累累，商界中的口碑很差。他还一个劲儿地抱怨，傻白甜的小蜘蛛怎么偏偏找这样不对盘的恋人，到时候被吃掉都不自知。终于肯回复仇者大厦养伤的鹰眼，用手语嘲讽钢铁侠——人家小年轻的玩情趣，你瞎操什么心。在与俄罗斯黑帮的抗争中，克林特遭到偷袭身受重伤，暂时丧失了70%的听力，所以得依靠手语和读唇来与复仇者们交流。总而言之，复仇者内部对于让哈利·奥斯本变成超能体质很有争议，但毕竟用的是蜘蛛侠的血清，哈利又濒死，即便他们对奥斯本有着诸多不安与疑问，也不能见死不救。于是，队长便陪着布鲁斯过来，至少想要得到一个承诺，虽然他也明白口说之凭完全不靠谱。

看出队长他们的疑虑，彼得站出来表态：“队长、博士，用蜘蛛血清拯救哈利是我的意愿，所以他不仅是我的恋人，也是我的责任。也正如哈利所说，如果他要作恶，我会率先阻止他。不过我希望的是能够让他永远都不会迈出那一步。”

史蒂夫苦笑着想，还真被克林特说对了，这就是人家小情侣之间的情趣吧？打打闹闹更加促进感情之类的，反正往好的方面想，蜘蛛侠是个好孩子，有他陪伴着哈利，或许也不会出什么事情。于是他冲着布鲁斯点点头，后者叹了口气，从手提冷冻箱里掏出合剂，走到病床边，给哈利注射：“细胞的融合转化需要时间，先观察十二小时，没问题后我会再给你注射一剂，确保转化完整。这段时间内，我也会留在这里看护，以防有突发的排斥反应。”

“塞巴斯蒂安，”哈利嘱咐管家：“给博士和队长安排休息室和餐饮。另外，彼得你也去睡一会儿吧？你究竟多久没睡觉了？”

彼得顶着黑眼圈直摇头：“不不，我要守着你。也就再十二个小时嘛！”两人握住手相视而笑，被闪瞎眼的队长拖着布鲁斯逃出病房。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利被注射了合剂之后，没多久就陷入了沉睡。一直坐在病床前的彼得，最终没能抵抗住睡意的不断侵袭，趴在床边也睡着了。这几天实在太累了，彼得都几乎没怎么合眼，所以他睡得很沉，梦见了很久没有见到的格温，她站在一片橙红色的花海中，微风吹动金色的头发，蓝色的眸子带着笑意。彼得在花海的另一边遥遥地望着她，直至对方伸出手，指向彼得的身后。于是彼得转过身，哈利躺在一张木制的长椅上，低垂的睫毛在浓重的眼袋上投下阴影，细长的腿从长椅的一侧垂下，在紫色风信子丛中微微晃动。彼得走过去，伸手抚上哈利的脸颊，冰凉的润滑感，以及肌肤下跳动的能量洪流。同时，一股香甜的味道席卷而来，最初是清淡的幽香，当彼得察觉到这股味道时，瞬间转为浓烈的甜香，将其包裹，钻入每一根毛孔，渗入心脾，让彼得产生一种不断沉沦的错觉。这时候，哈利徐徐睁开眼，阳光射入冰蓝的眼中，几乎呈现透明。哈利就这样静静地看着彼得，然后像格温那样伸出手，不过翘起的指尖在空中划过一道优美的弧度，转为掌心向上。彼得忍不住握住那只充满邀请的白皙手掌，微微用力一拉，哈利顺势钻入了他的怀中，在彼得的耳边轻笑着。接下去的瞬间，哈利整个人在狂舞的风中消散，紫色的花瓣被吹飞开来，顺着风围绕着彼得转着圈儿，有人在低语，声音细不可闻：“……the Alpha and the Omega……the First and the Last……the Beginning and the End……”

然后彼得醒了，他盯着天花板发呆了许久，终于回过神来，发现自己躺在病床上，哈利坐在旁边，用双手撑着下巴微微蹙眉看着他。这下使得彼得彻底清醒过来，他就像背上装了个弹簧似地坐起身：“我睡着了？哈利？你没事了？”

哈利放下手，整个人安心地往后靠在椅背上，似笑非笑地看着彼得：“你猜猜睡了有多久？”

看到哈利脸色不再是病态的惨白，彼得猜测合剂已经在其体内生效，所以……“至少十二小时？”他不太确定地问，可是感觉自己并未睡得那么久啊！

哈利摇头：“至少二十四小时！”他站起来，挽着彼得的胳膊，把他从床上拖下来。彼得发现对方现在的手劲不小，但身体还是很纤细的模样，虽然不似之前那么瘦骨如柴。“你太累了，还好班纳博士说以你的体质，只要好好地睡一觉就能恢复的。现在，我们去吃饭吧！相信你一定饿坏了。”

彼得踉踉跄跄地被哈利拖着走，然后捕捉到对方眼中闪过的得意，感觉有点好笑，这家伙才刚开始就想利用能力“欺负”自己了。“班纳博士他们呢？”

“早就回去了，不过他说最好过两天再去复仇者大厦做一次全面检查。”哈利终于松开手，炫耀地跳起来腾空转了个身，稳稳地落地，他打了个响指，笑嘻嘻地问：“怎样？你刚变成蜘蛛侠的时候，也是如此心情吧？”

彼得忍不住笑了：“不不，才没有呢。那时候我是完全莫名其妙，把一管牙膏都挤了出来，还搞坏了盥洗室的水龙头，对了，房门的手把都被我拆下来了。为此梅婶狠狠地批了我一顿。”

哈利大笑：“噢，可怜的彼得。好吧，但愿你的胃口没有扩张到三倍！”

正如哈利所说，走进餐厅闻到饭菜的香味，彼得才真觉得自己饿坏了。如同他刚变成蜘蛛侠时一样，狼吞虎咽地补充了好多能量，哈利也吃了不少，估计胃口也变大了。当他们吃饱后开始商量接下来的安排。

“我要回一次家，梅婶也挺担心你的状况，要不要一起去……？”彼得提议。

哈利想了想：“好啊，公司的事情我先在电脑上处理掉一些了，剩下的也不急，明天再去也行。你干脆搬过来一起住吧，如果梅婶愿意的话，她也可以过来。”

“唔……我觉得她舍不得离开那个家的，毕竟那里满载着和本叔的回忆。

“也是……”在陷入短暂的沉默后，哈利赶紧岔开话题：“你旷课了好几天没关系吗？学校那边不需要打个招呼？”

“哦，因为之前是在奥斯集团实习，所以学校也知道出事后，给我们放几天假压压惊。奥斯集团的HR通知我们实习暂停，等一个月后暑假再开始，会给实习生们重新做安排。所以只要明天重新去学校，在接下来的一个月里完成先前实习的论文就没事了。”

“听上去似乎很轻松？”

彼得很得意地笑：“数理化、生物学，我可是系里的第一名哦！”

“学霸什么的最讨人厌了！难怪你有那么多闲暇去做义警。”

彼得嘿嘿笑着挠头，这倒提醒了他，好久没变成蜘蛛侠上街去维护治安了，有点憋坏了的感觉。于是他干脆抱起哈利，直接从起居室的窗户跳出去：“让蜘蛛侠空中特快专递送总裁大人去梅婶家！”

哈利搂着彼得的脖子轻笑：“你得往高处飞，否则会被人看见你的真面目。”听哈利这么一说，彼得更加起劲地将蛛丝射向高空，借助摩天大楼的高度完成超过180度的摆动，然后松开蛛丝，将两人弹射到空中，整个城市都在其脚下，接着迅速下坠。如此他们在高楼间快速地穿梭，享受着与引力对抗的快感，等到了一片平矮的住宅区，彼得才瞅准无人的角落降落下来。哈利眼中充满着兴奋：“这比之前你带我去上班更刺激，是因为你现在达到完美进化的关系吗？”

“固然我现在的力量和速度增加了不少，不过……”彼得有点不好意思，“之前你身体不好，所以我不敢玩得太刺激。”

温柔的笑意在哈利的嘴角扩散开来：“噢，彼……”他踮起脚在彼得脸颊上轻啄了一下，“我就喜欢你这一点。”被人宠溺的感觉让哈利觉得整个人都陷入了柔软之中，化不开的甜蜜与幸福在心中回荡。

彼得立刻嬉皮笑脸地指指嘴巴：“那不给我更多点奖励吗？”

“你要在大街上亲热吗？别傻了，被人看到的话，吃亏的是你。”

“为啥？”彼得有些不解。

“我早就习惯被媒体包围说三道四了，你能受得了吗？没准连梅婶家都会被围堵的，更别提时刻跟踪的狗仔队摄影师。”

这么一说彼得完全懂了：“好吧……说到摄影，你有没有看过我给你拍的照？”

“我就记得河边那次你有拍过，难道后来你还玩偷拍吗？”

彼得笑得贱极了：“不少哦！回头给你看看。我的摄影技术还是不错的，否则也不会被号角日报采用。”

“好吧，大摄影师。”哈利戴上墨镜，“不过我还是希望你以后能来奥斯集团上班搞科研，而不是给詹姆森那个小气鬼拍照。说起来，那家伙一直诋毁蜘蛛侠，你居然还投稿给号角日报。”

“那可是纽约最大的报纸！”彼得也有些无奈，小声说：“而且我需要稿费来补贴家用，大少爷。”

哈利好笑地看着彼得，闪过一个念头，奥斯集团负面事件不断，或许收购一家权威性的媒体来主导舆论走向是个不错的方案。于是他掏出手机，一边走一边给主管公关的VP发短消息，让他评估一下此事的可行性。彼得瞥了一眼哈利正在发的短信，好吧，有钱人的世界他不懂，他现在关心的就是梅婶现烤的苹果派——出发之前他给梅婶打了电话，虽然刚吃过一顿大餐，但彼得还是留了点余量，最近事情太多，导致他好久都没有尝到梅婶的厨艺。

果然，一进家门彼得就如愿地闻到了苹果派的香味。“梅婶！”彼得抱住来迎接的老妇人微微摇晃着，把头埋人对方的肩窝里，一股温暖的芳香味道充盈着他的心肺。

“彼得你让开，梅婶要见的是我！”哈利笑着拉开彼得，与梅婶也来了个大大的拥抱。

这令婶高兴地合不拢嘴：“哈利你没事就好，我看到新闻说你被袭击了，太吓人了！唔，气色也比之前好多了，不过还是瘦了点。来！我给你们做了苹果派，多吃点啊！”两个大男孩齐齐点头，在小餐桌旁坐下，充满期待地看着梅婶端着热气腾腾刚烤好的苹果派走过来。哈利自告奋勇地来切，先分了一大块给长者，然后给彼得，最后是自己。梅婶笑眯眯地看着他们两人，最初哈利突然来访时，她也有些意外，而且彼得对待哈利的态度，总让她觉得有些说不清道不明的违和感。不过随着时间的推移，梅婶能察觉到彼得在苦恼，加上他开始频繁地在奥斯本大宅留宿，使她确信彼得又陷入恋爱了。对于梅婶来说，看着彼得逐渐成长、恋爱、成家生子是她的心愿，虽然若是与哈利相爱的话，那是没指望抱第三代了，但是只要能看到彼得过得幸福快乐就好。所以如今再次看到他们两人在一起，之前那种看不见的隔阂已然消失，在梅婶眼中这对小情侣相互之间的一颦一笑一个眼神一个小动作，无不透露出两人之间的亲密与自然，这使得梅婶放下了心。

在哈利使了个眼色后，彼得一边啃着派一边偷瞄着梅婶，开口说：“嗯，真好吃……唔，梅婶你的手艺还是一如既往地棒！”

梅婶有点好笑：“彼得·帕克，你是不是有事要说？别吞吞吐吐地。”

彼得一脸“哎呀被看穿”了的尴尬表情：“好吧，果然什么都瞒不过你。我……嗯……想搬出去与哈利同住……所以……”他没再往下说下去，和哈利一起有点紧张地盯着梅婶，生怕她会为此不高兴。

其实这个提议在梅婶的意料之中，毕竟孩子大了要离开家自己住也是常理，虽然比她原本设想的提前发生。于是她笑起来：“你们还怕我会不同意吗？哎，反正彼得你最近都三天两头往哈利那边跑，索性搬过去也省点心。而且上次哈利来的时候，你们两个啊……折腾得那叫惊天动地，我在楼下都担心彼得那张小床会不会塌了。”

两个大男孩齐齐脸红，心中都在叫苦：冤枉啊！那次是在打架！不是在办事！

当然打架的事情是绝对不能说出来的，彼得只能认命地把剩余的派都塞嘴里，含糊地说：“那我去收拾一下东西，不过我们会经常回来看你的。”

哈利跟着一起点头：“如果有什么事情的话，你也可以随时联系我们。”然后两人狼狈地逃进彼得的小房间，看着他们的背影，梅婶再度感慨，年轻人就是活力充沛、行动力至上。

一进屋，哈利就躺倒在那张可怜的小床上，长舒一口：“吃撑死我了……都怪你，让梅婶以为我们在这里做爱。”

彼得爬到哈利身上，把对方的手按住在枕边：“那要不要再实际操练一下？”小小的木板床在两个成年男子的重压下发出轻微的嘎吱声，这使得他们同时想起梅婶刚才对小床的担忧，不约而同地笑起来。彼得松开手站起来：“好吧，还是别考验梅婶的心脏了。我去拿些替换衣服和课本……对了，还有这个台式电脑要怎么办？我得经常查些资料的。”

“你把需要的数据拷贝到移动硬盘不就得了，我给你买台新的笔记本吧！”哈利不以为然，其实他觉得彼得真心没啥需要收拾的，基本上奥斯本大宅里设施齐全，实在没有的东西也都可以买得到。彼得可不这么想，如果可能的话，他还是希望尽量少用哈利的钱。于是彼得先随手拿了几套日常衣服扔在床上，想了想又拿了一套西装出来，上次还被奥斯集团的HR批评着衣太随意，不符合企业的精英文化，等暑假开始新一轮的实习，势必得穿戴正式点。当彼得转身去开电脑时，哈利皱着眉拎起那套西服袖子问：“这是啥？”

彼得转身扫了一眼，很无辜地回答：“西装啊？怎么了？”

哈利叹了口气，把这种皱巴巴的衣服称为西装，实在有违他的审美。“你平时穿的这些衣服不是挺好，干嘛要带上这种「西装」？比如，上次我穿了你的一件什么剧集的T恤？还被好多人夸了。”

这下轮到彼得叹气了：“大少爷，你穿啥都会有一堆人称赞好么？你就没发现整栋奥斯大楼里，除了我这种屌丝实习生外，只有你能穿着T恤牛仔裤不会被HR数落反被夸，其余男人全部是西装、女人都是职业套装？”

“咦？奥斯集团还有着装规定吗？”哈利有点诧异，不过他想了想好像还真是大家都打扮得挺正经的，没见过自己以外的人穿过皮衣之类的服装。“好吧，那干脆去订做几套西装吧！这套不用带去了。”说着他把被彼得称为西装的衣服扔回乱糟糟的衣橱里。

“什么？！订做？”彼得僵硬了，看了一眼躺在衣橱里的西装，那可是他最贵的一套衣服，为了中学毕业典礼买的。然后他再移回视线，哈利正跪在床上兴致勃勃地整理那些T恤、夹克、牛仔裤，把它们一股脑儿地塞进背包中。

察觉到彼得的视线，哈利抬头白了他一眼：“西装不都是订做的嘛！话说我上次让管家给你的两套衣服呢？啊！找到了！”他跳下床，从衣橱里拿出唯独用衣架很整齐地吊着的两套PRADA的衣服，然后撤掉衣架，跟那些廉价衣服一起卷成团塞包里。

彼得扶额：“哈利，据说这两套衣服很贵？你这么放，会弄皱的。”

“弄皱了让人烫一下不就好了。”哈利从来不关心这些，包括衣服的价格。然后他好像发现新大陆一样，从衣橱的角落里抽出一件印着美国队长盾牌的T恤。“居然还有这种？复仇者给版权了吗？”

“版权？”彼得莫名其妙，“HotTopic有很多这种衣服，还有钢铁侠的……对了，还有蜘蛛侠的哦！”他有些沾沾自喜地在电脑里打开网站。“我有个同学很崇拜蜘蛛侠，买了好多件T恤呢！”

哈利凑过来看：“啊！这件蜘蛛侠的图案不错啊！你给号角日报卖什么照片啊？还不如问这家服装公司要版权金呢！”彼得摸摸鼻子，心想我怎么去问人家公司要版权金啊！人家肯出蜘蛛侠的T恤，还和美国队长、钢铁侠放在一起销售，已经让他头顶青天了好么。哈利抢过鼠标继续浏览，然后很不满地说：“为什么美国队长的周边有这么多？蜘蛛侠的才这么几件？设计团队脑抽了吧？完全可以推出什么手环、毛巾、书包、皮夹、帽子、太阳眼镜之类的周边，不要局限在衣服主体上嘛！而且还没有支付版权费？这不科学！我就不信托尼·斯塔克会放任这种事情。”他飞快地点开HotTopic的公司介绍，然后掏出手机拨了法务总监的电话：“斯诺，是我，奥斯本。你帮我查一下这家公司，是否有斯塔克集团注资……”哈利挂掉电话后，指着一件黑色印着鲜红蜘蛛侠标志的T恤。“我想要这件，买给我吧。”

没想到这么快就可以轮到自己给哈利买衣服了，彼得满足地把T恤加入购物车，一边说：“正好在搞打折活动，买满50美金能免邮费呢！那我也来一件……”这样就能凑一套情侣衫了，不过这句话彼得没敢说出来。他偷眼看了下哈利，对方似乎完全没有在意两人买同一个款式的衣服，以及免邮费这种斤斤计较的小事。其实彼得不知道，哈利没有什么网络购物的经验，对五位数以下的价格更是完全没感觉，至于情侣衫什么的，他也完全没有这方面的意识，最多只是觉得彼得穿件蜘蛛侠标志的T恤还不如直接穿蜘蛛衣。


	3. Chapter 3

彼得与哈利在梅婶家度过了愉快的一整个下午，整理完衣物后，彼得给哈利看他拍的照片。说是偷拍，其实也是蛮光明正大的，因为被摄者大多时候处于沉睡中。彼得拍了很多哈利的睡颜，有因为高烧而不舒服地蹙眉、有因为做梦而微张开嘴、有把整张脸团在被子里就露出细软的金发和白洁的额头；还有更多的特写，在睡梦中被泪水打湿了的睫毛、干裂或润湿的嘴唇、略有些尖尖的耳朵……有几张特写看上去特别的色情，哈利红着脸想抢过鼠标把它们都删掉，彼得赶紧整个人都趴上去护住键盘和鼠标，哈利眼见强取不成就转为巧夺，在彼得的腰间呵痒，导致彼得不得不大笑着抓住对方那双不安分的手，把他抱在怀中。哈利挣扎着调整了一下姿势，彼得所坐的这张电脑椅太小，他最后只能跪坐在彼得的大腿上，搂住对方的脖子，开始热烈地接吻。他们相互在对方嘴中争夺主权，一边逃避着对方舌尖的追逐，一边舔舐过对方的口腔，最终不可避免地纠缠在一起，交换着唾液，吸吮着唇瓣，封锁住呼吸。当他们依依不舍地分开时，不约而同地深呼吸了一下，然后相视而笑。哈利能明显地察觉到有块灼热的凸起在顶着自己的臀部，于是他探手隔着裤子去抚摸，这令彼得的身子如触电般颤动了一下。椅子发出抗议的吱呀声，提醒了彼得抱着哈利站起来，然后把他扔在了床上。

哈利一边替彼得解开皮带和裤子，一边笑着说：“你就不怕把床压瘫？”

“你忘记上次你先给我口交的事了？那次不也没事。”彼得将哈利身上的T恤拉上去，他身上那些丑陋的绿斑早已消失无踪，现在一身白皙的皮肤摸着手感超好，光滑富有弹性随着手掌的移动而略带吸附，在他的揉捏下微微泛起红晕。

“我是怕万一……”哈利因彼得的抚摸而略停顿了一下，漏出轻微的喘息，然后双手用力直接把彼得的裤子扒了下来。“那你就要被梅婶狠狠地批评了。”

彼得眼珠一转，有了个好主意。他再度拉起哈利，抱住后退了两步，射出蛛丝在小木床的上方织出一张更为宽大的蛛网，然后把哈利扔在网中央。哈利还没完全反应过来，就发现自己被黏在蛛丝上无法动弹，只能看着彼得贱贱地笑着爬上来，如同蜘蛛看着落入陷阱的猎物：“看看这是什么？一顿可口的晚餐。”他说着，俯身舔过哈利胸前一粒粉红色的凸起，轻轻地咬了一下，这令哈利发出一声短促的呻吟，非常地悦耳动听。看着蛛网中无法动弹的哈利，彼得快乐地哼着小调，慢条斯理地一边用嘴品缀着对方的肌肤，一边褪去包裹着哈利美好线条下身的裤子。这使得哈利的双腿从蛛网的黏着中解放出来，他眯起眼睛，挑逗地抬起腿，一条缠绕上彼得的腰间，一条蜷起用膝盖和腿侧摩擦着彼得的大腿根。彼得伸手抓住那条调皮的腿，将其往哈利的胸膛推挤，然后覆盖上自己的唇，伴随着手一路从大腿抚摸至脚踝，留下一个又一个吸吮啃咬的小红印，随后把那条腿放在自己的肩上。同时另一只手抓住哈利那已经发硬的肉茎，用指腹摩挲着其顶端，略略收紧根根手指，然后又放松，再收紧。哈利被彼得弄得难耐地想要扭动身子，可是背部和手臂都被蛛丝牢牢黏住无法反抗。

“彼……”哈利忍不住低声祈求，浓重的鼻音带着哭腔，浅蓝色的眸子蒙上充满欲望的雾气。这副模样实在太过可爱，彼得俯身去舔舐他的红唇，这导致哈利那条被架在彼得肩膀上的腿完全贴紧了他的胸膛，为此哈利发出抗议的呻吟，很快就被彼得用舌头堵住了发声源。在这种姿势下哈利彻底失去了在接吻中的主导权，加上彼得加快了手上的套弄节奏，使得哈利脑中逐渐空白，任凭自己的舌头被彼得卷动吸吮，唯一自由的另一条腿紧紧地圈住对方的腰，渴求着更为贴合的冲击。彼得在最后关头才放开哈利的嘴，这样就能听到对方因射精时发出的呻吟，充满快感与情欲的高音，带着婉约的抽泣，伴随着他的头向后仰去，白皙修长的脖子上喉结滚动，诱使彼得轻轻地咬上去，并满意地听到哈利在那声短促的高音后转为呜咽。

趁哈利暂时瘫软放松了全身，彼得将沾满白浊的手移动到哈利的臀瓣，拨弄着深谷间的褶皱，以精液为润滑，探指戳入。哈利微微蹙眉：“你该不会就想这样做扩展吧？唔……”随即他深吸了一口气，因为彼得已经在尝试插入第二根手指。不过毕竟实在太紧，即便彼得满手粘稠的精液也最多勉强挤入第三根手指，关键是彼得并不想用力弄疼对方，虽然以哈利现在的体质即便有撕裂伤口也能很快痊愈。于是，彼得只得放弃地退出手指，将手上的白浊全部抹在哈利的翘臀上，为此哈利再度抗议：“别把我当抹布啊！”彼得噗嗤地笑了，伸手射出蛛丝，黏住储物架上的润滑剂，拉至手中。有了润滑剂的助力，彼得顺利地再度开垦哈利的后庭，同时将嘴巴与舌头进攻的目标移动到对方那只尖尖的耳朵上，从耳垂到耳郭，逗得哈利忍不住想笑，他的身体一颤抖，彼得的手指如同被吸住般又顺利地递进一个指节。“别笑，放松点。”嘴上说着这样的话，彼得却使坏地在他耳边吹气，这令哈利更加别过头想要逃开酥麻和瘙痒的折磨，可是他被彼得牢牢地压在蛛网上，能够动弹的余地实在很少，于是只能生气地撅起嘴抗议：“别磨磨蹭蹭了，快点！我可没那么脆弱……啊！”最后那句撩人的尾音纯粹是因为彼得猛地将半个前掌都没入其中，并且划过前列腺的后叶，搔弄着壁衣。哈利整个背向后弓起，牵扯起蛛网的抖动。彼得觉得对方的身体比之前更敏感了，一点刺激就能造出如此反应，他迫不及待地想试试更大的刺激，于是他抽出右手，将哈利的两条腿都压至胸膛上，促使对方的整个下身都暴露在他面前，然后彼得将早已肿胀难受的分身一点点推入。进程虽然不是太顺利，不过哈利有在努力地吸气放松自己来配合，最终当彼得的整根肉茎都被包容在内时，两人都舒了口气。彼得宠溺地啄了一下哈利的脸颊：“痛得话就告诉我。”哈利哼哼着，眼中闪烁着狡黠的光芒：“我就喜欢激烈点的。”好吧，彼得无奈地想，或许索性把对方操哭才能让他别再这么嘴硬。不过他还是先缓缓地开始抽动，当推进的阻力不再很大时，彼得突然加快速度，直接几乎全部抽出，然后猛力地深深推入，大力摩擦过前列腺的被膜和肠壁。激烈的抽插使彼得不断撞击着哈利的臀部，在润滑液和体液交织中发出淫靡的声音，蛛网被震荡摇晃，这种空中不安定的感觉更加刺激了他们的感官。当哈利被快感撩动得几乎哭喊时，彼得又故意放慢速度，使他难耐地挺起下身来迎合，祈求更多的给予。于是，彼得再度加快频率和力度，让自己深深地没入哈利体内，然后一起迎来高潮。

两人略做休息后，哈利去洗澡清洗，彼得也想跟进去，却被赶了出来，理由很简单但挺充分：“这么小的浴室经不起你的闹腾。”彼得只能转身回房间里收拾那张蛛网，虽然几小时后就会自动降解，但他可不能冒被梅婶发现的危险。他们收拾完毕后，与梅婶告别返回奥斯本大宅，当彼得抱着哈利钻入窗户时，听到街上传来警笛声，他不由自主地扭头望去。为此哈利笑了，把他肩膀上的背包取下来：“你好久没去当蜘蛛侠了吧？去吧，东西我来整理好了。只要别忘记晚饭时间。”

彼得感激地看着哈利，在他的嘴唇上重重地啄了一口，然后换上蜘蛛衣飞出窗外。哈利目送着蜘蛛侠大呼小叫地在空中摆荡，看来最近这段时间真让彼得憋坏了。彼得带过来的衣物也不多，还有一些数据盘、工具等，哈利让仆人把衣服拿去熨烫，其余东西就都整齐地叠放在储物箱中。然后他捧着平板电脑开始查阅公司的状况，没过多久法务总监就打电话过来，告知斯塔克集团确实有控股HotTopic，并询问是否有什么问题。哈利想了想让法务拟一份授权书，授权方的名字空着，以便他回头自己把蜘蛛侠的名字填进去。至于集团业务方面，果然如菲利西亚所说，基本上暂时没有需要哈利特别操心的事情。回想起他刚上任的时候，那群VP们连鸡毛蒜皮的小事都要哈利来做决策，各种推诿和一副想看他出丑的心态。不过当麦肯死去、哈利把整个集团进行了一番人事调整、组织架构变动后，这群老狐狸们才发现眼前这位年轻的总裁终究是位奥斯本，于是全都打起精神来认真负责自己所管辖的业务，然后少不了争先恐后地在哈利面前秀才能、灌输自己的想法，同时给别人打小报告。所谓派系斗争的争权夺利也无不如此，越是庞大的公司就越不可避免。待哈利把最新的报告全部看完，夜幕已然降临，彼得还没回来，看来这只蠢蜘蛛好久没上街撒欢立刻就得意忘形了。哈利打开电视机，果然新闻正在播报沉寂了两周蜘蛛侠归来，连续阻止了五起罪案，甚至期间还扶老奶奶过马路！哈利不由得扶额，这都什么事儿啊！连主持人都在感慨，现在这世道这种人已经不多了，大家应该多学学。不过看着屏幕中蜘蛛侠那个欢快劲儿，上蹿下跳各种搞怪姿势调侃别人，哈利心中突然冉升起一点嫉妒，对彼得来说或许当蜘蛛侠才是最快乐的事情。于是，哈利决定不等那个傻瓜，自己先去吃晚饭。

结果，等哈利准备上床睡觉了，彼得才灰头土脸地回来，满身污渍和伤痕，他捏着手中的头套像小学生做错事情一样站在卧室门口，一字眉又搅在一起，用那双狗狗眼看着哈利：“抱歉，我追着一车黄衣服的科学怪人跑到郊外的秘密工厂，然后摔到废料堆里……我好不容易快要搞定他们了，又过来一群武装份子把其中一个科学怪人带走了，接着复仇者也来了，居然是为了追踪九头蛇。我也不是刻意要参和到里面去的，只是看着那群黄衣服的人很可疑，没想到会因此拖那么久。”最后他小小声说：“我有记得要回来吃晚饭的，但是……”

哈利撑着下巴淡淡地看着对方，虽然很想痛扁蜘蛛侠一顿，但那副眼神还真让他有点消了气。他叹了口气，跳下床走到彼得身边，拉着他进浴室。虽然蜘蛛衣上看似有好几道伤迹，不过脱下来后会发现彼得身上只留下几道相应的红肿，以蜘蛛侠的自愈能力，估计原本伤得都不轻？哈利伸手抚摸过这些痕迹，换来彼得一阵龇牙吸气，这让他故意更加重手按下去：“活该！战斗的时候多注意点，量力而行啊！九头蛇和AIM，哪个都不是好得罪的，这种事情交给复仇者不就得了。”彼得打着哈哈敷衍，他们两人心里都清楚，蜘蛛侠可不会挑敌人，只要遇到有人作恶，彼得不会去顾及对方的身份，而是直接就上去嘲讽了。哈利帮彼得擦干净背上的伤痕后，把毛巾扔在他头上：“剩下的你自己来，我要睡觉去了。你直接叫厨房给你做吃的吧！”他转身想走，却被彼得抓住，因为对方坐着的缘故，所以很容易就伸手揽住在哈利黑色睡袍下露出的雪白长腿。其实哈利也没有真的生气，但他还是决定要给彼得一点教训，虽然很可能对方完全就不会长记性，所以他踉跄了一下用手撑住彼得的肩膀来稳住自己，不致于因为对方的拉扯而跌入其怀中，然后双手用力一推彼得的肩膀，再狠狠地朝着他光溜溜的背部踢了一脚，把彼得整个人踹进旁边嵌入地面的大型按摩浴缸里。“这是惩罚，今晚你别想碰我！”看到彼得在水中那副狼狈相，哈利心情顿时大好，打着响指蹦蹦跳跳地回去睡觉。


	4. Chapter 4

次日，彼得带哈利去复仇者大厦，一方面检查身体、好好地致谢，另一方面也是为了昨晚蜘蛛侠遇到九头蛇和AIM的事情。路上彼得突然想起一件很重要的问题，一本正经地问哈利：“昨天蜘蛛衣都弄脏了，我要怎么清洗？”

“哈？”哈利一时脑子没转过弯来，莫名其妙地看着对方。“你以前怎么洗的？”

“当然是趁梅婶不在扔洗衣机里啊！”

哈利这才领悟：“那你去地下一楼的洗衣房，把那里的仆人支开，同样扔洗衣机里不就行了。”

“好吧……”彼得决定还是回头问管家要一份迷宫地图算了，这是他第一次听说还有地下一楼的存在。

他们今天的运气不错，复仇者们全部闲在大楼的公共休息室中，因此也终于见到了鹰眼，以及他的哥哥巴尼。哈利跟着班纳去做检查，彼得就跟大家一起聊昨晚的事情。原来神盾局解散后，九头蛇反而更加活跃，毕竟之前一直隐藏在暗处，如今被扒了层皮，索性有一部分武装力量直接搜刮神盾局的装备，然后在纽约市内活动。据复仇者的情报，金霸王在连续几个据点被捣毁后，与九头蛇联手重新扩展他在黑道的业务，昨晚他们抓走的那个AIM科学家，是从事药物领域的研究，因此推测九头蛇和金霸王是在研究一些新毒品。虽然是狗咬狗的事件，但从长远来看复仇者也不能坐视，现在已经撒下情报网，就等着收割。所以表面上看复仇者们一副很闲的样子，实际都在等待出击。不过此刻他们真得很闲就是了，所以话题很快从正经事情转到了对蜘蛛侠小情侣的八卦上面。要知道在场的所有人都比彼得他们大十岁以上，而且大多数人都没有过快乐无忧的青春期，所以面对眼前如此稚嫩又阳光的超级英雄，每个人都起了戏谑之心。彼得也是嘴巴没遮拦，很快就喜滋滋地交代已经同居的事情，顿时引起众人无比默契的嘲笑。

托尼完全摆出一副家长腔调：“你们才几岁就同居？有好好地做安全措施吗？就算不怕怀孕也要当心生病啊……哦，对了，我都忘记你们两个的超级体质了。”看到小蜘蛛蹲在沙发上笑得无比贱，托尼忍不住要继续找点茬来打压他。“不过是你住到奥斯本家吧？这算入赘？看你平时就被奥斯本少爷吃得死死的那副样子，当心点，一开始就要掌握主动权是很重要的！不光是在床上，很多事情处理上你都要强硬点，让对方知道得听你的。”

史蒂夫扶额：“托尼，不要教坏孩子。彼得，两个人一起生活相处的要点，应该是相互尊重与理解，多聆听对方的想法。你们还年轻，未来还有很长的路要走。”这话跟梅婶说过的差不多，彼得听得连连点头，果然这群人里还是美国队长最靠谱。

克林特觉得很心塞，难得遇到这么好玩的场面，他却根本听不到，只能用读唇语来辨识每个人说话的大致意思，巴尼的手语翻译速度也慢，导致他一肚子的吐糟都没法正常发挥，只能生气地快速打着手语。虽然克林特能说话，但是自己的声音如今只能通过颅内回音来听到，感觉非常地怪异，而且既然自己不方便了他也不想让别人方便，这也是为什么他两次耳聋都不太愿意吭声的原因之一。然后巴尼开始抗议：“克林特你慢点儿……唔，他说你们都是一群蠢货，根本不用那么麻烦，直接把奥斯本操到无法反抗就行了……克林特你文雅点好嘛！他们才二十出头……什么？呃……”巴尼看了一会儿克林特的手语，“我操，他们可都是好人家的孩子，哪像你未成年就在马戏团里跟人打野战了！”

史蒂夫翻白眼望天，深深地觉得蜘蛛侠以后还是少来串门为好，否则很快就会被这群人带坏的。

“哼，你们啊，Too Naive！”红发的唯一女性在旁边冷笑，“以为在上面的就能掌握话语权了吗？最后还不是被耍得团团转？就是这种大老爷们思想，才会让你们变成奴隶！”所有人齐刷刷地看着黑寡妇，冷汗都下来了，这可真谓细思恐极。

当话题朝着越来越诡异和黄爆的方向脱缰而去的时候，哈利和布鲁斯终于回来了，这让托尔和史蒂夫都松了一口气，前者觉得好多话题他都没法插上嘴，后者觉得终于能扭转到正常点的话题了。不过显然他们两人都想错了，哈利直接挑上了托尼，脸上带着迷人的笑容，就像天使一样乖巧讨人喜的样子，嘴上却完全不客气地说：“斯塔克先生，我送给彼得的蜘蛛衣能否把配色涂回原来的红蓝色调呢？现在的金红色太暴发户的土鳖风范了。”

托尼差点跳起来：“这么充满潮流感的炫酷配色，你有啥不满的？！而且蜘蛛衣可是我帮忙改造的！所以我有权决定它的配色。”

哈利丝毫不让步：“这件蜘蛛衣是奥斯集团研发的财产，是我送给彼得的，所以配色应该由我来决定。更何况红蓝配色虽然老套了一点，但起码比金红色要经典多了。比如美国队长的制服就是红蓝配色的，那么多年来一直都很受欢迎，不像最近几年才开始蹿出来的铁皮罐头。”

托尼皱起眉，奥斯本家的人应该不会蠢到在众人面前挑衅，哈利究竟有啥目的才会拿制服的颜色来说事？于是他打算先扔个套，诱使对方来咬，带出其真正的目的。“你要是不满意可以把蜘蛛衣带去奥斯集团重刷一遍颜色嘛，何必来找我？当然让贾维斯重新刷漆挺方便的，但也不是你说要换配色就换的。”言下之意，你究竟要啥？拿来换啊！

哈利盯了托尼片刻，那双浅蓝色的眼睛闪过犀利的光芒，让托尼心中警觉到眼前这个漂亮男孩的心机挺深。“好吧……”哈利耸了耸肩，从彼得的背包里拿出平板电脑，打开一份授权书文档递给托尼。“其实蜘蛛衣的配色事小，斯塔克集团投资的HotTopic服饰公司侵权是大。我这里有蜘蛛侠的授权，你们要么以一笔买断的版权金方式，要么就以每卖出一件蜘蛛侠LOGO服饰就给予分成的方式，来支付蜘蛛侠LOGO的商业行使权。”

彼得有点莫名地插嘴：“咦？什么授权？”哈利瞪了他一眼，彼得立刻一缩脖子，乖乖地闭上嘴坐着。复仇者们心中一起为蜘蛛侠点了根蜡烛，看来之前说了那么多如何掌握主动权的话都是白费，彼得这妥妥地就是人们所说的妻奴啊！

托尼快速地把条款扫了一遍，要求挺合理，版权金的额度不是很高当然也不是很低，拟定这份文件的法务相当有经验，简直无懈可击。但是托尼就是不想让哈利如愿以偿，于是他把平板还给对方：“不错的文件，但是有个问题，从法律角度上来说，你如何证明是真正的蜘蛛侠授权给你呢？要知道蜘蛛侠不像美国队长和钢铁侠，人人都知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是美国队长，我托尼·斯塔克就是钢铁侠，可是大家都不知道蜘蛛侠的真实身份，所以任何人都可以穿着蜘蛛衣说自己是蜘蛛侠，然后进行授权。”

哈利早就料到托尼会质疑这点，接过平板电脑时抿嘴一笑：“很简单，复仇者公布蜘蛛侠加入的时候，他就可以证明是真正的蜘蛛侠所做的授权。”

“什么？！谁说我们会让蜘蛛侠加入？”托尼飞快地与史蒂夫交换了个眼神，他们确实有讨论过吸纳蜘蛛侠，队长觉得彼得很有潜力、并且难得三观都挺正，唯独的缺点是太年轻所以战斗的时候通常都不太注意，导致反而造成了一些破坏。但正因如此，史蒂夫才更想让蜘蛛侠早日加入复仇者，以便自己可以好好地训练他。不过此事他们还没有决定究竟什么时候跟彼得说，毕竟看对方最近被很多事情缠身一副忙不开的样子，所以是想等过阵子再询问彼得的意见。

“这不是显而易见的事情吗？”哈利摊手，“蜘蛛侠符合复仇者的条件，也需要成熟有经验的长者来教导他。而你们不仅需要人手，也希望能让有能力者在掌控的范围内吧？”

最后那句话虽然不怎么中听，但托尼不得不承认哈利是对的，虽然可能队长他们不怎么想，可事实就是如此，现在世界上有很多超级罪犯，也有不少特殊能力者，若能纳入控制范围内当然是最为稳妥的方式，即便这种思路与神盾局重合，但起码托尼是希望能一起战斗，而非只是被监管，尤其是现在神盾局被九头蛇搞得一团糟的情况下。“就算被你猜中了，那又怎样呢？蜘蛛侠如果加入复仇者，那么对HotTopic的授权是一起打包卖的。”托尼能感觉到对方还有撒手锏没拿出来，如果不进一步逼迫的话，哈利就不会亮出所有的底牌。此时，其余人全都坐到一边，兴致勃勃地吃着爆米花，一声不响地围观两位总裁大人的谈判交锋。

哈利眯起眼睛沉默了片刻后，浅浅地笑：“我猜你们已经知道我父亲在世的时候，奥斯集团与金霸王等进行过交易，一直到他去世、麦肯掌权后也还在给对方提供最新品种的兴奋剂「Phantom」，也就是你们之前摧毁过的那家加工厂。”

托尼举起手：“纠正一下，我们是突袭了那个加工厂，但有人提前安放了炸弹。绿魔先生是否可以对此解释一下？”他就猜到哈利那身高科技盔甲不会只用来解救蜘蛛侠，这小子肯定还做过一些其它不为人知的事情。一旁原本看戏模式的彼得表情已经从傻笑转为严肃，全因为这些内容超乎了他的预料，而且都是他所不知道的事情，这令彼得有些不寒而栗。

“当然我重新掌管奥斯集团后就解除了这方面的合作。”哈利完全避开了托尼的问题，但是在场的人都不是傻子，心中已然有所分晓。“为此金霸王会很恨我，因为「Phantom」的原料供应也被中断了，所以他才会与九头蛇合作，抓捕AIM的药物学者来重新制作「Phantom」。”这些话里有一部分是真实的，也有一部分是虚假的，实际上把「Phantom」提供给金霸王的正是哈利自己，那时候他还被关在雷文克劳夫特中，需要金霸王的关系网来为其重掌奥斯集团打通警方和媒体，所以正好是在麦肯掌权的那段时间里，导致哈利完全可以拿死者来背黑锅。终止提供原料也是真，毕竟对于哈利来说，金霸王的利用价值已经没了，想要摆脱对方却没那么容易，若长期合作下去恐怕会把自己和奥斯集团拖累进去。正好趁鹰眼和黑帮起冲突的时候，让复仇者来打压金霸王的势力，而哈利只是以自己身体状况不佳来搪塞对方，那段时间里他也确实身体很差经常卧病在床，金霸王应该也会调查到所以他拿哈利无可奈何，以为真的是因为身体状况才暂时中止了合作，加上复仇者的步步紧逼，金霸王便放弃了哈利转而投向九头蛇。

“所以……？”

哈利接着托尼抛出的饵继续说下去：“所以，如果你们要抓金霸王的话，我可以提供一些信息，他可能用来藏身的几个地点，以及「Phantom」的加工原料清单，从而追踪到他们的动向。你们也知道这个兴奋剂生效快、作用持久、易上瘾又难戒，具有强烈的致幻与快感效果，对整个毒品市场来说是颗重磅炸弹，如果不能尽早阻止导致大批量流通的话，影响会不小。”

托尼忍不住冷笑：“应该是说如果大量流通的话，对奥斯集团也不是好事吧？毕竟配方是你们提供的。”

哈利淡淡地看着他：“第一，请拿出「Phantom」配方属于奥斯集团的证据；第二，那是麦肯的独断行为与奥斯集团无关，检查总署早已结案定性了。”

托尼不由得抬头望天花板，眼前这个青年比他所想的还要阴险，谁都知道麦肯已死无法对证，相关证据肯定早就被销毁，金霸王想必也不会招供的，而且前提还得能够抓到对方。于是他扭头望向美国队长他们：“你们觉得呢？”

黑寡妇耸肩吐糟：“你们不是在谈蜘蛛侠给死宅服装授权的事情嘛？怎么会转变成如此严肃的话题？”

克林特紧跟其上狂打手语，巴尼看得有点吃力：“呃……儿媳妇？哦，托尼你就像是小蜘蛛的老妈……唔，与儿媳妇争夺宝贝儿子的战争？你到底想说啥？克林特。”看到弟弟怒视着自己，巴尼挠挠下巴的胡渣，很无辜地摊手：“你可以说话的。”

“我他妈的就是不想说话！”克林特毫不客气地捶了哥哥一拳，兄弟俩开始干架，复仇者们见怪不怪了，须知曾经一度巴尼·巴顿还是他们的敌人。反正这对兄弟间的关系非常微妙，从小就生活在用拳头说话的环境里，自然变得有些时候不肯正常交流了。不过显然彼得和哈利没见识过，有点被吓到，队长也觉得这种榜样对小孩子会产生不好的影响，遂上前分开他们。

“好了好了，你们有点大人的样子好么！”史蒂夫双手环抱在胸前，开始教训这对活宝兄弟，顺便把托尼也带进去。“托尼，授权这种事情你就别欺负人家了，干脆点认了吧，毕竟是你侵权在先。然后蜘蛛侠加入复仇者、哈利提供金霸王信息，这都是两码事，与授权、蜘蛛衣的涂装都无关，别拿来当筹码。”

托尼感觉很无辜：“我这不是为了引出重点嘛！”

哈利在一旁搓着手应和：“还是队长英明，所以就烦劳斯塔克先生把蜘蛛衣的涂装改了，再安排授权协议和版权金的支付吧？这个U盘里有授权文件的拷贝，以及金霸王和「Phantom」的信息。至于蜘蛛侠加入一事，相信是你们的内部事务，我无权干涉。”

托尼接过U盘，突然觉得不对啊！怎么事情全部朝着对哈利最有利的方向发展了？而且连U盘都准备好了，这小子从一开始就在给他和复仇者设套呢！虽然对于复仇者来说，也同样受益，但这种被算计的感觉实在令他不快，托尼瞥了一眼史蒂夫，对方的神色不变，但眉头略皱了一下又很快松开，应该也是察觉到了哈利的意图。“好吧……”托尼玩着那个U盘，不甘心地想要继续套话：“老实说，你原本就是打算让我们去对付金霸王吗？”

“当然不是。”哈利有点吃惊地看着他，“我是想给彼得争取一下他的权益，总比他整天给号角日报投稿照片，让詹姆斯来抨击蜘蛛侠要好多了吧？但我猜你不会那么轻易同意，所以才想到了后续的这些对应策略。”

托尼看了看彼得一脸感动的表情，再瞅了瞅哈利那张看似很纯真美好的脸，心中怒吼：骗鬼啊！一定要让贾维斯上调对哈利·奥斯本的监视和调查等级。还得好好地调教一下小蜘蛛，让他千万不能被对方耍了。

大概史蒂夫的想法跟他一样，因为他立刻转身向彼得伸出手：“彼得，应该说是蜘蛛侠，我们希望你能加入复仇者，不知你愿意吗？”

“哇啊！”彼得兴奋地跳起来，赶紧握住队长的手。“当然愿意！这还用说？谢谢！太感谢了！我会好好表现的！”

史蒂夫点头：“欢迎加入。不过你的战斗方式还不够成熟，需要好好地进行训练。而且之前你都是独自战斗，所以还要与队友磨合如何配合团体作战。这些我都会教你的，你得每天来这里报到，至少抽1～2小时的时间受训，当然我不希望这安排会影响到你的学业。”看到彼得连连点头后，队长转向哈利：“彼得今后会跟复仇者在一起耗费较多的时间，希望你能够理解。”

哈利笑了笑：“他能加入复仇者比一个人单干要让我放心多了，毕竟有那么多经验丰富的人能够教导他。除了战斗力外，彼得很聪明的，无论是生物学还是动手改造机械的能力，他都可以从斯塔克先生和班纳博士那里获益良多。”

队长和托尼对视了一眼，突然觉得有点恐怖，如果蜘蛛侠从美国队长这里学到战术运用、从托尼那里学会高科技改装、从班纳那里学到基因生物学和伽马射线的研究，等大学毕业后去奥斯集团打工的话，那么哈利根本就是获得了一位超级得力又全能的帮手……好在史蒂夫对彼得·帕克有信心，从先前的接触、以及托尼的调查来看，他认为彼得应该能够坚持自己的原则，别看平时会很宠溺哈利，关键时刻不会掉链子就行。而且正如哈利所说，彼得很聪明，应该不会愚笨到成为哈利掌中的棋子。至于哈利·奥斯本，队长至今都不会忘记彼得抱着浑身是血的哈利那副情景，可见哈利对彼得的爱也是真挚的，即便他会耍一些不正当的手段，但在那一刻哈利不惜自己的生命都要从屠杀手中解救彼得。所以队长衷心地希望，今后能够让彼得去影响哈利。


	5. Chapter 5

彼得欢快地去上学，看到玛丽简来问候的时候，想起早些时候对她的承诺——采访蜘蛛侠。现在诸多烦恼事都已告一段落，是该兑现自己承诺的时候了。

“彼得！你终于出现了啊，哈利的状况如何？我看到新闻上报道，他被发疯的奥克塔维斯博士追杀，这事儿太诡异了。”玛丽简一看到彼得就冲过来说个不停。“就在前几周，哈利还到我们学校来返聘博士呢！虽然说奥克塔维斯博士平时看上去就挺阴森的，深居简出都不怎么跟别人交流，学校组织的教授们聚会和研讨会他也从来不参加。听说他还越狱了，该不会去找哈利的麻烦吧？”

“唔，是蛮危险的。不过哈利现在没事了，他今天应该去上班了，估计新闻会播报吧？”说到章鱼博士越狱一事，彼得也很担忧，他曾跟哈利提过，哈利撩起袖管展示变结实的胳膊，表示如果博士胆敢出现就可以亲手揍趴对方。复仇者那边也没消息，不过队长提醒彼得，哈利与奥克塔维斯的关系不同一般，虽然章鱼博士被捕后什么都没说，一直在神经质地念叨自己失去的研究成果。彼得也记得哈利说过绿魔的战甲就是奥克塔维斯的杰作，所以他那天回家后就干脆向哈利询问。结果哈利也没和他绕圈子，直言奥克塔维斯给奥斯集团开发了许多秘密项目，包括绿魔的战甲、强化药剂，他还曾把毒液交给对方研究，但是又索回并交予号角日报的摄影师埃迪·布鲁克，令其与毒液融合。没想到奥克塔维斯私自留了一小部分毒液，并根据绿魔血清和蜘蛛毒液，调和出了屠杀。

最后彼得问哈利：“那么章鱼博士越狱究竟与你有无关系？”

哈利看着彼得沉默了半饷，然后才说：“老实说，我不希望警方抓住奥克塔维斯，怕他会乱说话牵连到我和奥斯集团。所以我是有想过找人解决他，但他现在的下落我真的不知道。”这也不算说谎，哈利心想，他确实不知道菲亚斯究竟把奥克塔维斯藏哪里了，对方只肯告诉他章鱼博士还有利用价值，所以暂时关在一个很隐蔽的地方。

“好吧……”彼得揉揉额角，“那么毒液呢？我知道他开溜了……”

彼得不会想到他这句话提醒了哈利，与毒液曾经的约定，那个让哈利无比反胃却又无可奈何的约定，于是他毫不遮掩地露出一脸厌恶：“不知道，他没有再联系我，至少这段时间里。”

彼得叹了口气，搂住哈利：“答应我，以后不要再杀人好吗？不要遇到点阻碍，就老是想把别人收拾掉。肯定还是能找到更好的解决方法。”

哈利把头枕在彼得的胸膛上，闷声说：“但是遇到猎人克拉文那样的对手，如果不杀了他就是我死。”

“现在你的身体恢复了，奥斯集团也走上正轨了，应该不需要再去干那些肮脏的勾当了吧？打击罪犯的事情由我来做就可以了，你就专心经营公司吧？”彼得拨弄着贴在自己胸口那头金发，指间穿过整齐柔顺的发丝，因为他觉得哈利还是稍微蓬松点的乱发更好看些，所以彼得非常热衷于搞乱对方那一丝不苟的发型。

果然哈利立刻抬手拨开彼得的手，不满地摸摸头发。“知道啦，蜘蛛侠大英雄！新的复仇者！”其实对于现在的哈利来说，也确实不想再搅合进超级罪犯俱乐部中去，菲亚斯那边他也已警告过对方别再挑事。

彼得回想起哈利与托尼的对峙，不由得笑了：“说到复仇者，你上次和托尼的谈判也太吓人了，就不怕得罪他们留下不好的印象吗？”

哈利推开彼得，去照镜子梳理他的宝贝头发，一边回应：“反正他们喜欢你就可以了。再说是斯塔克侵权欺负人在先，对了，斯塔克派人把授权合同拿来了，我看过没啥问题，放在那边桌上，你看看然后签了吧？条件虽然不是很丰厚，但也还算凑合。”

彼得走到书桌边，翻了一下合同，虽然他对法律条款的严谨性和咬文嚼字不在行，但整体内容看下来确实对自己还蛮有利的，然后他根据附件的销售报告心算了一下大致的年收，有点被吓到。彼得忍不住望了一眼哈利，对方正专心致志地梳头，完全没在意到彼得。他叹了口气拿起笔在合同上签字，果然有钱人的世界看不懂，起码彼得就完全没想到版权金这种事。

然后他们俩个甜蜜地吻别，一个去上学，一个去上班，开始新的一天。

彼得与玛丽简聊天的时候，哈利正在跟公关部和战略投资部开会，公关部针对哈利提出的媒体收购设想做了一份详细的调研报告，号角日报隶属于新闻传媒集团，想要收购是不可能的，但可以参股新闻传媒集团，对方拥有22家电视台、130家报纸，舆论覆盖面非常广。而且近年纸媒受到网络的影响，号角日报的业绩连续两年下滑，主编詹姆斯如坐针毡，上面集团公司可能会对旗下所有的报纸进行资源整合。另外，公关部还给出了第二套方案——目前网络新闻媒体的兴起，都是由一些小公司创立，但是他们在新闻发布上更加灵活、大胆，速度也更快，吸引了大量用户的关注。如果收购其中2～3家成绩和前景都不错的网络新闻媒体，然后扶持他们做大，那么对控制舆论的作用比号角日报更有利。哈利对第二套方案更感兴趣，战略投资部也给他估算了一下两种方案的投入与收益比，以及各种控股方案，肯定不能直接以奥斯集团的名义，反正旗下套壳的公司很多，也容易操作。但如果是对新闻传媒集团参股，超过5%就必须公示，即便利用套壳公司，也很容易被华尔街层层剥开研究出来，到时候恐怕反会影响到正常的控股进程。最后哈利拍板决定采纳第二套方案，两个部门的主管VP也都点头认可，于是让他们携手去做可执行方案。

开完会哈利回到自己的办公桌前，查看桌面投影上显示的行程安排，此时他的手机铃声响了，来电显示是一个陌生的号码，哈利瞅了半天没接让其转为语音留言。于是他听到了最不想听到的声音：“嗨，我看到你这两天和蜘蛛侠玩得挺开心，身体完全恢复了？”

哈利咬了咬牙，该来的总是要来的，他回拨了那个号码，对方立刻接听。“你在跟踪我？”哈利劈头就问。

毒液在电话中沙哑地低声笑着：“跟踪的可不止我一个人，大概你们两个都被眼前甜蜜的同居生活给迷住了吧？不过我有拍下另外两拨人的照片，你要不要来我家看看？”

“你家？”

“啊，埃迪·布鲁克的家就是我的家，你应该知道地址。”

“我还以为你曾说过埃迪已经不在了。”

“确实，作为一个独立人格的埃迪已经不在了，他已完全地与我融合在一起。”

“这可真让人恶心。你就不怕来访的是绿魔，直接干掉你？”

“你需要我，哈利。你的心中很清楚，过去的事情并非像天真的小蜘蛛所认为，你能抛开就抛开，他们会不断地缠着你，不把你拖下深渊誓不罢休。更何况，我这里还有比照片更有趣的东西，比如……屠杀的残留体。”毒液满意地听到哈利发出轻微的抽气声。“我等着你，和你的承诺。”

电话掐断了，哈利握着手机的手在不可控制地颤抖，该死的！他愤怒地想把手机砸出去，但最终还是控制住了自己的脾气，急速地深呼吸了几下后，哈利拨通总裁办首席秘书的分机：“珍妮，我下午有事要出去，后面的安排你帮我全部处理掉。”然后，哈利一脸铁青地走出办公室，让司机载他前往埃迪·布鲁克的公寓。路上，哈利给彼得打了个电话，他当然不想让对方知晓自己与毒液的交易，只是特别想听彼得的声音。“嗨，你在干什么呢？”哈利故作欢快的语调问。

彼得正走出课堂：“刚上完一门课，对了，今天我会晚点回来，下午玛丽简会参加摄影部的活动去中央公园拍照。”

“她跟你有啥关系？”

哈利没意识到自己的声音有点酸溜溜，彼得却听出来了，赶紧解释：“上次你不是来学校参加捐赠仪式吗？被她拍到你看我了，那时候我答应帮她采访蜘蛛侠，她才同意不把视频放到网上。”

“那么多人在场，谁知道我看谁啊？”

“你不知道那段视频被她剪辑后有多糟糕……等会我传给你看。反正，就只是让她采访一下蜘蛛侠而已。然后我还得去复仇者那边，队长对训练可严格呢！”

“好吧，正好公司里也有很多事情要处理。祝你玩得愉快！”哈利挂断电话，过了一会儿，信箱提示音响起，他点开下载彼得传过来的视频，是一段MV，那段确实拍得角度很好，隔着中间的人群，两人分立于两头对望，然后穿插着一些小时候的照片、成长后各自的照片和视频，经过剪辑调色并配上Lana Del Rey的《Young And Beautiful》，居然活脱脱一出青梅竹马相恋的剧本。让哈利看得心中百般滋味翻转，放下手机时，车已驶至一栋老旧的公寓前。

彼得把玛丽简制作的MV发给哈利后，溜到无人的角落，脱去穿在外面的便服、套上头罩，以蜘蛛侠的身份向中央公园飞荡而去。虽然时值工作日，公园里的人也还是不少，蜘蛛侠蹲在路灯上寻找玛丽简，立刻就被几个小孩子围住，于是他用蛛丝表演了一下编织手艺，逗得小孩子们哈哈大笑。然后他看到了玛丽简，对方正站在不远处用摄像机对着他。蜘蛛侠一个弹跳至摄像机前，摆了个自认很酷的姿势：“嗨！美人，有什么可以为你服务的吗？”

玛丽简兴奋地脸都红了，赶紧伸出手：“你好！蜘蛛侠，我叫玛丽简·沃森，请问能否接受我的采访？”

蜘蛛侠握住她的手没放开：“没问题，不过这里的风景太一般了，人也多，让我们换个地方吧！”说完，他手一拉把对方圈入怀中，抱着飞向空中。玛丽简完全没准备，发出惊恐的尖叫，手中的摄像机都差点摔落出去。不过很快她就适应过来，紧紧地搂住蜘蛛侠的脖子，偷眼打量他那身肌肉。

他们降落在附近的一栋高楼顶层，可以眺望到大半座公园的美景。蜘蛛侠蹲在天台的围墙上，看着眼前的红发少女。“你想采访我什么呢？”

“哇哦，这可真是刺激！请稍等，我调整一下摄像机。”玛丽简抚胸深呼吸了几下，平复一下激动的心情，然后调整摄像机对准蜘蛛侠。“呃……好吧，开始了。我想大家都对蜘蛛侠很有兴趣，有报道说你是义警，也有报道说你是破坏市容的罪犯，还有报道称你只是穿着紧身服的变态。但这都是媒体人自己的看法，所以我想请蜘蛛侠先生对观众们发表自己的想法，你为什么穿着紧身衣蒙面在街头游荡？”

老实说第一次被人采访，让蜘蛛侠有点紧张：“我是为了打击罪犯，有人告诉过我一句箴言「能力越大、责任越大」。既然我拥有超出常人的能力，那为什么不用来阻止犯罪、惩恶扬善呢？至于那些指责我破坏市容，好吧，战斗中总是不可避免会砸到一些公物，而且我也开始尽量注意减少损失了。这是个进步不是吗？我相信不久的将来，我会变得更强，能成为一名称职的超级英雄吧！”

“可是善用自己能力的话还有很多途径可选，而且一些街头斗殴、银行抢劫、小偷这类犯罪，也都是警察的工作。用暴力来阻止暴力，这是否也是蜘蛛侠成为争议的原因之一呢？”

“嘿，我可不用暴力。没错，我会把罪犯用蛛丝黏起来，但最终也都是交给警察来处理。这个世道不太平，连维护世界安全的神盾局都被九头蛇渗透，那么普通人要怎么保护自己？我只是尽我的所能，想多帮忙、多出一份力罢了。”

“唔，那么请问作为蜘蛛侠，之前曾与你一起在市区大战黑色破坏狂、穿着一身黑绿色机甲的人，是你的伙伴吗？”

“那个啊……”蜘蛛侠挠着下巴想了想，“那家伙应该不会再出现了吧？纽约市民们的好邻居只要有我蜘蛛侠就够了，哈哈。”

“好吧，那么最后一个问题，我估计是很多女孩们都会感兴趣的。你的理想女友是怎样的？”

“呃……为什么问理想女友呢？”

“难道你已经有恋人了？”玛丽简顿时心中有点小小的失落。

“当然！”

“能否形容一下是怎样的人呢？”

“这……那家伙……唔，性格很不好，爱发脾气，爱耍性子，为人很霸道，做事情从来不跟我商量，一肚子坏水。”

玛丽简听得一脸黑线：“好像全是缺点？而且听上去很糟糕？”

“不不，也有优点的！”蜘蛛侠赶紧解释，“比如……”他歪头努力想哈利的优点，最后搜肠刮肚地挤出几句赞美：“人很漂亮！尤其是那对蓝眼睛，简直能把人电死。皮肤很白，身材也很棒！软软的金发，就像天使。”

玛丽简觉得蜘蛛侠在自己心中的美好形象瞬间破碎了：“所以，就是人很漂亮但是性格很差，没想到蜘蛛侠不仅是颜控，还是受虐狂？”

“什么？我怎么会是受虐狂？！”蜘蛛侠顿时觉得很委屈，颜控就算了，这点他实在没法否认，谁不喜欢漂亮的东西呢！但受虐狂又是怎样得出来结论？

“性格方面全部是缺点，有这种恋人岂非会很操劳？加上如果对方很恶劣的话，没准根本就是耍你玩的？”

蜘蛛侠猛摇头：“不是你所想的那样，他的性格也有可爱的地方，只是太傲娇了，很多时候不知道如何表达而已。”

“他？”

“呃……”蜘蛛侠发现说错话了，一身冷汗，再扯下去恐怕他就要被哈利抽死。“那……采访完了吧？我还要忙着打击罪犯，再见～”

蜘蛛侠赶紧脚底抹油开溜，留下玛丽简站在屋顶直跳脚：“你倒是带我下去再跑啊！”


	6. Chapter 6

埃迪的公寓位于整栋大楼顶层的最西边，这栋陈旧大楼里的居民大多是为了养家糊口拼命奔波的打工族，谁都没工夫去管邻居的事情。所以即便爱德华·布鲁克这个平时就默不作声的摄影师，在突然失踪了一周后再度回来，也没有人会关心，房东更加是只要按时交纳房租就死活不管。所以当哈利一路走到埃迪的房门前，都没有遇到过其他人，这使得他松了口气，毕竟今天他为了开工第一天的媒体采访穿着一身西装，与整栋大楼的破旧程度完全格格不入。还没等哈利敲门，大门就被打开了，埃迪站在门口说：“我听到了你的脚步声。”哈利有点震惊地看着对方，完全是那副号角日报摄影师的模样，而非毒液的怪物姿态。埃迪看穿了哈利的想法，一把拉他进屋，快速地关上门。然后说：“我现在可以很容易地切换姿态。”语毕，他的全身迅速涌现出漆黑的粘稠液体，包裹全身，整个身躯立刻变得庞大、肌肉突出，最终则是毒液的那副恐怖模样。

哈利不由得后退了几步，随即镇静下来，假装无视毒液的样子，开始打量屋内的情况。窗帘都拉了下来，所以屋内很暗，不仅是墙壁上贴满了尺寸不一的照片，房间中还拉了好几根绳子，用夹子挂满了照片。一开始哈利以为是给号角日报拍的新闻照，仔细一看他的汗毛都要竖起来了，竟然全部是他的照片！各种各样的偷拍，大多数是从很远的距离，但也有不少是近距离的，其中还有哈利穿着绿魔机甲的照片，但是哈利完全不记得自己跟对方近距离接触时，有被拍过照。同样是拍他的照片，彼得拍的每一张都很唯美，构图都是精心考量过的，他的照片中哈利就像天使一样，看着让人有一种心生暖意的感受。但是埃迪拍摄的风格完全不同，他的构图很凌厉，简直就是在拍猎物，而那里面的哈利看上去非常的冷漠，给人不寒而栗的观感。哈利用力咬着嘴唇，然后眼角扫到了他与蜘蛛侠在钟楼顶上战斗的照片，那张照片很模糊，而且是长焦从远处所拍，但却印得很大一张并挂在屋子中间。蜘蛛侠站在钟楼顶朝着上空张开双手祈求，绿魔抱着格温凌驾于其上，月光洒落在他身上宛若天神。毒液走到哈利身后说：“这是埃迪第一次遇见你，那天他被号角日报的主编狠狠地批评了一通，被数落还不如一个学生，从来都拍不到蜘蛛侠的照片，再交不出成果的话就可以滚蛋了。于是埃迪失魂落魄地到处溜达，神使鬼差地来到了发电厂，然后他看到了和蜘蛛侠战斗的绿魔，让那个该死的蜘蛛侠陷入绝望深渊的救世主。”

不，那根本就是恶魔。哈利心想，一个自私的恶魔，毁了好友人生中最美好的一部分。

“所以，你现在明白了吧？为何我会选择埃迪·布鲁克，他也有着和我同样的欲望，而且足够强烈，所以才能更好地融合在一起。”毒液靠得更近了一点，最后甚至贴到哈利的耳边低语，致使哈利觉得背部就像被毒蛇爬过一样，他赶紧向前走了几步，然后在靠里面墙壁上的一排照片映入了他的眼帘。

那是一组大特写，充满泪水与绝望的眼睛，呼喊的干裂嘴唇，布满绿斑的苍白胸膛，红肿扭曲的肩膀，以及被漆黑爪子划出血痕的大腿……每一张充满着淫靡情色，哈利扫了几眼突然领悟到，那是自己差点被毒液强暴时的情景。他的脸色刷白，转身愤怒地瞪着对方：“你究竟怎么拍这些照片的？！”

毒液伸出舌信丝丝地笑了，胸口的白色蜘蛛标志上方的皮肤呈现水纹一样的波动，然后一个漆黑的镜头伸了出来。哈利只觉得一阵晕眩反胃，呼吸不畅，他快步走到窗前用手撑住墙，想要努力平息这股不适。毒液盯着他的背影，这反应更加激起了他的嗜虐心。“好了，让我们先办正事吧！”它提议，早点处理完正事后就可以好好地享受等待许久的大餐了。

哈利转过身来，靠在窗上，用力捏着窗台，指节都发白了。他在努力整理思绪：“你说过有两拨人跟踪我？”

“确切地说，是跟踪你们。”毒液从旁边的桌上一叠照片中抽出几张，扔给哈利。“一个是糟老头，他并不常出现，但是跟踪过你们两次，有次是回蜘蛛侠的家，有次是单独跟踪了蜘蛛侠。另外一组经常换人，一看就是职业化的，更像是军队出身的人员，他们主要跟踪的是你。”哈利翻看着照片，上面的人他一个都不认识，而且都是从高处长焦拍摄，加上跟踪的人又都刻意地用帽子等遮掩，所以脸部全都看不太清楚。那个老头一副流浪汉的打扮，不过从动作姿势来看又不像外表那么苍老；其余的人则都是一身肌肉的壮汉，正如毒液所说，照片中这些人走路的姿态太正规，一看就是被集中军事化训练出来的。他把照片收起来，打算带回去好好地找菲亚斯质问，这应该跟那只老狐狸脱不了干系。

“然后，屠杀呢？”哈利冷冷地看着对方。

毒液不知道从哪里掏出一个密封的小瓶子，里面有团红黑色的液体在蠕动。它拿在手里晃了一下后又藏了起来：“这个由我保管最安全，我得给他找个好的宿主。”

“你还想复活它？”哈利瞪大了眼睛，“我们费了多大的力气才击败它！这家伙太危险了！”

“不不，之前是因为他刚出生，就被章鱼博士所控制，所以才会那么狂暴。就和我刚诞生时一样，如果能找到一个合适的宿主，再好好地教导一下，他可以成为我的得力助手。”哈利明白毒液渴望同伴，以此来显示它不是唯一的怪物，但同时毒液也不希望屠杀能够凌驾于它之上，这么看如果屠杀能够被加以控制，也不失为一个好办法。但这完全是针对毒液的优势，哈利很想摧毁它们，迟早这两个怪物对蜘蛛侠都会是巨大的威胁，可现在却一点办法都没有。“正事办完，你该履行诺言了。”毒液盯着哈利说，白色的巨大眼睛微微眯起，口水自獠牙间滴落。

哈利都把嘴唇咬破了，自己在找毒液帮忙解救蜘蛛侠时就应该已经都豁出去了，现在还有什么可害怕的？于是他不顾及后果地问：“在此之前，我还有一个问题。这对你有什么好处？”

毒液微微歪头，显然没有明白：“你想毁约？”

“不是……”哈利摇头，解释道。“我一直不明白，你为何对我如此执着？如果说你在附身彼得的时候，从他的心底里获得了对我的爱恋，又从埃迪那里也继承了他对我的不切实际的倾慕，那么你自己呢？对于毒液你自己来说，究竟是以怎样的感情来对待我？还是你只需要肉体的快感而已？”

这番话令毒液彻底糊涂了：“我不明白……我只想要你，从我诞生起、看到你时，这样的念头就盘桓在我的脑子里，挥之不去。与埃迪融合后，这份欲望更为强烈，我想让你只属于我。”

“我不会只属于你。”哈利冷冷地说，在毒液转为愤怒的瞬间他立刻补充一句，让对方立刻又转为疑惑。“我也不属于蜘蛛侠，我只属于我自己。每个人都是如此，谁都不会属于另一个人，每个人都是属于自己的独立个体。没有人应该为别人而活，我们所爱的人、所走的路、所过的生活都应该是出自于自己的选择。我爱蜘蛛侠，出自于我的心，但是这并不意味着我会成为他的所有物。同理，我不知道在你的内心究竟是因为受了蜘蛛侠和埃迪的影响才会喜欢我抑或是出于你的本心，但是无论如何，即便你今天可以享用我的肉体，并不代表你可以拥有我的心，更别说爱情。”

毒液那庞大的身躯居然岣嵝起来，它似乎费力地思考着哈利的这番话，最后放弃地猛力摇头，挺直身躯后粗暴地朝着哈利伸出利爪，威胁道：“所以你究竟是想毁约还是履行诺言？”

哈利微微笑了，无比冷静地开始脱衣服：“当然是履行诺言。不过，我还要回去的，别留下太多痕迹。还有，不准拍照！最后，等完事了你自己再好好地想想我说的话吧！”

彼得回家的时候，天色已暗，他全身腰酸背痛。美国队长在训练时一点都不留情，加上今天没任务，他还延长了半个小时的训练，又追加了半个小时的谈心。事实上复仇者们最近很爱轮流和彼得谈心，每次话题都会围绕着哈利，彼得可以理解他们的担心，所以他也坦承哈利确实有着黑暗的过去，但起码现在正在往好的一面过渡。对此彼得很有信心，他也清楚这会需要不少时间，但是只要哈利肯打开心扉与他交流，总能一起迈过一道道的坎。听了彼得的解释后，队长他们也逐渐放心下来，起码他们明白了蜘蛛侠的脑子还是很清楚的，并未被恋爱冲昏了头。

把背包扔在沙发上后，彼得揉着酸胀的胳膊走进浴室，淋浴房中传来水声，他蹑手蹑脚走过去，打算吓唬哈利然后来个共浴之类的，结果一拉开移门，却看到哈利抱着膝盖坐在地上，脸都埋在胳膊中，任凭水流自他头上流淌至全身，地板上还残留着淡红色的水迹。彼得被吓坏了，不顾自己还穿着衣服立刻冲进去，搂住对方赤裸的肩膀，一面查看他身上哪里受伤了，一面焦急地询问：“哈利！哈利，出了什么事？”

哈利抬起头来，眼睛都是红肿的，瞳孔焦距涣散，他的嘴角抽搐了几下后吐出一句：“你不会想知道的。”然后又把头埋回臂弯中。这个套路太熟悉了，彼得知道只有事态很严重的时候，哈利就会缩回自己建筑的心墙中，把他拼命地往外推。现在彼得对付这样的哈利已经有点经验了，千万不能发急，否则越是逼迫就越会让对方后退。于是彼得把水龙头关掉，从淋浴房外的架子上取过宽大的毛巾，将哈利整个人包在里面，然后抱起来放到沙发上帮他擦干净身体。哈利没有任何挣扎反抗，低垂着眼帘，一声不吭。他身上的伤痕并不多，就在腹部和大腿内侧留下了几道血痕，其余肌肤上都只剩一块块很淡的红印。但是彼得很清楚，以哈利现在的自愈体质，说明曾经全身都是非常严重的伤迹，那些淡红色的水迹充分证明了他曾洗去大量血迹。把哈利的身子擦干后，彼得拿过睡袍帮他套上，然后再取了一块毛巾擦拭那一头湿发。

看着彼得沉默地帮自己清理，哈利心中很不是滋味，好似有块大石头压堵在胸口，他偷瞄了几眼彼得的表情，看上去并不像生气的样子，这多少让他有点松口气。但是哈利还是害怕，如果把一切告诉彼得，对方会否因此厌恶自己？今天下午的事情简直就是一场噩梦，哈利原本以为自己已经做好了足够的心理准备，可是他不会料到毒液有那么变态，那根本就不是性交，纯粹是单方面野兽般的行径。毒液根本就不会顾及哈利的感受，相反的如果他越是疼痛，就越能激发这个怪物的兽性。加上毒液发现哈利的自愈体质后，更加肆无忌惮地让暴力升级。中途，哈利实在承受不住昏死过去，当他醒来后，毒液的动作终于有所缓和，把他从客厅沾满鲜血与精液的地板上抱到卧室的床上，开始较为正常的侵犯。甚至在最后毒液还想挑起哈利的快感，但是他实在精疲力竭毫无感觉，无力地说：“别费劲了，早点干完放我回家吧，我想休息。”这才终于结束了非人的折磨。

彼得把那头金发擦得半干后，窝下身子轻抚着哈利的脸问：“头发要吹干吗？还是先去睡觉？”他的声音太温柔，导致哈利终于忍不住靠过去，抱住彼得并把脸埋入其胸膛上。彼得搂住哈利，安抚着他的肩背，低头吻着微带湿气的头顶。检查过那些伤痕后，彼得的心中已经有了底，毕竟这太让他熟悉了——那次他阻止毒液的强暴，哈利身上也是类似的爪痕。现在这副情景，多半是哈利自己去找毒液，否则如果是单纯地被袭击，他不会闭口不谈。或许他们之前有过什么样的交易，毕竟毒液曾几次帮助哈利，猎人克拉文和屠杀……念及此，彼得突然有所领悟，他脱口问道：“是因为我吗？我被屠杀附身的时候，为了救我，你得说服毒液帮忙……”

哈利的肩膀一颤，抬起头来，嚅嗫地说：“你怎么知道？”

彼得叹息：“经过了这么多的事情，你的行为我还猜不到吗？”

哈利迟疑了一下，继续问：“你不生气？”

“如果你不肯跟我说的话，我就会生气。”彼得很认真地说，“不是说好了吗？凡事一起商量，一起应对。”

“好吧……我错了……”哈利小小声地说。“确实是约定，我许诺毒液，如果他帮我一起对付屠杀、解救蜘蛛侠，事成之后的报酬就是我自己。”他顿了顿，说出来后心情突然舒畅了很多，于是继续道：“毒液收集了屠杀残留的细胞，他要寻找合适的宿主复活屠杀。还有，他一直在跟踪我，然后他发现另外有两拨人也在跟踪我们，一个是中年流浪汉，他的目标好像是你；另一波是某个军事集团，他们的目标大概是我，这方面我还没时间去确认。我把照片放在那个抽屉里了。”

彼得站起身走到桌边拉开抽屉，拿着那叠照片坐回哈利身边翻看，哈利疲惫地靠过来，彼得立刻伸手圈住他的腰，让他靠得更舒服些。彼得看完一遍后，把流浪汉的照片挑出来又仔细地看着，一会拉远一会放到眼前，一字眉都搅在一起。

“你认识这人？”哈利问。

“不……但是……”彼得的神色变得很诡异，“这身影有种说不出的熟悉感，可是我应该不认识这人，完全没印象。”他仔细想了想，还是没有头绪，于是放下照片，低头摸摸哈利的脸：“你太累了，先休息吧。明天我们想个法子设套逮住这些人问问。”

哈利点点头，像树袋熊一样扒在彼得身上，带点撒娇的腔调说：“抱我上床。”

彼得微笑着抱起他，安放在床上，盖好被子，然后开玩笑地问：“要不要我唱首摇篮曲给你听？”哈利拎起另一个枕头朝他的脸上扔去，彼得接住后放好。“我去洗澡把湿衣服换掉，然后就来陪你。”哈利哼哼着翻了个身侧卧，把一半脸埋在枕头里，看着彼得渐去的背影，积累的疲惫感一下子涌上来，困顿地合上眼。当彼得回来时，发现哈利已经死睡过去，他尽量轻手轻脚地爬上床，将对方慢慢地挪到自己的怀中，相拥入睡。

哈利醒过来时，发现彼得已经穿戴整齐地半躺在自己身边，腿上放置着新买的笔记本电脑，在查阅着什么。看到哈利睁开眼，他立刻俯下身给了一个吻：“早安！”

“几点了？”哈利揉揉眼睛，感觉这一觉睡得好沉好久。

“十点多了，可以把早饭午饭一起吃。”彼得挪开笔记本，拎起一件印着蜘蛛侠标志的T恤，在哈利面前抖了抖：“买的T恤昨天就送到了，今早塞巴斯蒂安才提醒我的。”

哈利撑起上半身，才发现彼得已经把他那件T恤穿在身上了，于是他接过自己的这件，爬下床去浴室，走到门口才突然想起来回头问：“你今天不去上学了？”

“今天也没什么重要的课程，写完论文就没事了。”彼得敲了敲笔记本电脑说，“不是约好了，今天去钓鱼么？”

哈利看了看手中的T恤，才反应过来：“我们俩穿这样去钓鱼？”

彼得笑得很贼兮兮：“是啊，打扮得休闲点，然后去约会兜风吧。”哈利歪着脑袋想了想，就当放松一下也不坏，于是欣然去洗澡换衣服。

吃完饭后，两人齐刷刷地蜘蛛侠T恤配牛仔裤、戴上墨镜肩并肩地出发了。彼得还特地把哈利梳好的头发又揉乱，不等对方抗议就说：“这样更配你这身衣服，而且我们要在外面逛几小时，也算是伪装。”哈利想想似乎蛮有道理，只能忍了。于是他们一路说笑着去公园溜达，途中几次彼得瞅准无人时机爬到高处寻找跟踪的人，可惜一点迹象都没有，连毒液的影子都没见到。彼得真想抓住那个变态狠狠地痛揍一顿，而且要打到对方后悔出生！

“奇怪了……难道今天跟踪的人都放假了么？”彼得把刚买的蛋筒冰激凌递给哈利，一边抱怨着。

哈利舔着冰激凌，含糊地说：“没准他们瞅我们不像要干正紧事儿的样子，就懒得监视了吧？”他抽空给菲亚斯发了好几条短信，对方都没回音，更加令哈利确定这位神出鬼没的家伙在搞什么阴谋。

他们在公园的长椅上坐下，哈利永远保持着良好的坐姿，专心吃着冰激凌，彼得则手脚一摊半躺下来，阳光透过树荫洒落在两人身上，分明穿着一样的衣服、相近的打扮，整体气质却截然相反，但是却又奇妙地相互映衬形成一幅非常和谐美好的画面。以致周围偶尔路过的游客，都不由自主地多关注他们两眼，甚至有位少女偷偷地用手机拍了张照，发到Twitter上：“公园里见到的情侣，气氛真美好，让人看得心都融化了”。当然彼得和哈利完全没注意到，他们各自在想着心思。

彼得仰望着蓝天白云，忍不住长叹一口气：“要是每天能够这样悠闲地过日子该多好……”

哈利侧目看了他一眼：“你就像老头子，有点出息吧，彼得·帕克。”

“那如果换了你，假如没有这些烦心事、也不用管理奥斯集团，你会干啥？”

“唔……”哈利想了想，“大概会继续去周游世界吧？我没去玩过的地方还有很多。”

“一个人？”

“你不想和我一起旅行么？”哈利有些不满地问。

彼得坐直身子，探手用指腹抹掉沾在哈利嘴角的冰激凌，微笑着说：“如果有这么一天的话。”

“算了吧，蜘蛛侠可舍不得放弃纽约的。”哈利吐糟，看了一眼手表：“不早了，今天看来没戏。我下午16点还有个产品发布会，得赶着去露面。”

“你就穿这副样子去出席？要不回去换下衣服？”

“没时间了，我还得梳头，跟公关部对下演讲稿。”哈利匆匆站起来，拉起彼得：“来，蜘蛛侠空中快客，送我去奥斯集团吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

奥斯集团研制的新型防弹衣产品发布会现场，哈利有条不紊地介绍完产品，与纽约警察局长握手并宣布双方的合作，开始回答记者提问。如公关部所料，基本都集中在目前奥斯集团的经营方向、奥克塔维斯发狂谋杀哈利未遂这些事情上面。然后有人提问哈利为何穿了一件蜘蛛侠标志的T恤？哈利早就打好了腹稿，微笑着回答：“大家都知道蜘蛛侠是位义警，最近媒体也经常聚焦在他身上。其惩恶扬善的行为确实值得赞许，但今天我穿着这件T恤出席今天的发布会，是想告诉在场的各位，和广大观众们，蜘蛛侠只有一个人，他所能阻止的罪案其实只是沧海一粟。纽约警局有四万多名正式警官、以及更多的协警人员每日奔波于街头，冒着生命危险保护着市民大众的安全，他们才是应该值得媒体多加报道的真正英雄。这也是为什么奥斯集团会集中力量研发新型防弹衣的初衷，我们希望能够尽所能地来帮助减少警官们的伤亡。”这番场面话赢得了在座警察局长西奥多·凯利的赞许，并为之鼓掌点头，心中很是受用。

接着有位女性记者举手提问：“我是速浪新闻网的记者桃乐丝，还是一个关于蜘蛛侠的问题。近日网上有段非常火的采访视频，蜘蛛侠对他男友的评价引起很多网友们的猜测。据奥斯集团内部员工透露，奥斯本先生也曾做过出柜表态，请问奥斯本先生是否就是蜘蛛侠的男友？”

这个问题顿时引起众人哗然，尤其是那些传统电视、纸媒的记者，显然都没听说过这方面的传闻，立刻满脸兴奋地高举话筒并一个劲儿地抓拍。哈利也是完全没料想到会出现这种问题，瞬间愣了一下：“什么？”

那个叫桃乐丝的女记者举起平板电脑，开到最大音量，播放蜘蛛侠的一段采访视频：『这……那家伙……唔，性格很不好，爱发脾气，爱耍性子，为人很霸道，做事情从来不跟我商量，一肚子坏水。』女性的画外音：『好像全是缺点？而且听上去很糟糕？』『不不，也有优点的！比如……人很漂亮！尤其是那对蓝眼睛，简直能把人电死。皮肤很白，身材也很棒！软软的金发，就像天使。』然后她暂停了视频，看着哈利：“从外貌上的形容来看，很符合您，不是吗？之前也有传闻说，蜘蛛侠是奥斯集团的奥斯圆蛛研究所衍生出来的成果。而今天，您又穿了一件蜘蛛侠标志的T恤，说明您对他很有好感。”所有人都努力憋住笑盯着哈利，等待他的回答，此刻八卦之魂在每个人心中都冉升起来，更何况还是一屋子喜欢捕风捉影的媒体人。

哈利简直都要脑门爆出青筋了，一边腹诽咒骂着彼得，一边努力转轴思考，清了一下嗓子后说：“首先我刚才已经说过穿这件T恤的原因，如果穿什么样的衣服就代表着喜欢谁，那也太离谱了，我们大家都要变成博爱人士了吧？外貌形容的话，符合这种粗略条件的人，相信在纽约街头随手都能抓一大把。还是说桃乐丝小姐，你是想借蜘蛛侠的嘴，借题发挥抨击我的性格吗？我自认还是挺随和、很讲理的人，你可以随便找一名奥斯集团的员工问问，根本就与蜘蛛侠的野蛮男友不符嘛！”看到众人齐声发出认同的哄笑，哈利继续说：“蜘蛛侠与奥斯集团的科研项目完全无关，不过他若有兴趣来给我们做代言、帮忙打广告的话，我倒是很乐意合作。最后，我想说的是，今天是与NYPD合作、新型防弹衣的发布会，我已经说的够多了，该轮到凯利局长来回答诸位的问题。啊，对了，最后补充一句来满足下各位的好奇心吧，是的，我是有男朋友，但那是我个人的私生活，与今天的主题无关。”哈利扔下这个重磅炸弹后直接退下讲台，与警察局长握手换对方上台。媒体们顿时如炸锅般全都站起来，七嘴八舌地高声询问这句出柜宣言。鉴于刚才哈利着实夸奖纽约警察的行为，凯利局长总要表现出力挺对方的姿态，于是他站到台上做手势让大家安静，开始针对NYPD合作事宜的提问环节。哈利趁机逃到后台，从秘书手中接过矿泉水喝了一大口，他深知面对一堆疑问如果全盘否认的话，只会显得太假，还不如挑出其中最容易穿帮的一点来承认，从而转移焦点视线。略喘了口气后，哈利把公关部的总监叫过来：“我记得那个什么速浪新闻网在你们给出的收购目标清单里，这家网媒现在拥有多少用户和访问量？”

公关部总监满头大汗地在平板电脑上翻数据：“呃……不少，他们的新闻涉及面很广，而且有很多小道消息，颇能抓住时下网民的心态，手机客户端的新闻推送相当迅捷，一些重大新闻的专题也制作得非常严谨专业，内容比传统媒体丰富很多。”他掏出手机打开APP，展示给哈利看，头条就是『哈利·奥斯本承认出柜』，看来是那个记者直接拿着手机当场更新上传的短新闻。

哈利正在喝水差点被呛到，愠怒地说：“收购网媒一事得加紧进程，你看看这都什么乱七八糟的问题？！”他甩下满脸苦相的公关部总监，直接回总裁办公室。第一件事情就是在办公桌上上网搜索蜘蛛侠的采访，YouTube上M.J用户上传的这个采访视频已经高达千万点击数，毕竟这是神秘的蒙面英雄蜘蛛侠第一次接受采访，而且后半的内容又是如此具有八卦素材的话题，导致视频下面的评论数都在不断地刷新。哈利翻了几页评论，全部都是在推测蜘蛛侠男友究竟是谁，网友们幸灾乐祸地罗列出一大堆居住在纽约、符合金发蓝眼特征又年轻貌美的知名男性，其中获得最多认同观点的就是哈利·奥斯本。市值2000亿帝国企业总裁与蒙面英雄的爱情，这个话题勾起无数人的兴趣，更别提奥斯集团近期事故频发、哈利才刚死里逃生，各种脑补的英雄救美狗血段子在网上疯狂地蔓延开来。哈利看得头都痛了，刷新了一下后发现评论又增加了好多，全部是针对刚才的发布会。

『哈哈，我就说吧！看哈利·奥斯本那副模样，肯定是个GAY！』

『奥斯本否认是蜘蛛侠的男友耶！不过看直播他的表情，感觉很微妙？』

『他说不是就真的不是？！你们信么？反正我不信！』

『让奥斯本带男友出来溜溜啊！』

诸如此类的评论不断在刷屏，原本就已经很热闹的话题如今更是火上浇油。哈利发出挫败的呻吟，上半身无力地趴在桌上，愤恨地想着回家该怎么收拾彼得·帕克。就在他盘算着的同时，彼得也是头疼无比，刚到学校交完论文就被玛丽简拖去新闻社，一边等着看奥斯集团新闻发布会的同时，对方一边向彼得炫耀她采访蜘蛛侠的光辉战果。

“你看这点击数和评论量，大获成功啊！今早我还收到了詹姆斯主编的邮件，批准我暑假去号角日报担当实习生！这太棒了！谢谢你，彼得。”彼得讪笑着拿过手机翻了一下评论，顿时吓出一身冷汗，竟然好多人猜测蜘蛛侠的男友是哈利·奥斯本！玛丽简瞥了一眼他在翻看的评论，拍拍他的肩膀安慰说：“别吃醋，他们都不知道你和哈利的关系嘛！都在瞎猜呢！还有人猜测神奇四侠霹雳火的，连莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥都有。”彼得简直是哭笑不得，心想这些东西一定不能给哈利看到。结果往往是事与愿违，当彼得与新闻部的成员们一起开始看直播，听着其中几个女生对哈利不断地花痴议论时还蛮淡定的。直到那个女记者提问，彼得的脸色瞬间惨白，心中一万匹草泥马奔腾而过，这是要他死的节奏啊！最后哈利那句宣言，更加让整间屋子都炸开了锅，男生们击掌欢呼“情敌”又少了一个，女生们各个面如死灰地喊着“如今这世道怎么好男人都是被男人拐走的？”。不过没多久，女生们就立刻恢复过来，开始热烈地讨论哈利的男友究竟是蜘蛛侠还是另有其人。

玛丽简也有点幸灾乐祸起来，一边用手机上网翻看相关新闻，一边偷偷地跟彼得说：“如果你被暴露了，我就又有独家新闻可写了，哈哈。”

彼得呻吟着捂住头，这真叫哪壶不开提哪壶，这时候他的斯塔克手机响了，他赶紧跑到屋外接听，虽然有点猜到会是托尼他们发来的“贺电”，不过复仇者们爱凑热闹的脾性还是又一次刷新了彼得的认知高度。先是托尼在电话中笑得喘不过气来：“小蜘蛛，你们太好玩了！我第一次见到像你们这样不作死就不会死的典范！哈哈，你看到奥斯本被问倒的表情了吗？笑死我了，他也有今天！”

然后是克林特抢过话筒，这种时刻他完全不顾耳聋的问题，一口气不间断地吐糟为快：“小虫你今天若是回家肯定会被修理死不如恳请我们收留你过夜……”

“别听克林特的，彼得，相信姐姐我的话，你老老实实地回家跪主板吧！长痛不如短痛，反正你肯定死定了！态度好点还能留一条全尸。”

接下来抢到电话的居然是托尔，他用无比沉重的口吻说：“吾友，我会永远记住你的勇姿！”彼得差点就要把电话摔地上了，这群人一个比一个过分啊！

“哈哈，我跟弟弟不同，我不会嘲笑你的，帕克小子。回家好好地哄哄哈利，哄到床上后拿出你的劲道来，还不是……”

电话立刻被队长夺走，这大概是彼得所能听到的最正经的建议了：“彼得，你是位战士，应该勇敢地正视自己犯过的错误。面对再凶恶的对手都不能退缩，要抱着视死如归的觉悟好好地去道歉！”

“嘿！小子，干得漂亮！有句话送给你，秀恩爱死得快！哈哈！”猎鹰大笑着把电话扔出去，然后彼得听到了浩克发出不屑地喷鼻息声：“哈利很弱，小虫不要怕，捏死他！”

彼得摸着额头，有气无力地问：“你们就这么盼着看好戏么？拜托给点靠谱些的建议。”

电话又转回托尼手中，他很激动地大喊：“小蜘蛛快去看Twitter！关键字搜哈利·奥斯本！速浪新闻网也可以！已经又刷新头条了！哎唷不行了，肚子都笑痛了，我等不及想看奥斯本会如何应对了，哈哈哈哈！”托尼发出一长串大笑后把电话挂了。

彼得一脸黑线地刚打开Twitter还没开始搜索，玛丽简就开门冲出来，无比同情地看着他，只说了一句话：“彼得你死定了！”然后举起手机给他看——Twitter上有一条当前热门，内容不长：『左图是今天下午14点一位网友分享的照片，她在纽约公园拍到的情侣；右图是今天下午16点奥斯集团新闻发布会。小伙伴们！我就啥都不说了！』配图是穿着蜘蛛侠情侣衫的彼得和哈利坐在长椅上，以及在发布会上的哈利。两张图片并排在一起，即便左图中哈利的头发比较乱、又戴着墨镜，但这身衣服、身材、脸型和气质，傻子都能看出来就是同一个人。彼得顿时觉得脑子一片空白，整个人都像要化为白灰了。

哈利在桌上没装死多久，就接到菲利西亚的电话：“哈利，你知道现在佛罗伦萨是几点吗？”

“呃……将近午夜？”

“对，我已经躺下睡美容觉了，接二连三的电话打过来，总裁办的秘书、公关部总监、主管公关部的VP。全都在问我怎么办！我才休了半个多月的假，你怎么就把自己搞成这样？！”

“这你得问蜘蛛侠，是他在乱说话好么！关我什么事！”哈利一肚子的气。

“公园的情侣照呢？也不关你的事？你居然连衣服都不换！”

“啥？什么情侣照？”

“………………去看Twitter！看完了再电话我！”菲利西亚重重地挂上电话，生气地爬起来开始打包行李，心想都说热恋中的人智商会下降，果不其然，连一向精明得要死的哈利·奥斯本都不例外。

哈利刷开网页，轻易地就搜到了当前热门贴，然后他痛苦地捂住了眼睛别过头，内心再度问候彼得一百遍。唯一值得庆幸的是照片中的彼得四脚爬叉坐着，脑袋往后仰靠在椅背上，加上墨镜的遮掩所以完全看不清脸。但是正在舔冰激凌正面照的哈利就无比地清晰了。为此好多评论居然夸哈利『好可爱』『没想到总裁大人也有这么可爱的一面』『身为奥斯本的男友太幸福了』『艾玛身价好多零的总裁大人居然跟小孩子一样舔冰激凌，刷新了我的世界观』等等，哈利很想继续趴回桌上装死，但是想到菲利西亚还在等他的电话，为了不被黑猫揍死只能打起精神来拨通对方的手机。

“我看好了……你说怎么办啊？”哈利有气无力地问。

菲利西亚在电话另一端差点一口老血喷出来：“连你都要问我怎么办？！你在发布会上倒是说话很溜啊！”

“这……我是觉得如果都否认还是会被媒体抓住不放……还不如承认一点，反正他们也抓不到什么把柄……

“这叫抓不住什么把柄吗？！”

“呃……照片上也看不清彼得的脸嘛！”哈利继续嘴硬。

“你太小看网友的人肉力量了！彼得人呢？”

“他去学校了……”

“那他有换衣服吗？”

“………………………………”哈利很想一头撞死在高科技的办公桌上。

即便他选择沉默，菲利西亚照样能猜出来：“哼，不用想都知道也没换。大学校园啊！塞满了精力旺盛、不八卦就会死的小年轻啊！就算看不清脸，那身材和打扮也都太明显了，彼得被认出来是分分钟的事情好么！你干脆去接他！直接公开算了，这样媒体最多闹腾几天就没声音了，反正你们是青梅竹马，关键是彼得的履历非常清白没啥炒作点，就算媒体要挖故事，也会是很干净清纯的恋爱史，遮遮掩掩反而让他们更加起劲。彼得的家人呢？赶紧安排去度假，趁着还没被媒体堵门骚扰。”

哈利结束通话后，秘书就带着警长过来道别，楼下的发布会已经结束，但记者们还不肯散去。哈利向对方道歉，因为这突发的意外，自己不得不去处理一些私人事情，无法参加庆祝晚宴，只能由公关部和防弹衣项目组负责人来作陪。警察局长倒是很同情他，哈哈笑着说：“不用管我们，你去忙你的吧！这些媒体啊，整天就喜欢挖别人的私事，像你这样的年纪，谈点恋爱是人之常情嘛！真是辛苦你了。”

在坐车前往纽约大学的路上，哈利给塞巴斯蒂安打了个电话，让他去接梅婶，安排去别墅度假或者出国旅游都可以，看梅婶愿意选哪个方案。最后再拨通彼得的电话，对方过了好久才接，周围挺嘈杂的。哈利劈头就问：“你还在学校吗？”

“啊？对，我正打算回家。”

“在学校的哪里？”

“呃……新闻社团这里……”

“呆那儿别走，我来接你。

“可是……”

“没啥可是的，你惹出来的祸，认命吧！”哈利很凶地挂掉电话，靠在后座上认真地想了想，或许这样也好，反正都同居了，以后就能正大光明地出双入对，只要彼得不暴露蜘蛛侠的身份就行。

彼得看着手中的手机，哈利要过来接他？这……他抬头看看已将他半包围的那群新闻社的同学，玛丽简站在圈外用口型无声地说：“我救不了你，自求多福吧！”

其中一位挺漂亮的女生先开口，她的脸上挂着微笑，眼中却闪烁着精光，活生生一副想要把彼得吞掉的样子。“帕克同学，你这身打扮很不错啊，尤其是这件蜘蛛侠的T恤。”

彼得打着哈哈：“这衣服到处都有卖，不稀奇吧？看福莱希，他不也穿了蜘蛛侠的T恤？”

福莱希双手环抱在胸口，幸灾乐祸地说：“我这件是红色的，和你的青梅竹马奥斯本先生穿的不是同一款。”

彼得丧气地垂下头，他想起来了，玛丽简曾在这间屋里告诉过大家他小时候向哈利告白的事情，虽然当时人人都是当做笑话听，现在可就完全不同了。他只能举手投降：“好吧好吧，美女们，哈利过会儿来接我，你们可以真人看个够。”

“什么？！哈利·奥斯本要来？真的？”“你们这是要公开恋情吗？”“帕克！你们交往多久了？从幼儿园起就没中断过？”“帕克你隐藏得真深啊！平时都看不出来嘛！”众人立刻七嘴八舌问个不停，连玛丽简都插进来凑热闹：“彼得！那么说我可以公开那个MV了？点击数肯定会再创新高的！”彼得揉着眉心，想着等媒体报道后，自己会被复仇者们嘲笑死。好在他并未等多久，哈利就到了，索性连墨镜都不戴，堂而皇之地走进教学楼，甚至还抓住路过的学生询问新闻社的房间号。导致彼得乖乖地被哈利领走的时候，走廊和教学楼外全是闻风而来看热闹的学生和老师。

在车上哈利板着脸告诉彼得，梅婶已经和她的小姐妹一起坐奥斯本家的游艇度假去了，所以不用担心。彼得一个劲儿地点头，想起黑寡妇和队长的建议——认错的态度一定要好！然后是巴尼的建议——哄到床上去！彼得划拨了下心中的小算盘，偷眼瞄瞄对方，似乎这个方案可行？


	8. Chapter 8

回到奥斯本大宅后，哈利先给公司打了几通电话，嘱咐了一下后续事宜。然后把手机往沙发上一扔，双手叉腰看着彼得，后者自从回家后就不敢吭声，很乖地端坐在沙发上，像是等着挨批的小学生，但是那张堆着傻笑的脸实在太贱。哈利挑起眉毛冷笑着说：“性格很不好，爱发脾气，爱耍性子，为人霸道，一肚子坏水。那你究竟是爱上我哪一点啊？”

彼得赶紧站起来，凑上去赔笑：“哪一点都喜欢。”他伸手想搂哈利的肩，对方一个闪身躲开了，后退了一步靠在窗边，双手环抱在胸前，依然板着脸。彼得只能尴尬地缩回手挠头：“我知道我错了，不该乱说话。但是我也有夸你嘛！”

哈利撇了撇嘴：“就那些外貌夸奖？得了吧！少爷我长的英俊帅气，从小就被无数人夸的，模特经纪人、星探的名片都有厚厚一叠。”

“不止啊！我还有一肚子想要赞美你的话，只是在镜头前不方便说嘛！”彼得嬉皮笑脸地尝试继续挨近对方，这次哈利没有躲，于是彼得大胆地把双手放到他的腰侧，哈利垂眼看了下彼得的狗爪，嘴角抽搐了一下没吭声。“比如说，就算是爱耍性子，也有很可爱的时候，就像现在。”彼得说着用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的额头，致使哈利抬头看过来，彼得便能顺势吻上他的唇。最初，哈利紧闭起嘴还想用手推开，彼得立刻收紧环住哈利腰肢的手臂，另一只手扶住他的后脑勺，这使得两人紧紧地贴在一起，哈利张嘴想抗议，立刻被彼得伺机伸入舌头，一路被攻城夺地。有过那么多次经验积累，现在彼得已经很了解哈利的敏感点和弱点，知道怎么做能让他放弃抵抗。果然，在彼得的舌头翻弄下，哈利的身体放松下来，快感与酸素缺乏让他的脑子空白一片，之前想好如何给彼得脸色看的计划都被丢到了一边。好不容易彼得终于松开了钳制，哈利喘息着舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，觉得脚都有点发软，下一个瞬间他就被彼得抗到了肩膀上，哈利赶紧抓住对方的衣服来稳住自己的重心。

“彼得！这就是你的道歉吗？！”哈利努力想让自己的声音听上去很生气很严厉，但实在被对方搞得心中暖暖的，完全无法聚集起怒意，导致他这番话说出来，鼻音听上去带着无比地撒娇味道，哈利真想抽死自己，有时候他挺恨自己的声线不够刚毅。

彼得拍了拍哈利的屁股，笑着走入卧室。“我是很诚挚地在道歉啊！”然后他把哈利放到床上，俯视着对方。“真心的。”

这张可恶的笑脸太让人牙痒痒了，哈利伸手抵住彼得想要压下来的胸：“那就拿出实际行动来！”

“呃？你要怎样的实际行动呢？”

“这……”哈利被问倒了，他的手顺着彼得的臂膀无意识地划拨着，然后碰触到了手腕上的蛛丝发射器，顿时灵机一动：“把你的蛛丝发射器给我。”

“啊？”彼得愣住了。

哈利趁机推开彼得，翻身坐起来，抓住他的手腕撩开衣袖，研究怎么能扒下来：“给我玩玩，你说要拿出实际行动的，那么就得先听我的话。”这让彼得有点哭笑不得，同时也好奇对方的小脑袋瓜里究竟打着什么样的算盘，便解开左手的蛛丝发射器，绑到哈利的手上。哈利转了转手腕，学蜘蛛侠的手势朝外递了一下，没反应。他皱眉缩回手想查看发射口，结果反而触动了机关，一团蛛丝喷在了哈利的脸上，让他大叫起来。彼得笑倒在床上，这实在太有趣了，哈利就是能每次给他带来不同的惊喜。哈利恼怒地扒掉满脸的蛛丝，按住彼得的胸膛，跨坐在他的肚子上。

“你的脸蛋上还有蛛丝，我来帮你。”彼得伸手想去捏，哈利却挥手弹开他的手掌，然后射出一团蛛丝，准确地将彼得的手黏到了床头。

“耶！”哈利高兴地打了个响指，抓住彼得的另一只手，也用蛛丝黏住，然后他还不放心，又朝固定点射了两发，这下彼得的双手被牢牢地固定在他头顶的床板上。他得意洋洋地打量着被绑起来的彼得：“被自己的蛛丝绑住的滋味如何？亲爱的小蜘蛛。”

彼得艰难地仰头看看自己的手，然后再看看坐在自己身上兴高采烈的小恶魔，有点明白了，于是故作苦脸：“很糟糕，求放过。”这表情让哈利看着很开心，他把屁股挪到彼得的大腿上，用自己的体重压住对方不安分的脚，解开对方的皮带，把裤子褪至膝盖使之缠住双腿。然后他隔着内裤揉捏着彼得腿间的巨大凸起，眯着眼睛关注着其表情。彼得忍不住抽气，眼睁睁看着哈利给自己手活却无法动弹，对方的表情又如此勾人，实在是一种折磨。哈利垂眼看了一下彼得的内裤已经被撑了起来，于是他探手入内将对方挺起的阴茎掏出，然后抬起绑着发射器的手腕，冲着彼得露出无比灿烂的笑容。彼得张大嘴呆了一下，看着哈利朝空中射出一小股蛛丝，拿在手里并往下移……他立刻大叫起来：“别！哈利，我真的认错了！真的真的！以后绝对不再乱说话了，谁让你又美丽又聪明又可爱，让我忍不住在人前自夸我很幸福能有你这样的恋人……噢——！！！”彼得语无伦次地赞美在中途换成了夸张的惨叫，因为哈利将蛛丝紧紧地缠绕在他的阴茎上，更糟糕的是这个小恶魔还俯身用舌头从下一路舔到顶端，满意地看着被蛛丝勒紧后红肿充血的效果。

然后哈利再度坐回到彼得的腹部，开始脱他自己的衣服，顺带把蛛丝发射器也脱了下来，赤裸的臀部在彼得的腹部慢慢挪动，将股沟贴到依然耸立着的阴茎上。彼得咧开嘴：“你该不会这就想坐上来吧？”

“怎么可能！”哈列撇了撇嘴，从枕头下取出润滑剂。“在我准备好之前，就这样惩罚你只能看着，还不能射。”

于是彼得只能看着接下来上演的一场无比香艳诱人的戏码——哈利在右手上涂满润滑剂后，伸手至自己的后穴进行扩张，因为他的坐姿紧贴着彼得的阴茎，所以手指深入抽动时，手背会碰触摩擦到彼得，致使那可怜分身不断地被刺激着，但又被蛛丝勒住无法获得释放。而哈利的左手也没闲着，开始套弄他自己的阴茎，故意张开手指让彼得看得更加仔细，还不断发出舒爽的呻吟，甚至伸出舌尖舔着嘴唇，仰起头让彼得看着他脖子上喉结的滚动，以及美好的锁骨。这着实是痛苦又快乐的折磨，彼得只觉得下身肿胀难受又刺痛着，他目不转睛地看着哈利的表演，一心想挣脱束缚后狠狠地操哭对方，让这个小恶魔好好地尝尝随便挑逗他的滋味。

总算熬到了哈利完成扩张，解开缠绕着下身的蛛丝，然后扶着彼得已经酸痛不已的阴茎慢慢地坐下。不过进入的并不太顺利，彼得一边抽气一边求饶：“哈利，求你了，解开我的手，让我来帮你。”哈利咬牙摇头，伸指扒开后穴，加上体重的施力，终于将彼得的分身完全收纳而进，两人同时发出一种解脱的呻吟。哈利就这样坐着不动，盯着彼得的蓝眼睛中闪烁着愉悦又调皮的光芒，这让彼得不由得咽了下口水，无比魅惑的笑容在他的嘴角泛开然后开始扭动腰身，就像是阳光中微风抚过的嫩枝，又像是一曲旖旎的歌谣，从最初的缓慢节奏逐渐递进、攀升，转为激烈的碰撞，汗水从哈利摆动的下巴洒落到彼得的腹部和胸膛，最后他的整个背部向后弓起，唱出乐章最末的高音，随后脱力地趴在彼得的身上。

彼得也长长地舒了口气，然后将力量灌注到双手的手腕上，用力一扯，终于挣脱了他一直在设法松动的束缚。趁哈利因为余韵未消没来得及反应，彼得抱住他翻了个身，终于将小恶魔压在了自己的身下。哈利这时才反应过来，想要挣扎已经来不及了，他的双手早就被彼得抓住并反剪至背后，他只得发出一阵轻笑：“彼……别这样，你不是也很爽。”彼得哼哼着，右手扣住哈利的手腕，左手从他的股间探下握住刚射精后略有松软的阴茎，并向后上方提，这促使哈利自己曲起腿、高抬起臀部。彼得松开左手，拍了拍那被汗水和精液润湿的光滑翘臀，然后也松开了右手，将双手都腾出来扒开哈利的臀瓣，看到白浊自中间的穴口缓缓流淌而出，这再度燃起彼得的欲情，他毫不留情地插入进去。最初哈利还想逃开，但是腰部被彼得的双手牢牢地扣住，并且当他开始加速抽插时，哈利只有将上半身趴在床上呻吟的份了。这个体位能让彼得更加深入，并刻意地大力摩擦撞击到前列腺，又酸痒又酥麻的感觉自那个点迅速扩散至哈利全身，在彼得超出常人的高速运动下，哈利完全不受控地发出欢愉的哭喊，这份淫浸至骨髓、直冲击脑内的快感让他们两个忘却了所有的烦恼，只想狠狠地将自己融入对方的体内。

他们最后相拥着小睡了一会，哈利扯着彼得要求帮忙事后清理。于是彼得将他打横抱起来，一起去淋浴房。当彼得伸指撑开哈利的后穴时，这个小恶魔搂着他的脖子，咬着他的耳垂，低笑：“要不要再来一发？你刚才太棒了。”彼得捏住对方的下巴，看到那双淡蓝色的眸子里满是挑衅的神色，令他决定立刻用舌头堵住那个调皮的柔唇，同时将手指探入更深处。


	9. Chapter 9

果然如菲利西亚所料，媒体沸沸扬扬地把哈利·奥斯本与彼得·帕克的恋情炒了一周不到，就蒸腾发酵转去捕猎其他名人事件了。主要还是因为彼得的履历非常白，家境很普通、人也很普通，即便算是尖子生但毕竟也还只是个学生，即便长相颇英俊但也没到帅得泣鬼神的程度。唯一能拿来谈资的也就是他们两个青梅竹马一起长大、11岁的时候被诺曼·奥斯本拆开，八年后重聚，一个丧父，一个痛失前女友，于是两位伤心人再度走到一起。现在连言情小说都不写如此平淡白烂的段子了，所以对于大众看客们来说，热闹了几天后也就失去了兴趣。更何况这几天里，彼得与哈利继续抽空出门玩约会钓鱼游戏，虽然还是没能抓住监视他们的人，但当众放了不少闪光弹，一开始大众还挺有滋有味地围观谈论，逐渐地看多了自然也就腻味了。奥斯集团也丝毫没有受到影响，毕竟华尔街看重的是业绩和前景，与警方合作的防弹衣反响良好，已经有其他州的警局前来洽谈，因此促成了股票大涨。哈利的公众形象更是提高了一个阶层，即便是同性恋，但起码还挺诚实敢于面对并公开自己的性取向，找的对象虽然平庸但很清白，没有任何不良嗜好、摄影技术不错、学业成绩也好能拿奖学金、为人低调但从小学到大学在同学中的口碑都还不错。最初还有不少人感叹奥斯本为啥不找个门当户对的，但是看到他们两人穿着便服走在街头秀恩爱的样子，俨然就是一对热恋中的普通学生情侣，哈利·奥斯本居然还有如此亲和、可爱的一面，于是所有人都一致认同这一对还是非常般配的。

至于哈利与蜘蛛侠的传闻，也随之不攻而破。毕竟号角日报刊登过彼得·帕克拍摄的蜘蛛侠照片，所以他们肯定是两个人，然后彼得穿着美国队长、钢铁侠的T恤参加学校活动的一些照片也被媒体挖了出来，怎么看都是一个超级英雄的脑残粉嘛！那么哈利被彼得所影响，拥戴蜘蛛侠也就情有可原了。最后则是托尼办了一场盛大的发布会，宣布蜘蛛侠加入复仇者，现场还摆了个HotTopic的大摊位，销售各种周边服饰，拉拢粉丝又能趁机大捞一票。霹雳火都到场力挺蜘蛛侠，两人在媒体的镜头前勾肩搭背，强尼甚至开玩笑说：“网上有人说我是蜘蛛侠的男友呢！哈哈！”如此一来，即便还有不少人在猜测蜘蛛侠的男友究竟是谁，却已没有人再去往哈利·奥斯本的头上套了。

饶是如此，最初一阵子彼得在校园里还是蛮难受的，他从来没有如此被人关注过，随便走到哪里都有人对他指指点点，经常有陌生的同学冲他打招呼，更别提还有一些千方百计跟他套近乎的人。彼得向哈利抱怨过一次，对方听了哈哈大笑，嘲笑他说：“你现在终于能体会我的感受了吧？习惯就好。”终于，等彼得才刚刚习惯了校园里的瞩目，暑假就到了，他得去奥斯集团实习，这下可比在宽广的校园里更难受。从一下车起，彼得就能感受到周围齐刷刷的视线，加上他穿着很不习惯的西装，全身都别扭。当他硬着头皮去前台登记领实习生卡，这次对方的态度来了个180度大转变，甚至还双手捧着门禁卡递给彼得。想想上次前台还一副嫌弃脸地让他自己找，要不要这么夸张啊？！彼得在内心咆哮，等电梯的时候站在人堆里更是难受，幸好有人拍了下他的肩膀及时解救了这份尴尬。

彼得扭头一看居然是克雷斯·卡萨帝，对方看上去神采飞扬：“哟！帕克，你现在是大名人了啊！哈哈！”

“卡萨帝！你的伤全好了？”彼得有点过意不去，对方完全是被屠杀波及的，听说被伤得不轻在医院里躺了好久。

“嘿嘿，没事了。这就叫大难不死必有后福。这个实习期据说会分摊到几个新项目的实验室，希望我们还能在一起搭档啊！”彼得笑笑，他原先对卡萨帝不是特别有好感，因为对方一直支使他，不过那次看到卡萨帝主动申请加班就为了增加就业机会，印象顿时有所改观。更别提现在被卡萨帝一路救场了，有他在一起，接下来的HR对实习生们的介绍和培训、分配实验室等环节，都变得好了很多，起码彼得不再是孤零零的一个人被一群人围观，能有个肯轻松聊天的人可以减轻不少尴尬。更可喜的是他们两人被分到了同一个实验室，研究昆虫信息素的通讯传导。昆虫具有释放和接收信息素，用来警报、追踪、性交等通讯能力，虽然人类的信息素尚未被科学界达成最后的共识，但也有过不少相关的研究，比如跟性取向、男女之间的吸引力等有关，这个实验室所研究的是如何将昆虫那样信息素的交流强化到人类身上。彼得觉得这个项目挺有意思，主持研究的负责人雷诺斯博士的介绍完后，转向彼得：“令尊理查德·帕克博士也曾研究过这个课题，不过很可惜进行到中途就被关闭了项目，然后他转去研究昆虫的基因治愈能力了。现在这个项目是在原来的基础上重启的，但不再遵循旧的方案，会朝另一个方向进行研究。”这让彼得有些惊讶，没想到那么多年后自己会参与父亲曾经失败过的研究。

于是吃午饭的时候，彼得问起哈利关于信息素项目研究的事情，结果他根本不知道这曾是理查德·帕克负责过的旧项目重启。哈利在办公桌上操作项目库查阅了一番，完全没有过去的纪录，连特殊计划中也没有。哈利与彼得对视了一下，直接拨通雷诺斯博士的电话，后者对于哈利的疑问有些莫名：“这个项目是您亲自批准的，原来的研究资料基本上都已经销毁了，我手中只有一份纸质的档案做参考。其实我也是以前听康纳斯博士提起过，说理查德·帕克博士从事过这项研究。”哈利再度查阅PMO（项目管理办公室）的项目审批表，果然找到了他签字的信息素研究重启项目的档案，可是他敢肯定自己根本就没有见过这份文件。

“这是怎么回事？”彼得有些担心，“有谁能越权批示项目？这是否代表着这项研究很危险？”

哈利心中很明白，在麦肯及其党羽被肃清后的现在，能够暗地里操作的只有盖斯塔维·菲亚斯，因为对方始终不回应自己的联系，所以他已让赶回来的菲利西亚去寻找线索。“我不知道，但是我会想法查明的。彼得，你得帮我盯着这项目，问雷诺斯把那份档案要来仔细看看，是否会有什么问题。”送走彼得后，哈利坐电梯下降到特殊计划的秘密楼层，既然电子档案中没有记录，没准在这里会藏着相关的线索。结果，一出电梯，哈利就看到一个熟悉的人影站在绿魔机甲前。

“菲亚斯……”哈利警戒地走近几步。

“哈利，我就料到你在知晓信息素研究项目后，会来到这里查看。”菲亚斯往旁边挪开几步，把哈利通往绿魔机甲的路让开，以示他并无恶意。然后他说了一句让哈利倍感意外的话：“只有这里和你谈话比较安全，办公室和奥斯本大宅里布满了九头蛇安置的窃听器。”

“九头蛇……”哈利皱起眉头，“那么金霸王是要报复我吗？我听说他们联手了，而且在重建「Phantom」的加工厂。”

“他们盯上你是另有所图，这说来话长。很多年前奥斯公司尚处于创业初期，理查德·帕克和诺曼开启了一个昆虫信息素研究的项目，他们希望这个项目可以吸引到投资，事实上也确实获得了一笔巨额的启动资金，但是他们那时候并不知道投资方的背后是九头蛇。这个项目的原意是强化人类的信息素，获得类似昆虫那样的通信能力。在九头蛇研究人员的加入并影响下，研究的方向逐渐转为如何利用信息素的强化，使人类提高并扩展自身的能力，也就是类似强化超人类的研究。这项研究最后是成功的，理查德他们开发出了一种病株，能够激发人类对信息素的控制与使用，以及强化自身的能力。但同时这项研究也是失败的，因为并非每一个实验体都能够获得转化，具有难以控制的随机性、且成功概率偏低，而且被强化的也只是这个人相对应的部分能力。比如说一个大力士，如果信息素转化成功，那么他的力量会获得更进一步的强化；如果是一个非常聪明的人，则是大脑的强化。并且所有成功转化的人，都拥有控制自身信息素释放的力量，这些信息素可以使普通人为之畏惧、臣服。”

哈利有些疑惑：“听上去实验很成功啊？即便有随机性，对于九头蛇来说，只要扩大实验范围不就能够获得更多的强化人了吗？”

菲亚斯点头：“确实，但是这个病株还有两个最大的缺点：一是会把人对于性和求偶的能力进化至类似昆虫的模式，生殖器的部分结构变更，精子的成分也有所改变，也就是说强化人无法使普通的女性受孕。”

“这对于九头蛇来说也不是问题，他们要的强化士兵也不会存在想要繁殖的问题。”哈利忍不住吐糟。

“另一个缺点：这个病株能够在人体进行快速地自我繁殖与复制。”

哈利这才明白：“也就是说那是一种传染病体？”

“没错，而且病毒的生存能力很强，通过体液接触传播，扩散力很大。所以连诺曼都害怕了，他与理查德一起中止了研究，并告诉九头蛇这个项目是失败的。”

“九头蛇能接受这样的结果？”

“当然能，因为理查德另外调配了一个病毒交给他们，让他们看到了一个很恐怖的实验结果。同时，诺曼提出了其它几项研究方案，包括基因改造自愈能力，这也是九头蛇所感兴趣的，于是他们也就认同了第一项实验的失败，并转而研究新的项目。”

哈利想了想，总觉得这里面有什么不对，但一时又说不上来。于是他只能问：“那这与我有什么关系？难道九头蛇经过那么多年突然又想起这项研究了？”

“因为艾尔·萨维克。那人当年也参与了这个项目，后来他投靠了AIM。很讽刺的是九头蛇捕获他是为了重制「Phantom」，结果成功后金霸王把萨维克当做了试验品，在「Phantom」的折磨中萨维克把当年的信息素研究全部都吐露出来。所以九头蛇开始派人跟踪监视你，他们想要知道这个病株是否被保存了下来，以及是否藏在奥斯集团中。”

那么说毒液所拍到的那群专业人士，就是九头蛇的士兵，而自己和彼得每次都无法抓住对方，纯粹是因为奥斯本大宅里安装了窃听器，导致九头蛇完全了解他们的动向。念及此，哈利突然打了个寒战，那么彼得是蜘蛛侠的身份岂非也暴露了？他有些恼怒地盯着菲亚斯：“你为何不早点提醒我被九头蛇监视？”

菲亚斯耸肩：“我也不轻松，金霸王知晓病株的事情后就立刻找上我，要求奥斯集团重启合作，我推诿说并不知道有这个病株的存在，即便有肯定也被诺曼销毁了。但是我可以帮他们重启这个研究项目，以此来拖延时间。所以，我也是被监视的对象。”

“那么病株被保留了下来？”哈利有些诧异，如果当年觉得危险为何不销毁？他突然想通了之前觉得违和的地方，脱口而出：“我父亲那样的人才不会害怕什么传染病毒，如果那个信息素病株有用，即便是有概率的，他也肯定会使用。并且九头蛇也不会在当年那么轻易地放弃研究，然后现在又突然想要重启它。”

菲亚斯叹了口气：“哈利，你果然不愧是诺曼的儿子，看来无法瞒你。没错，诺曼确实在自己身上试验过病株了，很遗憾的是不起作用，他就是属于最大概率无法转化的普通人群。而九头蛇当年放弃项目也是有原因的，负责接口的人也是普通人群，然后他们发现身为普通人群会从生理上被迫服从于强化人的信息素控制，无法抗拒。所以他们杀死了所有的强化人，对实验室和自己进行了净化清洗，并向九头蛇高层隐瞒了事实，病株也被封印起来，确保没有人能够因此凌驾在常人之上。”

“为什么不销毁呢？撇开我父亲不谈，理查德·帕克应该不是那种会坐视危险病毒存在的人。”哈利还是有点想不通。

菲亚斯走到哈利面前，压低了声音：“正因为理查德觉得这个病株太危险，所以他在项目终止后，又开启了另一个反向研究，也就是针对病株的克制方法。然后那项研究被诺曼发现了，他又冉升了希望，瞒着理查德进行了人体实验，结果非常凄惨。诺曼这才彻底放弃了对信息素的研究，说服理查德也把精力转到基因自愈因子上面。”

哈利审视着对方的脸，看不出有撒谎的迹象，不过菲亚斯一向能很好地控制自己的情绪不外漏。“好吧，那么又回到最初的问题，我根本就不知道病株在哪里。九头蛇监视我也没用，还是你要告诉我这个病株的下落？”

“事实上，我也不知道。”菲亚斯终于露出一丝苦笑，“诺曼不会冒险让任何人变成强化人，他无法忍受自己是被迫臣服的普通人。所以在这一点上，他也没有透露过任何线索。但是，哈利，你父亲把一切留给了你。很有可能其中也包括了病株，只是你不知道而已。”

哈利笑了：“他留给我的就只有一个数据库启动钥匙，那玩意儿里根本就查不到信息素的研究，更别说是病株了。”

菲亚斯意味深长地看着他：“你可以尝试去寻找，不光是奥斯大楼，包括大宅或者其它地方。我觉得诺曼留给你的并非只是一个小小的数据盒，他把所有的希望都留给了你。”

希望？哈利对此很不屑，他也曾这么以为，结果导致自己踏入的是地狱，最终带给他希望的是彼得·帕克，而非诺曼·奥斯本。他返回电梯，突然想起一点，转身问菲亚斯：“说了那么多，那个病株总有个名字或者代号吧？否则我怎么去找？”

菲亚斯平静地说：“ALPHA，这是病株的代号。包括成功转化的强化人，也被称为ALPHA；而无法转化、但又能携带病毒的普通人，被称为BETA。”


	10. Chapter 10

彼得回到实验室，问雷诺斯博士要旧档案看，如果说一个实习生提出这样的要求，肯定会挨批吧，所以恋情公开也是有好处的，谁敢拒绝总裁的男友呢？结果这份研究档案并不全，非常散乱，而且内容集中在对昆虫的信息素研究上，只字未提如何转换到人类的应用。雷诺斯博士无可奈何地摊手：“当年留下来的资料就这点了，不过既然之前的研究宣告失败，那么我们也没必要沿着前人的步伐走，这些资料可以节省我们在前期的研究投入。”彼得点头认同，把档案还给博士，光这样看完全没有疑点。

当他返回自己的电脑前，打算开始做分配给自己的工作时，哈利匆匆地走进来，不由分说地挽起彼得的胳膊：“我要喝咖啡，陪我去买咖啡。”然后就拖着他往外走，整片办公区域里瞬间一片寂静，彼得觉得自己都要被同事们的视线给灼穿了。同时他也觉得奇怪，按理说哈利不会是这种刻意在公司里高调宣传他们关系的人，更别说买咖啡这个奇怪的理由，总裁办公室里从果汁汽水到咖啡到酒精应有尽有，还都是最高档的，何必去买街边的咖啡。

所以在走进电梯后，彼得忍不住问：“有什么事吗？”

哈利白了他一眼：“都说了陪我买咖啡，别啰嗦。”这个霸道的暗示太明显，彼得遂乖乖地闭上嘴。他们走到奥斯大厦斜对面街角的咖啡厅，买了两杯冰咖，接着果不出其然，哈利没有选择返回大厦，而是要彼得陪他散步。于是他们漫步在高楼大厦群集的街道上，幸好是上班时间，路过的行人并不多。哈利假装喝咖啡，用杯子遮住自己的嘴，低声问彼得：“有人跟踪我们吗？或者远处有没有监视的人？”

彼得佯装看街景，偷偷地审视了一遍，回答：“没有。”哈利便把ALPHA病株的信息全部告诉了彼得，并简单说明了关于菲亚斯这个人的情况。彼得也皱起了眉头：“那你心中有没有线索？关于你父亲留给你的东西。”

“奥斯本大宅里确实有一个秘密楼层，只有我的生物特征能开启进入。那个楼层使用单独的发电机，备有电子锁和机械锁多重防护，一旦遇到断电就会自动封闭整个楼层。那地方我用来放置备用的绿魔机甲，原本放在里面的东西我都没动过。都是一些研究档案、我父亲留下来的血清、DNA样本、储备金之类的东西。但是如果奥斯本大宅里有九头蛇的眼线，我们就无法去寻找，我怕会露陷。”

彼得想了想：“那……先得把奸细给揪出来，有啥可疑的目标吗？”

哈利苦笑：“大宅里的仆人们基本都为奥斯本家服务了10年以上，保安也都在5年以上，而且录用的时候全部经过严格的盘查与筛选。连神盾局都能被九头蛇侵蚀那么久，别说区区一栋私人宅邸了。”

“那个秘密楼层有没有其它通道？可以在不被别人发现的情况下进入？”

这个点子让哈利眼睛一亮：“好像还真有，但是我没有使用过，也不知道外面的入口在哪里。”

“这个我倒是有办法，之前我找洗衣房，问塞巴斯蒂安要过大宅的平面图，当时我就觉得图纸上少画了几个楼层和通道，看来可以仔细研究一下。”两人商定妥当，下班后先去复仇者大厦借些防窃听的设备，然后再研究密道。

回到办公室，彼得经过所属楼层的公共茶歇区，被卡萨帝叫住了，他走过去看到对方正和负责实习生的HR专员温蒂、另外两名女实习生在一起。“帕克，温蒂小姐说为了庆贺我们实习生第一天上岗，以及我的伤愈复归，晚上请我们去喝酒。所有的实习生都会去，你也别想逃哦！”卡萨帝冲他眨眨眼，彼得想起早上对方偷偷跟他评论过温蒂小姐的身材，看来是有意想追求吧？

温蒂看到彼得就有些脸红，因为她想起之前曾批评过他的穿着太随意，而今天彼得特意穿了全新订做的西装来上班，经典款式加上纯黑色的料子很低调，但是非常服帖地尽显他修长又结实的身材，整体气质都跟平时随意的休闲服完全不同。HR办公室里一群女人曾经吐糟过年轻貌美的总裁怎么就找了这样一个烂墙头，结果今天彼得来报到的时候让她们全部眼睛一亮，心中无不感叹果然人要衣装、不可貌相，以及不愧是总裁大人眼光真好。于是温蒂赶紧接着说：“对啊，大家难得又聚到一起工作，这也是缘分。我已经预定了酒吧，今晚22点。”

旁边的女实习生补充一句：“还可以带恋人一起来呢！”另一个女实习生立刻偷偷捏了一下她，她却没反应过来还在说：“大家认识一下也好的，我已经叫上我的男友……”说到这里她终于想到彼得的情况，立刻捂住嘴。

卡萨帝赶紧打圆场：“嗯嗯，可以带恋人一起，帕克你也可以问问奥斯本先生有没有兴趣，哈哈。”三名女性的表情瞬间变得非常微妙。

彼得尴尬地笑笑：“好啊，我一定参加。”回到办公区域时，原本还在谈话的同事们立刻停下来，让彼得再度顶着齐刷刷的注目礼走到自己的座位上，还好雷诺斯博士走过了递给他一叠资料要求他输入电脑、编制模拟演算的构架图，总算让弥漫在空间中诡异的气氛缓和了些。接下来的时间里，彼得埋头工作，赶在下班前做出了非常漂亮的架构图，助理研究员将之放到大型三维演算机上给大家看，雷诺斯博士点评了其中特别出色的几点，所有人都连连点头，心中开始对彼得刮目相看——原来这个彼得·帕克还是有点真本事的嘛！

下班时间一到，卡萨帝就急着去接温蒂，说是要先请她吃晚饭。彼得也拎起书包和其他同事去等电梯，正好遇到哈利坐电梯下来，顿时没人敢走进去，哈利按住开门键白了他一眼：“傻站着干啥？快进来。”彼得有种奔赴刑场似的感受。等电梯门关上后，哈利发觉到彼得的僵硬，重重地拍了拍他的后背：“放轻松，你看我这21年里都是被别人一路盯过来的，做平常的你自己就好。”这话让彼得放松下来，仔细想想也是，没必要这么在意他人的目光。

去复仇者大厦的路上，彼得想起晚上聚会一事，便问哈利有无兴趣一起去，他立刻同意，理由居然是：“要我一个人呆在被九头蛇监视的大宅里，想想都觉得恶心。”不过听他这么一说，彼得也觉得还是一起行动为好。

复仇者们正在开作战会议，贾维斯通知蜘蛛侠和哈利·奥斯本来访时，美国队长想了想让他们直接来会议室。所以当哈利他们走进来时，看到复仇者们围坐一圈，会议桌中间是立体投影，标志出美国地图上一些据点，纽约市被放大在旁边。

彼得指着地图问：“这个是……？”

“现已发现的九头蛇和金霸王组织的据点。”队长回答，然后看了哈利一眼补充说：“其中不少多亏了哈利提供的情报。”

“正好，我们就是为了他们的事情而来。”彼得把哈利被九头蛇盯上的事情全盘托出，这让复仇者们都皱起了眉头。

队长用手指敲击着桌面：“这可不妙，首先蜘蛛侠的身份肯定暴露了。其次，你们要尽快找到那个病毒，要么销毁要么转移给我们。否则以九头蛇的秉性，现阶段还只是监视，过段时间他们等不及的话就会动手。所以你们俩个确实最好一起行动，别让哈利落单。”

彼得点头：“我也是比较担心哈利，我自己倒是不怕。”

哈利立刻抗议：“我没那么柔弱，我也有绿魔机甲。”

“但那玩意儿不是随身便携式的，你不能指望九头蛇会等你去取盔甲。”托尼吐糟，然后他发现所有人都看着他。“什么？……噢！不！我才不要帮奥斯本改造绿魔机甲！我情愿给小蜘蛛添加点武器。”

黑寡妇翘起脚踢了一下桌子：“托尼！这种时候就别耍脾气了，否则等那个什么病毒落入九头蛇的手中，你就等着跪舔他们吧！”最后这句相当有说服力，令托尼不得不苦着脸同意，虽然他嘀咕着“没准我也会变成ALPHA呢”，但还是答应帮忙改造机甲，以及出借一堆反监视的设备。

彼得他们拿着装满一书包的设备回到奥斯本大宅，第一件事情就是在活动比较多的起居室、卧室、办公室里找窃听器。因为大宅中只有走道、大厅、休息室等公共场所有监控探头，卧室等私人房间中没有监控，所以两人拿着扫描仪爬上爬下，竟然搜出一堆的窃听器。彼得打开一个比网球略大一些的金属球体，托尼说这玩意儿能屏蔽一切电子信号，用来防监控最合适不过。哈利厌恶地瞅着那堆设备：“这下可好，蜘蛛侠的身份彻底曝光了。除非把九头蛇全干掉！”

彼得揉着眉心一脸苦相：“卧室里竟然有好几个，一想到你那美妙的叫床声都被人听去了，连我都想起杀心。”

哈利一脚踹中彼得的屁股：“这种时候你还想那方面！地图呢？快拿出来！”

“别急，我始终觉得在这里研究不安全，而且我需要模拟演算，明天下班后我带去复仇者大厦，让贾维斯帮忙。”彼得从属于他的储物柜中翻出大宅的结构图，放入书包中。然后看看那堆设备：“这些东西怎么处理？”

“放着，我让仆人来收拾扔掉。”哈利双手叉腰，还是一肚子气。“既然金霸王和九头蛇想阴我，那就得让他们知道我也不是吃素的！还有研究室里你帮我多盯着点儿，菲亚斯不会随便挑雷诺斯来负责项目，多半是因为他与九头蛇有关系。”彼得点头，同时想到或许九头蛇那边正因为知晓了蜘蛛侠的身份，才不敢贸然行动而只是采取监视的手段吧？毕竟现在ALPHA病株的下落不明，直接正面冲突得不偿失。“先吃饭去！晚上去泡吧发泄一下！啊啊！好久没有喝个痛快了！”哈利如此宣告，推门去餐厅。彼得摸摸鼻子，想象了一下同事们会用怎样的表情来对待自家总裁，顿时心情好多了，偷偷乐着跟上去。

温蒂选的酒吧挺不错，价格适中，整体环境也颇有品位。哈利换了一身很休闲的T恤牛仔裤，和同样便装的彼得准时踩点登场。已经到场的几位实习生和伴侣果然全部傻眼，温蒂也大吃一惊，她以为哈利不会愿意出席这种聚会的。于是看到一群人僵直着，又是卡萨帝打圆场：“欢迎欢迎，奥斯本先生，多谢您让我打赌赢了。哈哈！我和温蒂刚才还在赌您是否会到场呢！”

哈利又挂起那副迷死人不赔命的职业笑容：“这种场合叫我哈利就行了，大家随意点，在这里让工作和头衔之类的全见鬼去吧！我们应该都是同年吧？玩得尽兴些，来来，我先带头喝。”他让侍者把店里最好的酒端上来，很快就和众人打成了一片。在这方面彼得一直很佩服哈利，他总有办法能迅速地拉拢人心，另外就是酒量太好，一杯接一杯地下肚都面不改色。这不由得让彼得想起哈利被逆转录病毒缠身的时候，那段酗酒的日子，所以他忍不住抽掉哈利再度拿起的酒杯：“别喝太多，伤身。”哈利看了彼得一眼，居然很乖地一边说“好吧”一边把头靠到他的肩膀上，这种肆无忌惮秀恩爱的举动，让在场的所有人都有种被闪瞎眼的刺痛感。

卡萨帝对着彼得举起酒杯以示敬意，说出了所有人的心声：“真羡慕你，帕克。”

时间过得很快，大家都聊得很开心，最后散场时哈利拖着彼得要求步行一段路。于是他们走在寂静的夜路上，哈利故意走得歪歪斜斜装作发酒疯，彼得不得不把他圈回自己怀里。在发出一串快乐的笑声后，哈利突然正色道：“那个克雷斯·卡萨帝不简单，你当心点。”

彼得有点意外：“为什么？他看上去很友善，而且也挺能说会道，能力也不错。”

哈利迟疑了一下后才慢吞吞的地说：“你知道他是屠杀事件的目击者，我曾打算杀他灭口的。”

“什么？！”

“别激动，这不没死嘛！”

“没死也不代表你能随随便便就想着杀人啊！”

“好啦好啦，我现在不会采取这种方法了，真的！我保证！”哈利举手宣誓的样子让彼得忍俊不禁，但下一句话又让他差点吐血：“毕竟要毁尸灭迹也挺麻烦的。”

彼得只能把话题拉回来：“那为什么卡萨帝没死呢？”

“因为他自己先提出了条件，说不会向别人透露任何关于那晚的真实情况，愿意按照奥斯集团给出的口径来配合做伪证。回报是一笔封口费，以及毕业后给予相应的工作。”哈利看到彼得的一字眉又皱了起来，追加评语：“他是个很有城府的家伙，最重要的是他曾对菲利西亚说过一句话，让我很在意。”

“说来听听。”

哈利站定，开始模仿卡萨帝的语气：“那个红黑色的生物……太完美了！简直就像是神灵……哈代小姐，你能告诉我它的下场吗？”他顿了顿，换回自己的嗓音：“很变态，对吧？”

确实。彼得有点毛骨悚然，他才对卡萨帝有些好感，没想到对方居然还有这么一面。心中立刻给这人贴上一个警惕标签。


	11. Chapter 11

第二天一早，彼得继续去上班，哈利则穿着绿魔机甲去复仇者大厦找托尼。这个改装工程比蜘蛛衣要困难多了，因为他们两个在一起讨论的结果，就是直接从相互嘲讽升级到了干架。本来就是谁都看不惯对方，加上斯塔克集团与奥斯集团又是竞争对手，托尼对绿魔机甲和飞行器设计的批评引起了哈利的不满，毫不费力地就转变为实战较量来证明谁家的科技高杆。美国队长在一边都阻止不了，只能在跟着他们走进训练场的时候，偷偷叮嘱托尼：“留点手，哈利可不是蜘蛛侠。”

队长的眼光还是相当的毒辣，哈利虽然学过防身术、体质也被强化，绿魔机甲和飞行器的操作也得心应手，但是他欠缺了最重要的一个战斗要素——经验。这就跟队长能在训练的时候随便耍着蜘蛛侠玩一个道理，彼得与哈利都没有受过专业训练，相比之下一直当义警的彼得还比哈利经历过更多的实战，而托尼则除了丰富的实战经验外早就被队长、鹰眼他们狠狠地训练过一段时间，因此和彼得、托尼相比，哈利在实战方面还是太嫩了，一些战术加上对装甲的熟悉程度和充分运用自己的优势、回避劣势的技巧，使钢铁侠轻易地击败了绿魔。看着托尼在空中转圈炫耀自己的胜利，哈利很不甘心地坐在地上咬嘴唇，队长走过去安慰他：“这不是机甲的优劣问题，而是你太缺乏战斗经验了，彼得每天来受训的时候，你不妨也一起来学学。”

哈利拉住队长伸过来的手，借力站起来，虽然心有不甘，但事实放在自己面前，也只能正视。况且队长的这个提议也不错，毕竟能有多少人有机会获得美国队长的亲自指导呢？

托尼赢得胜利后终于开始认真捣鼓绿魔机甲，别看他之前嘴上一直吐糟奥斯集团的设计，那套治愈系统和关节设计还是挺让他暗中佩服的，奥斯集团不愧是靠生物医学起家，这方面的研发能力恰恰是斯塔克集团所无法比拟的，当然在武器、动能和飞行装置上，绿魔机甲就欠缺很多了。“机甲改成折叠式的话难度不大，但是……”托尼戳了戳立体投影中的飞行器，对哈利说：“这个飞行器要便携化有点难度，不过本身就带有遥控功能，我可以给它提高速度和定位的精准度，使它能更快地到达你身边。”

“谢谢你，斯塔克先生。”哈利微笑着伸出手，就算再有芥蒂，这种时候友好的姿态还是很重要的。托尼瞪着那只手片刻，带着不情不愿的表情，总算是握了上去。

彼得一下班，就偷偷找地方换上蜘蛛衣飞速抵达复仇者大厦，今天依然不好熬，难得他中午和实习生们一起去食堂吃饭，结果被好多陌生人打招呼拍肩膀。须知HR通常是一家公司里人面最广、最为八卦的部门，所以昨晚哈利和彼得秀恩爱的事情在一早就传遍了整栋大楼。加上其他实习生们在各个研究室中绘声绘色、添油加醋地描述，所有的听众都恨不得能亲眼目睹自家总裁如此温顺可人的一面，关键还是哈利平时保持着一股让人不敢接近的气场，如此巨大的反差令人大跌眼镜。本来还有人对彼得抱着“这人一定使了啥手段巴结奥斯本”的心态，如今则或多或少转变为“他究竟有啥本事竟能驯服奥斯本？！”

当然彼得对此完全不知，一到复仇者大厦，就当着众人的面和哈利来个阔别一日的热吻。直到托尼把他们拉开，佯怒地说：“你们够了！拜托为这些可怜的单身狗们考虑一下吧！”他指了一下在后面围观的众人，立刻成为被群起围攻的对象。

彼得笑嘻嘻地拉着哈利抛下众人去会议室，借用那里的全息投影，让贾维斯扫描奥斯本大宅的平面图，然后将所有楼层衔接叠加在一起，再套上大楼的外层照片做对比，于是一个完整的大楼投射在他们面前。彼得伸手去剥开外墙，内部结构一一展现，他把大楼转了一圈，在一个卧室处停住。“这里……”彼得指着那间卧室的墙壁，“特别厚。”

“那是我父亲的卧室。”哈利回答，然后他指出自己卧室的墙壁也是同样厚度。“这后面有条密道，是通往地下车库的，那里可以直接从后门的一条隧道出去。但是这条密道不通往秘密楼层，那个楼层在最底下，这个模拟图上没有，你看起居室这里的墙壁，这就是通往秘密楼层的电梯。”

“唔……”彼得想了想，扬声问：“贾维斯，你能否根据大楼的高度模拟出地基的深度？然后再与周围街区状况做对比，尤其是可能成为密道入口的场所。”

“好的，帕克先生。”贾维斯应答后开始在大楼旁逐渐显现各种建筑、街道、马路，全部模拟完毕后，在隔着两条街后的一栋小楼被标记出来。“这栋楼的产权属于艾莉西娅·奈芙，但是无人居住。”

哈利怔住了：“……那是我母亲的……”

“没错，奥斯本先生。这栋楼的购买记录在奈芙夫人婚前，所以没有被列入奥斯本家族的不动产清单中，但是也不在奈芙家族的清单中。”

彼得搂住哈利的肩膀，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒：“让我们去探险吧！”

贾维斯所标示出的小楼坐落在一个U型路的街角，前后都有高楼遮挡，因此若是沿着街道走过而不细看的话，都很难发现它。但是从空中就不同了，蜘蛛侠抱着哈利从高楼降落到小楼的屋顶，环顾四周确保没有任何人后，撬开天窗钻入屋内。因为天色已暗，所以房子里也漆黑一片，虽然彼得拥有夜视能力，但是为了照顾哈利他还是带了个手电筒。阁楼里除了积灰外空无一物，彼得掀开地板上的门，落至走廊上，招呼哈利跳到他怀里。在手电筒的映照下，屋子里显得阴森森的，他们走过一间又一间房间，装修都已渐剥落，放置的家具非常少，也没有什么摆设，地板上积了厚厚的一层灰，只留下他们两人的脚印，看来有几十年无人进入过。

最后他们来到底楼的一间屋内，墙上挂着一张少女的照片，金色的长发披洒在消瘦的肩膀上，淡蓝色的眼睛蕴含着无限的神采，阳光般的笑容从嘴角蔓延开。

哈利停步于照片前长久地凝视着，彼得默默地抚摸着他的肩膀，陪着他发呆。过了好一会儿，哈利才叹了口气说：“你知道我母亲在生我的时候就死了，可是我在大宅里都找不太到她留下的痕迹，除了结婚照以外，她没有其它个人照片或者录像。或许曾经有过，没准都被我父亲销毁了，他甚至不许仆人们向我提及她。”他顿了顿，自嘲地笑了：“有段时间我以为父亲恨我，因为我的出生害死了她，所以父亲把我当做空气一样不理不睬。可是后来我发现不光是我，母亲的娘家那里也几乎与奥斯本家断绝了来往，他们恨他，说是他夺走了他们的女儿。然后我开始怀疑，父亲是否真的爱母亲？还是只为了繁衍奥斯本的后代？”

“哈利……”彼得爱怜地揉乱对方的头发，“至少你的母亲是情愿用自己的生命，也要换来你的出生，她一定非常爱你。”

哈利转过来看着彼得，与照片中极其相似的眸子在黑暗中闪闪发光。“彼……你真会安慰人。好了！我们继续寻宝吧！”

“等等！”彼得叫住他，将手电筒的光束再度移到照片上。“整栋屋子里就只有这里挂着奥斯本夫人的照片，你不觉得奇怪吗？”哈利闻言，立刻搬过一张凳子，踩着爬上去把那幅照片取了下来。

照片后是一堵再正常不过的白墙，没有保险柜没有密门，只有一行手写的字：『I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End. I am that which is, which was, and is yet to come, and you will know My Name when I lay my vengeance upon you! 』

彼得念了一遍后皱眉：“这是什么意思？”

哈利嗤笑：“前半段是新约启示录里的昭示上帝的话，我为始，亦为终，是开端，亦是结局，是万物的根源，也是万物的归宿。后半段大概是我父亲的妄想吧？我是前世、今生、亦是来者。当你被复仇的火焰吞噬之时，你将知晓我的名字。这是他的笔迹。”他把照片挂回墙上，失望地拍去手上的灰尘。“什么都没有，我们去地下室看看吧！”

彼得最后瞥了那张照片一眼，紧跟着哈利走出房间。

结果他们把整栋小楼搜了个遍儿，都没有找到任何密道。哈利也不顾灰尘蛛网，一屁股坐在地板上，抱怨：“这是白费劲，那个ALPHA病株多半早就被销毁了。”

彼得也跟着一起坐下来：“只是这里没有，没准还是在那个秘密楼层里。或者你考虑下哪天让所有人都放假回家，关闭整栋大宅，然后好好地找找？”

哈利侧头想了想：“这或许是个办法，不过那样九头蛇就知道东西在大宅里，说不定还没等我们找到，他们就杀过来了。”

“这不是正好？让蜘蛛侠和绿魔痛扁他们一顿！”彼得作势挥舞拳头。

这让哈利放松地笑出来：“那得等斯塔克把我的机甲改装完，对了！我还要跟你一起接受美国队长的特训。”他跳起来，伸手拉起彼得。“我要变得更强，把钢铁侠揍哭在地上。”看来他还是对于输给托尼耿耿于怀。

次日上午，哈利坐在办公室里查阅报告的时候，菲利西亚推门进来。“哈利，纽约警局有两位警探在人事部问话，说是凌晨在一个小巷的垃圾桶里发现了一名员工的尸体。”

哈利眉毛一挑，第一反应是：“不是我们公司干的吧？”

菲利西亚瞪着他：“你这是坏事做太多心虚么？当然不是，跟我们无关，温蒂·泰勒死于他杀，不过据说死状非常惨。”

“温蒂？”哈利皱眉，他想起前天晚上酒吧的聚会。“那两名警探问完话后，带上来让我见见，我想了解一下情况。”

过了没多久，菲利西亚就领着两名警探进来，一阵寒暄后，哈利大致了解到这应该是一起非常恶性的谋杀，因为温蒂的全身都被类似利爪一样的东西切割，活生生地失血过多而死，没有被性侵的迹象。死状太惨烈，现场也没有检测到任何痕迹，警方比较重视这一案件，来奥斯集团只是询问一下温蒂的亲友状况、有无仇人等。

“如此年轻美丽的女性竟然遇到这种惨事，真是令人心痛，奥斯集团一定会全力配合警方，希望能早日缉拿凶手。”哈利送走警探后，让菲利西亚去嘱咐HR，以公司的名义去慰问一下死者的父母。

午饭的时候，哈利向彼得提及此事，彼得便说：“我早知道了，这事在办公室里早就传开了，卡萨帝一脸伤心的样子，他好像在追求温蒂。”

“我比较介意温蒂身上的伤口，”哈利回想起警探给他看的照片。“看上去像是被金刚狼抓的一样。”

彼得差点把嘴里的食物喷出来：“金刚狼可不会干这种事情。”这时候他的手机响了，彼得掏出来看了一眼：“是玛丽简……喂？玛丽简，有事吗？嗯，对，我知道，上午有警探来公司做过调查，那人我还认识，她就是负责我们实习生的HR专员。……咦？你确定？唔……真的吗？……那你要当心！”挂掉电话后，彼得的神色凝重：“玛丽简说看到温蒂被杀的新闻，她打算做这个案件的报道，因为她发现哈佛大学里也曾有类似的命案，去年陆续有3名女生被杀，虽然死状没有那么惨，但也是被利刃切割放血而死，至今都没有找到凶手，所以她怀疑这是同一个连环杀手干的。”

“这可有点意思，玛丽简是在号角日报实习么？”

“对……我有点担心她，如果是连环杀手的话，那她岂非会很危险？”彼得认真地问，眼中闪着期翼的光芒。

哈利不由得莞尔：“蜘蛛侠想当侦探了吗？好吧，那我托一下关系，问警局借看一下相关的档案。”

_注：借用一下变形金刚Beast Wars中无敌龙威震天捧着元始天尊圣典时的台词：_

_『I am alpha and omega，the beginning and the end...... I am that which is，which was，and is yet to come，and you will know my name is Megatron when I lay my vengeance upon you! 』_

_『我为始，亦为终，是开端，亦是结局。我是前世，今生，亦是来者。当你被复仇的火焰吞噬之时，你将知晓我的名字叫威震天！』_

_这段台词太帅，加上跟自设AO的属性很吻合，于是拿来用了。_

_另外威总的这段话前半段源自《新约启示录》，用来代表上帝是昔在今以后永在的全能者。因为ALPHA是第一个希腊字母，OMEGA是最后一个希腊字母，所以ALPHA和OMEGA具有始终、全部的意思。_


	12. Chapter 12

彼得和哈利每天回家的第一件事依然是查找监听设备，不过自从哈利让仆人把那一堆窃听器扔掉后，他们就再也没发现新安装的监听装置。

“九头蛇应该不会这么轻易地放弃吧？”彼得挠头，这种暴风雨前寂静的感觉令他心生不安。

哈利专心致志地看着办公桌上投影的档案，不在意地回答：“看到那堆被扔掉的窃听器后，他们也应该知道现在是双方明局状态，只要没有ALPHA病株的线索，九头蛇是不会轻易露面的，所以才故意给我们足够的自由度去寻找。彼得你看看这份验尸报告……”哈利的手在桌面上划拨了一下，办公桌侧面的墙壁上投影出放大的报告，这些都是他跟凯利警长打过招呼后，对方帮忙问马塞诸塞州调来的档案，因为那边也想配备奥斯集团的新型防弹衣，所以非常积极地配合。

报告上显示在哈佛被杀的3名女生应该是同一个凶手，虽然切割的手法从最初的生硬、拘谨转为熟练和大胆，但是下手的切入点和切割的走向都是相同的。女生们在外貌特征上并没有太多一致，不过都很漂亮，身材也很窈窕。剑桥市警方并未能找到凶手，加上相同的命案自去年年底就不再发生，这使得他们一筹莫展完全没有了线索。这次温蒂的命案则在凶器上有所不同，不再是刀具，而是爪痕，不过纽约警局对比了剑桥市那里提供的档案，也发现切入点和切割的走向是相同的。看来这确实是同一个连环杀手，并且更换了凶器。

“玛丽简真厉害啊！”哈利也有点佩服那位一心想当记者的红发美女。“她居然能把温蒂的命案与哈佛那3起联系起来。”

“因为新闻社里有位学妹的姐姐在哈佛念书，而且与其中一位受害者是同寝室的好友，所以玛丽简曾经特别关注过那3起命案。”彼得解释说。

哈利翘起二郎腿，靠在皮椅上微微转着椅子，扫视着这些档案，然后问彼得：“那么你打算怎么办呢？4起命案现场都没有任何DNA的残留，也没有目击者，这个凶手非常狡猾。从凶器和尸体的破损度都有所升级来看，他在不断地改进自己的作案手段。”

彼得侧头想了想后苦笑：“暂时也没什么点子，只能出去多巡逻咯？”

“注意安全，我就不奉陪了。今天被队长训练的腰酸背痛，而且绿魔机甲还在托尼那里折腾呢！”哈利关闭办公桌上的显示，把数据钥匙盒拿在手里抛着玩了几下。

“你确定一个人在家安全？”彼得脱去外面的便服，露出里面的蜘蛛衣，却还是有点不太放心。

哈利笑了笑，走过去搂住彼得的脖子，帮他把面罩套上。“九头蛇也不是傻瓜，不会贸然进行毫无收获的行动。你看他们在神盾局潜伏的模式就知道，那些家伙在目标不明确之前是不会暴露自己的。”目送蜘蛛侠从窗户跳出去，身影消失在夜幕笼罩着的楼宇间后，哈利把数据钥匙盒放回衣袋里，信步走到父亲的房间。自从诺曼死后，哈利就再也没进入过这间屋子，因为曾经长期被当做病房，所以在医疗设备撤去后，屋子里显得空荡荡的。诺曼本身也不是很喜欢繁复摆设的人，加之生前精力也都放在工作上，本来也就没有太多私人物品。哈利走到床边，看着斜对面的墙，那里挂着奥斯本夫妇的结婚照，也是他在大宅里唯一能见到母亲艾莉西娅·奈芙·奥斯本的照片。结婚照中的艾莉西娅比那栋小楼里的照片更为成熟，两人相拥一起看似很幸福。然后哈利如愿以偿地听到了脚步声，他故意在彼得走后来此，就是想看看究竟有谁会忍不住来查看自己的动向。

结果出现在门口的是管家塞巴斯蒂安，这让哈利的心中有些微微动摇，他曾把大宅里所有人员的清单过滤了一遍，筛选出几名怀疑对象，但是唯独没有考虑到为奥斯本家族服务年限最久的老管家。对方在门口停住脚步，脸上挂着一丝忧虑：“哈利少爷，您没事吧？”

在他人面前，管家在诺曼死后就遵循了全体仆人对哈利改口“先生”的称呼，但是私下独处的时候，他还是会用过去一贯的“哈利少爷”称谓。在离家八年的时间里，塞巴斯蒂安是唯一经常和哈利保持联系的人，起码他会在每个周末的固定时间里给他打一个电话，询问是否有什么需要。虽然每一次的例行电话都很短，也没有特别的问候，但对于哈利来说已是莫大的安慰，尽管他明知这是管家的职责。

哈利回过神来，轻轻地摇摇头：“没事，我记得小时候曾问过你，有没有我母亲的其它照片或者遗物。”

管家瞥了一眼那张结婚照，然后回答：“没有，少爷。在您出生后，老爷就让我们把夫人的遗物全部销毁了。”

和当年一样的答案，让哈利心中泛起一丝苦涩。他走向门口，从管家身边穿过，扔下对方回到自己的办公室。把数据钥匙盒放在桌上启动界面后，哈利输入母亲的名字搜索，结果也只有她与诺曼·奥斯本结婚、以及死亡的新闻。奈芙家族在纽约也算是有点历史、家境厚实的豪门，其独女艾莉西娅·奈芙的人生轨迹在网络中却只有这两篇新闻，并且当她去世后奈芙家族就恍若根本没有这个女儿一样，与奥斯本家彻底断绝了来往，对唯一的直系继承人哈利更是不闻不问。当艾莉西娅的父母去世后，奈芙家族的遗产也根据二老的遗嘱，大半转让给了表妹芳婷·伊戈尔，法律既定无法更改的少部分则留给了哈利。这种态度与状况，现在细想起来，甚是诡异。

哈利考虑了许久，拨通了伊戈尔家的电话，当他报上自己的名号后，接听的管家沉默了片刻后才说：“请稍等。”结果这个稍等是漫长的十分钟，然后一把中年妇女的声音在听筒里响起：“哈利·奥斯本？”

“是的，请问您是芳婷姨妈吗？

“啊……是我。这真令我意外，你突然打电话过来……我最后一次当面见到你，在艾莉西娅的葬礼上，你还是一个刚出生没几天的婴儿。最近倒是在电视上经常看到你，都长这么大了，已经是位英俊帅气的小伙子了呢！而且你长得真像艾莉西娅。”对方的语气从最初的略带尴尬，逐渐转为顺畅。

哈利则继续保持礼貌与柔和的声线：“非常抱歉，这么晚还打扰您。我只是……您知道的，我去年年初才回国，有很多事情要忙着处理。现在终于能有些空闲了，然后我想寻找有关母亲的遗物或者照片，但是家里完全没有，于是就想到了您。”

芳婷有些惊讶：“奥斯本家没有留下艾莉西娅的遗物吗？”

“没有，管家说我父亲在母亲去世后就全部销毁了，除了结婚照外连任何一张私人照片都没有。”哈利尽量让自己的声音听上去非常的悲伤，以及可怜。

果然他那原本就带着哭腔的鼻音打动了对方，芳婷有些激动起来：“这太过分了！真是难以置信！当年诺曼可是口口声声说艾莉西娅是他一生中唯一的挚爱，让她不顾伯父的反对与他结婚。结果诺曼为了延续奥斯本家的血脉，强迫不适合生育的艾莉西娅怀孕，最后害死了她……啊，哈利，我不是在责怪你。只是当年的事情让伯父他们伤透了心，从一开始他们就反对女儿嫁给奥斯本，和艾莉西娅大吵了一场，所以当她死于难产时，伯父他们就与你们断绝了来往。”

“请问不适合生育是怎么回事？”哈利觉得心在揪紧，父亲果然只是想要一个血脉的延续么？为了让这个罪恶的姓氏继承下去而不择手段。

芳婷迟疑了一下，然后说：“这……其实我也不是很清楚。只是他们结婚6年了，都没有孩子。我听说诺曼非常想要子嗣，因为奥斯本家一向比较短命。然后好像诺曼带艾莉西娅去公司的实验室住了一段时间后，她就开始怀孕了，但是状况非常糟糕，伯父他们曾去奥斯本家探望过一次，回来后大发雷霆，说艾莉西娅整个孕期都躺在病床上，人都憔悴得不成样子。哈利，希望你听了别介意。伯父他们很宝贝艾莉西娅，就这么一个独生女儿，他们甚至想说服艾莉西娅堕胎，因为他们觉得她的身体状况根本不适合生产。但是艾莉西娅非常坚持，她说这孩子是唯一的希望，然后她……不惜把自己的父母赶出奥斯本家。最后，她果然还是没能挺过去……”

哈利的手紧紧地攥住了那个数据盒，方形的棱角戳得掌心生疼，但他还是觉得几乎无法呼吸，匆忙地说了几句客套话：“谢谢您……告诉我这些，谢谢！对不起，我现在需要……呃，梳理一下，抱歉。”然后挂断电话，捂着脸靠到椅背上。所以，这就是父亲把母亲所有存在的证明都抹消的原因吗？就因为他真的是为了延续血脉，而害死了她。

蜘蛛侠在城市中穿行，今晚他遇到的罪犯并不多，所以大多数时候都是盲目地在街道上空飞来荡去，试图找到任何蛛丝马迹。当他落在靠近一片住宅区的墙壁上时，看到远处有对情侣勾肩搭背地走在夜路上，原本这不应引起他的注意，但是不知为何，蜘蛛侠突然想跟上去看看。他顺着蛛丝荡到斜对面，然后发现那对情侣是卡萨帝与一名陌生的年轻女性。蜘蛛侠瞬间僵住了，就在今天早上卡萨帝还一副为温蒂悲伤的模样，现在却跟那位女性有说有笑非常亲昵，这变化也太快了吧？就在他打算继续跟踪卡萨帝的时候，蜘蛛感应突然响起，彼得迅速转身，便看到一团黑影以凌厉之势向自己扑过来。蜘蛛侠顿觉一股怒气直冲脑门，他从未如此地放任愤怒与憎恨来掌握自己，但是如今，在看到毒液的那一刹那，他不避反而迎了上去，灌注着所有的力气挥拳猛击对方。

这场战斗可以说没有任何技巧，纯粹力量的比拼，他们谁都没有开口说话，只是一味地将愤怒发泄在自己的拳头上，相互将对方殴打进大楼的墙壁中，或是砸入街道的地面上。美国队长传授的那些战术与技巧都被蜘蛛侠抛到了脑后，他只想狠狠地痛揍对方。直至数辆警车呼啸而至时，蜘蛛侠站在被他们战斗中破坏的一堵碎裂的围墙前，喘着粗气，瞪视着前方四肢着地背部拱起的毒液。那个漆黑的怪物发出一串低沉的嘲笑声，随即抬手向身后射出漆黑的液体线，迅速地飞走。蜘蛛侠环顾四周，这才发现自己造成的破坏，赶紧在被警察包围之前离开。但是他没敢直接回奥斯本大宅，因为蹲在广告牌上略做休息时，蜘蛛侠发现自己的手还在颤抖，心跳依然很快，自己这副模样不能回去见哈利，肯定会被对方有所察觉的。自从那天之后，彼得就没有在哈利面前提到过毒液，他害怕勾起对方那噩梦般的回忆，所以装作一副什么都没有发生过的样子，哈利亦是如此。可是彼得心里很清楚，自己有多在乎这件事情，以致于看到那怪物的瞬间便无法控制住自己的理智。

最后，蜘蛛侠选择前往复仇者大厦，攥着面罩向美国队长道歉：“我今晚似乎惹祸了。”


	13. Chapter 13

史蒂夫给彼得端来热巧克力的时候，托尼正在和NYPD通话，答应复仇者基金会赔偿蜘蛛侠造成的破坏，幸好没有人员伤亡。“你想说说怎么会无法控制住自己的情绪吗？彼得。”史蒂夫在彼得对面坐下，“我观察过你很久，我们也一起出过几次任务，在战斗中你一直保持着乐观的情绪，从未有过这种暴力倾向。”

彼得捧着热巧克力，手中的温暖慢慢传递，心境已经平复下来。但是这种事情让他如何开口？只得支吾地说：“对不起，因为那个对手是一个非常讨厌的怪物，所以我失控了。”

托尼挂掉电话走过来，生气地说：“这笔赔偿账单我会寄给奥斯本的！这下可好，你又让詹姆斯有抨击的话题了。而且是在深夜的住宅区，即便没有人员伤亡，今晚也会有多少家庭担惊受怕彻夜不眠？你究竟是怎么想的？！”

“很抱歉……”彼得深深地低下头，心中满是愧疚。自己不该如此轻率，一味地想着复仇，现在的蜘蛛侠是复仇者的一份子，这种行动无疑给复仇者的名声抹上了一层阴影。

克林特斜靠在沙发侧旁的吧台前，冲着史蒂夫打手语，突击学习一周后现在队长已经能熟练地掌握聋哑人的手语，所以他立刻读懂了克林特的猜测，并将之问了出来：“彼得，那个对手与哈利有关吗？”

彼得没有回答，但是手中的热巧克力泛起一阵涟漪。年长的三人相互交换了一下眼神，最后是托尼叹气说：“我打电话给奥斯本，让他来接你。”

“不要！”彼得立刻抬起头，眼睛都有点发红。“这事、那个怪物的事情千万不能告诉哈利！”看来是无法隐瞒下去了，彼得喝了一大口热巧克力后，把毒液诞生、和他们纠葛的事情一五一十地说了出来。最后痛苦地捂着脸说：“所以，我也不知道该怎么办。在哈利面前，我都不敢提它。今晚的事情很抱歉，或许我还不够资格加入复仇者，我还是不够成熟。”

克林特走过来，一屁股坐在沙发上，拍了拍彼得的肩膀：“嗨，小虫。你知道我现在耳聋了，所以我说话自己也听不太清楚，你说的话我也只能靠读唇语来了解大概意思。因此，你别开口，听我说完，这样我们俩个都轻松。最初我惹祸上身的时候，一直觉得这是我自己的事情，不需要别人帮忙，因为我是鹰眼，我能够独立地解决任何难题，从小时候就不会依靠别人，长大后更是如此。无论是娜塔莎还是其他人伸过来的援手，都被我一一拒绝。结果，就是我这种该死的的自尊与自负，害了我自己、我哥哥、我的大楼中应该被我庇护的普通居民。现在我明白了，我是复仇者的一员，这是个大家庭，虽然大家都没有血缘关系，但是无论是谁遇到了麻烦，所有人都会来帮忙，只有大家团结在一起时，才能够战胜任何困难。千万别有什么给大家添麻烦的心理，这里没人怕麻烦。最后，要说感情方面的建议，很遗憾的是这栋楼里确实没有一个专家，别看托尼这种花花公子，在自己真正喜欢的人面前也跟小孩子一样拙劣。”“嘿！”托尼想抗议，但是克林特根本就没看着他当然也就听不到，他继续说着：“所以，我们可能给不了你太多靠谱的建议。不过按照我的经验，开诚布公总是没错的，把自己的心意和想法明明白白地告诉对方，我相信以你的厚脸皮一定能办到的。好了，说完了，我要去睡觉。时间也不早了，你也不如早点回家，哈利还在被窝里等着你呢。”克林特没等彼得回应就站起来，走出休息室，这是他目前的小小特权，不需要听别人说什么，可别人得听他说。

彼得感激地目送鹰眼离去，回头看看队长和托尼，不好意思地挠挠头：“如果我继续说对不起的话，是否就要挨批了？”

“没错。”史蒂夫微笑起来，“把热巧克力喝完，小伙子。然后我送你回家。”

队长开着飞空摩托载着彼得抵达奥斯本大宅起居室的窗口时，已是后半夜。彼得跳进屋内，发现起居室的辅灯亮着，昏暗的灯光映照出房间里的散乱。哈利在沙发上和衣而卧，全身蜷缩一团，茶几与地板上全是已经空了或者半空的酒瓶，弥漫着一股冲鼻的酒气。自从他们两人正视相互的感情后，彼得就没见过哈利把自己灌醉过，这究竟又是怎么了？

史蒂夫从窗外探头望进来，显然也有点被吓到：“彼得，哈利经常酗酒吗？”

“不不，他已经戒酒很久了。以前他被遗传病缠身的时候会借酒消愁，但现在都不会喝这么多了。”彼得慌忙地跪在沙发前，拍拍哈利的脸颊：“哈利？醒醒，哈利？”

哈利睡眼惺忪地半睁开眼：“彼……”他懒洋洋地伸手搂住彼得脖子，像树袋熊一样挂上来。“彼得，你不会不要我吧？因为我的出生就是一个笑话，不被期待也不被爱的孩子，只是为了延续血统，为了继承这个该死的家族。什么唯一的希望？太可笑了，明明知道会死，为什么她还要坚持生下我？……这种男人有什么好，为什么甘愿搭上自己的性命也要给他留后代……”他把头埋在彼得的肩窝里，泪水打湿了蜘蛛衣，喃喃地说着，声音越来越轻，最后又沉沉睡去。

彼得轻手轻脚地把哈利抱起来，望向还在窗口的队长，后者有点担忧地问：“需要帮忙吗？”彼得苦笑：“谢谢，他只是喝醉了，可能是因为他父母的事情。等他醒了，我会好好地跟他谈谈的。如果有什么问题，我一定会通知你们。”

史蒂夫点点头：“就像克林特所说，别硬撑着，彼得。随时都可以来找我们。那我先走了，你也早点休息。”与彼得告别后，队长驶离大宅，一路上感慨彼得和哈利虽然年轻，但看起来真是背负了太多的复杂。

哈利醒过来时头痛欲裂，他翻了个身，呻吟着拽个枕头盖在头上，好想拿把锯子来割开脑袋。“哈利？”“彼得，别吵……”哈利还想缩在被窝里，但是被人大力地拉起来，他勉强睁开眼，彼得单膝跪在床沿，抓住自己的肩膀，看上去似乎有点生气。

“我今天只能请假陪你，还不能告诉HR是因为你们的总裁大人把自己灌得烂醉，闹腾得我完全没睡好，也不敢扔下他一个人去上班。所以，你难道不应该告诉我，究竟为了什么昨晚又酗酒了？你答应过我不会再喝那么多的！”

完了，彼得是真的生气了。哈利抱着脑袋想，但是头疼的要死，于是硬撑着还嘴：“我……谁叫你昨晚好久都不回来！”

“我晚归是因为在跟踪卡萨帝的时候遇到了毒液，我们打了一架，我失去了理智，给住宅区造成了不小的破坏，只能去复仇者大厦寻求帮助。”

哈利闻言抬起了头，有些诧异：“毒液？他竟敢找上你？！还有失去理智是怎么回事？”

彼得双手环抱在胸前，难得用很强势的态度说：“你先回答我的问题，我再回答你的。”老实说彼得这副认真的模样还挺性感的，哈利胡乱地想着，一边揉着自己的额头，一边偷眼看着对方。“哈利！”彼得厉声喊了一下，这让哈利彻底清醒了，只得举手投降。

“好吧，我说我说……我昨晚给姨妈芳婷·伊戈尔打了个电话，她是我母亲的表妹，我的外公外婆去世后，把奈芙家的遗产大半留给了她，所以我想她或许会知道关于我母亲的事情。”哈利一口气快速说完，把自己的腿盘起来，在床上坐正。

彼得看上去似乎一点都不惊讶，只是很平静地催促问：“然后呢？她告诉了你什么？”

“她说我父母结婚6年都没能有孩子，然后我父亲可能在母亲身上做了某种实验，让她成功受孕，她的身体状况变得非常糟糕。也就是说，她明知道生育会要她的命……而我父亲，他也知道出生的会是一个带有家族遗传病的短命鬼，还是不惜用我母亲的性命来替换。这太荒唐了，不是吗？”哈利越说越激动，开始抱怨。“既然想要延续血脉，为什么不另外找个女人，或者试管婴儿之类，方法有很多，反正他们只是要一个能继承奥斯本这个肮脏血统的孩子而已！”

“哈利！你真觉得事情是这样的吗？”彼得的声音中透着不悦，“我是不了解诺曼，小时候我们在一起时也没见过他多少次。但是，你看看他都做了些什么？为了根治遗传病，他和我父亲一起做了多少乱七八糟的研究？甚至还杀害了我的父母！在不择手段也要对抗遗传病的最后，他还是输了，然后他把所有的一切都给了你。奥斯集团、研究资料、绿魔机甲、蜘蛛血清……所有的一切！他只是要奥斯本血统的延续吗？那样的话他完全可以再找女人生孩子，或者逼着你尽快结婚生子延续后代。还有你的母亲，就像你所说，另外找个能生育的女人、试管婴儿等等，方法有很多，可为什么她还是要坚持自己来生育你？他们要的是你，只是你而不是别的什么，并且想要你生存下去！”

哈利被彼得的这番话给震住了，他从未往这方面去想，印在自己脑中的始终是诺曼冷漠的背影，让他一直觉得自己是被抛弃的孩子，不被期望出生的孩子，不是满载着父母之间爱情而出生的孩子，自己只是一个工具。“彼得……”他嚅嗫地说，想起对方父母的被害就完全抬不起头来。“我……很抱歉……”

彼得伸手捧起哈利的脸，直视着他的眼睛，恍似看穿至灵魂深处，一字一句地说：“以后不准再自暴自弃了，知道吗？”

哈利拼命点头，泪水控制不住地滑过冰凉的脸颊，他赶紧伸手拭去，心想原来人真的会喜极而泣。他为此感到有些害臊，然后想起彼得的问题，收拾好心情，深吸了一口气：“好了，现在该轮到你了。”彼得便把昨晚的事情全部和盘托出，没有任何遗漏，包括他对毒液的愤恨。听完后哈利居然很平静，完全没有因为毒液而变得不安。他想了想，问彼得：“你不觉得有点巧吗？毒液在你跟踪卡萨帝的时候出现。”

“啊？”彼得还在心情复杂地揣测哈利对毒液的态度，一时脑子没转过弯来。

哈利继续提示：“卡萨帝是哈佛生物基因学的高材生，他对屠杀很着迷。毒液手里有屠杀的残留细胞，它想找个合适的宿主让屠杀复活。昨晚毒液的出现，使你跟丢了卡萨帝。然后前三个受害者是哈佛的学生，温蒂是卡萨帝追求的对象，而且她尸体上的伤口像是巨大的爪痕。这一切凑在一起，很难说只是巧合吧？”

这么联系起来看，还真是满满的疑点。只是彼得有点难以置信：“卡萨帝是连环杀手？完全看不出啊，我看他在实习生中、以及办公室里都挺有人缘的，整个人也是一副文绉绉的样子。”

“据说很多连环杀手都很有魅力，这样比较容易让猎物上钩。”哈利跳下床，“我去洗澡，然后一起吃饭吧！再来合计怎么抓到这家伙的把柄。”

“等一下！”彼得抓住哈利的手把他拖回怀中，“我还有事想问你。”

“什么？”哈利的心情已完全恢复的样子，故意在彼得的怀里微微扭动。彼得翻了个白眼，双手固定住哈利的肩膀，让他不要乱动。但是这要怎么说出口，他有点纠结，张开嘴想说又把话咽了回去。“彼得？你想说什么就直说。”哈利大概也察觉到了彼得那微妙的表情，认真地站定不动。

“好吧……”彼得鼓起勇气问：“你对毒液究竟是……是什么样的感情？”

哈利看着彼得，一丝诧异闪过：“你在吃醋吗？彼得？你应该知道我很厌恶它，但是我不得不承认，一方面我无法消灭它，另一方面它能够为我办事，比如我想过要它去对付九头蛇和金霸王。”

这个回答让彼得有些怒火中烧：“是啊，我是在吃醋。先不论利用那个怪物这种手段，你有没有想过让它帮你办事的代价？你已经支付过两次了！还不学乖吗？”

哈利垂下眼帘，有些不高兴地说：“你以为我愿意吗？两次都是没有其它更好的选择，一次为了活命，一次为了救你。”最后那句他说得语气特别重，发现彼得没有吭声但是握住自己肩膀的手在抽紧，哈利抬头看到对方一脸痛苦，顿时心中一阵刺痛与后悔，在彼得为自己付出那么多之后，为何还总是要伤害他？哈利立刻妥协：“对不起，彼得……我们不要为了它吵架好吗？那不值得。”

彼得叹了口气，松开手：“好吧……以后别再单独去找它。我会找到办法来对付它的。”哈利点头赞同，走向浴室。望着他的背影，彼得心里很清楚，哈利向他保证过很多事情，能够彻底遵守的却很少。倒不是说哈利故意欺骗自己，只是在遇到问题的时候，对方总是会本能地去遵循最优选择，而哈利心中的最优选择往往都是歪门邪道。彼得为此很犯愁，究竟该怎么做才能扭转哈利的这种固有思维？

吃饭的时候，哈利看了一眼仆人放在桌上的号角日报，然后递给彼得。果然头版头条就是蜘蛛侠深夜大肆破坏住宅区惊扰市民的报道，关键是还配了一张很清晰的照片，蜘蛛侠踩在一辆玻璃全碎、顶棚瘪裂的私家车上，手举着被拆下来的一户人家外墙的门柱，看上去非常的狰狞可怖。彼得还在纳闷昨晚怎么可能有人拍到他和毒液搏斗现场的照片，哈利小心翼翼地瞥了他一眼，低声说：“你看摄影师的名字。”

照片下面印着非常小的一行字：摄影师爱德华·布鲁克。

彼得立刻把报纸撕成了碎片。


	14. Chapter 14

既然彼得请了一天的假，两人索性一起前往昨晚的住宅区侦查。修建队正在那里修复重建被战斗破坏的围墙等设施，彼得与哈利绕过碎裂的路面和坍塌的墙壁，一路无语。走出战斗区域后，彼得往右前方指：“昨晚看到卡萨帝和那个女孩往那边走去。”于是他们沿着右边的小道继续前行了一段路后，遇到一个十字路口，这下可完全不知该往哪个方向走了。彼得趁周围没人爬到路边的树上张望了一下，发现左边远处的一栋房子前似乎聚集了不少车，于是跳下来招呼哈利前往那边查看。

那是一栋两层楼的普通公寓，门口停了一排的警车、救护车，外围则有不少记者和围观群众。彼得他们走过去，正好看到一具具尸袋从屋子里抬出来，记者们蜂拥拍照，围观众人窃窃私语。彼得挤上去询问一位家庭主妇，对方立刻八卦起来：“哎呀，这真是太惨了。那里住了四名女大学生呢！昨晚大家都光顾关注蜘蛛侠在前面闹腾了，谁都没注意到这里的惨案。早上有个女孩的男友来接她，才发现四个人都被杀了，据说被切成碎片哦！这个区域的治安本来一直还可以的，太吓人了。”彼得与哈利对视一眼，两人心中都有了底。

“该死的，昨晚毒液果然是为了帮卡萨帝来阻止我的。”彼得愤恨地踢了一下路边的石子。

一把年轻女性的声音自他们身后的人群中响起：“彼得！”两人齐齐回头，看到玛丽简端着摄像机跑过来，她看到哈利也在立刻伸手捂住自己的嘴，放低声音说：“哈利也在啊，你们快离开，前面全是记者，别被发现了。”三人一起迅速离开围观现场，往住宅区外围走。一路上玛丽简告诉他们大致的状况，与那位家庭主妇所说的差不多，四名合宿的女学生在昨晚深夜被杀，正值蜘蛛侠与一个怪物在附近大打出手之后不久，所以当时虽然住宅区里有不少警车、居民们也都被闹醒，但注意力都被吸引到蜘蛛侠破坏的那片区域了，以致竟然没人听到这栋楼里女生们发出的惨叫。不过玛丽简推测凶手很有可能上手就制住了她们，所以没有人听到动静，就与前四起谋杀一样，没有目击者也没有指纹和DNA残留。最后玛丽简有些好奇地问：“你们俩个怎么会在这里？”

哈利抢先回答：“是彼得担心你的安危，毕竟这可是个杀人不眨眼的魔头，而且专门对年轻貌美的女性下手。所以他就打算也来帮助调查。”

玛丽简感动地看着彼得：“谢谢，彼得！你真是和小时候一样，就算不会打架，还是愿意出头帮助别人。”

彼得有点不好意思地挠挠头：“对了，你这边搜集到什么线索吗？要不要我们一起研究一下？”

“好啊！前面有家快餐店，我们去那里商讨。”玛丽简快步前行带路。到了餐厅，他们坐下来简单点了些饮料和小食，玛丽简掏出记事本一边翻一边说：“我从维持现场的警官那里打听到的消息，最近这两起的凶案并非完全没有留下任何线索，他听CSI的人在讨论，好像是在一个受害者的伤口里找到过一滴奇怪的液体，红黑色的，很粘稠，现场无法判断，CSI拿回去做化验去了。然后再说这些伤口，比哈佛那三起更加夸张，其中有个姑娘几乎被切成了碎块。目前警方还没匹配出合适的凶器，就像是金刚狼的爪痕一样。”

哈利忍不住莞尔：“我也说过像金刚狼。”

彼得白了他一眼：“都说了金刚狼才不会干这种事情！”

“这只是比喻嘛！”轮到玛丽简帮哈利说话，“没准凶手也是个变种人？”

“如果真是变种人干的，那么X战警早就出现了。”彼得坚决否认，其实他和哈利心中都清楚，那是屠杀。所以他非常不希望玛丽简继续调查下去，但是又不知该如何打消对方的念头。

还是哈利看穿了彼得的心思，他眼珠一转对玛丽简说：“没准就是和蜘蛛侠打架的那只怪物，那家伙好像也是用爪子的？我们刚才路过现场，看到地面和墙壁上有不少爪子撕裂的痕迹。”

玛丽简想了想：“从时间上来看倒是也比较吻合，那个怪物好像去年年底在纽约街头出现过一次，那时候正好是剑桥市那边不再发生命案的时段。”

“对吧对吧？”哈利急切地说：“如果凶手是怪物，那玛丽简你就别追查下去了，太危险了。”

“身为新闻记者怎么能惧怕危险呢！”玛丽简突然眼睛一亮，对哈利说：“有传闻说那个怪物是奥斯集团的实验产物，还请奥斯本总裁解释一下？”

哈利傻眼了，他没想到对方那么快就毫不客气地把矛头指向自己，一时语塞。彼得在旁边看了暗笑，赶紧打圆场：“应该不是吧？还有传闻说这怪物第一次被人目击，是在纽约大学校园里。”

玛丽简突然一拍手：“这就说得通了！奥托·冈瑟·奥克塔维斯博士！那个怪物是他搞出来的！”她看到彼得他们面面相觑的样子，便开始解释：“你们想想看，怪物第一次被目击的时间点，那时候奥克塔维斯博士还在我们大学里。第二次被目击是在奥斯大楼附近，博士已经去奥斯集团了。然后他发狂要追杀哈利的时候，也有人看到类似的怪物从奥斯大楼里冲出来。时间点都吻合，所以这个怪物一定是奥克塔维斯博士研究出来的！现在博士下落不明，怪物就开始狩猎人类。一定是这样的！”

“呃……那哈佛的凶杀案呢？”彼得很佩服玛丽简的想象力和敏锐度，居然还能把这些事情全部串起来。

玛丽简很得意地回答：“前几年奥克塔维斯博士刚离开奥斯集团时，也去过哈佛讲课的。太感谢你们给我的灵感了！我要赶回去写报道！”她匆忙收拾东西站起来告辞。“我先回报社了，你们俩慢慢玩！”

彼得和哈利齐齐裂开嘴装笑与她挥手告别，待红发少女走后，两人不约而同地叹气，哈利先开口：“看来卡萨帝已经变成屠杀了，如果你想对付他的话，先别急着动手，我去取回绿魔机甲。我们两人一起才比较有胜算。”

“不，你不要插手。”彼得攥紧了拳头，他不会忘记哈利被屠杀洞穿身体、奄奄一息地倒在自己怀中的情景。“我也不会独自去对付他，复仇者会帮忙的。”

哈利看着彼得，猜到他是出于担心不想让自己参与，但是又怎么可能让蜘蛛侠去对付屠杀？好不容易才从那个疯狂的怪物控制下脱身，如果击败了卡萨帝后屠杀又选择附身蜘蛛侠该怎么办？不过哈利觉得彼得不会听进去的，便问：“那现在怎么办？要不要先去奥斯大楼确认一下卡萨帝是否照常上班？”彼得点头赞同，带着哈利走出餐厅后拐入无人的小巷中，抱起他爬至楼上，从高空一路返回奥斯大楼。

为了方便蜘蛛侠和绿魔进出，哈利早就让人把总裁办公室的一堵玻璃幕墙改装成遥控的玻璃升降门，这样可以直接进入办公室，而无需利用专门的电梯或是爬通风管道。哈利在办公桌上调出安保的监控录像，屏幕中卡萨帝正在研究室里工作，怎么看都一副很正常平静的模样。彼得看了为之皱眉：“如果不是昨晚我亲眼看到他与一位女性有说有笑的，根本就不会怀疑到他。而且如果他被屠杀附体的话，还能保持自己的姿态和神智来上班？”

哈利想了想后问：“你想知道答案吗？我有个办法，但是前提你不能生气。”

“什么办法？”彼得话一出口就随即有所领悟，“不准去找毒液！”

哈利耸肩：“放心，我不会去找它的，但是问问无妨。”他掏出手机放到桌上，拨通了一个号码后打开免提。

“哈利，找我有事？”手机中传来的是一个青年男子的声音，彼得从未听到过，所以最初他还有点纳闷。

哈利看了彼得一眼，扬声问：“你知道克雷斯·卡萨帝是个杀人狂魔吗？”

青年男子笑了：“我当然知道，这家伙主张一套很有意思的哲学理论。他说人类在自然界是处于猎食者的地位，而人类本身其实是也是有分阶的。有的人是猎食者，有的人则是被猎者。要成为猎食者其实很简单，只要有勇气去杀人。所以任何普通人都可以成为猎食者，只要能够杀人即可。”

彼得实在忍不住吐糟：“这什么狗屁哲学！根本就是为自己变态的杀人欲望找的借口！”哈利都来不及阻止他开口，只得赶紧握住彼得的手。

听到彼得的声音，对方沉默了片刻，然后发出一串低沉的笑声，声线从陌生青年男子转化为彼得所熟悉的粗哑并略带喉音：“原来蜘蛛侠也在……那么你得感激我，把屠杀给了卡萨帝而非别人。”如果不是哈利紧紧地握住彼得的手，估计彼得在顿悟这就是毒液的瞬间差点爆发，他恼怒地看向哈利，对方冲着他缓缓摇头，淡蓝色的眼睛中掠过一丝忧虑。

这令彼得不由得逐渐冷静下来，深吸一口气后反问：“凭什么我要感激你？屠杀选择谁附身有关系吗？”

“当然有关系，共生体的执念会影响到融合后的思维。”毒液居然慢条斯理地解释起来，这让彼得有点意外。“卡萨帝在之前见到你变成屠杀，令他无比地崇拜这个形态，因为他认为这才是猎杀者该有的终极形态，而彼得·帕克是向他展现了这个神之领域的启蒙者。然后对于屠杀来说，则是彼得·帕克赋予了他活化的形态、激发了他的能力，使他从一个液态的共生体细胞变为一个有自主思想的生物体。所以当他们俩个融合后，思维的同调率非常匹配，能够在更短的时间里相互适应并完全自由转换。”

“也就是说，两个兴趣相投的变态遇到一起，才能同调融合。”彼得厌恶地总结。

毒液居然赞同说：“一点没错，所以无论是卡萨帝还是屠杀，都对彼得你有着好感，但是哈利……你得当心点，老实说这并非我的初衷，现在看来似乎有点不好的发展趋势。”

哈利眉毛上挑：“这跟我又有什么关系？”

“啊，你不知道屠杀有多憎恨你吗？毕竟是你从他那里夺走了彼得。至于卡萨帝，他对你倒是没有成见，只是他很喜欢让美丽的生物在自己手中被切碎。我把屠杀给卡萨帝时的条件，就是不准碰你，虽然他目前是遵守了这个约定，不过……”毒液顿了顿，有点无可奈何地说：“上次那个女孩是金发吧？昨晚四个女孩中，金发蓝眼的那位被剁得最碎。所以我也吃不准，屠杀的这种发泄能维持多久。”

哈利能感到彼得瞬间握紧了他的手，他自己倒并不是很担心，毕竟之前什么凶险和死亡没遇到过。“那么，屠杀这算是与卡萨帝彻底融合了？它应该无法再附身彼得了吧？”哈利最关心的还是这一点。

毒液想了想后回答：“我不觉得彼得现在的体质能适合屠杀，否则当初就不会被逼迫离开了。”

“很好……”哈利冷笑，“最后，我们会收拾屠杀，你不准再插手，否则就一起干掉。”

“放心，昨晚我见过那个现场后就不想跟他搅合在一起了。”毒液说完就把电话挂了。

彼得一副很想发怒但又无处发泄的样子：“啊啊！气死我了！这家伙究竟是怎么回事？！明明是它搞出来的麻烦，现在还想无事抽身？还有那声音、这电话号码又是怎么回事？！哈利！你究竟跟他联系过几次？！”

“这……屠杀事件之后就一次，是它联系我要求履约，电话号码也是那次存的。毒液能自由切换到埃迪·布鲁克，所以声音会有变化。”哈利赶紧转移话题：“彼得，现在要紧的是如何对付屠杀和卡萨帝。我们只能想办法在他作案时逮住他，否则平时的话没法在公司里或是街道上去攻击一个普通人。”

“那屠杀事件之前呢？”彼得依旧继续追问。

“啊？”哈利冷汗都要下来了，彼得可从未如此深究自己过去干的那些勾当。

“克拉文那次之前……”彼得开始回忆过去，“在你从我这里夺走毒液后那段时间……然后你就把毒液给了布鲁克对吧？”

“彼得！那段时期我以为布鲁克可以控制毒液，而且他只是我的手下之一。我是老板，他是给我打工干活的，没有其它关系！即便是现在，我对它除了厌恶之外也没有别的感情，它只是一个可以利用的棋子。”

彼得揉着皱成一团的脸：“我知道，但是……它跟你说话的口气……”他摇摇头，苦笑着摊开手说：“哈利，原先我以为它只是个变态的怪物，一个意外的细胞产物。但是它现在说话的语调和思维，就像是个人类。老实说在他变声前，我根本就以为那是个人，一个跟你很熟的人！”

办公室内瞬间陷入短暂的沉默，还是哈利将之打破：“确实，毒液现在的行为越来越像人类，这是它自己在做的调整，我也不清楚这究竟是好事还是坏事。你生气也是应该的，毕竟不管过去还是现在，我都只是想着怎么去利用它，因为我很清楚它对我的……”哈利实在无法说下去，不过他们心中都明白这是怎样一种扭曲的关系。

彼得蹲下来，将胳膊放在哈利的大腿上，仰头看着他低垂下来的脸。“哈利，你自己应该很清楚过去的你做了些什么，我一直都不去追究，是因为我觉得既然你愿意和我在一起，那么就让我们重新开始，逐渐改变你的坏习惯。你想依赖它，是因为它能替你做一些见不得光的事情。可是你现在不需要去做那些事情了，你有我，我们还有复仇者做后盾。然后再说毒液，如果它真的是在自我调整更加趋向人类，那么你一定要慎重地处理和它的关系。和怪物的扭曲心灵不同，人是有感情的，或许它会真正地爱上你，和我一样深爱着你；也或许会变得憎恨你，当它体会到只是被你不断利用的时候。”

哈利眨动着长睫，没有吭声，但是彼得知道这番话还是很有效地打动了他，如今只能这么一点一点地去扭转。彼得站起来的同时，将哈利拉入怀中。“好了，现在我们去复仇者大厦，和大家一起商量如何对付屠杀。”他低头望进那双晶莹的眸子，在里面看到自己的倒影，以及爱意。


	15. Chapter 15

彼得与哈利抵达复仇者大厦时，除了黑寡妇和猎鹰外出刺探情报、雷神不知去哪里外，其余人都在。托尼一身油腻地从工作室跑上来，看到哈利就嚷嚷：“奥斯本！小蜘蛛搞破坏的赔偿账单寄给你了，别赖账赶紧付掉。”

哈利故意板起脸，他们两人看来每次遇到就是想对着干：“复仇者不是有专门的基金来对应这种情况吗？为何要给蜘蛛侠搞例外？”

“复仇者基金是给出任务和发薪资用的，不是拿来给蜘蛛侠为了某阔佬男友吃醋殴打情敌用的。”托尼一边把手上的机油擦干净，一边反驳：“而且帮你改装绿魔机甲我还没收钱呢！”

“让你改装绿魔机甲，等于提供了奥斯集团的医疗和人体联动技术，我还没问你收技术转让费呢！”

最后还是得靠美国队长插进来，终止两人的嘴仗。“好了好了，你们两个又不缺钱，何必在这种事情上斤斤计较。”

两人异口同声地回答：“钱就是这么省出来的！”众人不由得扶额，这同步思维不愧都是当总裁的料。

彼得赶紧把屠杀和卡萨帝的事情告诉大家，免得托尼和哈利继续无谓的拌嘴。史蒂夫沉吟道：“哈利的建议是对的，如果卡萨帝能够保持自由切换姿态，那么平时是无法对他下手的。但是要在屠杀作案现场抓住他，也非那么容易，如果静候机会的话，恐怕会继续增加无辜的受害者。”

其实哈利在路上已经心中拟定了一个计划，但是他知道如果告诉彼得的话一定会被反对，现在则正是机会。“我有个好主意，我们可以设个圈套，让屠杀自己送上门来。”

等他说完这个计划，果然彼得第一个跳脚反对：“不行！绝对不行！一千一万个不行！”

哈利看队长他们没吭声，便无视彼得继续说：“虽然有些冒险，但是我很有把握。否则我们也无法得知他何时会出手作案，一旦错过了，就是平白地增加受害者。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，望向彼得：“我理解你的担忧，但是以屠杀的作案手法来看，它会把猎物折磨至失血过多而死，所以从时间上来看，这个计划是可行的，更何况哈利还有绿魔机甲的助力。当然如果你有更好的提议，也可以说出来我们商讨一下。”彼得苦着脸皱紧眉头，显然也提不出更合适的方案。于是队长转向哈利：“那我们就按这个计划来吧，托尼对绿魔机甲的改造应该在今天就能完成，事不宜迟，明天就执行。相关必要的设备由克林特在今天准备好，分配给大家。我会拟定线路图给你。”

于是众人分头去做自己的准备，哈利拖着还在生闷气的彼得跟着托尼去工作室。其实绿魔机甲的折叠版已经完成，托尼目前在着手飞行器的改造。

“我以为你之前说飞行器体积太大没法轻量化？”哈利有点诧异。

托尼用定位笔末端轻敲自己的脑袋：“我可是天才！彼得给我看他的滑板照片时，我突然有了灵感，如果把机翼两端折叠缩进……”面前的三维投影开始变换。“这样，变成类似滑板的形状，虽然这种状态下会减损推进力，只有主推进器作动，但是既能让你方便携带又能做匀速飞行。要高速飞行时，则展开机翼和另外两个辅推进器。”一旁的彼得眼睛立刻亮起来，显然很喜欢这个设计。

“看上去不错，问题是这改造能赶上明天吗？”哈利问。

“都说了，我是天才！跟你这个啥技术都不懂，连生物医学都没及格的笨小子有着天差地别！”托尼拎过一个金绿色的非常厚实的合金手提箱，扔在哈利脚下。“这是你的绿魔机甲，试穿一下。”

哈利一边嘀咕：“我只要懂管理就行了。”一边踩到手提箱上面，箱子盖表面直接扫描他的生物特征并启动，一个个部件如同活动的板块顺着他的双脚攀沿直上，贴服在他的衣服外面，最后组合成绿魔机甲。

“哇噢！这太酷了！”彼得双眼放光，全身都像是要冒出粉红色的心心，充满着对托尼的敬佩。托尼则得意地双手叉腰，一脸“快夸我是天才快崇拜我”的表情。

当然哈利不吃这套，就算他心里挺佩服的也不会表露在外，更何况他还戴着面罩。他活动了几下手脚，站到镜子面前打量自己，然后发现了问题，立刻把面罩脱下来递到托尼面前质问：“这是什么？！”

托尼故作正经地回答：“面罩啊，里面的操作系统我没更改，还帮你追加了空气过滤、多功能视觉镜片，以及和复仇者频道的链接对话系统。”彼得在旁边看着偷笑。

哈利恼怒地戳着那个面罩表面：“我原先的面罩不是这个样子的！”绿色的面罩上是与蜘蛛侠相同的硕大眼睛，但是上眼睑增加了两抹浅金绿色的眼影，嘴部的过滤口则近似红唇状，眉心还有一道水滴般的浅绿色水晶装饰。整体看上去就像是充满了童趣的女性小妖精的脸。

托尼终于忍不住大笑起来：“多漂亮啊！和小蜘蛛的很般配，也很衬你。话说在前头，别想让我改，我还得赶工飞行器。”说完他就自顾自地去干活了。

于是哈利只能拿捂着嘴笑弯腰的彼得出气，用面罩抽打他的背：“笑什么笑！你就不想想我戴着这个跟蜘蛛侠站在一起的样子！”这让彼得笑得更加喘不过气来了。

次日一早，众人开始各自行动，昨晚黑寡妇他们回来后，队长召开了作战会议，把路线图和计划讲解了一遍。所以现在娜塔莎与彼得一起坐在奥斯大楼80层总裁办公室里观看实时监控录像，菲利西亚在办公桌上负责操作。录像中显示卡萨帝一个人正在公共茶歇区泡咖啡，哈利走进来打招呼：“嗨，卡萨帝，彼得在吗？”

卡萨帝赶紧放下手中的咖啡：“刚才我看到他往电梯那里走了，难道不是去楼上找您吗？奥斯本先生。”

“我没碰到他。”然后哈利笑了笑：“上次我说过，叫我哈利就行了。”

“可上次是在酒吧，现在是在公司里。”卡萨帝还是保持一副拘谨认真的好员工模样。

哈利踮起脚拉开吊橱的门，一边伸手往里面找东西一边说：“HR跟我说近日给茶歇区新增了一种布朗尼蛋糕零食，挺受好评的，我还没尝过。”

“啊，那个确实不错，每天一到下午就全被吃光了，现在应该还有一些。”卡萨帝的个子比彼得还高，所以站到哈利身后，帮他从柜子里拿出一块真空包装的小蛋糕。

“呼，谢谢……啊！”哈利缩手的时候刮到了橱柜的插销，立刻被划开一道伤口，鲜血渗了出来。

卡萨帝赶紧抓住哈利的手，很关切地问：“让我看下伤口，先用纸巾捂住。”

“没事没事……”哈利的笑容立刻尴尬起来，慌忙地把手抽走并试图缩进衣袖里掩盖伤口。“我自己能处理。”他从卡萨帝手中接过蛋糕，匆匆离去。不过哈利确信，卡萨帝应该看到了那道血痕正在迅速愈合的样子。

总裁办公室里看着这一幕发生的黑寡妇忍不住赞叹：“哈利的演技真好！太会勾引人了，哈代小姐麻烦你回退到前面那个镜头，放大卡萨帝的背影。”菲利西亚依言操作，屏幕上清晰地映出卡萨帝看到哈利伤口的瞬间，背后的衣服表面泛起一阵黑红色的涟漪，随即又恢复正常。

彼得的担心一直就没停止过，看到这幕立刻唠叨：“我还是觉得让哈利去当诱饵太冒险了。”

娜塔莎白了他一眼：“这是你从昨天到现在第13次说这句话了，有空担心还不如扮好你的角色。”这令彼得只能垂头丧气地下楼返回自己所属的信息素研究室。

看到彼得回来，卡萨帝立刻迎上来，神秘兮兮地把他拉到一边，把刚才目睹的情况都说出来，装作很担心地模样问彼得：“你知道奥斯本先生拥有这种奇怪的体质吗？”

彼得小心翼翼地环顾四周，然后压低声音说：“你看到了就别外传，哈利因为要治疗家族遗传病，所以进行了基因改造，拥有超强的自愈能力。那次奥克塔维斯博士的事故，他全身都被捅穿了好几个洞，换做常人早没命了，你看现在还不是活蹦乱跳身上连一点疤痕都没留下。”

“哇啊哦……真是令人羡慕，这样岂非都不怕受伤？”

看到卡萨帝的眼中闪过一丝异样的神情，彼得不寒而栗，还得勉强笑着说：“也不能这么说，受伤还是会很疼的嘛。”心中在咆哮：你这个变态要是敢碰哈利一根汗毛，看我把你大卸八块！

“哈哈，那是那是……”卡萨帝带着诡异的笑容回到自己的座位上，开始认真地工作。

这一天在彼得内心无比煎熬的状态下慢慢度过，终于到了下班时刻，彼得的手机响了，他赶紧接听。话筒里是娜塔莎在招呼他：“准备好了吗？其他人都上路了，托尼会让贾维斯调用卫星监控的。”彼得故意大声回应：“塔莎？你怎么了？你那边太吵了，你是不是在舞厅？啊？粉色幻想脱衣舞厅？那你别走，我来接你。”他挂掉电话拎起书包一副焦急的神态离开，卡萨帝若有所思地望着彼得的背影，慢吞吞的收拾自己的公文包后走到电梯口。

电梯从上面下来，哈利正好在里面，已经换上了紧身牛仔裤和低V领短袖T恤，手里拎了个金绿色的合金箱子，这一身黑色的修身打扮映衬着雪白的肌肤，显得格外瘦小但是曲线迷人。他把手搁在电梯门关处探头张望，然后问卡萨帝：“彼得还没下班吗？”

卡萨帝的视线扫过哈利受伤的手，那地方现在已经恢复了原本白皙的肌肤，完全没有任何被割伤过的痕迹。他犹豫了一下，然后将哈利轻轻推进电梯里，自己跨进去关上门。神色凝重地说：“奥斯本先生，我相信帕克是有理由才会那么做的。”

“彼得干了啥？”哈利有些诧异地问。

卡萨帝一副难以启齿的表情：“他……下班的时候接到一个叫塔莎的电话，说要去脱衣舞厅接她。”

哈利的脸色顿时煞白，无比恼怒地说：“这个混蛋！哪家舞厅？带我去找他！”两人一起走出奥斯大楼时，哈利挥手让等在门口的司机先回去。他戴上墨镜后快步疾行，愤怒地说：“彼得这个花心大萝卜！当我不知道他还有女人！竟然是脱衣舞女？！你说，这也太过分了吧！我哪点不如那些女人？！”哈利说着，抓住卡萨帝的衣袖，抬头望向他，这使得高出一个头多的卡萨帝毫不费力地就能顺着哈利的锁骨瞥到薄薄T恤下若隐若现的胸。

在远处高楼上把面罩视镜切换到放大界面的蜘蛛侠，看到这幕急得抓耳挠腮，在复仇者通信频道里一个劲儿抱怨：“有必要穿成那样子吗？茶歇室里的伤口已经够刺激了吧？”

“闭嘴，小蜘蛛！好好盯着，他们再过两个街口是人流最密集的地方。”娜塔莎遥遥地跟在哈利他们后面，通过微型耳塞低声说。

终于到了人流最密集的十字路口，黑寡妇和蜘蛛侠一个从地面，一个从高空两条线一起牢牢地盯着哈利他们穿过马路，在下班人潮中继续前行。然后看着卡萨帝带着哈利拐入一道小巷中，蜘蛛侠飞速地顺着蛛丝来个大弧度荡行，跳至小巷一边的高墙上，结果下方连个人影都没有。娜塔莎也赶至巷口，惊讶地望向蜘蛛侠，后者则立刻发疯似地爬到楼顶，四处寻找哈利的身影。“贾维斯，我们跟丢了，立刻查询监控录像和哈利身上的GPS定位。”娜塔莎焦急地在小巷中边通话边转圈寻找线索，然后在垃圾桶里发现了绿魔机甲的手提箱，把手上全是鲜血。

十几秒后贾维斯在频道中回应：“他们走了地下水道，并且在超高速移动中，已经在六个街区之外了，我把地图传送给你们。

在拐入小巷的瞬间，哈利察觉到不对劲的同时握着手提箱的右手背一阵剧痛，绿魔装甲的手提箱松手跌落，他立刻转身用左手肘去撞击走在自己右手边的卡萨帝，没想到对方的速度比他还快，哈利就看到眼前突现一大片黑红色，腹部和后颈同时传来钝痛，彻底失去意识。他也不知自己昏迷了多久，就被双手的阵阵抽痛给弄醒，发现躺在一个狭窄昏暗的通道内，两手摊开各被一把赤红色的利刃钉在地面上，身上的衣服业已被撕碎，屠杀一脚踩在自己的一条大腿上，用爪子慢慢地划过哈利的胸膛，它只划破了一层皮，出神地看着鲜血渗出后又徐徐愈合，发出一阵近似音波的鸣笑。

“这实在太棒了，不是么？”屠杀头上的红黑色外皮如潮水般褪去，露出卡萨帝的脸，平日的斯文早已不见踪影，只剩疯狂。“无论我怎么切，你都能恢复原样吗？”它伸出右手的一根长爪，自哈利的腰侧直接深深地往肚子中心划拨，所过之处血肉翻出内脏破裂，断开的肠子从裂口滑落而出。哈利差点惨叫着再度昏厥过去，冷汗与泪水刺得眼睛发痛无法睁开，急剧的换气引起肺部一阵焦灼感。卡萨帝的脸再度埋没进红黑色的外皮中，裂开的血盆大口发出兴奋的颤音：“啊啊，在恢复，虽然比刚才缓慢。那么骨头呢？”它将长爪自肚脐处抽出来，慢慢移动到胸膛，对准最尾端的那根肋骨处，然后垂直插下，伴随着骨头的破裂声。剧烈的疼痛让哈利整个身子都绷紧，手臂因为无意识的挣扎而将伤口牵扯更大，张大的嘴中却连呼喊的声音都发不出来，只觉得眼前发黑，无数的白光在脑内跳跃，意识趋向朦胧……然后哈利感觉到踩在自己身上的屠杀突然被一股大力推了出去，一道红色的影子如风般掠过，头部前方的通道中由近至远响起一阵石头破裂、拳脚与利刃破风相交之声。然后有个窈窕的黑影在自己身侧蹲下，双手传来锐痛，那两根利刃被拔起后迅速化为液体流入地表。

“哈利？”黑寡妇用力捂住哈利腰侧的伤口把他扶起来，让他的脚勉强踩在放置在地上的手提箱上，绿魔机甲覆盖哈利的全身后，医疗系统即刻启动，传动装置让他自动站稳。娜塔莎看着一动不动的机甲，呼叫通信频道：“我找到哈利了，他受了重伤但应该能被治愈。蜘蛛侠与屠杀正往通道的另一端移动，你们最好接手一下，小虫都快气疯了。我会陪着哈利直到他恢复。”

要说蜘蛛侠不被气疯是不可能的，他从一开始就极力反对这个诱捕计划，尽管哈利一再辩解自己的自愈体质加上绿魔机甲不会有大碍，但彼得还是受不了。毒液都已经提醒过，屠杀非常憎恨哈利，卡萨帝又是个超级变态，还让哈利去当诱饵，这不是送上门的美食吗？结果还是应证了彼得的担心，在通道中听到哈利的惨叫时，他的心都揪起来，幸好队长事先让托尼在哈利的后颈皮下植入了微型GPS发信器，使贾维斯能够追踪到他的坐标并与纽约市地图进行匹配，同时传送给所有的复仇者。将屠杀从哈利身上推开时，蜘蛛侠都没敢仔细看对方的伤势，他一门心思放在对付屠杀上面，因为他知道跟在后面的黑寡妇会照顾哈利，而这次行动不容失败，万一被对方逃走后果不堪设想，很有可能屠杀报复的第一个目标就是哈利。所以蜘蛛侠倾尽全力追击屠杀，并刻意地把它驱赶得离哈利越远越好。他们在狭窄的地下通道中一边快速移动一边用蛛丝和利刃交锋，卡萨帝版的屠杀没有那八爪节肢，而是从全身射出各种形状的赤红色利刃，令人防不慎防。饶是拥有蜘蛛感应和迅捷的速度，蜘蛛侠还是被划破好几处，所幸都及时避开了要害，伤口也不是很深。对方则一副完全逗着蜘蛛侠玩一样的余裕，甚至几度欺近身时不用爪撕而是改用拳头殴打。

通道很快就到了尽头，前方是一个竖井，下面则是漆黑的水域。“别被它逃进水里！”蜘蛛侠急切地在通信频道中呼喊，回应他的是竖井上方爆裂开来，一团巨大的绿色生物冲进来一把抓住屠杀，朝着上面被锤开的裂缝扔了出去。然后发出大吼声，踩着竖井的墙壁跳上去，蜘蛛侠紧跟着绿巨人来到地面，发现他的手在抓住屠杀时被对方割伤，而正要跳到旁边大楼上的屠杀被一面盾牌迎面击中，滚落到马路中央。周围路人纷纷逃离，屠杀匍匐在地上，发出凄厉的叫喊，强力的音波冲击将附近的玻璃全部震碎，趁众人忍不住捂住耳朵时，它猛然跳起，射出红色的绳索，往楼宇丛中迅速地飞走。蜘蛛侠紧追其后，他们一前一后高速穿行，时而弹射到高空，蛛丝套上飞射而出的利刃，时而从地面堪堪荡过，将被屠杀震飞的汽车接住后安放在地上。眼看距离逐渐拉开，蜘蛛侠虽然焦急，但也不能放任屠杀搞的破坏不管，这导致他的速度开始下降，好在前方高空突然有道冲击波射向屠杀，虽被它及时躲开，但终于使彼得能够追上来。于是变成蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠夹击屠杀的局面，在被连续击中几次后，这头红黑色的怪物趴在大楼的墙壁上，身体表面无数的液体细绳在抖动，一道道利刃冒出头来，它冲着蜘蛛侠嘶喊：“为什么要阻止我？你应该和我在一起！”

蜘蛛侠充满厌恶地回答：“别自作动情了，你对哈利所做的，我会加倍还给你！还有那些无辜被害的女孩们！”

“哈利……”屠杀的声音中满载着怨恨，“全是因为那个婊子！我真该直接把他切成碎块！”一颗南瓜炸弹从空中划过优美的弧线，落到红黑色的怪物身上并炸开，令其随着大片碎石从高墙跌落到地上。上空传来高速飞行的破空声，一堆的南瓜炸弹旋转坠落，在屠杀的身上和脚下跳跃，紧接着就是一连串的爆炸，整个地面都被炸裂开一个深坑，高温令屠杀的身体扭曲不成人形，液体化为层层叠叠交织的细线，围绕着红黑色的躯体抽动。

踩着飞行器的绿魔降落至爆炸深坑的边缘，站在蜘蛛侠的前面冷笑着说：“究竟谁把谁切成碎块？”他抬手，指尖射出一道道激光，在那团红黑的生物上舞动，瞬间将之切割成好几块。不过屠杀又化为粘稠的液态，汇聚融合成一团在地上缓缓流动。

钢铁侠站在深坑的对面，看着那滩看似已无威胁的液体，在通信频道里开玩笑说：“伙计们，下次记得提醒我别招惹奥斯本了。”

绿魔松了口气转向蜘蛛侠，发现他的衣服有好几处破痕：“你受伤了？”他完全没注意到背后那滩液体突然在坑里朝着这边高速移动，无数赤红色的利刃飞射而出。蜘蛛侠的反应更快，直接把绿魔抱入怀中并转了个身，致使那些利刃大多射入他的背部，或是钉入周围的地上。“彼得！”哈利在绿魔机甲中失声惊叫，伸手撑住对方逐渐瘫软的身体。“你……没事就好……”蜘蛛侠勉强挤出这句话后脑袋就无力地搁在绿魔的肩膀上。钢铁侠赶紧用冲击波将残余的液体蒸腾而尽，然后飞至他们身边，帮忙扶住已经失去意识的蜘蛛侠。“我的机甲可以治愈他！”哈利慌乱地用眼动轨迹操作系统界面，想要脱去身上的绿魔机甲，但是菜单上始终提示还有几处伤势在治疗中，无法中断。“该死的！”

“冷静点，哈利！”钢铁侠抱起蜘蛛侠，“别忘记彼得的自愈能力比你还强，我先带他回大厦急救。”说完，他就破空飞去。哈利定了定神，赶紧尾随跟上。


	16. Chapter 16

哈利将手搁在无菌病房的玻璃墙上，额头贴着手，阴郁地看着彼得躺在医疗床上接受救治。听到贾维斯宣告并无生命危险时，他终于松了口气。

一旁的队长拍了拍他的肩膀：“以彼得的自愈能力，睡一觉后，明天又能活蹦乱跳了。倒是你没事吧？娜塔莎说你的伤势也不轻。”

哈利苦笑着松开手，转向队长：“只要这身机甲穿在身上，就是在保持治疗，在痊愈之前我想脱都脱不掉。”事实上现在随着自己的动作，腰部和肋骨依然在抽痛，系统早已提示外部的伤口缝合完毕，内部的伤愈则需要足够的时间。

“那么你应该也去好好地休息，呆在这里守着彼得也没用，他已经没事了。”看到哈利并不想离开的样子，史蒂夫补充说：“如果等彼得醒来，发现你没有完全恢复的话，他又要担心死了。”还是这句话比较有效，哈利点了点头，再度看了彼得一眼后转身离开。托尼本来提议让哈利去客房休息，但被他拒绝了，别人的屋檐下哈利一般都睡不惯。

飞回奥斯本大宅的路上，哈利瞥见夹杂在高楼之间的那栋小楼，心中一动，让飞行器在屋顶降落，然后收叠成滑板夹在肋下，从天窗钻入阁楼，再一路下行，再度来到底楼小屋的照片前。哈利本想将照片取回大宅，挂到自己的卧室里，但是这次他穿着绿魔机甲，所以面罩上的护目镜对着那堵写着字的墙壁自动扫描，在系统中发出轻微的框选音，那行字的“My Name”部分在屏幕里标出了绿色的小方块。哈利顿时僵住了，迟疑片刻后把手中的照片放置到一边，伸手抚摸那片部分，隔着盔甲也能感受到冰冷坚硬的触感，周围倒全部是正常的墙壁，所以上一次哈利根本没有发现这个小方块。但是无论他怎么顶、推、弹那个小方块，都没有反应。

菲亚斯的话在哈利的脑海中闪现：『你可以尝试去寻找，不光是奥斯大楼，包括大宅或者其它地方。我觉得诺曼留给你的并非只是一个小小的数据盒，他把所有的希望都留给了你。』

哈利有些颤抖地从机甲的收纳舱里掏出那个数据钥匙盒，将这个方形的装置贴到墙上。墙壁里面发出机械传动装置的轻鸣声，下方的壁龛滚出一卷黑色的物体。他赶紧将之拾起来，那是被橡皮筋捆成卷的黑色封皮的笔记本。哈利先是迫不及待地草草翻了一遍笔记本，里面全是密密麻麻的公式、图解和文字，大多数的笔迹属于一个人，但是很陌生，不过部分写在边角周围的注释是诺曼的笔迹。于是哈利正想找个舒服点的地方坐下来细看时，他的耳朵捕捉到了房间外走廊里地板被踩过的咯吱声，立刻戒备起来。

房门被人推启的时候，哈利的手指激光已对准了门口。“我不是来和你打架的。”门外响起的声音令哈利愣住了，然后门被完全推开，毒液以埃迪·布鲁克的姿态站在门口看着他，继续说：“我只想看看你有没有受伤，我看到你们消灭了屠杀，他的话让我有点担心。”

哈利放下手臂，但依然保持着警戒之心，好在现有绿魔机甲在身，他还是比较有把握的。在踌躇了一下后他回答道：“我没事，屠杀是伤了我，但现在已经痊愈了。”

“是吗？”毒液把哈利从头到脚打量了一遍，不过有绿魔机甲的包裹，它完全看不出有什么异样。“那就好。对了，你大概没发现，在你从复仇者大厦离开时，有两个打扮奇特、背着飞行背包的人在远处跟踪你。不过我把他们干掉了，是和之前那批军人的同伙吧？”

“大概吧……”哈利耸肩，然后有些不满地问：“你要跟踪我到什么时候？我们的交易已经全清了，谁也不欠谁，你完全可以离开去做你想做的事情。”

毒液静静地看着他没吭声，这让哈利的心中有些发毛，就在他想再度开口赶人的时候，它却突然说：“我一直在观察你们，你和彼得。”

哈利冷笑：“然后呢？”

“他很爱护你啊……”毒液的这个回答令哈利完全怔住了，接下来的话更加是出乎意料。“你们在街上的时候，彼得总是会走在靠外面的那边，让你走在里侧。在外面吃饭的时候，他也是把你喜欢的菜优先放在你面前，把饮料斟满后放在你顺手的位置。”

若不是毒液这么一说，连哈利自己都没有察觉到彼得的这些小动作，如今细细回想，还真是自己在理所当然地享受彼得的呵护而浑然不知。“你究竟想说什么？”哈利有点摸不着头脑。

“因为他对你这么好，所以你才会爱他？”毒液直直地盯着哈利，即便他戴着绿魔面罩完全看不到表情。

哈利只觉得呼吸近乎停顿，恍然大悟的同时却是全身汗毛都竖起来的恐怖感。毒液确实在进化，它的思维方式在从怪物往人类过渡，不知是受了埃迪的影响，还是因为它始终是彼得与哈利的血清产物，哈利本能地觉得是后者。以及上次哈利的那番话，大概令毒液开始从对哈利的原始欲望，转为想要理智地去解析，从人类的角度。彼得的警告在哈利的脑中回荡，彼得是对的，不能再以纯利用的方式来对待它，否则真的会引火上身。哈利深吸了一口气，把那个滑稽的面罩取下来，这会是场很艰难的谈话吧？他在心中苦笑，然后开口直奔主题：“你要知道，并不是你对一个人很好，就能让对方爱你。如果你真的要问我为何会爱上彼得，这是个难题，因为这……太复杂。我和他的关系，大概比很多情侣都要复杂，毕竟有段时间我们曾相互憎恨。只是……有时候爱上一个人，是很多很多情感的叠加，也是要经历过很多很多的事情。然后会发现，就这么莫名其妙地相爱，这是发自内心的特殊感情，无法拿来量化和剖析的东西……所以，就算你拼命地帮助我，恐怕我也不会爱上你。”

毒液皱起了眉头，似乎在消化哈利的这番话，最终他还是挫败地摇了摇头：“我不明白。你的意思是说，只要有彼得在，你就不会爱我吗？”

“不！”哈利脱口而出，不能再牵扯到彼得身上。“就算彼得不在了，这也是不可能的。听着，我不像彼得，我实在不是一个好的例子，也不是一个好的……交往对象。”这究竟该怎么解释才好？哈利咬着嘴唇无意识地捏着手中的笔记本，要正视自己是很困难的事情，更困难的恐怕是还得表述出来。“……我的性格是有缺陷的，曾经我以为在自己的人生中只有憎恨，甚至还以为我的出生就是一个笑话，不被期待也不被爱的孩子，所以我不会爱上任何人。……但是彼得带给我很多东西，不光是他的爱护和宠溺，他让我走出怪圈，让我能感受到许多不曾感受到的东西。所以，彼得对我来说是独一无二的特别存在，是任何人都无法取代的……包括你。”

毒液想了好一会儿，终于才说：“我大概明白了。”哈利还在心想它是否真的明白时，对方又提了个棘手的问题：“那么你还需要我吗？”

哈利有点疲惫地揉揉眉心，他当然想利用毒液的能力来解决敌人，但这可是彼得明确表示反对的，而且自己也已答应了彼得。于是他只能回答：“我不想再利用你，就像我刚才说过的，你完全可以去寻找你自己的路，别再来纠缠我们。”

可是一听到这句话，毒液的眼神立刻阴沉下来：“那就是说你要赶我走？”

“不是这么理解的！”哈利烦躁地挥了挥手，然后发现手中的笔记本已经被他捏皱了。父亲留给他的笔记本……而他还曾以为自己是被诺曼抛弃的、不被需要的孩子……哈利猛地抬头望向毒液，对方正静候着他的回答，眼中蕴藏着期翼。此刻，哈利才读懂毒液真正的想法，它是因为彼得与哈利的血清混合的意外产物，一个没有自主意识和思想的生物，刚出生就因为附身彼得，汲取了彼得对哈利的情感，那时候对于毒液来说还无法彻底理解这种异样的眷恋，所以在初始它会遵从本能，将之投射成肉体的欲望。可是当它获得满足后，才发现这并不能使哈利高兴和喜欢，于是它开始去探求人类的情感。复活屠杀也是它想寻找同类的依存，然而屠杀是奥克塔维斯在毒液基础上更为疯狂的产物，其扭曲的心态令毒液感到迷茫。就像卡萨帝的杀人理论，毒液会觉得很有趣，但当他真正目睹对方的虐杀现场时，却又开始厌恶。所以，不能指望现在的毒液去寻找自己的道路，它还是处于一个成长过渡阶段，就像是一个孩子，渴望被哈利所需要，否则它自己都不知道出生到这世上的意义。

于是哈利说出对方想要的话：“我当然需要你。”看到毒液眼中闪过的狂喜之色，他接着补充：“但是我不会再像以前那样，用交易来让你帮我做事。可能我会有需要你帮助的时候，至于你愿不愿意帮我，那得由你自己决定。同样的，你也不能强迫我做不愿意的事情。”毒液连连点头答应，看上去对这种新的关系感到兴奋。哈利舒了口气，看了下手中的笔记本，拉过旁边椅子坐下，对毒液说：“现在我得花点时间把这本笔记看完，你要么去外面帮我巡逻查看有无生人接近这里，要么呆着要么离开都随意，但别来打扰我。”

毒液笑了笑：“那我去巡逻。”他转身离去。

等听不到脚步声后，哈利才打开笔记本就着放在旁边的面罩里系统界面的光线开始细看。最初的内容是针对昆虫利用腺体发出各种信息素，来与同伴沟通、引诱交配、警告驱敌的相关说明，研究笔记上详细剖析了各种原理、腺体构造等等，并与人类做对比。接着就是对人类强化信息素运用的研究，这部分的笔记非常凌乱，看上去作者就是一边做研究一边随意写的，所以通常一页里左一块公式右一张草图，各种专用名词随意出现，还有一些画圈打问号之类的标示。诺曼的笔迹也从这部分开始陆续出现，有些地方像是他和主笔人在讨论时纪录在本子上的摘要，这令哈利推断这个笔记本的主人应该是彼得的父亲理查德。因为内容太乱又太专业，所以哈利完全看不懂，只能快速翻过，看看那些草图。然后是陆续的实验记录，大多只是写了主要的结果、关键点以及改进的想法，实验体从老鼠猩猩等动物最后升级到人类。有一张画着男性生殖器的草图出现，让哈利看得津津有味，那个生殖器与普通人类又有所不同，肉茎上遍布着一些半圆形的小小突起，顶端会裂开，分出肉芽倒刺，旁边一堆注解，大意是实验体的生殖器发生了变异，更为粗大加长并在勃起时变得更为坚硬，高潮时顶部展开伸出第二节，中间为射精口，周围的肉芽倒刺会盘扣在周围形成一个结，有点像是昆虫在交配时为了固定雌性的抱握器的功能。这种变化明显是继承了昆虫的雄性交配器的一些结构与特征，也因此其精子的浓度和细胞产生了变化，致使普通女性无法受孕，性交的过程也会增加痛苦，容易受损伤。哈利很不纯洁地脑补了一下如果彼得有这样的阴茎会是怎样的效果，结论是自己真的会被他活活操死。

他继续往后面翻，没几页后就又是一整张详细的图解，这次是男性的大脑，显示在靠近丘脑处生长出腺体，实验体靠大脑的神经信号刺激腺体，从全身毛孔散发出强烈的信息素，来起到指令沟通效果。随后几页出现了一大段文字，述说实验体能够用信息素去影响普通人，一开始只是简单浅层的畏惧感，随后实验体发现自己的能力并加以运用，令一名看守臣服并释放他，结果在逃离时被警卫击毙。后面有段文字则是理查德开始质疑这项研究，以及用死囚来进行试验的问题，但最后他又潦草地写了一句『诺曼用进化论说服了我，可我心里并不确定这是否真的正确，我们并不是神』。然后接近中间部分有左右两个整版，整整齐齐地写着一段完整的公式和一个药剂配方，下方是诺曼的评注：『人类是依靠不断地进化才能爬上地球的主宰者地位，然而当进入集群社会后，在人类本体上就没有更大的进化，反而更加依赖于工具的发明创造。ALPHA的诞生标志着人类应当再度进化的先兆，只是目前还没有完全准备好。』

哈利放下笔记本揉揉眉心略做休息，已经很明了，这页就是ALPHA病株的配方与合成精炼公式。然后他想伸个懒腰，发现毒液不知何时又回来了，而且是以漆黑怪物的形态蹲在地板上看着自己。“你什么时候回来的？”哈利问。

“有一会儿了，外面没有可疑的人，天已经黑了。你看得很用心，什么内容？”这问题纯粹是出于好奇，实际上毒液并不太关心笔记里的内容，他挺享受能这样安静地看着哈利，没有任何人来打扰。

但这对哈利来说又是一个难以解释的问题，他想了想后决定照实回答：“是我父亲留给我的笔记，记载了一项重要的研究，然后九头蛇……就是你发现的那些跟踪我的军人，这个组织想要夺取这项研究。”

毒液顿时有些紧张：“那你会有危险吗？”

哈利笑了笑：“现在还不会。”他低头继续看笔记，后面又开始比较凌乱，从有些关键字来看，研究方向换了，而且理查德似乎处于很烦躁的状态，因为字迹大多变得潦草，还有一些带着情绪的字眼和重重的下划线，尤其是在一句『昆虫能结成社会群体的都是母系社会，人类也是从母系社会的集群开始，拥有生育能力者掌握着主控权』下面似乎写了一串字但都被涂掉了。一连十几页都是这种完全摸不着头脑的内容，让哈利看得很累，同时想到如果换了彼得没准能看懂吧？然后就再也没有研究内容，陆续出现一整页上就写了几句话——『死了，死了，死了……』『没有一个实验体能熬过转化』『究竟为什么要做这项研究？』『我不懂，为何艾莉西娅自愿来当实验体，诺曼会否控制她？？？』哈利停顿下来，手指颤抖地在那句话上划过，然后他开始焦急地往后翻，又是连续十几页的研究纪录，一堆堆看不懂的数据与公式，中间夹杂着一句被画了好几个圈圈的评语：『难以置信，我们成功了！这将是人类最伟大的一步！』再翻了几页后，空白的页面上只有一句话：『我什么都做不了，只能等待……』在这页之后，则是一长段理查德写的自白。

『艾莉西娅死了，她熬过了转化，却承受不了分娩。我们还曾以为这将是人类进化史上最伟大的一个环节，然而我错了。我们妄想创造神，殊不知诞生的是恶魔。设想一下，如果全世界的人类朝着ALPHA进化，当The Primordial Omega出现时，会是怎样一副情景？！这才是诺曼想要的结果！我终于明白了，艾莉西娅为何来找我，自愿参加实验，她不仅仅是想要孩子，想要一个与诺曼的爱情结晶，而是她很清楚除此之外无法获得他们的孩子，以及等待他们的孩子将会是什么，所以她明知道这是一条死路也要坚持走上去。诺曼没有控制她，但是他一定把所有的计划都告诉了她，在他的计划中艾莉西娅和孩子都是不可或缺的。诺曼太了解艾莉西娅了，知道她会甘愿为此作出牺牲。艾莉西娅也太了解诺曼了，才会来找我，将计划的一部分告诉了我。从最初开始，我就不应该进行信息素的研究，是我害死了艾莉西娅。可是如今已没有回头路能走，接下来我所能做的是改良Omega，就算日后被人们称为恶魔也无所谓。为了告慰艾莉西娅的在天之灵，我将开始自愈基因的研究，但是即便成功也不能交给诺曼，我不能让哈利完成诺曼的计划。』

在这段文字的后面，诺曼添加了一行字：

『哈利，如果你已经战胜了逆转录病毒增生、并获得自愈能力，那就意味着我们可以开始了。理查德惧怕人类的进化，但这是自然法则，他无法阻止。去找出我藏匿的ALPHA病株，答案就在你的记忆深处。即便我可能活不到亲眼目睹The Primordial Omega（原初的终末者）降临的时刻，但是我和艾莉西娅都深信你会成功的，你有着天赋，你是唯一的希望。』


	17. Chapter 17

彼得在纽约市的高楼大厦间快速穿梭，享受着急速上下翻飞的快感，然后他在一处满是紫色风信子的花田中落下。眼前的风景有点熟悉，他想起了哈利，于是顺着风去寻找，在白色的木制长椅上，哈利静静地躺着，低垂的睫毛在浓重的眼袋上投下阴影，细长的腿从长椅的一侧垂下，在紫色风信子丛中微微晃动。彼得走过去，伸手抚上哈利的脸颊，冰凉的润滑感，以及肌肤下跳动的能量洪流。同时，一股香甜的味道席卷而来，最初是清淡的幽香，当彼得察觉到这股味道时，瞬间转为浓烈的甜香，将其包裹，钻入每一根毛孔，渗入心脾，让彼得产生一种不断沉沦的错觉。这时候，哈利徐徐睁开眼，阳光射入冰蓝的眼中，几乎呈现透明。彼得想要拉他起来，哈利却瞬间变成了一位金发蓝眼的女子然后消失无踪，紫色的花瓣被吹飞开来，顺着风围绕着彼得转着圈儿，有人在低语，声音细不可闻：“……the Alpha and the Omega……the First and the Last……the Beginning and the End……”串串文字在空中跳跃着韵律之舞，遮蔽了阳光与大地。

下一个瞬间，彼得发现自己站在罗斯福车站中，车厢实验室内灯光闪灭。他慢慢地走过去，一抹紫色风信子的花瓣不知从哪里飘落，在空中优雅地打着转圈，最终降落在角落里堆放的一叠书籍上。彼得被吸引过去，还没等他伸手，花瓣就碎裂开来，成为点点的星光渗入那本布满尘灰的新约启示录中。翻开泛黄的书页，一张照片掉了出来。

照片中是一名形同骷髅的女性，稀疏的金发紧贴着额头，浅蓝色的眼睛黯淡无光，她半躺在医疗床上，身上插满了输液管和生命维持装置的管线，被子遮住的腹部高高地隆起。看上去有点眼熟，但是彼得一时想不起来这是谁。哈利从背后伸手抱住他，将脸颊贴在彼得的肩胛上，这令他都能感受到哈利的心跳。心脏的鼓动声不断放大，敲击着彼得的胸腔，照片从他的指尖滑落，电脑中父亲理查德在述说：“或许人们会把我的行为称之恶魔……”

彼得突然坐起来让一旁的班纳吓了一跳，他保持着坐姿，喘着粗气，眼神定在虚空中的某一点。“彼得？”班纳尝试呼喊他，对方终于回过神来，环视了一圈周围，挠着乱成一团的头发问：“呃？我怎么了？”

班纳松了口气，解释道：“你在战斗中受了重伤，为了保护哈利中了屠杀好几刀。托尼带你回来治疗，然后你睡到现在……”他看了一下手表，“下午13点，你足足昏睡了17个多小时。不过伤势看来是痊愈了。”

“屠杀……哈利！哈利没事吧？”彼得回想起来了，焦急地问。

“他应该也没事，昨晚回自宅休息去了。不过到现在也没来，不知道是否被公司的事情缠身还是怎么。”班纳将旁边的医疗设备一一关闭，拍了拍彼得赤裸的肩膀。“先去吃饭吧，你需要补充一下体力。”

彼得跳下医疗台，匆忙地从放在角落的书包中翻出自己的衣服穿上。“不了，我还有点事情，路上随便买点吃的。呃……哈利如果来了，让他等我，我应该能很快回来！”班纳诧异地目送彼得手忙脚乱地冲出病房，有点想不通怎么他就跟见鬼似地从沉睡中醒来，然后又这副焦急的模样。

因为蜘蛛衣破损在修理中，所以彼得一身便服急冲冲地离开复仇者大厦，坐了几站地铁后一路小跑地穿过隧道来到罗斯福站的实验室。在车厢一角的桌上确实堆叠了几本书，最上面那本就是梦中的新约启示录。彼得醒来后想起来的，之前他整理实验室里父亲留下来的东西时，曾经翻过这本书，并在里面找到了那张照片，当时他完全不知道这位女性是谁，现在他知道了，那是哈利的母亲艾莉西娅·奈芙·奥斯本夫人。所以才会如此急冲冲地跑过来取照片，彼得翻开启示录，果然那张照片还是夹在老位置——写着那段ALPHA、OMEGA的页面。

彼得终于放心了，看来全是因为自己先前看到过，脑子里有印象，所以才会做那么诡异的梦嘛！他乐呵呵地准备把照片塞进皮夹中，带回家给哈利，只因为他记得哈利很落寞地说母亲的照片留存下来的非常少。然后他发现照片的背面有行字『The Primordial Omega』，那是父亲的笔迹。这又是什么鬼？彼得纳闷地把照片塞入皮夹中，放回书包里，转过身……刚踏出去的脚僵硬地停住了。

站台上有一个落魄苍老的流浪汉，看着他：“彼得，不要把恶魔放出来。”

无数影像走马灯似地从彼得的脑海中呼啸而过……他拿着毒液拍摄的跟踪者照片对哈利说：“这身影有种说不出的熟悉感，可是我应该不认识这人，完全没印象。”……小时候父亲的背影……父亲的眼镜……公文包……死讯……视频……然后彼得觉得几乎无法呼吸，头晕目眩。

“彼得……”流浪汉的眼中充满了慈爱与悲伤，还有内疚，他靠近了几步，彼得跟着后退直至撞到身后的桌子。

“为什么……”泪水模糊了眼睛，彼得大口地喘气，心中塞满了疑惑与问题。“为什么你活着？为什么你现在才出现？”

流浪汉走过来温柔地抱住他：“我很抱歉，彼得。但是我不得不隐姓埋名躲藏起来，并远离你。因为奥斯本一直在监视着你，让我无法接近。当你……在格温的墓碑前伤痛欲绝的那六个月，我无数次从远处偷偷地看着你，甚至忍不住想要走过来拥抱你……可是我不能冒这个险，不能让我害了你。直到今天，我看到报纸上的新闻，说蜘蛛侠身受重伤……我才意识到，如果我再不站出来，或许就真的再也见不到你了。”彼得终于忍不住哭出来，紧紧地抱住自己的父亲，这么多年来，对父母早逝的怀念，误以为被抛弃的怨念，知晓真相后的想念，一股脑儿地全部发泄在泪水之中。

好不容易止住了泪水，彼得用袖子抹干净脸，仔细打量着父亲，他看上去真的苍老了许多。“现在你不用躲藏了，哈利不会对你怎样的。”

理查德的眼中却闪过一丝恐惧：“这正是我一直想对你说的，彼得，你不能信任哈利，更不能和他在一起。他和诺曼一样，会欺骗你，会把你毁了！”

彼得连连摇头解释：“不不，哈利和诺曼不同。你不了解他，虽然他之前确实走过许多弯路也干了一些坏事，但是他现在悔改了，他正在往好的方向发展。我不光信任他，我还……爱他！”

“彼得！”理查德满脸悲痛地看着儿子，“哈利杀了格温！就像诺曼害死了你的母亲一样！他们父子是一丘之貉！我看到你们在一起，所以我很不明白，格温死后的那段时间，你有多么地痛苦，难道你都忘了吗？！哈利一定是用花言巧语在欺骗你，为了获得自愈基因，为了完成诺曼的恐怖计划！”

这番话令彼得心如刀割，他当然不会忘记格温，但是他早已原谅了哈利，他们之间错综复杂的情感深入骨髓，走过那么多磕磕绊绊的歧路，如今终于能相互拥有，幸福地展望未来之时，过去的伤疤却就这样被血淋淋地撕开，还是被自己的父亲。或许正是因为父子的亲情、母亲与格温的被害，才会令彼得更加觉得受伤。他一字一句地说：“我和哈利是真心相爱，就像你和母亲，他并不是你所想的那样。他甚至为了救我差点丧命！难道那也是在欺骗我吗？”

理查德也很难受，但他觉得真相虽然残酷，总比事后再受伤要好。“那是因为他需要你的自愈基因，所以不拼命救你的话，他自己也难逃一死。彼得，听我一言，清醒过来吧！狡诈是奥斯本的本性，不要中了他们父子的圈套。”

彼得有些焦躁地挠着头发，他能明白父亲的心情和对奥斯本的憎恨，但是他不知该如何说服对方相信哈利，最终他只能摊开手很无奈地辩白：“哈利真的不是诺曼那样的人，他不是在欺骗我……我可以带你去见他，让你们当面聊聊，你就会知道他……”

“不要！彼得！”理查德大叫起来，很生气地直接打断了他。“千万不要告诉任何人我还活着，尤其是哈利！”看到儿子惊讶与不解的眼神，理查德放缓了语气：“事情不是你所想的那样，你只看到了哈利的漂亮表面，相信我，只有我最清楚奥斯本的计划。所以这么多年来我情愿忍辱偷生，也不想让他们得逞，同时我也不想把你牵连进来。”

彼得终于也忍耐不住，抬高了声音：“什么计划？哈利现在已经拥有自愈能力了，如果按你所说，他已经达到了目的，就没必要再继续假装陪着我了，可为什么他还是愿意和我在一起？为什么你就不能明白，哈利可以变好？他可以是真心真意地爱我？”他擦了一下润湿的眼睛，再度拿起书包，绕开理查德往外走去。“对不起，我得赶回去，哈利也受了重伤，我要回去看他。”彼得倒退地走了几步，看到父亲一副欲言却止、满脸痛苦的模样，心中亦是一阵难过。“我不会把你活着的消息告诉哈利，暂时不会。只是……我不希望我们在这么多年之后重逢，却是一味地争吵。我看还是先冷静一下，回头再找时间好好地聊吧？”

理查德点了点头，依依不舍地与彼得道别：“我会联系你，多保重，彼得。”

回到奥斯本大宅后，彼得有些疲惫地将书包扔在起居室的沙发上，没有看到哈利的踪影，于是他走进卧室，发现对方正在被窝中沉睡。彼得愣了一下，现在已是下午16点多，哈利居然还在睡觉？他有些担心地爬上大床，轻轻地掀开被子，便看到哈利的腹部一道血红的印子，胳膊和胸膛也都各有疤痕，虽然皮肤表面基本已愈合，但是恐怕还不能算完全恢复，所以哈利才会陷入长时间的沉睡，那是他的身体机能在渴求充分的休息。彼得心疼地伸手轻轻触摸腹部那条痕迹，这么大范围的一长条，可想而知当时会是多么严重的伤势，然而哈利还是迅速地赶来帮自己打倒屠杀，那时候他的伤应该还处于治疗中，完全是靠强忍着。

“嗨……”彼得闻声将视线转向枕头，哈利醒了，冲着他微笑着打招呼。

彼得有些哽咽地回答：“嗨……”

似乎看出有些不对劲，哈利微微撑起上半身问：“怎么了？彼得？你的伤……”

没等他说完，彼得就用一个深吻堵住了他的嘴，充满着霸道的索求但又异常温柔的吻。然后彼得紧紧地抱住哈利，在他耳边喃喃道：“答应我，别再冒这样的危险。”

哈利闭上眼睛，嘴角却泛起一丝苦笑：“嗯，我答应你。”他们两人都清楚这份承诺有多虚假，无论是谁遇到危险时，另一个人必然会不惜一切代价去拯救对方。所以两人最后只能紧紧地相互拥抱着，谁都没有再吭声。

晚饭后，彼得把照片拿出来递给哈利：“这是我从父亲留下来的资料里找到的，之前我一直不明白这是谁的照片。”哈利接过照片后出神地盯着，直至彼得提示他背面有字，他翻过来然后眼中闪过一丝异样的神情。“你知道这是什么意思吗？”

“不知道。”哈利很干脆地回答，站起来走到储物柜前，将照片放入抽屉中的一个小盒子里。关上抽屉后他似乎在考虑着什么，片刻后转身说：“我们去秘密楼层吧！”

彼得有些诧异：“现在？不把大宅里的九头蛇耳目清理掉吗？”

哈利摇摇头：“这样等下去没有意义，还不如主动出击，让对方按捺不住。”他说着，去穿上绿魔机甲。虽然觉得这未免有点突然，不过彼得对那个秘密楼层一直挺好奇，如今机会就在眼前当然也不想错过。

起居室的一堵墙壁是一道电梯暗门，在哈利的手掌放上去时，识别他的生物特征然后自动开启。电梯直通地下的秘密楼层，这一层的地板和墙壁都是漆黑的，看似不像普通的建筑材质。大厅里安放着备用的绿魔机甲，以及一排南瓜炸弹等武器，居然连飞行器可搭载的导弹都有。这令彼得不由得吐了吐舌头，还好哈利当初没用这些来对付自己。他们查看了一间又一间屋子，里面存放的东西真是五花八门什么都有，艺术品、古董、文件柜等等，有间屋子里堆着小山一样的金条，差点闪瞎彼得的狗眼。“难道都是纯金的？”面对这种傻问题，哈利毫不客气地翻了个白眼：“紧急储备金而已。”

最后他们来到一间药品冷藏室前，这里则是需要哈利的掌纹、眼球、声纹同时鉴定才能开锁。彼得眼睛一亮：“那个病株应该是在这里吧？”

哈利却微微皱眉：“以前我来过这里，用来存放强化药剂和我的血清样本。那时候并没有发现有特殊的东西……”他一一指给彼得看，“这个柜子里基本是我的，绿魔血清、强化药剂、「Phantom」、止痛剂等等。那边两个柜子是我父母留下来的，其中我父亲的最变态，他的各种身体组织样本之类都有保存。”

“等等！”这个信息量太大，彼得有点消化不了。“先一件件来，你刚才说「Phantom」？！是金霸王在加工的那个毒品吗？你怎么会有？你该不会……还吸毒？”

哈利好像听到了什么很好笑的事情，笑起来：“怎么可能？彼得你知道「Phantom」的厉害吗？我再作死都不会给自己用这个。这是我知晓金霸王的事情后，拿来当样本存着以备万一的。”

彼得好奇地看了一眼那罐金色的液体：“我又不碰毒品，这玩意儿跟海洛因什么的有啥区别？”

“区别很大，这玩意儿最初是奥斯集团研究癌症治疗药物时的意外副产品。具有非常强烈的致幻效果，被注射后会陷入各种幻觉，大脑神经异常兴奋，向全身发送很强的快感电波。经过特殊调配后，能很快上瘾，并且非常难戒除，中毒太深的话还会被弄疯。”

“听上去有点恐怖……还好金霸王的加工厂被捣毁了。”彼得转向诺曼的那个柜子，“这里面没有ALPHA病株？”

哈利上前打开，将里面的一个个罐子展示给彼得看：“血液样本、尿液、骨髓……这个应该是胃液，还有各种内脏切片，皮肤取样等等。他为了治疗自己的遗传病，几乎把全身都取样来进行研究。看啊，还有冷冻的精子。”

彼得扫了几眼，确实感觉好诡异，他随手从最里面一排取出一个装满赤红色液体的密封大罐子，微微晃了晃，没有沉淀物很清澈，鬼知道这又会是什么。彼得将之放了回去，冲哈利做了个鬼脸：“没准把这些东西拼凑一下，能复制一个诺曼·奥斯本出来。”

好吧，这个玩笑虽然不太厚道，但哈利也笑了，然后他把柜门锁上，再开启旁边那个，冲着彼得一摊手：“这是我母亲。”这个柜子里存放的罐子数量没有那么多，但是更加诡异，有一整罐的头发、指甲，甚至还有胎盘。以及一些不知盛了什么液体的密封罐，居然还有明蓝色的。

彼得摸了摸鼻子，不得不承认诺曼也算是变态到一定程度了，哈利果然不像他父亲。他转向第四个冰柜问：“那个呢？”

“如果ALPHA病株存放在这里的话，那估计就是在那个柜子里了。”哈利一边回答，一边把艾莉西娅的柜子锁上，去开第四个冰柜。“这里面都是病毒样本，主要是各个病症阶段的逆转录，其余还有一些感冒病毒之类的，以前我没仔细看过。”于是彼得他们小心翼翼地把里面一罐罐病毒样本抽出来查看，所幸罐子上都有标识，但是全部查完都没有ALPHA的踪影。

两人失望地走出冷冻室，哈利拂去机甲表面泛起的一层白霜抱怨：“见鬼，连这里都没有的话，我还真不知道哪里会有。除非是奥斯集团药物研究中心的病毒样本保管室。”

彼得有点奇怪：“难道你没去查过那里？”

“我只在电脑上查看过库存清单，没有亲自进保管室里看。因为高级研究项目负责人、主管药物研究中心的VP都有进入的权限，所以我是觉得那里并不是一个很好的藏匿地点。”哈利解释说。

“以前有人说过，把树叶藏在森林里是最好的方法。没准ALPHA病株就在那里？”

“或许吧……”哈利拉着彼得回到电梯，“冷死了，我现在只想洗个热水澡。”

彼得搂住他嬉笑：“我也是，一起洗更暖和。”


	18. Chapter 18

结果第二天哈利和彼得花了一上午，把奥斯大楼中的病毒样本保管室查找了一遍，都没能找到ALPHA病株。哈利很快就放弃，独自返回自己的办公室处理事务去了，彼得则回到研究室偷偷查看这两天的新闻。屠杀的事件成为了昨天的热门头条，复仇者向警局确认克雷斯·卡萨帝就是那只红黑色的怪物，也是近日的两起恶性杀人案的凶手。在号角日报的官网上，配合“蜘蛛侠身负重伤，绿妖精疑似其男友”新闻的照片是绿魔搂着背上插了好几刀的蜘蛛侠，一旁则是钢铁侠在对付深坑中的屠杀残骸。彼得刚想着这张照片拍的不错，很有末世废墟中情侣生死相拥的味道，结果发现竟然又是爱德华·布鲁克拍摄的。不由得倍感头疼，彼得更加搞不明白毒液这货究竟在想啥？

当彼得为此而苦恼的时候，哈利也很烦躁。前天晚上他花了不少工夫把理查德的研究笔记仔细看了两遍，并且将ALPHA的公式和配方都背了下来，然后将笔记烧毁。毒液为此还奇怪地问他：“这不是很重要的东西吗？为何烧掉？”哈利指了指自己的脑袋：“就因为重要，所以存在脑子里是最保险的，别人无法拿到。”然后他与毒液告别返回大宅，已是凌晨时分，整个人累得不行，脱掉机甲后连澡都没力气洗倒头就睡。所以直至彼得回来，哈利都没时间去细想究竟要怎么告诉他关于笔记本的事情。结果是犹豫了半天，哈利决定还是先瞒着，毕竟那里面信息量太大，他自己都没消化完，而且理查德对于艾莉西娅之死的歉意、对诺曼和自己的敌意，让哈利觉得这会给彼得凭增烦恼。他本想好好地整理一下笔记本中的信息，结果一回到办公室就被菲利西亚塞了一堆工作，末了她还放上来一张请柬。

“今晚市长夫人举办的慈善宴会，前两天就发邀请函过来了，你一直都没来好好上班。”菲利西亚双手叉腰气势汹汹地说。

哈利忍不住吐糟：“我看还是干脆委任你来当CEO算了，那样我就可以逍遥地过日子了。本来身为董事长兼任CEO就不太合适。”

菲利西亚翻了个白眼：“好啊，那我得先去物色几个帅哥助理。”

虽然说的时候是开玩笑的成分居多，不过哈利翻着卷宗时，倒是认真地考虑了一下把执行总裁职位转给菲利西亚的可行性，现在无论是公司还是自己的情况都已走上正轨，这确实也是个不错的方案，这样自己就能有更多的时间跟彼得玩了。于是他拟了一封邮件给董事会，罗列了一下菲利西亚的能力与贡献，表示自己有这样的想法，但是具体执行则要看时机，最末尾写上“Obey or Die”，你们不同意就等死吧！很快他就收到所有董事成员的赞同信，不过大家都很委婉地表示最好等月底季度财报公布后再执行，这季度营收和净利润大增，这样若在财报之后公布CEO换人也不会影响股价。哈利很得意地在办公室里抛橡皮球玩，打算先不和菲利西亚说，到时候给她个惊喜。

午餐时哈利告诉彼得晚上要去参加慈善宴会，基本上纽约市的各界名流都会到场。彼得一脸苦相：“我在学校里上台演讲都会紧张，你觉得我去这种场合不是要我命吗？”

哈利拍了拍他的肩膀：“没事，你打扮起来挺帅的，虽然不如我。不过你若实在不想去就算了，反正菲利西亚会陪我一起去的。”

于是彼得整整一下午都在纠结，他实在不想去这种社交场合，而且估计会被人当成观赏动物看待吧？但是他又担心哈利的安危，昨天他们去探索过秘密楼层后，大宅中也没见到有什么人出现异常举动，上班路上亦没有发现有人跟踪，不知道九头蛇在葫芦里卖什么药。快下班时，他收到了一条匿名短信：『我很想再和你谈谈，20点老地方见。R.P』彼得叹了口气，昨天的重逢确实不算是很好的结果，他也想趁机向父亲询问关于ALPHA病毒的事情，便告诉哈利自己还有点事情无法参加晚宴，同时嘱咐他务必当心、最好把绿魔机甲带去。

哈利捏捏彼得的脸笑着说：“这种宴会到场的都是大人物，九头蛇还没作死到这种地步。去忙你的吧，蜘蛛侠。”他以为彼得是要去复仇者那里出任务。这时候，他们两人都没想到事态会如此发展。

下班后，彼得跑去汉堡王买了两份套餐，打包带去罗斯福车站，理查德已经在车厢里等着他了。父子俩一边吃着汉堡一边聊家常，关于梅婶和本叔、蜘蛛侠和复仇者，他们都小心翼翼地避开了哈利这个棘手的话题。

最后，彼得还是把九头蛇盯上哈利想获得ALPHA病株的事情说了出来，理查德的脸色立刻变了，反问：“你确定只是九头蛇想要ALPHA病株？而不是哈利故意利用九头蛇想散播病毒？”

彼得有点不快：“哈利根本就不知道ALPHA病株在哪里，再说了，他要散播病毒干啥？对他又有什么好处？现在奥斯集团运作正常，他的日子也过得不错，没必要给自己揽上麻烦吧？”

理查德露出苦恼的神情，斟酌着说：“彼得，不是我不相信你，但是对于哈利……我担心的是在诺曼的教导下他会擅于欺骗，况且哈利之前的行为不是也很邪恶吗？诺曼曾经的计划就是当他和哈利获得自愈能力、根除遗传病后，把ALPHA病毒在全球散播，让人类达到所谓的进化。而且我敢肯定，诺曼一定把计划和资料留给了哈利，所以这件事情恐怕没有那么简单。”

这话让彼得也很难相信，虽然他明白父亲不会说谎。“不是吧，我一直和哈利在一起，他在奥斯集团查询信息素研究项目，病毒保管库里寻找病株，以及他母亲的小楼、大宅秘密楼层里的探索，我都在场，根本就没见到任何资料和病株。”

“我曾经有一本信息素研究笔记，纪录了ALPHA病毒的公式和配方，以及相关的所有研究资料。因为最初我还不知道诺曼的本性，我们、还有艾莉西娅、你的母亲都是大学同学，关系还很不错。那本笔记有段时间是与诺曼一起商讨研究问题用的，项目结束的时候我就没能找到那本笔记，诺曼推说没见到，但是我认为应该是他拿走了。”理查德忧虑地看着彼得，“诺曼多半会把那本笔记留给哈利，因为上面有着太多机密的信息。”

彼得挠挠头：“我没见过这样的笔记本，哈利也完全没提起过。”这时候他的斯塔克手机响了，彼得还以为要出任务，赶紧接听。

托尼在电话中气急败坏地质问：“你究竟去哪里了？那个菲利西亚和玛丽简拼命地打你手机，都打不通！”

彼得掏出日常用的手机看了一下，有点莫名：“我在一个没有普通信号的地方，有什么急事吗？”

“哈利被金霸王抓走了！因为是在市长夫人举办的慈善宴会上，消息被封锁了一段时间，那两个女孩子在匪徒前冒险偷偷地打你手机想及时通知的，结果等我们再收到消息时，金霸王已经带着哈利早走远了！”

彼得整个人如坠冰窟，呆了片刻才回过神来，慌忙地收起手机拎起书包：“我得赶回复仇者大厦，哈利出事了！”不等理查德反应过来，他就撒腿飞奔出隧道。

在路上彼得才分别接到菲利西亚和玛丽简又打过来的电话，前者还较为冷静地说：“我会从我熟悉的渠道去打探消息，若有情况就立刻告诉你。”后者则完全被吓坏了，她还在警局里做笔录，本来她是跟着号角日报的前辈一起作为记者去晚宴的，遇到哈利还挺高兴地做了个现场小采访，结果一群全副武装份子突然闯进来，当场射杀了警卫和几名无辜的客人震住全场后，以市长夫妇等宾客作为人质，要挟哈利就范，直接将他致昏后带走了。

复仇者大厦中，托尼正让贾维斯搜索宴会场所周边的道路监控录像，寻找绑匪撤退的路线。一接到消息后，托尼就查找过哈利后颈植入的GPS信号，结果根本没有数据反馈，看来已被挖掉。黑寡妇和鹰眼等人都出去打探情报，只有队长、班纳博士、雷神留下来等候托尼这边的结果。彼得以最快的速度赶回来时，贾维斯正在播放搜索到的一段录像，显示两辆黑色的GMC驶入东面的一栋停车场内。但是当众人火速赶往那里时，却只找到被空置的车，托尼联系警方前来取证，队长则安慰在一旁无比焦急的蜘蛛侠：“金霸王和九头蛇要的是ALPHA病株，哈利对他们来说还有利用价值，短时间内应该不会有生命危险。”

“可是哈利根本就不知道病株在哪里！”彼得现在是心乱如麻，内疚与后悔不断地啃噬他的心，如果自己一直陪着哈利就不会这样了！他拨通了父亲的电话：“是你研究出的ALPHA病株，你应该还记得配方和精炼公式，求你了，把它们给我，让我去换回哈利！”

理查德沉默了许久，在彼得的催促下他艰辛地回答：“对不起，彼得。我不能，一旦ALPHA病毒扩散开的话后果不堪设想。”

“有什么后果？！那个病毒不是致命的疾病！只是让部分人强化能力，并掌握信息素的控制而已！”彼得愤怒地大吼起来，他不明白为何父亲会认为这种东西比哈利的性命还重要。

“彼得……”理查德的声音也在微微颤抖，“原谅我，哈利是原初的终末者最适载体，他会威胁到整个世界。”然后他直接挂断了电话。

彼得难以置信地瞪着手机，完全搞不懂父亲的话，他再度拨号，听筒中传来的已是无法接通的提示音。他恼怒地忍不住重重地捶了旁边的立柱一拳，砸出了一个凹洞。一旁的队长叹息了一声，倒也没阻止，他能理解彼得焦急的心情。这时候一团黑影从外面飞速地冲过来，将蜘蛛侠扑倒在地，队长立刻取下后背的盾牌朝着对方的后脑勺掷去，那团黑影恍若身后长了眼睛似的，在盾牌将要砸中它的刹那翻身跳起，整个身体扒在车库的天花板上，冲着正欲爬起来的蜘蛛侠嘶吼：“为什么你不陪着他？！你应该知道他有危险！”

落空的盾牌飞向前方的墙壁后弹射回队长的手中，钢铁侠也闻声赶了过来，但是蜘蛛侠伸手阻止他们的攻击。“慢着！毒液！你一直在跟踪哈利吧？他被带去哪里了？”彼得厉声问，虽然他非常想痛揍对方一顿，但是为了哈利只能先忍着。

“我没追上……”毒液的声音中透着无比的懊悔与愤怒，“在前面几个街区时我就快追上他们了，但是从空中冲过来几个用飞行背包、戴着像……像骷髅面具一样的士兵，我被他们缠住了。等我解决掉这群人后，他们就不见了。”

“九头蛇。”队长沉重地说，这完全是一起筹划很周密的绑架，对方早有预谋和准备，故意让彼得他们放松一段时间，然后挑了一个看似最安全的场合出手。

毒液愤恨地瞪着蜘蛛侠：“对！九头蛇……他说过那群人要夺取父亲笔记中记载的研究。我很早就警告过，你们被人在监视！可你……”

“等等！你说笔记？什么笔记？！”彼得倒吸了一口冷气，父亲的话在他脑中闪过，他还曾信誓旦旦地为哈利辩解，没有那本研究笔记。一把声音在他的脑子里拼命地回荡：哈利不会骗我的……他不会骗我！

毒液有点纳闷：“就是前天晚上他在一栋小楼里看的笔记，说是父亲留给他的，他看了一整个晚上。”

前天晚上……彼得无比苦涩地想，那正是自己受伤昏迷的时候。然而从昨天到今天，哈利却一点都没有提过这件事。彼得现在明白了，为什么昨晚哈利突然要去搜索秘密楼层，多半是他从笔记中获得了什么信息。他不敢相信，父亲才是正确的吗？不，不对！一定是哈利别有隐情才不肯告诉自己，一定是这样的！

队长察觉到蜘蛛侠的身形微微摇晃并默不作声，于是代替他来询问：“那么笔记在哪里？哈利随身带着？”

“不，他看完就烧掉了。他说最重要的东西记在脑子里是最保险的，别人拿不走。”毒液突然有点小小地窃喜，对彼得说：“你居然不知道这件事？他没有告诉你？”

这种补刀的行为让蜘蛛侠瞬间暴跳起来，冲向依然吊在天花板的毒液，挥拳狠狠地揍去。对方早有准备，直接沿着天花板滑了出去，大笑着腾挪跳跃飞速逃走。队长和钢铁侠赶紧上前抓住蜘蛛侠，防止他再破坏公共设施，并拖回复仇者大厦。

接下来的这一晚对彼得来说简直是地狱般的煎熬，在他的心中冒出无数的疑问和猜想，啃噬着他的不安。警方那里没有查到任何线索，黑寡妇他们也是空手而归。还是菲利西亚致电过来，告知黑道中也是一片沉寂，无人知晓金霸王的行踪，他从前两天就带着几名得力的手下离开了组织的巢穴，将事务交给副手说要消失一段时间。

当天空迎来黎明时，复仇者众人坐在会议室中，屏幕上罗列着目前所有的信息、已经被查过的九头蛇和金霸王的据点，喝着苦涩的咖啡，听彼得一脸疲惫地讲述他所知的一切，包括小楼的无谓探索、秘密楼层的事情、生还的父亲等等，还有哈利过往的那些恶迹。

听完后看到有几人比较迷茫的样子，班纳取下眼镜擦拭着，替彼得来归纳总结：“诺曼·奥斯本与理查德·帕克研发了ALPHA病株，发现实验体能令普通人臣服后，诺曼就把病毒藏起来了。但是他们还是做了后续的一些研究，包括可能让哈利的母亲艾莉西娅也成为了实验体。诺曼对于ALPHA有一个计划，首先要治愈家族遗传病、获得自愈能力，其次是让病毒扩散使多数人成为ALPHA。虽然他死了，但这个计划还是可以由哈利来执行。彼得原本认为哈利根本不知情，但现在他看过研究笔记后就难说了；彼得的父亲理查德则认为哈利是幕后黑手并且会威胁整个世界。就是这样，听懂了吗？克林特、山姆、托尔。”被点名的三人齐齐点头，克林特打手语表示他投哈利是无辜的一票，另外两人也立刻附和。

“我倒不是说哈利是幕后黑手……”娜塔莎则有不同的想法，“只是我觉得即便不是他的本意，也脱不了关系。按照小蜘蛛父亲的说法，哈利本身就是诺曼计划的重要一环。那个原初的终末者是什么东西？”

彼得摇头：“我不知道，The Primordial Omega这个名词写在哈利母亲的照片背后，哈利看到后也说不知道。”

班纳把眼镜戴回去，沉吟道：“这代号挺有意思，ALPHA和OMEGA，希腊字母的第一位和最末位，圣经中用来形容上帝的全知全能。如果拆开来看，ALPHA是初始、开端、万物的根源，OMEGA是终末、结局、万物的归宿，两者相互对应。”他顿了顿望向彼得，眼中流露出一丝不安。“如果我没猜错的话，艾莉西娅·奈芙·奥斯本夫人是那个OMEGA的第一个实验体，并且生下的哈利具有能成为The Primordial Omega的素质。彼得……OMEGA多半是被设计成用来对付ALPHA的。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有毒品和轮奸描写，慎入。

哈利醒来时脑子还是昏昏沉沉的，只觉得后颈植入GPS的那个部位有点痛，映入眼帘的是自己的大腿……他猛地抬起头，发现自己被牢牢地固定在一张钢制的椅子上，椅子的四脚都与地板焊死，他的双腿被粗大的钢环拷在前面两个椅脚上，双手则被锁在两边的扶手上，导致除了头部外，肢体完全无法动弹。他环顾四周，这是一间还算挺宽敞的屋子，但是没有窗，地板和墙壁都挺潮湿的，空气中一股窒塞的霉味和烟臭味。椅子位于屋子的中央，左后方靠墙放置着一张双人钢丝床，右边则是一扇关着的小门，前方有张长桌，四个携带武装的壮汉坐在那里打牌，其中一人站起来将嘴里叼的香烟掐灭在烟灰缸中，咕哝着：“他醒了，我去叫老大。”那人转身朝左前方的另一道门走去，其余三人则收拾起扑克牌，不怀好意地打量着哈利。

没过多久，金霸王就和刚才那人一起出现，施施然地走到哈利面前，一屁股坐在他手下端过来的椅子上，满是肌肉的庞大身躯将那张木头椅子压得嘎吱作响。“奥斯本先生，如果可能的话我也不想以这种形式与你见面。”他的脸上泛起虚伪的笑容，一脸横肉怎么看都跟亲切两字无缘。“但是狗急了都会跳墙，最近这段时间里复仇者实在对我的打击很大。我的加工厂被炸了，第一批大货全部被毁，已经付了定金的下家们一个个追着我讨债，这使我在道上积累多年的威信也受损。而你又终止给我提供原料，你的男友蜘蛛侠和复仇者们捣毁了我一个又一个的据点，迫使我不得不去寻求九头蛇的合作。你看，我们曾经合作的很愉快，那时候的你更有魅力。当然，我也可以不计前嫌，而你也是聪明人，我相信你会再度好好地配合我们吧？”

哈利冷冷地看着对方：“如果你要「Phantom」的原料，我很难再提供，而且你完全可以通过九头蛇从其它渠道获得。如果你要ALPHA病株，我也不知道在哪里，九头蛇一直在监视我，他们应该会告诉你，我并没有找到那玩意儿。”

金霸王点了点头：“我相信你，所以我和新的合作伙伴商量了一下，决定帮助你来找到ALPHA病株。”他掏出一把折刀，靠过来将哈利右手的西装衣袖割开，连同衬衫一起切下来，露出赤裸的手臂。

一开始哈利还有点纳闷，随即看到有人递给金霸王一支针筒，里面盛着金色的液体，他立刻睁大了眼睛被恐惧所捕获。哈利飞快地思考着脱身的方法，必须先设法稳住对方……于是他急切地开口：“等一下！你不用这么做的！我……唔，我可以带你去找ALPHA病株。”

“哦？去哪里找呢？”金霸王很淡定地看着他。

“呃……奥斯集团的病毒保管室？”

“那里没有，已经有朋友去找过了。而且，你今天早上不也搜过一次？”

哈利的胃部在抽紧，看来九头蛇的眼线比他所料想的更严密，他嚅嗫地说：“大宅里……”

金霸王拿着针筒以一种异样和蔼的声调说：“别挣扎了，奥斯本先生。我们观察了你很长一段时间，你确实是没能找到病株。但是令尊留下的线索应该在你的脑子里，所以，放轻松，让我们帮你一把。”

“不……”哈利无比惊恐地看着针筒扎入自己臂弯的静脉，金色的液体慢慢地注入，他死死地攥紧了拳头，但是被禁锢的四肢连反抗都做不到。ALPHA的配方和公式就在自己的脑子里，可是哈利做不到默写给对方，如果换做以前的他早就提供了，但是和彼得耳濡目染地相处之后，哈利的底线在慢慢地向所爱的人靠拢。

哈利绝望地将头往后仰靠在椅背上，无比期望蜘蛛侠能够尽早地来救自己，否则他不知道在「Phantom」的折磨下自己能够支撑多久。“放轻松……你会很快乐的……”金霸王在他的耳边低语，视界中的天花板在扭曲旋转，让哈利觉得头晕目眩，他努力想调整焦距，胸腔内的心脏开始加速鼓动，沉重有力的心跳声敲击着他的耳膜，冷汗顺着脸颊淌落，他张开嘴渴求着新鲜的空气，然后发现眼前的胖子就像软糖一样变得弯弯曲曲。哈利眯起眼睛打量着那个颜色融化成一团的扭曲人影，对方靠近过来，温柔的棕色眼睛回望着自己。

“彼得……”哈利欣喜地伸出手搂住对方的脖子，“你来救我了？”彼得将他抱起来，微笑着抚摸过他的嘴唇和脸颊，回应说：“没错，让我们离开这个鬼地方。”然后彼得的全身被蜘蛛衣覆盖，抱着他朝外飞去。哈利紧紧地搂住彼得，看着黑色的地面越来越远，然后是铅色的天空在周围翻转，接着他们急剧下坠，穿过层层绿色与红色的云彩，落在奥斯本大宅的玄关。

哈利在楼梯上站定，发现彼得站在楼下看着自己，带着他那招牌的体贴笑容：“哈利，我听说你父亲的事情，所以来看看你……”我父亲……哈利回过头望向父亲的房间，漆黑的病房中形同枯槁的父亲有气无力地朝他招手，长长的发黑的指甲，如同鸡爪般的手指。“我把一切都留给了你，你有着天赋，哈利……”诺曼吐出死亡的气息，夹带着一股奇怪的味道……他接过那个小方块，在手中转悠玩耍，然后抬起头，母亲的年轻时代画像挂在昏暗的小屋中。他伸手摸向画像，大脑的深处传来一声凄厉地喝止：“不！”哈利整个人打了个激灵，瞪大了眼睛，全身都被冷汗浸湿，手脚在镣铐下剧烈地颤抖，金霸王皱着眉头坐在前面看着自己。

蹲在一旁的男子也是不解的神情：“药效应该能持续一个多小时，通常要再过2~3小时后才能完全恢复神智。可现在才半个多小时，他恢复的太快了。”金霸王叹了口气，拿过第二支针筒，对哈利说：“所以我很讨厌有超级体质的人。”

哈利发出细微的抽泣声：“求你……不要……”对方从他的手臂上抽出已经被放空的针头，很诚挚地回应：“那你就尽快去找到答案，哈利，这样大家都轻松。做个好孩子……”粗糙的大手摩挲着他的脸颊，温度舒服得让哈利闭上眼睛。“做个好孩子，别让我失望，哈利。”诺曼高大的背影耸立在年幼的哈利面前，然后快步走开。他很想跟上父亲的脚步，但是无论他怎么拼命奔跑，那个背影还是越来越远。“我永远都不会成为你！”哈利停住脚步站在原地鼓足力气愤愤地大喊，泪水滑落。“对啊，你跟你父亲不同，就算你死了，都没人会纪念你。诺曼是天生的领袖，他有着旁人无法企及的魅力。而你，只是一个不知天高地厚的黄毛小子。”麦肯站在办公室的门口冲着他冷笑。身着绿魔机甲的哈利走上去掐住对方的脖子，狠狠地说：“那就试试坠落吧！”他松开手，格温从他的怀中向着无尽的黑暗坠去，金发在空中飞舞，蓝色的大衣散开，她朝着他竭力伸出手，哈利则漠然地看着，当她的身影即将消失在黑暗中的刹那，格温变成了母亲。“哈利……你是我唯一的希望……”艾莉西娅眼含着泪光，憔悴得如同骷髅。石子在黑暗中跳跃而过，激起一圈一圈银光的涟漪，彼得在哈利身边扔着石子说：“蜘蛛侠能给人们带来希望，未来可能会更好。”冰雪在哈利的眼中慢慢融化，他走过去贴近彼得结实的胸膛：“那么，把希望带给我，救救我，彼得。”

彼得伸手托起他的下巴，低下头吻上他的唇，最初是吸吮着唇瓣，然后转入舌头的交缠，越吻越深，哈利只觉得全身似热火蒸腾，欢愉在胸中跳跃，肌肤渴求着被寸寸抚遍。他冲着彼得露出魅惑的笑容，双腿紧紧地夹住对方的腰侧。彼得深情地回望进他的眼中，徐徐地进入他的身体，炽热又巨大的棒子在里面搅动，冲刷着无上的快感。哈利仰起脖子，流下快乐的泪水。“把希望带给我，彼得……”“不，哈利……”彼得轻咬着他的耳垂，低语：“你才是唯一的希望。”然后彼得牵起哈利的手，走向大宅的深处，他们穿过一道道门，探索过一间间房间，在艾莉西娅的画像前停下。“打开它。”彼得从身后搂住他，温柔地抚摸过哈利的每一个敏感点，亲吻啃咬着他的后颈。“哈利，打开它。”彼得的声音听上去有些遥不可及，在他的肌肤上摩挲着的手逐一抽离，这使得哈利惊恐地喊起来：“不要离开我！彼得！求你了，别像我父亲那样抛弃我！”胳膊上传来针尖般的刺痛，哈利低头看去，彼得在那里留下一个牙印，然后冲着他微笑。“放心，我不会离开你的。”彼得安抚着他，分开他的双脚，用牙齿轻轻地咬着他胸膛的突起，将热力的洪流注入他的体内。“我不会离开你，”彼得反复地说着，“因为你是唯一的希望，哈利。所以，打开它。”远处角落中发出微弱的声音：“不！住手！不要去想！”但是那声音很快就被彼得的吻所掩盖：“哈利，我爱你，为了我，打开它。”

哈利颤抖地伸出手，画像表面卷起一阵漩涡，把他吸了进去，无数的白光在黑暗中围绕着哈利描绘着螺旋，泛黄的纸页一张张地旋转飞舞，数字、文字、图形从里面依次跳了出来，Alpha……First……Beginning……Omega……Last……End……它们拉起手在他的脚边唱歌跳舞。彼得从后面进入他，把他的双腿折在胸口。“你有着天赋，哈利，只有你能找到答案。”有那么一刹那，彼得的声音恍若父亲，敲击着哈利的心脏。哈利摊开手，一套完整的公式从中展现，在黑暗的夜空里编织出一道绚丽的华彩。“乖孩子……”彼得低低地笑了，“我会好好地奖励你。”随着话语是如狂风暴雨般地舔舐，如劈波斩浪般抽插，下身和口腔被庞然大物塞满，两股烧灼的热流分别从喉咙和肠内灌注至全身，让哈利觉得自己的血肉被层层地剥开，只剩下一丝丝神经连接，从大脑到全身，再从身体各个部位回溯至大脑，穿梭传递着充满欢愉的电波歌谣。

然后，不知过了多久，哈利感觉到自己恍若漂浮在水面上，慢慢地荡漾着，身体中酸酸麻麻的感觉逐渐转为疼痛，有人在旁边窃窃私语着，声音由远而近，由模糊变清晰。

“……没有过量吧？”

“放心，这剂量换成普通人早就死了好几次了，但是他的身体……嘿嘿，可真不错。”

“我想要的是答案，并不想让他中毒太深，也不是给你们玩的。”

“这可没办法，谁让他的体质特别，又死撑那么久，必须在持续保持药效的状况下套话。”

“唔……日后戒毒会非常麻烦。”

“啊，他醒了，可以开始第二阶段了。”

“当心点，第二阶段非常危险，千万不能让他死了，也不能变疯。”

“知道了，我办事你还不放心吗？”

哈利睁开酸痛的眼睛，看到金霸王那张硕大的脸凑过来，在他的身后有个穿着黑色大衣的身影消失在门口。菲亚斯？哈利迷迷糊糊地想，然后被金霸王把注意力拉回来。“哈利，”对方轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，“清醒点，乖孩子，我们的时间不多。”哈利彻底地醒了，但是全身上下每个关节每片肌肉都疼痛无比，脑袋更是像有人拿着锯子在切割一样阵阵抽痛，他发现自己赤裸地躺在那张床上，身上只盖了一条薄薄的毯子，肌肤到处都有一股黏腻的不适感，嘴里一股腥臭味。

“听着，哈利。”金霸王在他面前打着响指来吸引他游离的眼神。“我估计这间隐蔽所也就能撑个五天，复仇者会搜遍整个纽约，现在已经过去了两天半，我们得加紧速度。你已经把ALPHA的公式和配方给了我们，就剩下病株原液。既然在「Phantom」的幻觉中你没法找到，那么就努力去拼凑一下线索。所以接下来，为了让你保持头脑清醒，我不能再给你「Phantom」了。但这样就有个问题，你会毒瘾发作，痛苦不堪。”他看了一下手表，“你睡了好久，所以我们大概还剩4小时的时间，你就会遇到第一次发作。「Phantom」的上瘾效果比较特别，以你体内的超高剂量来推算的话，戒断后的第一次发作大概会持续半个小时。然后你会再拥有大概8小时左右的时间，第二次发作会持续至少一小时，我就没见过有多少人能撑过第二次。第三次则是叠加为两小时，迄今为止只有一个人撑到了第三次，但是他彻底疯了。我可不希望你变成那样，所以帮帮你自己，开动脑筋拿出你的聪明智慧来，你父亲肯定是把病株藏在了你能轻易拿到的地方，好好想想吧。”金霸王说完站起来，随即想到了一点转身对旁边的手下说：“先帮他洗个澡，然后绑回椅子上，否则毒瘾发作的时候他会弄伤自己。”


	20. Chapter 20

一名满脸胡渣的男子走向哈利，直接把他抱了起来，朝那扇小门走去。被陌生人碰触自己的身体令哈利感到极其的厌恶和反胃，他想推开对方，但是肌肉酸痛无力。那人察觉到他的挣扎，嘲笑说：“你现在还害羞什么？忘记自己有多淫荡地勾引我们轮流干你？”哈利顿时觉得整个人都要凝固了，胃在剧烈地抽搐。小门后是厕所和淋浴房，男子把哈利直接放在冰冷的地上，取过花洒调试水温，继续将这种恐怖的事情当做谈资：“啊……当然也可能你根本就不记得，不少人都完全不知道自己在「Phantom」的幻觉中做了什么。我曾见过有个女孩，直接把前来救她的哥哥给捅死，戳了好多刀。当她清醒后哭着说是在给家人做蛋糕。”

男子直接从背后伸手穿过哈利的腋下环至胸前，把他架起来，开始用花洒冲洗。“放开！我可以自己来！”哈利再度挣扎，发现自己的声音无比嘶哑，小腹传来异样的肿胀感，双腿抽搐难以支撑站立。

“啧……别闹，耽搁了时间，老大发起飙来可就麻烦了。”男子把花洒换到架住哈利的那只手上，另一只手扒开臀瓣伸入他的后穴，在他耳边低笑：“而且你根本就没法自己来。”哈利涨红了脸紧紧地咬住自己的嘴唇，下身阵阵刺痛，他看到大块黏稠的精液从自己的体内滑出来，顺着大腿慢慢地下坠，带出长长的黏丝，然后又是一大片，混合着不少血丝。而自己的腹部、手臂、腿上到处黏着已经干掉的精斑，腿根还有不少干涸的血迹。可是自己确实完全没有这方面的记忆，最终他隐约回忆起在幻觉中与彼得的无尽欢爱的残缺片段，然后没忍住，用力推开男子，跪倒在地上呕吐，本来就已经空荡荡的胃只能反出胃酸。对方就放任他干呕着，直接用水冲洗他的全身。

被洗净擦干套上一件类似病服的袍子、抱回到那张钢制的椅子上时，哈利的脑子昏昏沉沉地，他只想放弃思考好好地睡上一觉。但是坐到椅子上的刹那，从下身到尾骨传递着无比的剧痛，令他不由得叫出声来，冷汗直冒，瞬间清醒。金霸王走过来，假惺惺地说：“哎呀，你的状态大概不适合坐着，但这也是没办法。”他冲着手下做了个手势，有人拿过来两支针筒。“别紧张，是营养剂和止痛针。”他一边说着，一边在哈利的前面坐下并开始注射。打完针后，金霸王伸手捏住哈利的下巴让他抬起头来：“脑子清醒点了吗？我之前说的话你都听进去了吧？”哈利想要扭头甩开对方的手，怎奈金霸王的劲道不小。“让我们来整理一下线索吧……”金霸王冷笑着松开手，“好好地珍惜这3个半小时的时间。”

哈利愤恨地瞪着对方，用嘶哑的声音说：“你已经有配方和公式了，没必要再来折磨我。”

金霸王指示手下给哈利倒点水，然后很耐心地解释：“一开始我就说过了，我现在的处境没有那么多时间，重新制作ALPHA病株需要设备、专业人员和足够的时间，这些我都没有。而且万一你给的配方有误，我们也不知道，毕竟那时候你的神智并不清楚。所以我还是需要病株原液。”他暧昧地伸手摸了摸哈利的脸颊，“乖孩子，好好地想想，你能想出来的。”

“别碰我！”哈利像触电一样用力别过头，只觉得恶心。金霸王发出一声冷哼，充满了鄙视与不屑，他站起来整了整衣服：“那么，你先一个人自己想想吧。或者就这样拖着时间，等你尝过发作的滋味后，再来求我，就像这两天里你不断地哀求我，要我把老二塞进你的肛门和嘴里，狠狠地操你，把精液射在里面。”周围的四名手下一起发出猥亵的笑声，哈利低下头不想让他们看到自己受辱的表情，双手紧紧地扒住扶手，指节都因用力而发白。金霸王踱步离去，并嘱咐手下：“别忘记多给他喝水，发作的时候他会需要充足的水分，否则容易脱水。”

接下来的时间是如何度过的，哈利完全感受不到，就像他已经感觉不到身体上的疼痛，专注地一遍又一遍地构想如何报复。曾经被他抛弃的憎恨和怨毒又爬了回来，攀上心头构筑巢穴。然后他才察觉到有什么不对劲，最初只是思绪开始紊乱，他无法继续集中精力，接着是莫名的焦躁感从身体里逐渐攀升而上，令他觉得口干舌燥坐立不安，在镣铐中难受地扭着四肢但偏偏又无法动弹。有人走过来喂了他一大杯水，都无法浇灭那股烦躁的火焰。在英国留学时，哈利曾经碰过毒品，虽然当天就因为吸食过量被送入医院，之后也没有花费太大力气就戒掉了，所以哈利认为自己能抗住毒瘾的侵袭，可他错了，这是「Phantom」，而且他被注射了太多，连自愈体质都帮不了他。如果是纯粹的疼痛，对于哈利来说也有忍耐的经验，注射蜘蛛血清的时候、在雷文克劳夫特的时候，那种全身被抽筋剥皮、骨头挪位的剧烈痛楚，他都熬过来了。现在，哈利才知道光是疼痛并不可怕，伴随着细密的瘙痒才更加难耐。皮肤上如同被无数的虫子爬过，然后是细碎地一寸寸地啃咬，钻进皮肤里潜入血管中，在骨头上慢慢地研磨。当哈利忍不住发出第一声叫喊时，胡渣男子走过来用力抓住他的下颚，把口枷塞入他的嘴里，再用宽皮带绕过椅背将哈利的头也固定住。这下他彻底无法动弹，在禁锢下不断地抽搐，泪水鼻涕横流，牙齿用力地咬着口中的横杆直至出血，顺着口枷滴下，混入从嘴角流淌而出的口水中，在满是冷汗的肌肤上划过粉色的痕迹。这种非人的折磨感觉持续了恒久，把哈利的脑子搅得混混噩噩，理智、自尊、傲气等等全部都被抽离，只有一个念头在里面回荡——想要「Phantom」，想要回到那无比快乐的幻觉世界里，关上心扉，什么都不管，一味地沉迷其中。

口枷和头带被解掉后，又是一杯水凑到哈利的嘴边，他贪婪地喝着，不少从嘴角漏了出来，顺着脖子滴落在已经被汗水浸湿的袍子上。金霸王再度回来坐下，抽着雪茄一副悠闲的神情：“感觉如何？”

哈利紧紧地闭上眼睛然后睁开，尽量想使自己颤抖的声音趋向平静：“我真的不知道病株在哪里，我已经寻找过一切可以找的地方。”

“有可能就在你的眼皮底下，只是你没有发觉而已。”对方吐出一口烟，呛得哈利开始咳嗽，于是金霸王把雪茄交给手下拿开。

“我不明白……”哈利缓缓地摇头，“为什么我父亲要把病株留给我，ALPHA是随机的，谁都不能保证可以转化。就算你拿了也一样，没准你也会是普通的BETA。”

金霸王耸肩：“这我不太关心，而且不试试又怎么知道？你看，如果把ALPHA病株放在每个普通人的面前，告诉他你有一定几率可以超人一等，你觉得有多少人会伸出手来？当然，对于含着金钥匙出生的少爷你是无法理解，越是在底层的人越是饥渴，而底层的基数是最大的。人无法决定自己的出生，即便想要以自己的天赋开创天地时，也会发现遇到瓶颈。因为机遇、资源、人脉、生长环境等等先决条件，使得在不同起点的人就算奋起直追也难以赶上。但是ALPHA不同，这将会是一个给众生平等的机会，几率这玩意儿对每个人都是一样的，有能力的人会更加强大，而不取决于出身。这应该就是一个弱肉强食的社会，所以我挺赞同诺曼的计划，让全人类朝着新的进化迈步。”

哈利嗤笑：“然后世界就被ALPHA们统治，BETA将会被踩在脚下，成为一个更加集权的社会。”

金霸王摩挲着手指上粗大的指箍，若有所思地说：“我最初与你合作的时候，你给我的感觉比较接近令尊，那种为了达到目的不择手段的狠劲，以及颇能说服别人的魅力。但是现在的你变得太软弱了，棱角也都被磨平，你受到那只小虫的影响太深。看看你的父亲诺曼·奥斯本，他是如何建立起帝国的？他给我的感觉就像是ALPHA应有的姿态，冷酷无情、从不动摇，面对一切弱者就是粉碎他们，不会有任何妥协。”

有什么东西在触动最深处的神经，哈利张大了嘴巴发不出声音，半饷他才喃喃自语：“菲亚斯说我父亲是BETA。”就好像一道白光在他的脑中突然炸裂，将藏着每一份记忆的房间全部打开，一张张碎片飞舞起来，拼接成一幅完整的地图。

菲亚斯奸笑着说：『诺曼确实在自己身上试验过ALPHA了，很遗憾的是不起作用，他就是属于最大概率无法转化的BETA普通人群。』

来机场接自己回家的麦肯，在车上对他说：『诺曼是天生的领袖，他有着旁人无法企及的魅力。』

『ALPHA的生殖器部分结构变更，精子的成分也有所改变，无法使普通的女性受孕。』菲亚斯看着他。

姨妈芳婷在电话中说：『你的父母结婚6年都没有孩子。』

菲亚斯解释：『正因为理查德觉得ALPHA太危险，所以他在项目终止后，又开启了另一个反向研究，也就是针对ALPHA的克制方法。』

笔记上重重划过的字句：『昆虫能结成社会群体的都是母系社会，人类也是从母系社会的集群开始，拥有生育能力者掌握着主控权。』

理查德的疑问：『我不懂，为何艾莉西娅自愿来当实验体，诺曼会否控制她？？？』

『ALPHA可以令普通人臣服。』

『我们妄想创造神，殊不知诞生的是恶魔。』理查德的痛苦忏悔。

诺曼的字迹闪现：『ALPHA的诞生标志着人类应当再度进化的先兆，只是目前还没有完全准备好。』

让理查德所恐惧的未来：『如果全世界的人类朝着ALPHA进化，当The Primordial Omega出现时，会是怎样一副情景？！』

理查德：『我不能让哈利完成诺曼的计划。』

形同骷髅般躺在病床上的艾莉西娅，腹部高高地隆起：『我一定要生下这个孩子，他是唯一的希望。』

诺曼：『即便我可能活不到亲眼目睹The Primordial Omega降临的时刻，但是我和艾莉西娅都深信你会成功的，你有着天赋，你是唯一的希望。』

父亲写在母亲照片后的墙上字迹：『我为始，亦为终，是开端，亦是结局，是万物的根源，也是万物的归宿。我是前世、今生、亦是来者。当你被复仇的火焰吞噬之时，你将知晓我的名字。』

彼得随手从诺曼的冷柜中取出一个装满赤红色液体的密封大罐子，冲着他做鬼脸：『没准把这些东西拼凑一下，能复制一个诺曼·奥斯本出来。』

哈利忍不住笑了，笑声从轻到大，笑到肩膀颤动，眼泪水都渗了出来。金霸王默默无语地看着他，知晓他应该是找到了答案。

菲亚斯这个骗子！哈利在心中咒骂着，他从一开始就故意把最重要的一点信息说反了，以此来迷惑哈利。父亲诺曼·奥斯本是个ALPHA！所以母亲艾莉西娅无法受孕，她必须经过实验改造成OMEGA后，才能接受诺曼的ALPHA精子。但是，OMEGA最初的设计不仅仅是用来生育，而是用来对抗ALPHA的。没有自愈能力的艾莉西娅承受不了The Primordial Omega的力量，分娩抽尽了她被消耗得所剩无几的生命。诺曼的计划就是让全球的人类完成进化，一个完整的金字塔结构社会——ALPHA们统治着更多数量的BETA，普通的OMEGA成为ALPHA的配偶负责生育繁殖。然后The Primordial Omega将会令所有的ALPHA和OMEGA臣服，整个世界都将属于原初的终末者。

所以身为ALPHA的诺曼为了杜绝传染，从来就不碰触哈利，并与所有的人都保持着距离。他所用过的贴身衣物和用品，每天都会被消毒。哈利一直以为父亲是洁癖，也一直以为父亲是不喜欢自己。

哈利终于停止了大笑，喘了一下气后，对金霸王露出无比灿烂的笑容：“给我「Phantom」，等我爽完了，就带你去取ALPHA病株。”

既然这个世界逼着他踏出这一步，那么，就这样吧。哈利在心中冷笑。终有一日，当世界被复仇的火焰吞噬之时，你们将知晓我的名字。


	21. Chapter 21

整整三天，彼得都无法休息，他不是坐在复仇者大厦的会议室中查阅全城的路况监控录像，就是在街道上空寻找任何可能的蛛丝马迹。虽然队长他们一直劝他去睡一会儿，但是彼得根本就睡不着，只要一静下来他就会忍不住胡思乱想。父亲与哈利，就像是挂在天秤两端的砝码，对彼得来说，哪边都是他最重视的人。最可怕的则是对于哈利的担忧，他究竟怎样了？是否会被拷问？是否会受伤？彼得尽量不让自己往最坏的结果去想，可是随着时间的推移，这些念头不断地挤进来，令他觉得自己都要疯了。

当彼得灌下不知多少杯黑咖啡，拖着沉重的步伐想要再度出门时，贾维斯叫住了他。“帕克先生，我刚监测到有一辆车驶入奥斯本大宅的地下停车库，车牌与警局记录对比后，属于已被报失的车辆。”彼得整个人精神为之一振，立刻飞奔出去，以最快的速度飞荡向大宅。

奥斯本大宅的大门紧闭，看上去一如往日般平静。蜘蛛侠直接爬到楼上起居室的窗口跳进去，便看到毒液正在里面等着他，在它的脚边躺着两名全副武装的男人，以及两名大宅里的保镖。

“他们进去了。”毒液伸出爪子指了一下那面通往秘密楼层的墙壁，沮丧地说：“我没法打开。”

彼得苦笑：“只有哈利能够开启。”所以，他们只能等。虽然只有几分钟的时间，可彼得却觉得等了许久……直至那面墙的暗门打开时，他还有点恍惚。

电梯中传出了一把陌生的声音：“你们最好不要动，否则我就崩了哈利的脑袋。”蜘蛛侠和毒液都静止在原地，谁也不敢冒险。

先是两名武装份子端着枪小心翼翼地走出来，后面则跟着哈利，他被一名体型庞大的壮汉架着，就像老鹰抓小鸡一样，并被手枪直接抵住了后脑勺。彼得的心都为之揪紧，哈利看上去异常地憔悴，才三天的时间就瘦了一圈，而且一副无精打采的模样，身上就套了一件宽松的病服，赤着脚没有穿鞋。看到蜘蛛侠和毒液站在那里，哈利却露出一个悲伤的微笑，他不希望彼得在这里，可是心中却无比地渴望能见到对方。

“很好，就站在那里保持着别动。”用枪抵住哈利的那人阴沉着说，拖着他往门口慢慢退去。彼得认得那张脸，确切地说是在复仇者的档案中。

“金霸王……”蜘蛛侠咬牙切齿地说，“你若是敢伤害他……”

金霸王直接打断他：“小子，别用这种陈词滥调来威胁人。我来教你正确的威胁方式。”他向在其中一名手下使了个眼色。那人将原本对准蜘蛛侠的枪口往后撤了一点，然后拽起哈利的右手。

“住手！”蜘蛛侠发出怒吼的同时，毒液也咆哮起来。但是子弹还是射穿了哈利的手掌，然后冒着青烟的枪口再度转向蜘蛛侠。哈利痛得整个人完全瘫倒在金霸王的怀里，无法站稳，鲜血顺着手指不断滴下。

“这才叫威胁。”金霸王冷笑，“所以你们俩个老实点，否则我这一枪下去，就算他再有自愈能力都没得救。”

彼得在面罩下将牙齿咬得嘎吱响，原本他还想伺机射出蛛丝缠住对方的手，但现在是真的完全不敢妄动。显然毒液也是这样的想法，它身上本已顺着地板悄悄向前延伸的黑色液体也瞬间收了回来。可如果眼睁睁地看着金霸王再度带走哈利的话，彼得亦是不敢想象，对方既然从秘密楼层里出来，多半是已经获得了ALPHA病株，那就意味着哈利已失去了利用价值，待金霸王逃离后也就不再需要这个人质。在蜘蛛侠犹豫之时，金霸王已经挟持着哈利退出了门外，往走廊楼梯那边走去。待他们消失在视线外，毒液迅速一个翻身从窗口钻了出去，估计是想绕到门口那里去围堵。

这时候楼梯那里突然传来人声和枪声，蜘蛛侠以最快的速度蹿出屋子，以他出色的动态视力扫了一眼，便看到管家塞巴斯蒂安倒在地上，肩膀上一大片血迹在迅速蔓延开来，他的手还抓着一名匪徒的脚，金霸王他们的注意力暂时都还集中在管家身上。这其实就只有一秒都不到的时间，蜘蛛侠在奔出屋子的刹那，立刻射出蛛丝黏住金霸王的手枪，在对方刚反应过来时就夺了过来，然后他用力一踩地面，整个人腾飞至空中，向另外两名匪徒手中的武器分别射出蛛丝，迅速地将其缴械。此时金霸王也做出反应，一个翻身直接从楼梯上跳下去，失去扶持的哈利顿时摔倒在地上，而那两名匪徒则分别想拔出备用枪时，蜘蛛侠从空中落到他们面前，直接拳脚并出把他们打晕在地。然后彼得赶紧去扶哈利，他却推开伸过来的手，无力地说：“我没事，金霸王拿走了病株。”可是彼得舍不得离开，只想把哈利紧紧地搂在怀中再也不放手。“彼得！蜘蛛侠！”哈利瞪着他提醒他的职责，这致使蜘蛛侠只得点点头，跳下楼梯去追金霸王。

蜘蛛侠原以为毒液会在门口截住金霸王，谁料到当他跑出大门时，却看到毒液正在跟几名穿着奇特军装、戴着像骷髅又像防毒面具的士兵缠斗，那几人都背着喷气飞行背包，手持先进的激光武器，所以一时之间毒液居然无法解决他们。而金霸王正向远处飞奔，很难想象这么庞大的身躯行动起来却非常迅捷，当然论速度还是蜘蛛侠更胜一筹，所以当彼得在空中一个荡行落到对方前面时，金霸王停了下来冷哼着摆起架势。美国队长在给彼得看资料的时候特别提醒过，金霸王是位自由搏击高手，精通各种格斗，身手非常快准狠，可以的话尽量不要跟他近身搏斗。所以蜘蛛侠利用自己的速度和蛛丝的优势，与金霸王始终保持一段距离，腾挪跳跃中不断地喷射蛛丝去阻碍、捆绑、黏住对方。然而毕竟对方是称霸全美黑道的帝王，战斗经验丰富，力量也非常大，每次蛛丝不是被他躲闪开就是硬生生地扯断。一个不留神，蜘蛛侠本打算射向那张巨大丑脸的蛛丝直接被金霸王用手抓住，然后他用力一扯将蜘蛛侠整个人拉了过来，接着就是一套凌厉的组合拳，彼得勉强用双肘护住要害来招架，感觉前臂的骨头都要被打断了。趁对方拳势用尽时蜘蛛侠刚想往后翻滚躲开，就被金霸王抓住了右手腕，蛛丝发射器直接被他捏爆，并扯着手腕一个转身从蜘蛛侠的肩膀上方带到后背，同时一个扫腿，彼得就听到自己的右臂发出骨头错位的清脆响声，整个人跌倒在地。不过蜘蛛侠的反应也非常快，在金霸王松开钳制住自己手腕的手、打算一脚踩向自己的脑袋时，在地上一个翻身用左手顶住地面一撑，身体腾空跃起，双腿猛力地连环踢向金霸王，第一下踢中了对方的胸腹处，第二下原本想命中下颚却被闪了过去。一个密封的玻璃罐因为那记飞踢正好踹中其下方，从金霸王的外套中被踢了出来，在空中旋转了几下后开始下坠，罐子里赤红色的液体翻腾着。彼得认出来，那正是自己曾经从诺曼的冰柜里拿出来的液体！

该死的！彼得在心中咒骂着，ALPHA病株曾经就在自己的手中，但却糟然不知。金霸王顿时放弃对蜘蛛侠的追击，跳起来伸手去接密封罐，当然不可能让他得逞，彼得立刻用左手尚完好的发射器射出蛛丝黏住罐子。于是密封罐在空中被扯向蜘蛛侠，金霸王随即变更手势，改为拳头冲着彼得挥击而去，他本打算先击中蜘蛛侠然后再拦截住密封罐。然而就是这电光火石的刹那间，在估算对方的速度上，他们两人都出现了一点点的偏差，导致蜘蛛侠刚刚用手接住玻璃罐时，金霸王正好一拳打过来，密封罐直接被击破，里面的赤红色液体飞散溅出，撒了蜘蛛侠和金霸王满脸满手。他们两人顿时都愣住了，然后同时回过神来，金霸王撒腿就往远处的围观人群那里逃，彼得紧跟着追上去。这时候一辆飞空摩托呼啸而过，上面坐着一名穿着绿色紧身衣的黑发女性，她冲着金霸王挥出一根鞭子，后者立刻抓住并借力双脚点地跳起来，抓住了摩托下方的横杆。蜘蛛侠正想射出蛛丝去追，美国队长从后面赶到，大声喝止他：“蜘蛛侠！站住！”彼得有些气愤地回头，队长在离他几步远的地方停下，非常严肃地说：“你现在给我站在原地不要动，别忘了ALPHA病毒是会传染的，你必须等待消毒和隔离。”

彼得又气又急，可他无法抗拒队长的这个准确合理的命令。他扭头去确认金霸王的行踪，发现对方已经和那绿衣女子飞远了，猎鹰和雷神从上空掠过，前去追击他们，钢铁侠则降落到队长旁边，联系留守的班纳立刻配置隔离室。队长看出彼得的担忧，安抚他说：“托尔他们会抓住金霸王的，黑寡妇和鹰眼去照看哈利了，你现在需要的是冷静。”

“那让我看看哈利不行么？我不会碰他也不会碰任何人！”彼得极力辩争着，刚才那一面实在太短暂，他已经憋了一肚子的话想要和哈利说。

但是队长摇了摇头：“我知道这有点残酷，但是你要明白，你是蜘蛛侠，记住你的责任。”这令彼得无比懊恼地抱住自己受伤的右手蹲在了地上。

等蜘蛛侠离去后，哈利挣扎着爬到管家旁边，查看他的情况，要不是塞巴斯蒂安从后面偷袭金霸王他们，给了蜘蛛侠突袭的机会，恐怕自己就会被再次带走。哈利曾一度怀疑管家是九头蛇的卧底，结果是另外两名保镖和三个仆人，他们接到金霸王的联络后就把大宅里的其他人员都关了起来，还好管家在关键时刻挣脱捆绑赶过来。塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀中了一枪已经昏了过去，好在没有受到致命伤。哈利放下心来，用左手支撑着楼梯口的扶手强行站起来，右手被洞穿的伤口虽然在慢慢愈合，但受创面积太大还是在流血，加上这三天来他的身体状况实在太差，导致勉强朝走廊迈了几步后就双腿发软再度摔倒在地上。

“可恶……！”哈利不甘心地攥紧拳头捶了一下铺着地毯的地板，楼梯口穿来通过消音器的两声枪击，他迅速扭头望去，被蜘蛛侠打晕的那两名匪徒脑门各有一个血洞，大热天里依然穿着黑色大衣、戴着手套的菲亚斯收起枪，施施然地走到哈利的身边，把他打横抱起来，往起居室里走去。“菲亚斯！”哈利咬牙切齿，“你又背叛我！”

“你错了，哈利，我这是在帮你。”菲亚斯很温柔地说着，举起哈利受伤的右手放到墙壁上的扫描暗格，开启通往秘密楼层的电梯。哈利很想一刀划开对方的喉咙，但是自己手无寸铁，右手还在抽痛不已，只能无力地被菲亚斯抱在怀中没法反抗。“你是想去取「Phantom」吧？”菲亚斯冲着哈利和善地微笑。“你至少需要6个月的时间来戒毒和复健，过程会相当痛苦，而且不能用自然疗法直接戒断，必须记录每次发作的时间，控制「Phantom」的逐步减量，再配合辅助药物。不过别担心，在你安心戒毒的这段时间里，ALPHA病毒会逐渐蔓延全球。所以等你痊愈后，这个世界就会为你准备好。”

哈利的心中一阵发冷，菲亚斯这家伙知道一切，除了不知晓诺曼将病毒藏在哪里，所以他才会与金霸王勾结，让对方来抢夺ALPHA病毒。“这对你又有什么好处？”这是哈利唯一的疑问，让自己成为原初的终末者，看上去对菲亚斯来说也没啥获益，而且届时哈利肯定会先收拾他。

菲亚斯神秘兮兮地“嘘”了一声，在冷藏室门口把哈利放下来，架着他强制开启验证门锁。进屋后菲亚斯让哈利靠着柜子坐在地上，先是取出了「Phantom」放到他的怀中：“拿稳了，这可是你接下来6个月度过难关的必需品。”然后菲亚斯打开艾莉西娅的柜子，从里面取出那罐明蓝色液体的密封罐，一边欣赏着里面微微晃动的透明液体，一边满足地对哈利说：“它真美，不是么？可笑的是金霸王只知道ALPHA病株，殊不知The Primordial Omega的浓缩液才是能给世界带来真正变革的东西。没想到诺曼会把它们藏在这里，与自己的组织细胞一起。”他小心翼翼地将密封罐放入背后的便携式冷藏袋中，然后再度把哈利抱起来走向电梯。“很抱歉我得先拿走它，否则万一你受蜘蛛侠的影响把它摧毁了可不妙。好好地养身体，哈利，等到时机成熟，我会来接你。”对方这种语气让哈利起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，完全不知他在葫芦里卖什么药。

最终，菲亚斯把哈利放到电梯里，自己却退了出去，在电梯门徐徐关上时他很认真地说：“给你一个忠告，哈利，别向任何人透露这件事情，彼得·帕克也不行，否则他们会为了拯救世界选择杀死你，或者把你终生关在不见天日的牢笼中。”哈利把「Phantom」的罐子放在地上，抓着电梯里的扶手勉强站起来打开门，菲亚斯已不见踪影。果然这个秘密楼层里是有暗道的，只是哈利不知道在哪里。他沮丧地按下上升键，回到起居室。

电梯门一开，正在起居室里搜查的鹰眼立刻转过身并将手中的弓箭对准，发现是哈利时松了口气，把弓箭放回背后，一边把哈利扶出来让他在沙发上坐下，一边大喊着娜塔莎的名字。结果先赶过来的是毒液，随后才是黑寡妇，哈利赶紧在鹰眼取弓箭时扬声阻止：“它不是敌人！毒液你也住手！”

毒液缩回利爪，绕过鹰眼跑到沙发边，哈利苦笑着看着它：“放心，我没事。”然后他转向鹰眼和黑寡妇，“两位，我需要你们帮忙，因为我吃不准什么时候会发作，所以得先抓紧时间把一切安排好。”哈利指了指放在桌上的金色液体密封罐。“为了逼供，金霸王给我持续注射了超量的「Phantom」，我必须呆在家里花很长时间来戒毒。所以我无法再经营奥斯集团，会委任菲利西亚·哈代小姐来接管，毒液，你去我的卧室床头把平板电脑拿来，我得给董事会发通知信函。管家受了伤，得麻烦娜塔莎帮我联系奥斯本家的医生来治疗，等会我需要你们送我和管家去医疗楼层。金霸王他们拥有了病株和配方，接下来恐怕病毒会被刻意传播蔓延。很抱歉，事情发展成这样……”他顿了顿，有点奇怪为何蜘蛛侠还不出现，便问：“彼得呢？”

鹰眼和黑寡妇交换了复杂的眼神后，娜塔莎开口道：“蜘蛛侠和金霸王在搏斗中打破了病株的储存罐，金霸王被蝮蛇救走了，彼得必须回复仇者大厦进行暂时的隔离，直到我们找到比较好的解决方法。”

哈利愣住了，他原以为还能有机会和彼得好好地道别，没想到楼梯口的短暂交汇已是最后一面。


	22. Chapter 22

贾维斯准备的隔离室其实就是一间上锁的干净客房，客厅、卧室、盥洗室，电视机、电脑、游戏机、视频电话等设备齐全，还有机器人会根据点餐来送食物和打扫，足够让彼得呆在里面舒服地过上好几天。可是彼得感觉才呆了几个小时就受不了，他不断地骚扰着贾维斯，要求了解哈利的情况。然而回答始终是“很抱歉，帕克先生，罗曼诺夫小姐和巴顿先生还没回来，罗杰斯队长还在与政府进行沟通，先生和班纳博士正在研究从你身上获得的ALPHA病毒，所以目前还没有关于奥斯本先生的情况。”这让彼得坐立不安，他还记得最后看到哈利时，对方倒在大宅的楼梯口，手掌流着血，憔悴地都无法自己站立。彼得在客厅里来回踱步，抓挠着头发拍打着自己的脸，他好想知道这三天里哈利究竟遭遇到了什么，好想问清楚笔记本的事情，但是这些都远不如渴望把对方紧紧地抱在怀里给与安慰更为强烈……他甚至能想象出搂着那副消瘦身子的手感，手指插入金发的舒痒，把脸埋在肩窝里嗅到的味道。天知道他有多想念哈利，想念着对方的所有一切。最后彼得在沙发上坐下，捂着脸抽泣着低声念着哈利的名字。

大概是贾维斯把彼得的状况通知了他的主人，托尼终于出现在视频电话上，彼得立刻跳起来追问哈利的情况，以及为何要等那么久。托尼难受地看着彼得，他实在不想来当这个通信者，可是最擅长安慰人的史蒂夫去和政府有关人士开会了，其他人更加不合适。“小蜘蛛……彼得，你先冷静点听我说。”托尼斟酌着用词，尽量避免刺激对方。“哈利没有生命危险，他现在很安全地在奥斯大宅里接受治疗，娜塔莎和克林特都在陪着他，他们会负责呆在哈利身边保证他的安全。”

“那……我能和哈利通话吗？”彼得满脸期望地看着托尼。

“这……”托尼一时语塞，挣扎了半天才挤出一句：“哈利在休息，你不会想打扰他的。”

这太不对劲了，彼得能明显感觉到有什么在瞒着他，不安啃噬着他的心，他有些激动地抬高了声音：“我只想见见他！托尼！不会打扰到他，只要让我看看他现在的状况！拜托了！”

托尼为难地回答：“好吧，我联系一下娜塔莎，你耐心地等一会。”他关闭与彼得的对话，长长地叹了口气，接通娜塔莎的手机。

“干嘛？”黑寡妇的语气听上去非常的疲惫和不耐烦。

托尼赶紧解释：“呃……彼得不断地追问哈利的情况，他想和他通话或者就视频里看一眼也好。”

黑寡妇看了一眼在病床上陷入沉睡的哈利，走出病房关上门。“一小时前他刚发作，现在终于睡着了。你不知道我和克林特有多辛苦，哈利发作的时候很可怕，还好事先有绑住他的手脚。但是毒液……那个怪物看到哈利的样子，就开始闹腾，我和克林特好不容易才让他安静下来。”娜塔莎在电话里抱怨着，靠在门上透过玻璃窗望向病房里。毒液蹲在病床旁的凳子上，就像只大型犬一样一动不动地盯着哈利的睡颜。在哈利的毒瘾发作时，它无法理解为何娜塔莎他们要把哈利牢牢地绑在床上、任由他痛苦地挣扎，于是他们三个在病房里直接干了一架。最后还是黑寡妇机智地大喊：“我们在给哈利治病！你再闹，等他清醒后会生气的！”这才让毒液安静下来，然后克林特找大宅里的仆人借了一台笔记本电脑，给它看关于戒毒的知识，这家伙居然能迅速地读懂并理解。

“那……要不你拍张哈利的照片发过来，让我在小蜘蛛那里也好交差。”

“这没问题，但是你不打算告诉彼得实情吗？”

“这种事情要交给队长来做啊，「亲爱的小虫，你的宝贝小妖精说戒毒成功之前不想见你」这种话我怎么说得出口。”托尼扶额，为啥哈利·奥斯本老是爱给他出难题。“真是的，受不了这对小情侣。这种时候不正应该要恋人陪着才好吗？”

克林特拿着一叠纸走过来，递给娜塔莎，那是奥斯本家的私人医生给哈利做的全面检查报告。克林特伸手指了一下其中一部分，娜塔莎细看了一下，露出厌恶和愤怒。“托尼……我能理解哈利的心情，接下来的这段时间「Phantom」会把他折磨得不似人形，换成我也不会希望心爱的人看到自己这副鬼样子。而且他还有一个难以启齿的原因……你千万不能告诉彼得。”她深吸了一口气，“我让克林特把哈利的检查报告传真给你，你看了就知道。”

检查报告和哈利的照片发送到复仇者大厦时，正好史蒂夫开完会回来，于是托尼叫上班纳和他一起看着显示屏。托尼的原意是想研究一下哈利的体质究竟哪里有OMEGA的素质，以及「Phantom」的危害，结果没想到报告里还有涉及到非常隐私的部分。这让托尼忍不住捂住脸，心想娜塔莎你起码先说清楚啊！什么难以启齿的原因，说的这么隐晦我怎么知道！在旁边的布鲁斯突然咳嗽了一声，尴尬地看了托尼一眼，多半是也看出来了。史蒂夫则对报告上诸多医学专用语不是很理解，所以他只能指着还算看得懂文字的部分问：“直肠内壁多处撕裂？是之前被屠杀割伤的关系吗？哈利不是有自愈体质？应该早就恢复了吧？”

托尼和布鲁斯面面相觑，后者用手指托了一下眼镜说：“我继续去研究ALPHA病毒。”然后逃回实验室去了，丢下托尼无比尴尬地看着还是没能理解的史蒂夫：“不，是这次被绑架受的伤。因为同一个地方反复受创，所以没能立刻痊愈。”他咳嗽了几下，寻找着合适的措辞。“是这样的，史蒂夫……小蜘蛛吵着闹着要了解哈利的情况。但是哈利现在的状况不好，也不愿意见小蜘蛛。娜塔莎拍了哈利在睡觉休息的照片，就麻烦你拿给彼得看吧。顺便安慰安慰他，让他安心点，毕竟还需要隔离多久也说不准。”

史蒂夫接过放着哈利睡颜照片的平板电脑，问：“不用把检查报告给彼得看吗？那能令他更容易了解哈利的情况吧？”

“绝对不行！你千万不能和小蜘蛛提及这份体检报告！里面的任何内容都不能提！”托尼差点吓出一身冷汗，要是被彼得看到，肯定会发飙冲出来的好么！

“好吧……”队长拿着平板电脑在手里轻轻地拍了几下，摇着头走去隔离室。

彼得等的都快要疯了。距离托尼挂掉电话后，已经足足过了将近一个小时！天知道联系一下娜塔莎要费那么久么？而且这不寻常的反应，让他更加觉得哈利一定是出了什么事，所以托尼他们都瞒着他。当队长敲门后解锁进来时，彼得差点忍不住冲上去，好在他还是对自己目前必须杜绝与他人碰触这一问题有着良好的认知，才跨出去一步就强忍着收回脚。

史蒂夫把平板电脑放在茶几上：“这是娜塔莎拍的照片，她说哈利在睡觉，所以不能和你通话。”

彼得立刻拿过平板电脑查看照片，几张大头照几乎都是一样的角度，看上去哈利睡得很沉，脸色非常不好满是疲态，眼圈发黑，嘴唇上还有刚被咬破的痕迹……眼角也有泪痕？肯定有什么地方不对劲！彼得抬头看着史蒂夫：“队长，我一直很尊敬你，所以你不会瞒着我的吧？拜托你告诉我，哈利究竟出了什么事？金霸王他们对他做了什么？”

看着彼得这副焦急的模样，史蒂夫不由得叹了口气，他认为彼得有权知道真相，隐瞒并不是一个好主意。于是便坦白道：“彼得，为了套取ALPHA病株的秘密，他们给哈利持续注射了超量的「Phantom」，换做常人的话早就死了。”彼得瞪大了眼睛，他立刻想起哈利对他说过这个毒品的可怕之处，心都拧了起来。史蒂夫继续说着：“所以，哈利需要很长一段时间的静养来戒毒，并且因为戒毒期间他会变得情绪不稳定、脾气暴躁，还会间歇性发作……他不想让你看到他糟糕的样子，所以拜托我们，这段时间里不能让你见他。”

彼得喘息着慢慢坐下，痛苦地低下头，将双手插入乱糟糟的头发中。全都是自己的错，如果一直陪伴在哈利身边的话，就不会让他遭受这种罪了。但是现在后悔又有什么用？而且自己变成了ALPHA病毒携带者，连想要去安慰一下哈利都做不到。

“彼得……”史蒂夫能看穿他的自责，竭力安慰说：“这不是你的错，谁都不会料到的。娜塔莎和克林特会陪哈利一段时间，毕竟最初几周会最难熬。或者……可以让娜塔莎每天和你通话一次，告诉你哈利的状况。”

“不了……”彼得抹了一下脸，拭去泪水。“哈利既然这么决定，那我也有必须做的事情。队长，请帮我找到我的父亲，他有个秘密研究室，或许能在那里找到他，如果不在的话也可以留纸条给他。以及我需要班纳博士把ALPHA病毒的检验报告给我，我也可以一起进行研究。”

史蒂夫点头：“好的，政府那边也会成立一个特别应对小组，CDC（疾病预防控制中心）和奥斯集团也会加入，大概明后天就会进行一次讨论会，分享情报、制定初步的应对策略。”


	23. Chapter 23

距离ALPHA病株事件过去了一整天，从外界来看表面上依然风平浪静，为了避免恐慌，传染病毒一事被政府严令暂时封锁消息。所以媒体方面只报道了昨日奥斯本大宅外的街道上战斗，复仇者和NYPD的一致口径是哈利·奥斯本已被救回，绑匪的目的是巨额赎金。警方虽已发布金霸王的通缉令并在机场、车站等交通要道设置盘查，不过依然毫无所获。菲利西亚·哈代正式接手执行总裁一职，董事会公布这一人事变动虽然有被绑架一事的因素，但事实上哈利·奥斯本早有此打算，为了更加稳定的经营和开创新业务，他决定从繁杂的业务中抽身，专心做董事长关注资本层面的运作。这样的说辞非常合理又比较利好，加上刚收购的几家网络媒体一起吹风，应该不会对公司股价有较大影响。

白宫方面指派了一名叫派特利克·拜登的议员，组建了一个临时小组，负责ALPHA病毒扩散问题。这位一向以雷厉风行作风为选民们称道、军官世家出身的中年男子确实很有一套，当天就带了几名FBI的探员从华盛顿赶到纽约，把NYPD、CDC、奥斯集团、复仇者聚起来开了个会，了解具体情况。美国队长代表复仇者出席了会议，把他们所掌握的情报做了共享，不过他没有说出OMEGA和诺曼的计划，这是复仇者们内部商量的结果——在一切未明之前，不能让政府带走哈利。而奥斯集团存有的信息素研究资料实在少之甚少，于是拜登就提出要与哈利面谈，队长实难拒绝，只能次日一早趁哈利清醒的时候，带着议员、警长凯利和CDC的负责人琼斯前去拜访。

接到通知的娜塔莎把克林特和毒液赶到客房去，和私人医生沃尔特给哈利略做准备，他的精神状态越来越差，完全没有食欲，勉强吃点流质的食物就都吐出来，结果只能依赖营养剂和输液。于是当拜登一行来访时，娜塔莎先把他们堵在病房外叮嘱了一番：会谈时间不能过长、也不能刺激对方，毕竟哈利是受害者，不是犯人。此前市长夫妇也想探望哈利，毕竟人是从他们举办的宴会上被绑走，怎样都要来表示一下慰问，但都被谢绝。拜登风度翩翩地一一承诺，进去后大家都有点吃惊，也就短短几天的工夫，哈利·奥斯本整个人都变了样，消瘦了很多，裸露在床单外的手臂简直是皮包骨头，右手包着绷带枪伤尚未完全恢复 ，他的脸色苍白的可怕，眼眶深陷，一向柔顺的金发也毫无光泽又凌乱地贴在额头，原本红润的嘴唇也干裂泛白。带着鼻音柔软的声音也变得嘶哑低沉，哈利断断续续地回答了拜登他们几个问题，并把ALPHA病毒的配方和精炼公式默写了出来，本来他想自己写，但是捏着笔的手抖得不行，写了几个扭曲的字母后就只能转交给娜塔莎。以哈利的说法，父亲诺曼与理查德·帕克当初研究信息素纯粹是为了人类的福祉，正如奥斯集团一贯的宗旨，试想如果能够加强并操作信息素，对于聋哑、盲人来说就能进行顺畅的沟通。只是发现出现了ALPHA病株这个意外产物后，他们意识到危险并将之封存起来，没想到如今被黑道和九头蛇加以利用。队长和黑寡妇在旁边默不作声，对哈利这种睁眼说瞎话的行为也只能腹诽而已，从大局来考虑确实也只是需要政府对ALPHA病毒的扩散进行控制，而非参合进诺曼的计划，那会是复仇者的责任。

“那么……我还有最后一个问题。”拜登听完后说，“诺曼·奥斯本先生为何不在当年销毁ALPHA病株呢？”

哈利将视线转向站在拜登身后的琼斯，讽刺地笑了：“在亚特兰大的疾病控制中心里存放了多少致命的病株？光是天花病毒的存量就可以制作超级生化武器。谁都无法保证不会在哪天被恐怖份子加以利用吧？但是对于研究人员来说，这些病毒样本虽然很危险，却能够用来成为拯救人类的钥匙。”在场的人士都是官/职场或军队里一路摸爬滚打混过来的，当然都听得懂哈利的潜台词：冤有头债有主去找金霸王和九头蛇，别想把责任推到奥斯本的头上。

其实能拿到ALPHA病毒的配方和公式，已经令拜登很满意了，于是他率头起身告辞，免不了再追加几句祝愿哈利早日康复的客套话。送走拜登一行后，哈利非常疲惫地向队长说出他的担心：“ALPHA病毒不是致命的疾病，金霸王也问过我一个问题——「如果把ALPHA病株放在每个普通人的面前，告诉他你有一定几率可以超人一等，你觉得有多少人会伸出手来？」答案几乎是100%吧。所以只要九头蛇刻意散播或是在地下渠道出售病毒，当其他国家、武装组织拥有不少ALPHA人员后，恐怕美国政府的选择也就只有一个。”

史蒂夫了然地点头，接替他说出答案：“白宫会批准向全国散播病毒的行为，虽然未必放到明面上。”

哈利冷笑：“然后如果大量的BETA民众对此不满，政府就得推出一个替罪羊来承担所有的罪责，没有比我更好的人选了。”

“那么，哈利……”史蒂夫盯着那双淡蓝色的眼睛，试图找出里面是否有动摇的情感。“诺曼有没有留下关于OMEGA的研究资料或是样本？”

哈利皱起眉头反问：“那是什么？彼得给了我一张母亲的照片，后面写着The Primordial Omega的字样，可我完全不知这是什么意思。我只找到了父亲留下来的ALPHA病株。”

“不知道就算了，你好好休息吧。”史蒂夫告辞后上楼去找娜塔莎。后者正站在客房门口旁观克林特给毒液灌输所谓的爱情理论——“单相思并不是坏事，你要知道当你真心真意地爱上某人时，你所想要的并非是对方的回报，而是希望那人能够得到幸福。”毒液听得连连点头，这令娜塔莎直翻白眼，相信谁的也不能信鹰眼的话啊！天知道这家伙勾搭过多少女人和男人！随便走在路上看中一位美女的车都能聊几句就把对方勾搭上床、然后为此得罪了黑社会开始一连串的纠葛，这种事情也就鹰眼能办到了。队长走过来戳了戳她的肩膀，示意借一步说话。

“哈利在说谎，他还是隐瞒笔记本和OMEGA的事情。”史蒂夫把刚才的对话转述了一遍后说，“可能是因为他害怕别人知晓后，会再度对他不利。”

娜塔莎耸肩：“这很正常，换做我也不会说的，他目前的处境已经够糟糕了。现在怎么办？”

“彼得告诉我，父亲有个秘密研究室，他已经把地图画给我了。我会去那里查看，试着能否联系到理查德·帕克博士。毕竟这是他的研究成果，他最清楚完整的事实情况，我们必须说服他站出来施以协助。”

“去吧，我还得照料那两个蠢货。”娜塔莎说着撩起袖子走回客房大吼：“克林特！别瞎扯了！回去照看哈利去！”

史蒂夫今天为了陪拜登他们特地换了一身便装，以免被媒体发现美国队长登门奥斯本大宅，那就麻烦了。所以现在他可以不受人注意地前往地铁站的废弃入口，照着彼得给的地图，顺利地找到了罗斯福车站。不过里面没有人，于是史蒂夫留了一张纸条，以美国队长和彼得的名义请求理查德前来复仇者大厦，并告知彼得已经感染了ALPHA病毒。当史蒂夫从隧道离开时，有人从后面追了上来，正是彼得的父亲，原来他一直躲在旁边的一条隧道中。

“因为你是美国队长，所以我相信你。”理查德说，然后他焦急地询问彼得的状况，有没有起转化。

队长和他一路走一路告知：“目前彼得还很正常，看不出成为ALPHA的迹象。若是转化会需要多久？”

理查德苦笑：“完全因人而异，ALPHA非常随机，当年的样本数也很少，我没能摸到其规律。”

他们回到复仇者大厦后，就立刻召集黑寡妇和鹰眼以外的成员聚集开会，彼得也从隔离室放了出来，不过他必须单独坐在会议桌的另一头，与众人保持一定的距离，戴着手套和口罩、穿着长袖长裤，连和父亲一个拥抱都不行。

“既然事态已发展至此，那我也没什么好隐瞒的了。”理查德心疼地看着儿子，无奈地全盘道出过去的事实。“当年的实验其实是成功的，诺曼·奥斯本成为了ALPHA，他利用控制信息素的能力，让九头蛇以为实验失败，并将病株藏匿了起来。我担心诺曼会滥用ALPHA的能力，于是开始研究能够与之对抗的OMEGA。与ALPHA不同，OMEGA不是传染病毒，而是利用昆虫雌性的统御力，配合对信息素的强化控制，植入人体后产生的基因变异。我们都知道，昆虫的集群体系全部是母系社会，尤其是像蜜蜂、蚂蚁这类生物，在一个集群里都会有一个女王处于顶端，掌控着集群里最强悍的雄性们，而下面则是负责劳力的工作群体。The Primordial Omega就是源自于蜂后的原理，其信息素是独一无二的，会让所有的ALPHA趋之若鹜为之沉迷，并能够对ALPHA们进行指令操控，让他们彻底臣服。然后，The Primordial Omega能够挑选出最强的ALPHA，与之结合孕育出完美基因的子嗣。不过实验最初很不顺利，OMEGA的转化过程远比ALPHA更痛苦，对身体的损伤也非常大，没有人能够熬过转化的过程。诺曼是ALPHA，所以无法使艾莉西娅生育，于是她获悉我的研究后就主动要求成为OMEGA的实验体，因为她不仅想要属于他俩的孩子，也希望孩子能继承完美基因，去除奥斯本家的遗传病，逃脱死亡的诅咒。”

理查德停顿了一会儿，叹了口气：“借助于完善的医疗技术来辅助，艾莉西娅终于完成了转化，成为了The Primordial Omega。但是，她始终是普通人，无法驾驭这种超常的力量，反而被信息素给压垮。加上诺曼与她结合后，会在OMEGA的子宫里留下专属ALPHA的标记信息，这能使OMEGA反过来服从标记她的ALPHA。所以最后的结果，就是艾莉西娅死于了分娩，哈利还是继承了奥斯本家的逆转录遗传病，并且没有任何ALPHA或OMEGA的特征。在艾莉西娅9个月身孕时，我给她腹中的胎儿做过穿刺取样，研究后我发现那是因为逆转录增生的克制影响，覆盖了他的The Primordial Omega隐性基因。如果他能够获得自愈能力、根治遗传病后，其身体才是The Primordial Omega的最合适载体。要顺利地使用The Primordial Omega的能力，需要耗费超出常人的脑力和精神，没有自愈体质的话，普通人的正常能量循环是完全跟不上特殊信息素的消耗，这也是导致艾莉西娅死亡的最重要原因。”

“而诺曼知晓了一切，他的计划就是让我研究蜘蛛血清，根除逆转录遗传病、让父子两人都获得自愈能力。然后把ALPHA病毒扩散到全球，再让哈利变成The Primordial Omega，统治所有的ALPHA，诺曼只要标记哈利，他就可以称霸世界了。所以当我的奥斯圆蛛研究成功后，我就带着研究资料和妻子逃走，为了不让奥斯本获得自愈能力。后来的事情你们应该都知道了……”理查德终于说完，但是这让彼得坐不住了。

“等等！那哈利要怎样才会变成The Primordial Omega？还有诺曼打算标记哈利是怎么回事？按照你前面的说法，标记是在子宫里通过性交留下的……可他们是父子！而且哈利是男的！”彼得一脸难以置信的表情，其余的人也都听得瞠目结舌。

理查德苦笑着解释：“诺曼不仅藏匿了ALPHA病株，也拿走了The Primordial Omega的浓缩液，只要把浓缩液注入哈利的腹部，在转换时实行对应的引导修复手术，就可以成为完全体的The Primordial Omega，他的体内会变异出OMEGA的子宫，并且能接受ALPHA的精子，生育后代。至于标记这件事情，我知道听上去很疯狂，可是对于诺曼来说，统治世界的野心远远超过了不道德的父子乱伦。”

彼得完全呆住了，他不敢相信诺曼真的是把儿子当成了道具，可笑的是自己还曾劝慰过哈利，诺曼是爱他的。所谓的唯一的希望，只不过是诺曼那疯狂的野心而已。看到儿子这副失魂落魄的样子，理查德也很难受：“彼得，所以我本不想让你知道这么肮脏的事情。这也是为什么我始终不信任哈利的原因，诺曼死了，他的一部分野心破灭了，但是以他的个性不甘这样的失败，在临死前他肯定会把所有的东西都留给哈利，并且要儿子至少能成为The Primordial Omega、达成他的野心。”

彼得痛苦地缓缓摇头：“你错了，哈利是无辜的，他肯定不愿意执行诺曼的计划，而且他根本就不知情。”

理查德张口想说什么，但是看到儿子的神情，他又闭上了嘴。一直旁听不做声的托尼终于看不下去了，咳嗽了一声后说：“小蜘蛛爸爸，我对奥斯本家是一直有成见的，包括哈利这小子为人阴险狡诈、喜欢算计别人、经常说谎还面不改色，脾气也很不好……”“托尼……”“队长别打岔，让我说完！我想说的是，即便哈利是这么一个满肚子坏水的小子，但他对你儿子彼得确实是真心真意的，这点不光是我能打包票，在座的其他人也一样。我们都不是瞎子也不是像小蜘蛛这种被爱情冲昏头的小青年，哈利·奥斯本在你儿子面前的那些表情动作，根本就不可能是装出来的，他们俩个是真爱没有半点虚假。”

彼得看着托尼，眼中充满感动，理查德则露出满脸的愧疚。史蒂夫忍不住扶额，好吧，撇开那些负面评价不谈，哈利是真心爱着彼得这点确实也没错，但是他想到笔记本的事情，队长始终有疑问，为何哈利不把研究笔记的事情告诉彼得？

就在这时候托尼的电话响了，他一看是黑寡妇打来的，以为是要了解他们开会的结果，就开了免提让大家都能听到。结果电话一通，娜塔莎就跟竹筒倒豆子一样飞快地说：“托尼！我知道为什么哈利会被多次性侵了！「Phantom」是能让大脑处于异常兴奋与快感的幻觉梦中对吧？会激发患者潜意识中最渴望的快乐行为。所以当哈利处于「Phantom」的幻觉时，一直在喊着彼得的名字，幻想是在和彼得亲热，这时候只要和他对话，就可以诱导出你想知道的答案。金霸王他们一定是利用这点，逼迫哈利找出病株。我刚才试过了，问了哈利有关研究笔记的事情，他说因为笔记里彼得爸爸对艾莉西娅的死很自责，然后又很敌视诺曼和他，所以他打算先自己研究里面的线索，不想给彼得增加烦恼。所以啊，你记得转告小蜘蛛，哈利之所以瞒着笔记的事情，纯粹是因为太爱他。这孩子真是太让人揪心……啊……医生过来了，刚才我趁哈利神志不清时套话被他数落了，我得挂了，你们那里有新进展了记得告诉我。”

托尼无比尴尬地环视众人，班纳在用责怪的眼神瞪着自己，队长等人则是一脸震惊，当然最可怜的还是彼得，脸色刷白，直接从天堂掉入了地狱一般。托尼真心地期望，自己能有时间逆转的能力，或者实际点，在地上挖个洞也好。


	24. Chapter 24

拜登和队长各自离去后，娜塔莎揪着克林特和毒液又返回了病房。这时候哈利已经疲倦地又睡着了，沃尔特医生走进来，轻手轻脚地在哈利的额头、脖子、手腕和胸口放置贴片，然后查看旁边一排仪器上显示的体征指数。克林特无聊地打哈欠，靠在墙角的椅子上开始打瞌睡。毒液则捧着笔记本电脑专心地在网上搜什么，娜塔莎假装在屋里踱步时偷看了一眼，居然是「如何获得她的芳心？追女仔恋爱大全」，她深深地怀疑这家伙是否被鹰眼带坏了。就这样过了一阵子，沃尔特医生在脑电波显示仪上的视线停留了许久，然后微微皱起眉头。娜塔莎好奇地走到他身边，低声问：“有什么问题吗？”

医生伸手把后面一直在记录输出的脑波图纸拎到前面，给娜塔莎看曲线走势，并解释：“有逐渐加速的倾向，多半是又要发作了。上一次发作就半小时，可以坚持断药。这次估计可能会持续一小时，恐怕对大脑会造成损伤，即便哈利有自愈体质也不能冒这个险。所以这次得先看发作的情况，然后中途注射「Phantom」来缓解。”

于是娜塔莎用束缚带将哈利的手脚、腰腹牢牢地固定在床板上，途中惊醒了哈利，对此显得有些烦躁，咕哝着“这样很不舒服”并想要挣脱。娜塔莎用力把他的手按下去绑住，并恐吓说：“老实点，否则我就一直绑住你。”这令哈利露出了畏惧的眼神，医生取过水杯，将吸管凑到他的嘴边劝说：“多喝点水，等会儿你会需要的。”大概是因为黑寡妇刚凶过他的关系，哈利很听话地侧过头含住吸管喝了不少水。

娜塔莎确认束缚带全部绑牢固后，走到墙角把克林特踢醒，示意他别睡了，然后从桌上的一个盒子里拿出消毒后的口塞，再走回病床边。哈利瞥了一眼露出厌恶的表情：“能否别用这东西？”“你发作厉害的时候，会咬到自己，这也是防止你受伤。”“我有自愈能力，咬破点没关系吧？”娜塔莎笑眯眯地反问：“你说什么？”“没……没什么。”哈利眨巴着眼睛，也就短短近两天的频繁相处，他足够领教到黑寡妇的恐怖。“来，乖乖地张开嘴。”娜塔莎满意地把口塞放进哈利的嘴里，用绑绳固定在其后脑勺。沃尔特医生则一直在旁边盯着仪器上各项指数，然后在本子上做记录，这样可以有利于以后病发时的推算。

最初，哈利很想再入睡，但是被绑着始终不舒服，所以他尽可能地挪动着身子，想寻找一个比较舒服点的睡姿，接着不知不觉间便是浑身都很难受，那种恐怖的瘙痒伴随着抽痛一点一点地漫上来，令他开始拼命地挣扎。老实说，旁观的人也并不好受，这简直是对心脏的考验。自从上次见过哈利发作的样子后，娜塔莎和克林特就向队长他们表示，支持哈利的决定，坚决不能让彼得来看他，否则小蜘蛛肯定会发疯的。这种时刻总是会觉得时间过得很慢，尤其是当度过半小时后，沃尔特医生显得非常紧张，因为他吃不准哈利能再撑多久，所以不断地来回看着心跳、脑波等指数，以及观察哈利的瞳孔。48分钟时，医生一边转身去取针筒一边要克林特将哈利的右手臂死死地摁住，以便让他顺利地进行静脉注射。

「Phantom」流入体内后没过一会儿，哈利就全身肌肉松弛下来，睁大着无神的眼睛一动不动地望着虚空。娜塔莎便将口塞拿出来扔到一边，把束缚带稍微放松了一点，这样能使他略舒服些，但还是不敢给他完全解绑。沃尔特医生看着脑波图，有点伤脑筋地说：“这毒品太霸道，下次不能直接注射，得改用稀释的输液。否则他的大脑等于从一个异常饥渴的高峰直接切换到超负荷运作的高峰，转换太快，对心脏和肝肺都会不好，影响造血的供应，这就导致自愈因子会减少。”

“但是输液的话是否就变得持续效果时间长了？”娜塔莎提出疑问。

沃尔特医生叹了口气：“这也是没办法，坏处就是致幻的时间被延长，好处是稀释的话效果没那么强烈。回头我把数据发给药物学的权威专家，让他帮忙看看有没有替代药品或者能辅助减缓症状的疗法。”

“……彼得…………”哈利的喃喃自语瞬间吸引了所有人的注意力，他多半是在幻觉中看到了彼得，舔着嘴唇露出无比魅惑的微笑，淡蓝色的眸子在水汽的晕染中显得光彩迷人。饶是久经沙场的黑寡妇都瞬间觉得心跳慢一拍，暗想难怪小蜘蛛会对哈利神魂颠倒，原来他还有如此色气诱人的一面。“……唔……彼得……求你……”哈利的瞳孔放大，脸颊潮红，在束缚中慢慢地扭动身子。本来娜塔莎还有点幸灾乐祸地看着沃尔特医生尴尬地转身背对哈利、一门心思放到监测仪器上，接着她就听到身后传来毒液低沉的咕噜声，她扭过头，发现对方死死地盯着哈利，背上的黑色表面开始伸出一根根触须抖动着，看来哈利现在这模样对毒液来说刺激太大了。娜塔莎赶紧给克林特使了个眼色，想示意他把毒液拖出去，结果发现这家伙摸着下巴正很开心地欣赏着哈利的容颜，顿时火冒三丈走过去揪住克林特的耳朵把他的头转向毒液，并用另一只手指着它，一字一句地说：“你们俩个都滚出去！”克林特看懂了她的唇语，赶紧拖着还有点依依不舍的毒液逃出了病房。

“哼……男人啊……”娜塔莎不由得感叹。沃尔特医生苦笑着回头看了她一眼，带点玩笑的意味说：“我这样的老头子都有点把持不住，别说年轻小伙子了。要知道男性的睾丸酮分泌量是女性的20倍，所以在性诱惑方面的控制力，通常比女性差很多。”

娜塔莎在床边坐下来，忍不住伸指戳了戳哈利的脸颊，回应说：“我也能理解，哈利现在这模样很可爱，比平时那副欠抽的跩样好太多了。”她没想到自己这带点恶作剧的一指，让哈利转过头来看着她，笑得非常灿烂：“……别闹，彼得……”卧槽！这实在太可爱了！瞬间激起娜塔莎的母爱，好想搂住他蹂躏一下那颗金灿灿的小脑袋。不过她转念一想，对方居然对自己的动作有反应？于是好奇心起，尝试着问：“哈利，彼得最讨厌什么？”“唔……芹菜？”哈利的眼神依然游离不定没有焦距，却能接着娜塔莎的问题来回答。这就像是对于梦游、或是说梦话的人，若是旁人与其说话，也能诱导他们在梦中回应一样。不同的是「Phantom」的诱导性更强烈，使哈利还在延伸这个芹菜的梦：“但是我也很讨厌……彼得，别给我。”好吧，这虽然挺不人道的，但是真好玩。娜塔莎在心中偷乐，而沃尔特医生则摇着头再度转过身去关注仪器上的数据了。接着队长先前的话从娜塔莎的脑海里闪过，她便再问：“哈利，为什么不告诉我，你找到了父亲的研究笔记？”

雾水再度覆盖上那双漂亮的眼睛。“对不起……彼得……”哈利抽泣着回答，“我不想让你烦恼……你爸爸不喜欢我……不喜欢奥斯本……妈妈她死了……因为你爸爸的实验……求你了，彼得……别嫌弃我……”说着说着，哈利越哭越伤心，犹如孩子般。如此激烈的反应令娜塔莎始料未及，她赶紧安慰说：“嘘，别哭。我不会嫌弃你，没人会嫌弃你。”

“罗曼诺夫小姐！”娜塔莎满脸歉意地抬起头，果然沃尔特医生非常不悦地看着她。“如果你再敢这么做，我就不得不把你也赶出去了。”先前的小玩笑还能算在测试患者反应的程度范围内，但是后面这种利用哈利神志不清来套话的行为，显然超过了道德容许范围。尤其是作为奥斯本家多年以来的私人医生，雇主的隐私保护是被列为最重要的职业操守。

娜塔莎站起来很诚挚地说：“非常抱歉，我保证不会再这么做了。”说完，她自己主动离开了病房，去叫外面在整理药品的护士进去帮忙。然后她便给托尼打电话，虽然这是通过不怎么光彩的手段获得的答案，但是娜塔莎觉得如果让彼得知晓哈利的想法，对他们两人来说都是好事。当然，她是怎么都不会想到，自己的这段话被托尼开了免提，让所有人都听到了。

当娜塔莎打完电话后去隔壁休息室找克林特他们，发现弓箭手又在给毒液灌输奇怪的知识，她有点好奇就凭毒液那张血盆大口，克林特究竟是怎么能读懂对方唇语的？还是在纯瞎掰？“这所谓人要衣装不是没有道理的，女孩子们都喜欢打扮得干净整洁的男人。当然如果像我这么帅气又有沧桑气质的男人，不用打扮也能很容易赢得芳心。总而言之，你这幅模样会把很多女孩吓跑的。”

毒液身上的黑色如潮水般褪去，同时整个身形开始缩小，变成一名有点猥琐相貌的瘦高个青年男子。“那么这样呢？”它满怀期翼地看着鹰眼。

“唔……”克林特托着下巴打量了片刻后，否定掉。“不行，太猥琐了，肌肉也是很重要的加分项！”说着，他秀着自己结实的手臂。

毒液又变回漆黑的怪物，摆出一个健美姿势：“我的肌肉更多！”

克林特连连摆手：“都说了这模样不行！”

黑色的身躯开始翻腾扭曲，逐渐变成了彼得·帕克。“这样呢？哈利最喜欢彼得。”

克林特有种烂泥扶不上墙的挫败感：“哈利喜欢的是彼得这个人本身，不是外表。”

毒液很沮丧：“哈利也说不会爱我的。”

娜塔莎实在看不下去了，走进屋子里，双手叉腰对着毒液说：“别听这家伙的。如果你想了解人类的感情，那么首先你得知道喜欢和爱是不同的，占有欲和奉献也是不同的。而且即便是爱，也有很多种，恋人的爱、父母对孩子的爱、兄弟姐妹之间的爱等等。你得搞清楚自己对哈利究竟是怎样的感情？然后才是去考虑采用什么样的方式，对哈利是最好的结果。否则一味地纠缠，也是会让人生厌的。”

“好复杂……”毒液和克林特异口同声地回答。这令娜塔莎忍不住扶额，她还不知道这时候在复仇者大厦里，已经闹得不可开交。

黑寡妇的电话挂断后，复仇者大厦的会议室中先是一片寂静，每个人终于把这段话消化完后，都不约而同地望向独自坐在最远端的彼得。他双手用力地撑在自己的大腿上，低着头，整个人都在不断地发抖。理查德无比懊悔地尝试着轻轻呼唤他：“彼得？”这令彼得迅速抬起头来，但是那痛苦扭曲的表情让所有人都心中为之一紧，他的眼睛都发红了，嘴唇抽搐着，终于爆发开来，猛地站起身抡起拳头重重地捶打桌面，合金的桌子直接被他砸出两个瘪痕。他死死地攥紧拳头，剧烈地喘息着，额头渗出细密的汗珠，浑身上下散发出一股狂潮般的怒意，宛若喷发的岩浆朝着四周迅速地蔓延开。

除了雷神托尔外，其余在场的所有人都能感受到这股强烈无比的气势，甚至产生了一种错觉——自己是被困在蛛网上的细小生物，彼得则是一头庞然巨大的毒蜘蛛，虎视眈眈地逼近自己。然后因人而异，理查德、山姆和托尼的抵抗力最差，他们虽然坐着，却是双腿在发抖，心中充满了惧意。史蒂夫与班纳则稍微好些，还能控制住自己的身体与肌肉，但是也能感受到一股发冷的寒意浸透全身。他们全都说不出话来，唯有恐惧地看着彼得。

“我究竟算什么？！”彼得咆哮起来，散发出更加强烈的气息，令众人完全透不过气来。“口口声声地说会陪着他，会保护他，会给他希望和幸福。可是结果，却让他遭受那么多的痛苦与折磨！如果我连最爱的人都无法守住，那么还当什么蜘蛛侠！”

唯一不受影响的托尔察觉到不对劲，立刻站起来大吼：“吾友！冷静点！”

“去他妈的冷静！”彼得恶狠狠地瞪着托尔，“我现在就去看哈利，谁都不能阻止我！”

事实上除了托尔以外，也没人能够阻止他，所有人都被定在座位上，完全无法动弹，承受力最差的理查德甚至连头都抬不起来。此刻，托尔也不顾传染隔离的问题了，直接跳到桌上朝彼得扑过去，他们扭打起来，蜘蛛侠的力量比以往更加强大，导致托尔无法压制住他，只能尽量拽住彼得的脖子迫使他望向众人，在他耳边吼叫着：“看看他们！你干了什么？！冷静下来！”

彼得喘着粗气 ，只觉得全身在燃烧，眼前一片血红，尤其是大脑中的某一个点，像是有颗太阳在那里翻滚炙烤着。渐渐地赤红色的血幕散开时，他才发现自己的身体很不对劲，有股翻滚的透明气流在自己周围如台风般旋转，并不断地朝着众人扩散。而他的伙伴们和父亲，则一个个脸色苍白，蜷缩着发抖。彼得终于回过神来，随着他的茫然，气流迅速地收回来。“我……这是怎么了……？”

还是班纳最先恢复，他努力让自己的心跳缓速下来，如果托尔再慢一步，恐怕浩克就会冲出来。“彼得……”班纳的声音仍旧有些颤抖。“你转化了……你变成了ALPHA。”

而且还是异常强大的ALPHA……理查德在心里说，可作为普通人他被刚才的压制导致还没法出声。彼得远远比诺曼更为强大，这多半是蜘蛛基因的关系。

身为超级战士的史蒂夫是第二个恢复的，他沉痛地看着彼得：“哈利的事情，我们都很难过，彼得。但是现在……你得明白，你的ALPHA信息素太过强大，如果无法完全收敛，你会杀了哈利，就他目前如此虚弱的身体根本就承受不住。”


	25. Chapter 25

彼得又被关回了那间客房中，考虑到他现在已经是ALPHA了，那么就得尽快学会掌控自己的信息素。理查德通过视频电话与彼得交流，把昆虫运用信息素的原理和ALPHA身体构造变异解释给他听。另一边厢，队长他们把目前掌握的情况与娜塔莎、克林特通气后，则议题转到了为何雷神托尔不受影响上面。

班纳觉得多半是因为理查德的研究建立在地球人类的基础上，托尔他们仙宫人在严格意义上来说划归到外星人更合适，所以虽然从大体上看似乎身体结构、组织构成差不多，但核心部分还是有差别的。托尔则坚持这是魔法的关系，尽管托尼他们一向把魔法归为科学的另一种表现形式。最后托尔提议，若有必要他可以回仙宫一趟，从那边用魔法来查找抵抗ALPHA的方法。这种时候也只能死马当活马医了，队长立刻同意雷神的暂时离去，为了让他做测试，班纳将一小罐蜘蛛侠的血液样本给了托尔。等他们讨论完，理查德也和彼得沟通完毕走回来，再次感谢复仇者的帮助。

“说实在的，我觉得很愧疚。”理查德有些伤感地说，“我一直以为哈利是诺曼·奥斯本的翻版，他们父子俩都是一丘之貉。诺曼害死了我的妻子，哈利害死了彼得的女友……当我目睹那段时间里彼得无比痛苦的模样，在我心中也囤积了对奥斯本父子的憎恨。然而我万万没想到，现在会是这样的状况……”他出了一会儿神，然后转向史蒂夫：“队长，能否让我和哈利面对面谈谈？既然他看过了我的研究笔记，那么恐怕关于OMEGA的部分，他所能知晓的并不多。不管他本人是否有意要成为The Primordial Omega，我觉得有必要先告诉他一些事情，以便有个心理准备。”

队长想了想点点头：“可以，我联系一下娜塔莎，看安排在什么时间比较合适。”

“谢谢！对了，彼得说想录段视频给哈利，既然无法见面，但是他很想让哈利能看到他、听到他的想法。”理查德回想起与儿子的长谈，感慨万千。“还有，彼得要我转告你们，千万不要把诺曼想标记哈利的打算告诉他。因为哈利一直以为自己是被父亲所抛弃的，导致他的孤僻与任性，可他心里很渴望诺曼的父爱，所以彼得曾经安慰过他，既然诺曼把一切都留给了他，那就证明是真的爱着他。彼得这孩子……”理查德的嘴角泛起一丝苦笑，“就和他的母亲一样温柔，一心考虑着如何不让哈利受伤。”复仇者众人听了亦是为彼得和哈利感到难过，纷纷表示一定不会再有说漏嘴的情况发生。理查德再转向班纳：“在我诈死之后，继续对OMEGA进行了改造研究，大幅度弱化OMEGA对信息素的操控能力，强化生育繁殖能力，并把转化过程调整为服用药物，进行维持两周的缓慢变异。这样即便ALPHA病毒的蔓延后，也可以让想成为OMEGA的BETA来进行转化，不用担心ALPHA无法繁衍后代的问题。只不过这项研究我还没有资源进行临床实验，全部都只建立在我自己的演算上。”

班纳了然地说：“那么我的实验室借给你，我们可以让电脑进行第一波的模拟。不过针对生物基因改造的模拟设备，奥斯集团那套是功能最强大的，我这里大多是针对伽马射线的研究设备。或许你可以去见哈利的时候，向他借用一下？”

理查德摇头：“我现在还不想让别人知晓我还活着，因为彼得告诉我，诺曼有个叫盖斯塔维·菲亚斯的挚友，在暗地里操作奥斯集团。还曾背着哈利，让章鱼博士抓住彼得改造成屠杀。我很害怕这人或许会暗中搞鬼，因为是他把信息素研究的事情告诉了哈利。”

“那么你去见哈利时，我建议最好做点伪装。”托尼提议，“奥斯本大宅里可是人多耳杂。”理查德对此也是深表同意，于是队长立刻去联系黑寡妇来安排合适的时间。

娜塔莎与队长通完话后，克林特与毒液走进病房，发现两名女仆正在整理床铺、更换干净的床单与被子。不见了哈利的身影，毒液立刻很紧张地问：“哈利呢？”

“去洗澡了，这两天他出了好几身汗。你们去吃饭的时候，他突然发脾气说受不了脏死了。”娜塔莎收起斯塔克手机，啃着苹果回答。

“洗澡？”克林特与毒液面面相觑，然后齐声说：“哈利连站都站不稳，怎么给自己洗澡？要不我们去帮他吧？”

娜塔莎狠狠地瞪了两人一眼：“你们想都别想！自然有从小就负责照顾哈利的男仆帮他，哈利小时候就是那个人给他洗澡的，长大后也是那人一直给他吹干头发。”

没过多久，就有名四十多岁的男仆推着坐在轮椅上的哈利回来，他换了件新的袍子，连头发都吹得很柔顺服帖，但是脸色非常阴沉，撑在轮椅扶手上的右手托着下巴，手指盖住了嘴巴，目光一直盯着地面，整个人都散发着“我很不开心”的气场。这导致跑到病房外想要迎接的毒液，立刻又缩回脚，退到走廊的墙角，可怜巴巴地看着克林特。后者也溜到墙角并排站着，拍拍它的肩膀安慰：“干得好！你终于学会看哈利的脸色了，要记住，这种时候千万别去惹他，否则肯定掉印象分。”毒液连连点头，心中又有点小得意。

娜塔莎现在都懒得吐糟这两个蠢货，她悄然地跟在后面并保持一段距离，看着男仆把轮椅推进病房，在靠近窗口的位置停下，然后在哈利的侧面蹲下来，低声问了几句。哈利依然维持着那个姿势，完全不理睬对方。男仆遂站起来走出来，无视站在门边的黑寡妇，径直走到走廊上，看到正拿着一叠报告漫步过来的沃尔特医生时，他快步迎上去，低声说着什么。娜塔莎走过去时只听到最后一句：“然后他看到我的手撞伤了，就不说话了，之后一直很配合，但是完全沉默状态，也不看我。”察觉到娜塔莎走近，那男仆警惕地侧过身看了她一眼，他的右手背上有一块乌青。

“我知道了，你去忙你的吧。”沃尔特医生拍了拍男仆的肩膀，后者点头离开。待他走后，医生对娜塔莎歉意地笑了笑：“这栋大宅里的人们对外来的人多少都有些戒心，因为你们破坏了原有的平静。”

娜塔莎则不以为然：“平静？我觉得这屋子就像是一栋没有生气的鬼屋，每个人都只顾做自己被分配到的任务。一般来说，豪门的仆人们之间多少会嚼舌头、聊八卦、甚至争宠等等。可是这里完全不同，所有人都没有一点好奇心，也从不多嘴。”

沃尔特医生挑起眉：“你觉得这是反常现象吗？而不是训练有素、具有良好的职业操守？”

娜塔莎冷冷地笑了：“彼得曾提到过，有次哈利嘱咐仆人们，他想一个人静一静。结果他在屋子里被人绑架走，险些丧命，回来后又几乎被强暴。前后那么大的动静，这栋大楼里的人们就没人来查看一下。金霸王的时候也是，只有管家冲了出来，其余人也不是没有机会反抗吧？”

这番话让医生无法反驳，他盯着娜塔莎看了一会儿后叹了口气：“我给奥斯本家担当主治医生差不多有二十年了，这栋屋子里一直就是这个样子。虽然有不少人，但是正如你所说，每个人只做自己被分配到的任务，呆在自己被分配到的区域，令人感觉不到丝毫人气和生机。不过在这里工作的人大多都已呆了十年以上，各个经验丰富，干活方面毫无可挑剔的。所以我认为，这大概是诺曼·奥斯本先生在世的时候管理有方吧？”

只是呆了几天，就让娜塔莎对奥斯本大宅留下了深刻的印象，最为可怕的是这里所有人都对这种反常的平静无动于衷，甚至认为是应有的现象。她曾试探性地向哈利提过，结果哈利也是很淡然地看了她一眼回答说：“从我有记忆起，这里的仆人们就都是这样的，即便换了新人后也一样。小时候，我经常会觉得自己一个人呆在巨大的迷宫里。”他说得很漫不经心，娜塔莎却听得心惊，试想有哪个富贵人家的父母会让孩子在如此冰冷淡漠的环境中生长？她挺想去问问彼得的感受，可惜还没有机会，现在与医生聊起时，突然有个念头闪过娜塔莎的脑海，她差点为此打了个寒颤，如果真是这样的话，那么哈利就太可怜了——身为ALPHA的诺曼·奥斯本对这里的所有人进行过操控，确保哈利的周围没人任何人爱他、关心他，这样哈利也不会对诺曼以外的任何人产生感情，方便诺曼日后对哈利的标记和控制。但是理查德带着彼得·帕克闯入了这座牢笼，打乱了诺曼的驯养节奏，导致不得不在哈利11岁的时候把他送去国外读书，然后继续那种孤立哈利的培养方式。

娜塔莎决定等理查德过来时一定要找机会聊聊，不过现在还有另一个问题要解决。“那么，刚才那位是有什么事情吗？我看到哈利洗澡后回来非常不高兴的样子。”她微笑着问。

这令医生再度长叹了一口气：“詹姆……就是刚才那位负责照顾哈利起居的仆人，他说洗澡的途中，哈利突然发脾气，要求他离开，还推搡了一把，导致詹姆滑倒时手撞到浴缸边缘。然后看到詹姆受伤，哈利就不吭声了。”

两人站在走廊中对视了片刻后，娜塔莎也忍不住叹气：“我猜，我想说什么你应该也明白，医生。”

“是啊……”沃尔特医生苦笑，“我打算去找管家商讨一下，你要一起来么？”

管家塞巴斯蒂安的病房就在哈利的斜对面，老人家毕竟年纪大了，枪伤虽然不是特别严重，也足够让他必须卧床一段时间。听完沃尔特医生的描述后，管家也对PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）的解决方案没啥好建议，他看着娜塔莎说：“如果彼得·帕克先生在的话，可能会好些。老爷去世后的那段时间里，少爷的情绪非常不好，一直在酗酒……从雷文克劳夫特回来后也变得很阴晴不定，帕克先生住进来后，少爷就整个人都开朗了。”

“奥斯本家就没有聘请过心理医生吗？”娜塔莎更加怀疑自己的推断了，有着如此设备健全的一整层小型医院，以及好几位接受过护理培训的仆人，常年待机随叫随到的医生，却连心理医生都没请过，这完全不科学！

管家苦笑：“从来没有请过。老爷是很……意志坚定的人，他自己不会需要。至于哈利少爷……在他小时候有段时间，很爱恶作剧，故意打破贵重的花瓶、在名画上涂鸦。我曾向老爷提议过，是否让少爷做次心理咨询、或是轻松点的谈话沟通之类的，结果老爷的回答只有一句话——没有必要。然后他当着少爷的面，把负责维护清洁的女仆们狠狠地责骂了一顿，我大概这辈子都不会忘记少爷当时被惊吓到的表情吧……之后那孩子就变得很乖，不再在家里惹祸了。”

娜塔莎听得寒毛直立，想了想后说：“如果你们信得过我的话，能否让我和哈利谈谈？虽然我不是心理医生，但多少也学过点这方面的知识。”

“那就拜托了，我也帮不上什么忙。”老实说管家也没啥其它选择。“在少爷小时候，老爷就不准别人亲近他，认为奥斯本家的继承人不能被宠溺坏，必须从小就学会独立。曾经有位女仆，因为看少爷独自玩积木挺可怜的，陪他玩了一下午，第二天就被老爷解雇了，打那以后就没人敢再多事了。所以现在这栋楼里的人，包括我在内，无论说什么话，估计少爷都听不进去的吧……”

娜塔莎回到病房，发现哈利正眺望着窗外发呆，克林特站在门口低声告知，刚才他试图搭话也没反应。她点了点头：“帮我守着门。”然后走进去把门关上。

“哈利……”娜塔莎走近几步，在轮椅的斜后方停住。“队长刚才给我消息，等你这次发作恢复后的那段较长时间里，会有个人代表彼得来看你，他有些很重要的事情跟你说。”

“是谁？”哈利的声音听上去波澜不惊，没有任何感情。

“一个你完全意想不到的人，但是出于某种原因，现在必须保密。”

这令哈利终于扭过头来看着娜塔莎，但是眼神非常冷淡：“哦？不过我猜，这不是你真正想说的主题吧？”

“是吗？那你猜想的是我要说什么？”

哈利冷笑了一下再度背过身去：“黑寡妇，我不是你要审讯的犯人。”

“是啊……不过你也知道我很擅长干这个，很多人自以为很聪明，结果往往会在最得意的时候吐露真言。”娜塔莎走过去在哈利面前俯身下来，伸手去捏他的下巴让他抬头看自己，这个举动果然激起哈利猛烈地反抗，扭过头的同时挥手拨开。

“别碰我！”淡蓝色的眼中充满着厌恶。

娜塔莎展开双手：“好的，不碰你。哈利你知不知道之前发作的时候，因为时间太长，怕你的大脑受损伤，所以医生注射了「Phantom」来缓解。”

“那……又怎样？”哈利垂下眼帘，开始无意识地咬自己的嘴唇。“本来就是要靠递减份量的方式来进行。”

“那你知道吗？当人类的大脑被快感与兴奋刺激时，首先被筛选出来的会是自己的潜意识里最想要的事务，以及最真实的一面。因为这时候没有任何计算过的思考，只有最直接的反应。”

“你他妈的想说什么？！”哈利猛地抬头瞪着娜塔莎，那种凶残的眼神大概只存在于彼得所说的「过去的绿魔」之中吧。

娜塔莎微笑起来：“我想说的是，那时候的你非常可爱，也很直率。”

哈利的脸瞬间涨得通红，愤怒地想起身挥拳打她，不过显然他太高估自己目前的身体状况，不但被黑寡妇轻松地抓住手腕，还差点绊倒，直接跌入对方的怀中，脸碰到了高耸的胸部。他立刻想要推开，娜塔莎却用另一只手环上他腰扣住，导致哈利挣脱不了，以非常暧昧的姿势贴着她。“放开我！”红晕都蔓延到哈利那有点尖尖的耳朵根，语气也不如之前那么恶狠狠了。

“你好轻，腰也好细。哈利，你太瘦了。再不吃饭光靠营养剂是不行的，你会越来越没力气。若是缺乏足够的体力，你就熬不过这些痛苦的过程，你会在发作中虚脱，心脏负荷过大，自愈因子都救不了你。”娜塔莎说着，突然朝下略蹲，抱住哈利的大腿，把他扛到肩上，往病床那边走。重心不稳令哈利惊叫起来，然后就被摁倒在床上，作为一个身高1米77的男人被一名1米73、59kg的女性轻易抱起来，实在是太丢脸了。这个沉痛的事实让哈利切实地认知到自己是太瘦了，他不甘心地想要坐起身来，娜塔莎却直接把他的双手抓住固定在枕头两边。

“你要干嘛？”哈利有些惊慌地说。娜塔莎则很满意，对方前一刻还很阴沉的模样现在终于转变得可爱些了。

“我还能干嘛？我是女人，你是男人。”

“这……也不是没有过女人强……”哈利的声音逐渐变得很轻很轻，他彻底想起了压在自己身上的是黑寡妇，某种层面上复仇者中最厉害的人，然后他闭上了嘴。

娜塔莎笑得很开心：“哈利，你现在的样子比刚才好太多了。当然最可爱的模样，还是你在彼得面前的时候，那才是敢于面对自己的真正的你。但是平时，在其他人面前，你很会戴上面具，这是你从小在这座迷宫里，因为孤独而养成的习惯，不是吗？”她松开对哈利的束缚，用手撑了一下，让自己能稳稳地坐在床沿，侧着身子看着对方。哈利则依然保持躺着的姿势，暂时没敢动。“所以我会说，你在「Phantom」的幻觉中时，才能直率地表达自己。”

哈利垂下了眼帘，长长的睫毛抖动了两下后再度抬起眼来，轻声说：“但那会变成软弱，然后……”

“……然后被敌人所乘。”娜塔莎接续他未说出的话，“所以我们都会把自己从头到脚武装起来，否则过去的黑暗会把我们吞噬。在我成为复仇者、加入神盾局之前，我做过很多坏事，杀过不少人，跟我比起来，你还真是个孩子。然后当我刚见到蜘蛛侠的时候，那时候我还在给神盾局搜集关于他的资料，以便判断这位超能力者是否具有危险。结果我发现，蜘蛛侠就是一个逗比。”这形容让哈利忍不住噗嗤笑出来。“一个不知天高地厚、沉醉于自己力量并来玩耍的孩子。他还不懂英雄的真正意义和代价，也不懂这个世界的残酷一面。接着，他尝到了……”娜塔莎停顿下来，望着那双慢慢地被悲伤与内疚笼罩住的眼眸。她接下去说：“于是我想，如果他就此被击沉，那也就是一个孩子而已；如果他能爬起来，那才会是真正的成长。当然，他爬起来了，但不是我所预想的那样，他确实在变成熟，可是依然保持着他的直率和开朗。就好像是……”

“太阳？”哈利低声回答。

“是啊，就像是太阳。而我们呢，从黑暗中挣扎地走到阳光下，沉溺着阳光的温暖，却总在不经意间，会被光刺伤眼，最后还是躲到灰影之中。”

哈利突然笑了：“娜塔莎，你可以去做诗人了。”

娜塔莎伸手捏住他的鼻子：“要尊重女性的多愁善感。”她松开手，表情变得很认真：“哈利，有些事情你永远都无法忘记，有些事情则是永远都不能忘记。但是你只要记住，不要让过去压垮你，不要让你的敌人战胜你……最后最重要的一点，不要让爱你的人远离你。”她看到了她想看到的，冰雪在那副美丽的容颜下融化，取代的不会是软弱而是更加坚强。


	26. Chapter 26

根据父亲给的信息和建议，彼得开始收敛那些不安与胡思乱想，集中精力锻炼自己对信息素的控制能力。理查德告诉他，当年的几个实验体只能做到最基本的控制，也就是收敛和发散气息。发散的强度根据每个人的意志力和体质而来，彼得那么强的气息，他也是第一次见识到。而诺曼·奥斯本经过自己的锻炼后，可以做到真正发挥信息素的作用，即通过信息素传递自己的简单命令，从而让目标在本能上服从他的指示。这也是为什么诺曼可以在短短的十年里建立起帝国级的企业原因之一。

不过彼得发现，虽然他很快就能掌握基本的收敛与发散的控制，但要将指令转化为信息素的传递，还是有点摸不着门道。这时候，托尼遥控开启立体投影说有礼物要送给他，不过要对队长他们保密。于是彼得从屏幕中看到了哈利——他半躺在病床上，直直地盯着屏幕，脸色苍白，比被逆转录病毒缠身时更为瘦弱憔悴。“哈利！”彼得心疼地伸出手，即便是虚幻的投影，他也想象着抚摸对方脸颊的触感。不过很快，彼得听到了对话声，然后领悟到这并非是哈利与自己的视频电话，而是父亲正在看望哈利，从钢铁侠盔甲的取景器所摄录到的实时影像。

当娜塔莎通知哈利，今天有人代替彼得来看望他时，他还以为会是梅婶，结果却见到美国队长和钢铁侠走进来，还都是全身制服和盔甲装束。哈利不禁讶异，他看着钢铁侠在床边坐下，队长走到窗前把帘子拉下来，黑寡妇把门关上，房间里只有他们四人，这一切变得更加神秘诡异了。然后钢铁侠的面罩打开，里面却不是托尼·斯塔克，而是一名灰白头发的年长者。哈利先是愣了一下，随即难以置信地睁大了眼睛：“这……你不是……”

“死了……”理查德接着他的话说，伸手握住哈利的右手以示安抚，同时他注意到手背上伤口结疤褪去后留下的红印。“在飞机坠落的时候，我打败了诺曼派来的杀手，抢了他的降落伞并逃离。之后我一直隐姓埋名躲藏起来，不让诺曼发现我还活着，也不敢接近彼得，因为诺曼一直派人监视着他。”

哈利终于回过神来，嚅嗫着说：“我父亲……留下的资料库里有彼得小时候的监视录像。”

“是的。但是现在的情况，我不能继续躲下去了。哈利，我这次来是为了先向你道歉。”

“为什么？应该是我道歉吧？我和父亲对帕克家做出那么多的伤害……”哈利愧疚地垂下头，另一只手紧紧地抓住盖在身上的被子。

“你的母亲艾莉西娅在分娩前，拜托我一定要治愈你的遗传病。”理查德温和地说，“结果我没有遵守这个诺言。当妻子死去后，我也被仇恨蒙住了双眼，把诺曼的罪行迁怒到你的身上。”

哈利依然不敢抬起头，有些哽咽地说：“但是彼得治愈了我……”

“是啊，本和梅把彼得养育的很好，他能成长为现在这样，让我感到欣慰和骄傲。哈利，不管过去发生了什么，彼得现在非常爱你，他很想陪你度过这段难关，但是他在昨天转化成ALPHA了。所以只能继续被隔离，学习如何控制住他的信息素对普通人的影响。”听到彼得成为ALPHA时，哈利猛地抬起头，漂亮的蓝眸里泛着泪光。他张嘴想说什么，但是最终没有吭声。理查德发出轻轻的一声叹息后，继续说：“这就是我来访的第二件事情，哈利，你应该已经看过了我的研究笔记，对ALPHA和OMEGA有所了解。但是笔记上没有详细记录OMEGA的一些特征，我觉得有必要让你提前知道，在你决定是否要成为The Primordial Omega前。”他顿了一顿，看出了哈利有些迷惑。“相信你已知晓，OMEGA是为了对抗和抑制ALPHA所诞生的，但是其研究取决于昆虫的雌性，因此也会承袭雌性的特征。首先是转化成OMEGA后，体内会变异出专属的子宫，我所进行过的临床实验都是女性，她们原本的子宫会被取代，因为OMEGA的子宫器官在结构上有所不同。若是你的话，则等于是在原本已经合理布局的腹部里再腾挪出一个空间，所以变异时会挤压其它器官组织，过程非常痛苦，必须进行相应的手术来配合调整腹部各器官的重新布局。最初的实验体就都是在转化过程中，子宫变更造成挤压错位和动脉破裂大出血而死的。不过艾莉西娅的案例，让我对转化手术有了相对成熟的把握。并且这几年我也在继续研究，可以进行比较安全、无痛的普通OMEGA的基因转化操作。”

“我说了这么多OMEGA的转化，是为了向你解释因为专属子宫的生成，以及雌性昆虫基因的影响，会导致OMEGA除了能为ALPHA生育外，还有两个弱点。第一个弱点是OMEGA第一次与ALPHA交配时，ALPHA的阴茎在高潮时会形成抱握器的结，在OMEGA的子宫里留下他标记的信息素，这会屏蔽OMEGA对这名ALPHA的信息素解析能力。也就是说，即便你成为了The Primordial Omega，若是被一位ALPHA标记，你就会被对方的信息素控制，无法反抗他。因为标记只限于第一次的交配，所以当你转化后就得非常小心。”

哈利瞪大了眼睛：“等等……你是说如果……如果我变成The Primordial Omega，我就能生孩子？！”他一直以为The Primordial Omega的能力只是控制ALPHA们。

理查德点头：“没错，但是只限于为ALPHA生育，普通男性的阴茎长度无法到达OMEGA的子宫。我知道这可能会让你比较难以消化，但是非常重要，所以必须告诉你。另一个弱点则是OMEGA与所有的昆虫、动物一样，会定期发情。”这次别说哈利，旁听的队长和黑寡妇都被震惊到了，他们全都说不出话来，听着理查德继续解释：“OMEGA发情时，会散发出非常浓郁的求偶信息，并且在开阔空间里能传递很远。与昆虫的求偶一样，ALPHA会受到刺激并进入勃发状态，渴求与发情的OMEGA交配。陷入发情期的OMEGA可能会丧失理智，只想与ALPHA性交。并且，如果OMEGA是被标记过的，那么会非常依赖施加标记的ALPHA，只能接受这名ALPHA的性交，其余ALPHA都无法满足她。不过这些都只限于你父母的案例、以及我的演算推测，毕竟当年的样本非常稀少，所以我也不能确定你的状况是否会有不同。”

过了好半饷，哈利才终于哭笑不得地说：“也就是说，若是变成OMEGA，不但能生孩子，还会成为第一次交配ALPHA的性奴，一发情就只想勾引ALPHA来操自己？”这粗俗的用词让理查德不由得苦笑，看来哈利被这两个特征刺激得要抓狂了。果然他抬高了声音发出一串脏话：“这他妈的算什么狗屁进化！”然后他望向美国队长，“现在你们可以放心了，我不会把自己变成The Primordial Omega的。我还没那么好的心理素质变成那种……可笑的生物。”

队长理解地点头：“那么请你告诉我们，The Primordial Omega的浓缩液在哪里？我们不能让其他人利用浓缩液来制造出The Primordial Omega。”

哈利顿时语塞，菲亚斯警告过他不要把浓缩液的事情透露给别人……然后他突然想到盖斯塔维·菲亚斯这个人，一直神神秘秘行踪不定，永远是一身黑色大衣、帽子与手套的打扮，身上一股奇怪的香水味……以及那句让他从本能上感到战栗的话：『好好地养身体，哈利，等到时机成熟，我会来接你。』

发现哈利不吭声，理查德还以为他不愿意交出浓缩液，便问：“哈利，浓缩液多半是被诺曼和ALPHA病株放在了一起，难道也被金霸王夺走了？”

“不……金霸王不知道OMEGA的事情……”哈利的脸上露出了从未有过的恐惧，“浓缩液被盖斯塔维·菲亚斯拿走了，他说我至少需要6个月的时间戒毒，这段时间里ALPHA就能成为整个世界的常态，当时机成熟时他会来接我。这家伙……这家伙多半也是ALPHA！”他的声音有些颤抖，“他自称是我父亲的好友，一直在暗中帮助我父亲杀人越货，这次绑架也是他挑唆金霸王策划的，他很清楚信息素的研究……”

队长他们立刻明白了，理查德喃喃道：“那么这个菲亚斯拿走浓缩液，是为了等全球产生出足够的ALPHA后，让你变成The Primordial Omega，然后他会抢先设法标记你。”他猛地想起什么，立刻追问：“这个菲亚斯长得什么样？”当哈利描述了一遍对方的身高长相后，理查德低声咒骂了一句“该死的！”然后抬起头向他们解释：“我猜，这个菲亚斯应该是当年的实验体之一，一个企图利用信息素控制看守越狱的死囚。诺曼告诉我那人被警卫击毙了，现在看来根本就没有，而是诺曼设法说服了对方，让那人为他效力。所以当诺曼死后，其实一直是这个人在执行原来的计划。”

“哈利……”队长皱起眉头，“恐怕我不得不让娜塔莎和克林特一直陪在你身边，在我们设法抓到这个叫菲亚斯的家伙之前，你不能离开他们两人的监管。”

不，哈利不会忍受自己的自由被束缚。一直通过钢铁侠盔甲看到这场对话的彼得心想，他牢牢地攥紧了自己的拳头。如果哈利真的被菲亚斯变成了The Primordial Omega，那么彼得决定不管怎样，他都要阻止菲亚斯。哈利只能是属于他的OMEGA！

理查德和队长临走前告知哈利，彼得录了一段视频发到了他的邮箱中。待他们走后，哈利取过放在床边搁板上的平板电脑接收邮件。然后他终于又看到了彼得那张傻乎乎的脸和一头乱糟糟的头发，对方看上去也是缺乏睡眠的模样，但强撑着笑容。

「嗨，哈利！我想了半天只能用这方法了。相信你应该已经见过我父亲了，说实话当我见到他时也被吓了一跳。一开始他不准我把这事告诉你，因为他对你还不够了解，但是现在他明白了，所以不用担心，他不会反对我们俩的。另外就是一个不知道是好还是不好的消息……我变成ALPHA了。目前不得不被隔离中，很抱歉不能来看望你，虽然我真的好想立刻飞到你身边，再也不会放手离开你！所以我目前只能拼命练习怎么控制信息素，不过挺难的样子……」视频中的彼得又开始习惯性地挠头，「然后就是……即便我能掌握信息素，肯定也不会对你用的，我保证！哈利……我大概是最没用的男友了，让你受苦非常对不起……拜托不要嫌弃我，我会努力地！虽然现在我都无法为你做什么，只能每天给你发一段视频，让你听听我的唠叨。你要是不开心的话，就看看我的视频，想象殴打我这张脸来出气吧！」末了，彼得露出他那招牌式的贱笑，成功地把哈利逗乐了，忍不住伸手抚摸过屏幕上那张傻脸。这时有人敲门，哈利赶紧把平板电脑放回搁板上，娜塔莎推门进来，后面跟着克林特和毒液。

“队长和帕克博士已经回去了。”娜塔莎打量着哈利，“我和克林特会继续留在这里，不过你也别紧张，我们的任务是保护你，不是要囚禁你。”

哈利苦笑：“反正我现在也哪里都去不了，无所谓。”

娜塔莎走过去点了点平板电脑：“看过彼得的视频了吗？要不要回复他？”看到哈利露出为难的神色，她在床边坐下来问：“你究竟怕什么？不想让彼得看到你毒瘾发作时的样子，这我能理解。但是神智清醒时也不行吗？”

哈利看了看她，有点赌气地说：“你之前还说我太瘦了……”

这让娜塔莎噗嗤笑出声：“那么你是怕现在不够漂亮，所以不想让彼得看到吗？”

“才不是……我又不是女人……”哈利很不满地说。

“我猜是怕彼得担心吧？”站在病床尾端的克林特突然插嘴，“你们俩个啊，这个人怕那个人担心，那个人怕这个人担心，内疚来内疚去，太纠结了。有啥就说出来嘛！再不行，直接干一架也能了事。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“你以为人人都像你和你哥那样，用拳头说话？”

“男子汉大丈夫，用拳头解决也没啥不好吧？多干脆啊！”克林特说着用右拳击打了一下左掌，然后想到了什么：“不过现在哈利打不过小虫，要不你也录个视频或者音频给他？”

“这个主意不错！”娜塔莎立刻掏出斯塔克手机来，并挑唆哈利。“你不想让彼得看到你的模样，就录个音频吧！有什么不满的都可以说嘛，这样也能避免直接沟通的尴尬。”

哈利看出他们一脸看戏的表情，接过手机后嗔怒道：“那你们都出去，我录好了再叫你们。还有……不准偷听！”


	27. Chapter 27

接下来的日子过得平静但又有乐趣，彼得遵守他的诺言，每天录一段视频发给哈利，一开始都是聊自己每天练习的进展、从队长那里了解的一些事态发展等正经话题，后来逐渐开始痞起来，说情话讲笑话变着法子逗哈利开心，甚至还厚颜无耻地展示变异后的小彼得。所以每天收看彼得的视频成了哈利在清醒时最大的乐趣，他精神好些的时候会录音频给彼得，提供信息素方面的建议，抱怨娜塔莎逼着他吃肉，嘲讽小彼得的尺寸太大了样子也变难看了……不过因为沃尔特医生接受了药物学权威好友的建议，给哈利调配了一些镇静安神的药来缓解他发作时的痛苦，加上采用了稀释「Phantom」输液的方式，导致哈利在大多数时候陷于昏昏沉沉的状态，给彼得的录音只能几天、甚至一周里一次。而彼得从娜塔莎那里能了解到哈利的戒毒进展，所以也很体谅地照常每天发视频说一些轻松的话题。

一个月后，菲利西亚带着一份文件来找哈利，是拜登在华盛顿组建了一支针对ALPHA的研究团队，要求奥斯集团提供设备和研究人员，以及做好ALPHA病毒量产的准备，全美只有他们拥有足够的药厂和完善的设备可以做大批量的复杂精炼。哈利一边揉着太阳穴一边勉强把文件看完，被毒瘾搅得浑噩的脑子要消化全部内容耗费了比以往多十倍的时间。然后他把文件还给菲利西亚：“内容没问题，但是只有拜登的签字。这是白宫的要求，应该有来自总统的承诺和保证，而不是一个特派应对小组的负责人。否则万一事情闹大了，我们就是替罪羊。你明确地告诉对方，奥斯集团可以全力配合，不过需要免罪符。拜登也是个老狐狸，他不会独自承担后果的，所以与他合作你要当心。”菲利西亚也认同哈利的观点，表示会把之前重启信息素研究项目的人员派去华盛顿，同时她把一些来自黑道方面的信息告诉了哈利。金霸王逃去了马吉普尔，他在那里本来就有一家大赌场和毒品渠道，所以利用九头蛇的资源，他们在那边重新建立「Phantom」的加工厂，以及ALPHA病毒的传播。这一个月里陆续不断地有各国黑帮老大们往马吉普尔跑，美国政府在那个国家很难插手，只能派CIA和残存的神盾局特别行动小队去侦查。

第二个月，彼得终于掌握了信息素的指令操控，这多亏了哈利给的建议，既然腺体是在大脑中，通过神经传达全身，那么光用蛮力是没用的，必须集中精神，用意志从大脑来发布指令。哈利的戒毒进程虽然缓慢，但也能看到一些成效，「Phantom」的剂量比刚开始减少了一半，发作时也没有那么剧烈的痛苦了，以及在娜塔莎的严格监督下，哈利多少开始了正常地进食，虽然食量还是很小。黑寡妇的方式非常简单粗暴但有效，就是打击哈利的自尊心。她很不客气地问哈利正常时候的体重是多少，哈利先是回答“60公斤”然后察觉到对方微妙的表情立刻改口“我没特意秤过，应该在65公斤以上！”娜塔莎遂笑眯眯地问：“你知道那些超模的体重么？跟你一样身高1米77的超模，比如琳达·伊万格丽斯塔55公斤，辛迪·克劳馥56公斤。而你现在的体重，根据我的手感，最多只有50公斤！也就是说，哈利你身为一个男人，比那些最苗条的女人还不如！”哈利立刻嘴硬反驳：“我又不是没睡过超模！她们肯定比我还瘦，体重主要是在这里了！”说着他伸出手指戳娜塔莎的胸。一旁的克林特深深地觉得哈利不是真的勇士，就是作死小能手。果然下一个瞬间哈利就被娜塔莎的锁臂扼颈整得连连惨叫：“对不起我错了，娜塔莎好姐姐，我以后再也不敢了！”娜塔莎松开钳制，把放着饭菜的床上桌挪到哈利面前：“那就给我全部吃光！”于是哈利只能含着泪像吃毒药一样，艰难地一小口一小口地细嚼慢咽，一顿营养简餐足足吃了1个多小时。

第三个月，全球黑帮活动变猖獗，全拜诸多ALPHA成员所赐，并有着往恐怖组织蔓延的趋势，加上其它国家也都开始研究ALPHA病毒，导致白宫终于授权拜登，将ALPHA病毒在警察、军队、特工中进行散播。于是彼得终于被解禁了，足足被隔离了两个多月把他给闷死了，他在楼宇间发疯似地上蹿下跳，最后来到奥斯本大宅前，但是被克林特堵在了门外。“不是我要为难你，小虫……”耳聋已有所恢复的克林特皱着眉头说，“因为哈利最近发作的状况比以前好了很多，所以为了防止镇静类药物上瘾，医生给他停了几种药，导致他的脾气变得很差，情绪非常不稳定，整天不是和娜塔莎吵架就是闷头想心事。他特地关照过我们，不要让你进来，否则他担心情绪失控的时候会对你说出很恶劣的话。”“没关系，再恶劣我都能承受！”彼得苦苦哀求。克林特叹气：“你再多忍忍等一段时间吧，现在局势不稳定，这座城市比以往更需要蜘蛛侠的力量。力量越大责任越大，这话可是你自己告诉我们的。”确实目前复仇者人手紧缺，雷神托尔自从回仙宫后就杳无音讯，鹰眼和黑寡妇必须守着哈利，所以只剩下队长他们五个人。面对各地勃发的超级罪犯们，实在是捉襟见肘。所以克林特的这番话使得穿着蜘蛛衣的彼得只能垂头丧气地离开，去找那些罪犯出气。

第四个月，在美国队长的沟通下，让理查德·帕克以本·布鲁诺的假名加入了拜登的研究团队，因为那是一间在华盛顿市区里有着严密保安监控的研究设施，所以拜登允诺能为其身份和安全担保。这主要是鉴于ALPHA病毒的持续扩散，越来越多的人转化，OMEGA变异基因的药物临床实验变得尤为重要，而理查德在复仇者大厦里最多只能做到模拟实验。奥斯集团的整支信息素研究团队都加入了拜登的研究所，他们主要任务是开发各种针对ALPHA的药剂，比如遮盖信息素的喷雾等，让普通人能暂时抵御ALPHA的控制。彼得作为蜘蛛侠则忙得不可开交，他的活动范围不再限于纽约，因为各个大城市里的罪案都在持续升温，即便奥斯集团调用了所有的生产线，为全国各州的警察配备高效防弹衣、遮盖信息素的喷雾罐等等装备，普通人的受害案件数量还是居高不下。为此在月末的时候，很多地方爆发了大规模示威游行，有的是呼吁政府给所有民众转化为ALPHA的权利，有的则是抗议ALPHA人群并要求将这种变异人圈地监禁起来。这时候也不光美国陷入焦头烂额的冲突中，其他各个国家虽然轻重程度不一，但也都有类似的状况。

第五个月，联合国召开紧急会议商讨关于ALPHA人群的问题。鉴于病毒已在全球范围大规模地蔓延，不可能再加以阻止，所以议题主要集中在如何进行规范的管理和运用方面。圈地监禁显然是不可能的，因为与变种人不同，ALPHA人群中有不少人在某项能力上有特长，原本就属于各个领域中的翘楚，甚至有不少ALPHA还是各国的高官要员。最后的结果也就是增加相应的法律法规，比如任何用人单位不能歧视ALPHA，ALPHA也不得滥用信息素操控他人否则会被问罪等等。但是谁都清楚，这只是开始，随着时间的推移，ALPHA人群将会逐渐占据领导地位。有趣的是16岁以下的人群丝毫不受病毒的影响，部分16～20岁的人会产生转化，研究人员认为这是根据人类身体发育完善程度来判定的。无论如何，联合国还要求美国政府举行听证会，彻底调查病毒事件的来龙去脉，并敦促奥斯集团与拜登的团队共享ALPHA和OMEGA的研究。当然对于白宫来说，出了这么大的乱子，下届选举情况不妙，所以听证会总是要做做样子来拉拢民意，至于共享研究才没那么好的事情，最多拿些已经众所周知的ALPHA资料来搪塞。

也因此，第六个月时，哈利被迫在复健期前往华盛顿出席听证会。原本在大宅里鹰眼帮他进行复健的状况非常不错，这位弓箭手带着哈利从慢慢地步行到跑步，然后是逐渐加量锻炼肌肉，还顺便教了哈利很多技巧。比如他们在休息时聊到美国队长曾给蜘蛛侠和哈利的训练，鹰眼便认为其实哈利更适合向黑寡妇学习，因为他旁观过一次他们的训练，队长更适合教导蜘蛛侠这种超常体能的学生，以及给哈利传授战斗中的战术技巧。哈利最初还有些不服气地反驳：“等我身体完全恢复了，我的体能虽然不如彼得，但也比常人要强吧？”

克林特笑了：“你又把队长训练的第一课忘了？把自己的各项能力当做工具，针对合适的场合选择合适的来使用。我之所以说你不合适像队长、蜘蛛侠那样战斗，不单单是因为体能，而是身型体态、骨骼柔韧度等方面，你都是接近娜塔莎那类型的。先别急着生气，这也不是说你像女人，要知道论近身格斗，娜塔莎可是我们之中最强的，我和队长都不是她的对手。”

这让哈利有些讶异，他一直以为美国队长虽然在纯杀伤力上比不过钢铁侠、绿巨人、雷神，但起码要比克林特、娜塔莎这两位普通人要强吧？克林特看出了他的疑惑，拿过弓箭问：“你觉得射箭要达到一流水准，最重要的是什么？”“准头？”“那为什么有的神枪手却不能射好箭呢？再想想。”说着克林特抽出三支箭搭上弓弦，双腿分立，左手抓着弓平举，右手柔顺地拉开弓弦。“唔……姿势？”“错了，激烈的战斗中根本就无法保持这种标准姿势。”克林特说完放缓呼吸，呼气，手放松，随着一声弦动，三支箭急速射出，整齐地分上中下钉入墙壁。他转身看着哈利，说出答案：“是呼吸。任何时候保持呼吸的节奏，让全身的肌肉在该绷紧的时候绷紧，该放松的时候放松，让射箭的手能够更稳定。你看，这个例子就是告诉你，追寻事务表面看本质。就好比队长使用盾牌的要点，也不是力量和手势，而是集中力。娜塔莎的体型与队长相比，娇小很多，但是她能充分运用自己的优势，近身格斗的技巧就不会是以力量、招式来取胜，而是借力打力、以柔韧的身躯为武器进行压制。以搏击方式来形容的话，就像是柔道对拳击。当然，如果换成我，有一种更加简单粗暴但有效运用我自己优势的方法。”克林特故意顿了顿来吊起哈利的好奇心，然后才说出答案：“给我一把上好的狙击枪，直接在2公里内爆头秒杀目标，什么近身格斗、超能力都用不到。”

哈利顿时笑出声：“这也太赖皮了！”

“有些场合，没有什么赖皮不赖皮，只有结果。”鹰眼的表情严肃起来，“娜塔莎和你提到过她的过去吧？我们和队长、蜘蛛侠、钢铁侠他们不同在于，我和娜塔莎都不是好出身，即便被神盾局收编后，依然会被委派一些间谍的工作。所以在某种层面上，你和我们俩很相似。在对于一些超级罪犯、或者是非常恶劣的战况下，正大光明面对面的作战方式未必能行得通，况且也不是我们所擅长的。因此，有些时候适当地使用一些手段，能够达到好的效果、不会给罪犯以外的人员造成伤害，那也是可行的。关键在于你必须很清楚什么事该做、什么事不该做，把握好分寸。”

这番话让哈利茅塞顿开，决定等身体恢复后，一定要缠着娜塔莎教他格斗。不过当他接到听证会的通知、动身前往华盛顿后，就没那么多的锻炼时间了。虽然哈利包下了一间五星级酒店的顶层总统套房，克林特和娜塔莎也一直陪着他，但是他的不少时间都花费在整理资料，以及与那些官僚们打口水仗上。本来毒液也想跟着来，但是哈利怕它这副模样被人看到后引起不必要的麻烦，便加以拒绝。此时哈利的毒瘾虽已经成功戒除，但体力还在恢复中，听证会让他疲惫不堪。美国队长、拜登也都被召唤过，难得的是后者也保持了与哈利一致的证词，强调病毒事件全部是金霸王与九头蛇的罪行，哈利·奥斯本纯属受害者。而病毒的扩散则属于不可抗力，拜登甚至拍着桌子质问：“当ALPHA的恐怖份子能轻易地劫持飞机重演911事件、或者是带着炸弹堂而皇之地走入学校时，试问各位要如何应对？！既然已经无法阻止病毒的扩散，那么还不如及早地投入到这场进化变革中去，这样才能够保护美国领土与公民们的安全。”最后，看到哈利的一脸疲态，作为保镖的娜塔莎终于忍不住发飙：“我有一点好奇，既然这是一个应联合国要求召开的听证会，那应该是秉承着公正的原则。可是在座的各位委员都是BETA，难道不该由至少一半的ALPHA来构成，才能够获得对病毒事件不带偏见的判断吗？”这番直接打脸的质问，却是让那些委员们完全没法自圆其说，只能支吾着宣告暂时取证结束，但是哈利得留在华盛顿一周，以便需要补充资料的时候能找到他。

当哈利他们走出会议室时，拜登迎上来邀请他有空时去参观研究所。“有了布鲁诺博士的协助，我们在OMEGA的实验上取得了很大的进展。现在已有20名自愿参与的女性，陆续接受了药物临床实验，其中有2名成功转化为OMEGA。”拜登陪着哈利走向车库时介绍，“反正你也得继续呆一周无聊的很，不如来我这边参观一下解解闷，这次也多亏了奥斯集团的大力协助，让我这个团队成为现今政府里最重要的一环。”哈利礼貌地笑了笑，他对帮助拜登获得政绩和谋权完全没兴趣，但是彼得的父亲作为布鲁诺博士在其研究所中，这倒是让哈利想去再见上一面。

回到酒店后，哈利躺在床上想了半天，终于拨通了彼得的手机，这是他们分别了6个月以来第一次进行的通话。彼得几乎是在铃响起后的瞬间就接听，迫不及待地说：“哈利？是哈利吗？哦！老天，快让我听听你的声音！”

哈利舔着嘴唇笑出了声：“我不是有发过不少录音给你吗？”

“这不一样！我听队长说你最近要在华盛顿呆一阵子，真想赶过来看你。想死我了，好想能立刻就紧紧地搂住你。”

“你都等了6个月了，再忍耐一周吧，这边估计很快就能结束了。我听说复仇者现在很忙，每天都能从电视里看到你们的新闻。”

“嗯，打击不完的罪犯。对了！队长今天也转化成ALPHA了！”

“啊？我记得上周班纳变成ALPHA，这么快就轮到队长了？那斯塔克和山姆呢？”

“他们没事，托尼把自己保护得可严实，执行任务时一直穿着盔甲面罩都不打开的，回来就消毒淋浴。猎鹰基本上在空中远程支援的较多，所以接触的也少吧？布鲁斯那是没办法，他变成浩克直接把ALPHA罪犯抱住了。”

“那么你作为ALPHA前辈，要好好地教队长他们如何操控信息素咯？”

“那是当然。”彼得的话音中透着无比的得意，“没想到我也有教导美国队长的这一天，哈哈！”

“彼得，我之所以给你打电话，是因为明天我要去拜登的研究所参观，会见到你父亲。你们也有两个月没见面了吧？需要我带话吗？”

“哦……没事，没什么特别需要的。虽然研究所那边比较控制对外交流，但我还是和他通过两次电话。父亲说OMEGA的研究进展不错，所里的环境也挺好，聚集了不少优秀的人才，拜登给他们的支持力度也很大。”彼得顿了顿，“哈利……那你哪天回来？我来接你吧？”

“这……我现在还吃不准，得等听证会那边递交完材料、向公众宣布结果才行。回来前我会通知你的。”

“嘻嘻，一定要提前通知啊！我会洗得干干净净来接你的！”彼得发出很欠抽的贱笑。

哈利不禁莞尔：“你满脑子就是精虫么？别忘记了你现在是ALPHA，会搞死我的！”

彼得很委屈：“我们足足有6个月没见面了啊！6个月啊！我每天每时每刻都在想你。”

温暖的笑意从哈利的嘴角蔓延到心里，他低声回答：“我也是，彼。”


	28. Chapter 28

拜登主管的研究所从外观来看是非常普通的一栋五层大楼，但走进里面却全是最高科技的门禁和保安设施，各个实验室、临床区域、办公室、居住区等划分清晰，不同研究项目的人员不能随意跨区，也不能随意与外界联络，一切研究纪录都会汇总并存档，所有电脑的操作纪录也会被监控。这都是为了保密起见，因此所有研究人员都居住在大楼中，可见管理者的手段。拜登接到哈利的联络电话后，很热情地在门口迎接他，递给他们三人访客专用门禁卡后，先带他们去参观奥斯集团信息素研究团队所在的区域，让哈利了解一下他的员工们状况。团队负责人雷诺斯博士向哈利汇报，他们已针对信息素研发出不少产品，除了遮盖喷雾外，还有消除气味的贴片、模拟气味的香水等等，等听证会顺利结束后，很快就能大规模投入市场。

哈利有些莫名：“为什么还要模拟气味的香水？”

雷诺斯不好意思地笑了笑：“这是团队里几位女同事的建议，她们说从网络上看到不少年轻女性都表示更愿意与ALPHA男性交往，所以认为这部分会很有市场。哈代小姐也认同了这项研究产品。”哈利对此翻了个白眼，心想ALPHA的生殖器官那么变态，该不会接下来情趣用品企业也要推各种针对性产品吧？这么看倒是带动了不少企业盈利和新的消费市场。

与雷诺斯他们告别后，拜登带哈利去OMEGA研究区域的临床区，理查德正在和一对年轻夫妇对话，看到哈利他们走过来，便介绍说：“这是史密斯夫妇，是我们的志愿者，史密斯女士今早刚做过检查，已经确认怀孕了。”那位OMEGA女性满脸欢喜地挽着丈夫的手臂，夫妻俩看上去非常恩爱幸福。理查德转向拜登说：“能否让我单独与奥斯本先生谈谈？我们之间有一些私人事情需要聊聊。”拜登点头同意，临走前告知他会在自己的办公室里等哈利，还有些事情需要商量。

理查德带着哈利他们三人到自己的办公室后，把门关上，给哈利一个亲切的拥抱：“真高兴看到你完全恢复了，和彼得见过面了吗？”

哈利微微脸红，还不是很适应与男友父亲的互动，只能很老实地回答：“还没有，我这个月基本都呆在华盛顿对付听证会了。彼得那边也一直很忙碌，等这里的事情结束后，我再回去见他。”

“这样啊……代我向彼得问好，估计我还得在这里继续呆一阵子。OMEGA临床实验的效果不错，转化过程基本没有痛苦和危险。唯一的缺点就是变成并非100%的成功率，可能是因为我调整了基因构成比例的关系，导致大多数的实验体都无法融合OMEGA的基因。”

“我听拜登说20例里只有2人成功？”哈利问。

理查德点头：“没错，如果参与临床的人数更多，估计百分比还会更低。这样的话，OMEGA的人数可能会比ALPHA少很多，或许得再考虑让BETA体外受精之类的方法来解决ALPHA的生育问题。”

哈利想到刚才看到那对夫妇的模样，忍不住问：“那么你之前提到过的OMEGA两个特征问题呢？在史密斯夫妻身上也出现么？”

“唔……说起来这是个很有趣的案例。史密斯先生是ALPHA，他的妻子之所以自愿来做临床实验，因为她发现丈夫成为ALPHA之后有外遇，而他们之间没有孩子，所以她非常希望能够变成OMEGA，以生育来挽回丈夫的心。当她成功转化后，史密斯先生被OMEGA的信息素所深深地吸引，两人的关系比新婚时期更甜蜜。妻子方面的说法是丈夫变得很黏她，比任何时候都要更加温柔体贴；丈夫方面则是觉得妻子变得非常有魅力、充满诱惑力，和OMEGA的妻子相比，他对BETA情人彻底丧失了兴趣。”理查德解释说，“这虽然是信息素作用的关系，但从结果上来说还是挺不错的，起码双方都能满足。至于标记后对OMEGA的控制，因为丈夫也没有刻意地去操作妻子的言行，而妻子本来就对丈夫很顺服，所以也看不出来。发情的话只有一次，而且丈夫就在身边，没能获得更多数据。另外一名OMEGA也是类似状况，来应征的20名志愿者基本都是丈夫为ALPHA。现在我是针对发情制作了一种抑制剂的样本，打算让史密斯夫人测试一下效果。”

他们又稍微聊了一会后，理查德送哈利前往拜登的办公室，然后返回研究室去处理事情了。拜登招呼哈利他们在办公室隔壁的会客室坐下，吩咐美女助理拿些饮料和点心来招待。然后开始谈他的真正目的：“我会把一部分核心外的研究资料提交给白宫，用于对公众发布OMEGA的信息以及盟友国之间的共享。这间研究室的作用也只是到ALPHA与OMEGA人群成为常态为止，届时就会解散，所有人员回到各自原先的岗位，我也会从中抽身去负责AO特殊人群委员会的筹备，那项工作已经获得国会和白宫的支持。然后你也看到了，无论是雷诺斯博士他们小组研发的各种产品，还是布鲁诺博士负责的OMEGA基因转化药，都面临着庞大的国际市场需求。政府不可能出面插足商业化，而且也没有这方面的资源。但是奥斯集团就不同了，你们在全球近200个国家拥有完善的销售渠道与售后服务，在38个国家设有药品和医疗器械工厂，在25个国家拥有实验室。加上ALPHA病毒与OMEGA基因的所属权也是奥斯集团的，因此等听证会告一段落后，相信就会有包括白宫在内的各个国家元首，提出合作要求，以本国开放性市场为交换条件，让奥斯集团的AO产品大规模进入。”

因为参观了2个多小时，导致哈利有点累了，他斜靠在沙发上喝着罐装饮料，任由对方长篇大论，心中已经了然。拜登之所以全力帮他，纯粹是从AO常态化中看到了巨大的利润，正如他所说，各国都会对AO相关产品趋之若鸿，而除了奥斯集团外没有其他企业有这样的研发能力和资源。但是拜登身为议员，不能直接插足这方面，因此会竭力卖人情给哈利，接下来对方应该就会谋求某种形式的互惠。一边的黑寡妇与鹰眼则是默不作声，毕竟他们在名义上是保镖，而且也都穿着便服以示中立，不方便插手这方面的事情。所以娜塔莎一直保持双手环抱在胸前的旁听姿态，克林特则索性闷头吃点心。

看到拜登停顿下来看着自己，哈利晃了晃手中差不多快喝完的饮料，淡淡地笑着：“所以，接下来不用几年时间，奥斯集团就会成为全球规模最大的企业。而拜登先生又将会组建AO特殊人群委员会，推动ALPHA的主导地位，给我们提供更多的便利。那么，作为回报，你想要什么呢？”他感觉有点困乏，希望能尽快结束这个话题回酒店休息，所以干脆直截了当地让对方提条件。

拜登微笑着回答：“不愧是奥斯本先生，我想要的回报很简单……”他再次停顿下来，打量着三人的神色，然后自信满满地接着说：“我想要奥斯集团。”

哈利不禁皱起眉头，这要求也太过分，但是他却没力气发怒或者反驳。因为他的视线在摇晃，头脑昏昏沉沉地，无法抗拒的睡意汹涌而上，手中的饮料罐跌落在地上……糟糕，没想到对方竟然敢来这招！在哈利完全失去意识之前，隐约听到娜塔莎的怒喊。

事实上当拜登说出这句话时，黑寡妇和鹰眼立刻察觉到不对劲，毕竟如果要好好地协商合作的话，不可能提出如此不切实际的要求。同时克林特也察觉到身体变得困乏沉重、有些不听使唤，他立刻伸指探入喉咙想要催吐出那些点心，不过拜登迅速站起来，一脚踹中他的下巴，直接将鹰眼踢晕过去。本可以帮助克林特的黑寡妇却被身后一根鞭子勒住了喉咙，她反应快速地先把手掌护住咽喉，致使那根鞭子无法直接勒上去，然后她一挺身用自己的后脑勺去撞击身后偷袭者的面门，趁对方吃痛松劲时再一矮身，从鞭子的禁锢中挣脱出来。娜塔莎定睛一看，原来是拜登那位美女助理，但是刚才自己的一撞让美女的脸起了皱纹，对方索性把脸皮掀下来，露出一张带着疤痕的冷艳容颜。

“蝮蛇！”黑寡妇咬牙切齿地说出对方的名字，心中却泛起一阵寒意，没想到拜登竟然也是九头蛇。

拜登施施然地用枪抵住昏迷中的哈利，微笑道：“黑寡妇，我建议你不要乱动。别忘了不但奥斯本先生在我手里，还有本·布鲁诺博士，也就是彼得·帕克的父亲理查德·帕克。”

娜塔莎紧紧地攥住拳头，实在是太大意了！如果哈利和理查德有什么三长两短，她该如何向彼得交代？！蝮蛇可不容她犹豫，挥舞鞭子缠住娜塔莎的手臂将她拖近，另一只手拍上她的肩头，娜塔莎只觉得对方手掌中有根尖刺扎入自己的肩膀，随即麻痹和睡意扩散全身。

看到黑寡妇也不省人事地倒在地上后，拜登满意地收起手枪，对蝮蛇说：“黑寡妇和鹰眼就归你了。”然后抱起哈利向屋外走去。

朦胧中听到有人说话的声音，哈利从沉睡中逐渐清醒过来，感觉头好痛，他想伸手揉一下额头，察觉到双手被捆绑住，于是他立刻睁开眼睛，差点被直对着自己的强光所刺痛。好不容易等眼睛适应光线后，发现自己全身赤裸地躺在手术台上，下身盖着无菌布，手脚都被牢牢地束缚住，有两根粗大的皮管连接着针头插入自己的腹部。哈利努力扭过头，顺着皮管的来源望去，便看到了那罐非常眼熟的明蓝色半透明液体。他惊恐万分地想要挣扎，但一切都是白费劲，只能眼睁睁地看着明蓝色的液体顺着皮管慢慢地注入自己的体内。

拜登凑过来暧昧地笑着：“奥斯本先生，或许我应该开始叫你哈利比较合适。这是雷诺斯博士根据理查德·帕克的OMEGA基因转化药调配的浓缩液，能够让你在短时间内就转化为OMEGA，当然过程会比较痛苦。不过我听说你的体质比较特别，应该能够忍受吧？”

“雷诺斯调配的……？”哈利才注意到站在浓缩液吊瓶后面的身影，“胡说八道！你知道你在干什么吗？！”

“我当然知道。”拜登笑着从脖子后面撕下一张贴片，身上开始散发出一股异样的味道。“让你变成OMEGA，然后我会标记你，这样奥斯集团就属于我的了。”

哈利瞪着他那副得意的样子，心中知晓一定有什么不对劲，拜登似乎只知晓那是OMEGA的浓缩液。也就是说……这又是菲亚斯所设下的圈套？就像他利用金霸王来获取ALPHA病株一样，实际上菲亚斯的目标是The Primordial Omega的浓缩液。这时候房间的门被人猛地撞开，哈利听到理查德的怒吼声：“你们在干什么？！天哪！那是……！！”然后是纷杂的脚步声和肢体摩擦的声音。

拜登直起身子望向门口，两名特工已将理查德抓住，他吩咐道：“你们把门关上，让帕克博士也一起欣赏哈利的转化吧！”

看到浓缩液已全部注入哈利的腹部，理查德的心在抽搐，但是现在的状况让他别无选择。于是他艰难地说：“放开我！拜登！你会杀了他的！这种强制转化会压迫他的正常器官，搞不好会让动脉破裂，腹腔大出血！必须让我来做引导修复手术！”

雷诺斯朝拜登点了点头：“他说的没错，正因为浓缩液强制转化的危险，所以他才会采用药物的慢效方式。”

拜登立刻示意特工放开理查德，后者迅速跑到手术台旁，愧疚地看着哈利：“对不起，只能这么做了，原谅我，哈利。”

哈利苦笑，他已能感觉到腹中开始翻腾涌现的阵痛。“看来这就是天意，我始终躲不过去的。”他叹息着闭上眼睛，“手术就拜托你了……”

理查德咬着牙看向雷诺斯：“你来当助手，我需要麻醉剂和手术工具，必须尽快！他的体内应该已经开始反应了。”

一小时后，理查德在手术室旁边的水池清洗自己的手，看着血迹被流水慢慢冲走，疲惫地捂住了眼。如果当年自己不做信息素的研究，这一切就不会发生了。拜登走过来斜靠在门边，幸灾乐祸地说：“多谢你，帕克博士。手术非常成功，今后OMEGA基因转化药的量产化研究也还得仰赖你啊！”

理查德放下手，从镜子里瞪着对方，哈利不能就此被这个恶棍标记，一定要想办法通知复仇者。但是鹰眼和黑寡妇不知所踪，研究所里又严格管制着对外的沟通联系……此时此刻能够解救哈利的只有自己，或者……他脑中灵光一闪，深吸了一口气转身面对拜登，戴上眼镜说：“手术刚结束，虽然哈利已经成为OMEGA了，但是他体内的子宫尚处于恢复阶段。你不能马上侵犯他，否则会让他的子宫受创，很有可能既无法成功标记也会破坏他的生育能力。你不会想要一个不能生育的OMEGA吧？”

拜登微微蹙眉：“那要等多久？”

“至少……等到哈利完全清醒以后。”理查德镇静地说，心中却在发抖，生怕对方不相信他的话。

“也好……”拜登眯起眼睛扭头望了一眼躺在手术台上陷入昏迷的哈利，“神智清醒着的会更有乐趣。”


	29. Chapter 29

当哈利清醒过来时，发现自己躺在床上，赤裸的身体上只盖了一条薄薄的毯子，双手被电磁手铐锁在头顶的床板上，右腿则被锁在床脚。这间并不大的屋子看上去像是卧室，没有多余的装饰，精简的生活必需品整理得井井有条，他那身西装也被整齐地叠放在衣柜旁边的椅子上。他尝试着想要挣脱手铐的束缚，遗憾的是虽然哈利也有着超出常人的力量，但始终未达到蜘蛛侠和美国队长那种水准，加上这又是一副神盾局研发的特制手铐，专门用来对付超级罪犯的。徒劳的挣扎中哈利曲起左腿想借点力，随即想起昏迷前的那个手术，他立刻僵住了。难道自己已经被标记过了？但是下身并未感到异样，他不禁有些纳闷。

过了一会儿，拜登推门进来，看到哈利醒了，立刻高兴地锁上门，一边走近床边一边脱去西装外套、解开领带。“你终于醒了，我还以为要等一整天，没想到几小时就够了。”拜登把脸凑上来，哈利厌恶地把头扭向另一边，但是被固定的双手导致他无法躲开，不过对方只是停在靠近他脖子前深呼吸了一下，然后发出满足的赞叹声：“你的味道实在太美妙了，与那两名女性OMEGA完全不同。”他直起身开始解皮带脱裤子，一边得意地解释：“她们闻上去就像是甜美的蛋糕，很诱人但是经不起推敲。你的气味更富有变幻，在门口时闻上去像是清淡的花香，沁人心脾诱人接近，靠近后则变得浓郁迷人，感觉整个人都被围绕着被拖着下沉。”拜登踢掉鞋子，迫不及待地爬上床，并按住哈利想要踹他的左脚。“老实说，我原本觉得为了获得奥斯集团，你是男人这点也只能忍了，没想到你变成OMEGA后会如此地诱人，那两名女性实验体就完全没让我如此兴奋。”

哈利用力咬着嘴唇努力想让自己平静下来，集中思考该如何应对，武力反抗是不可能的，自己的双手和右脚都被锁着，拜登只要按住他的左腿就能让他无法动弹。既然自己已经变成了The Primordial Omega，那么最有效的方式就是信息素控制，他甚至都能看到对方全身散发的ALPHA气息，与自己的气息交错在一起，看上去完全没有减弱的样子，究竟该如何去操控？然而时间根本不容他细想，拜登已用力将哈利的左腿向外推开，伸手向他的后庭探去。哈利不由得惊叫起来：“放开我！”自己的信息素对应地卷起一阵波澜，在空间中更加浓密地发散开来。

然而这种程度根本就算不上操控，反倒更加激发了拜登对哈利的渴望，他的瞳孔放大、鼻翼张开，就像是情窦初开的少年见到了梦中情人，他的ALPHA信息素也随之变得更为强烈。拜登舔了一下嘴唇，俯身凑近凝视哈利的双眼，平时的风度早就被抛到九霄云外，充满下流的口吻说：“很快你就不敢再这么趾高气扬地命令我了，奥斯本先生。我会让你跪下来求我每天上你，在我身下淫荡地扭着身子伺候我。”

“做梦！”哈利怒笑起来，这时候他想到了彼得……以及与彼得讨论如何用信息素传达指令，不能用蛮力或者感情波动，而是应该用大脑驱动意志力，因为制造信息素的腺体在大脑中。哈利盯着拜登的脸，集中起所有的注意力，然后他看到了，所有ALPHA信息素的源泉，在对方那张可憎的脸后面，大脑的深处有着一团发光的微小物体。但是在信息素的包裹中那团发光体在哈利的视野中膨大、变得无比清晰。于是哈利在脑中想象着自己的信息素气流凝聚成一把利刃，深深地扎入那团发光体内。

看到哈利安静下来后，拜登还以为被自己的ALPHA信息素威慑住了，满意地将注意力转向他的下身，他非常想立刻就插入进去，但是显然不做充足的扩张是行不通的。就在这时候，拜登突然有种被冰刺入脑袋的错觉，极致的寒冷从头到脚迅速席卷全身然后又散去，只留下大脑中一股被深度冻伤后的灼烧感。他迷惑地停下手，看着自己身下的哈利，对方冷冷地笑了，轻轻地吐出有力的命令：“放开我。”拜登想都没有想，就松开钳制住哈利左腿的手，踉跄地下床取过钥匙，打开电磁手铐与脚镣。做完这些事后，拜登站在床边呆若木鸡，自己究竟是怎么了？为什么会这么做？难道不该是抓住这个绝佳的机会标记眼前的OMEGA吗？可现在他的脑子里却莫名地冒出了两个无法挥去的念头——哈利·奥斯本的生命是最重要的；哈利·奥斯本的命令是绝对的。这两个念头铭刻于大脑深处，浸透入骨髓，控制着肢体。

哈利揉了揉因摩擦而红肿的手腕，跳下床去穿自己的衣服，同时眯起眼睛打量着拜登脑内的那个发光体，现在这个红色的光团中闪烁着一个明蓝色的印记，就像是用烙铁刻上去的徽记一样。他忍不住笑起来，穿好西装后对依然处于莫名其妙的拜登说：“你真的完全不知道自己干了什么啊……真是可悲。现在，告诉我。黑寡妇和鹰眼去哪里了？菲亚斯在哪里？理查德·帕克博士又怎样了？”

“黑寡妇和鹰眼被蝮蛇带去九头蛇在华盛顿的秘密据点了，她打算给他们洗脑。菲亚斯是谁？理查德·帕克博士被关押在他自己的房间里，我派了两名ALPHA特工守着。”拜登老老实实地一一作答。

这让哈利不禁搓揉着双手无法停止笑意：“啊～虽然OMEGA那两个该死的特征让我很讨厌，但是不得不说，能够身为原初的终末者还是很爽的。看来你果然是被菲亚斯当棋子耍了，那么是谁把浓缩液给你、并建议把我变成OMEGA的？雷诺斯那个蠢货？”

拜登颔首：“是的，雷诺斯也是九头蛇的成员，为了信息素研究一直潜伏在奥斯集团中。他告诉我那罐浓缩液能够把你迅速地转化成OMEGA，而我标记你后，等于得到了整个奥斯集团，这对九头蛇的霸业是重要的一环。”

“哼，九头蛇的霸业……我会让它成为我的。”哈利冷笑，“那么首先把你所知的在奥斯集团内部、以及我身边的九头蛇成员名单，还有蝮蛇所在的据点地址写出来，然后带我去找雷诺斯算账。”拜登依言走到桌边，从抽屉中取出信纸如实写出清单。然后他拨通内线电话给雷诺斯的实验室，要求对方过来，结果是其助手接电话，说博士在几小时之前就回自己屋子休息了。哈利旁听着，有种不祥的预感，遂催促拜登直接带他去居住区。

当他们两人来到雷诺斯房间所在的走廊时，便看到两名特工和一名研究员站在门口不知捣鼓什么。拜登走过去质问，那两名特工原本是他派去守着理查德的房间，结果被那名研究员叫来帮忙，因为到了晚餐时间来找雷诺斯结果怎么叫门都不应。哈利站在走廊入口犹豫了一下后，慢吞吞地走过去，那两名特工立刻将视线投向他并露出痴迷的眼神，果然都是ALPHA。虽然对同时刻印两名ALPHA不是很有把握，但哈利决定还是要尝试练习一下，毕竟以后多半会同时面多多名ALPHA的场合。所以当哈利再度用意念描绘两把利刃插入腺体形成印记时，不可控地散发出更为浓郁的信息素，那名BETA研究员都讶异地转向他。虽然BETA能闻到味道，但是感受不到OMEGA的诱惑性，况且那名研究员隶属于奥斯集团ALPHA产品的团队也无权接近OMEGA实验区，因此他很纳闷这股味道与ALPHA们截然不同，没有任何攻击性的刺激味，反而好闻得让人心境平和。哈利在心中咋舌，看来自己得多练习一下控制的力度，否则会无端地引起不必要的注意。他赶紧对拜登说：“你不能打开门禁吗？”以此来转移那名BETA的注意力。

“当然可以。”拜登慌忙掏出自己的门禁卡，刷开被锁死的电子门，推开后他率先冲进去，结果整个人僵直在门口。哈利从拜登的身后探头朝里面张望，首先看到的是悬挂在空中的一双脚，他愣了一下然后悟过来，抬头往上望去，雷诺斯将自己吊死在天花板上的消防水管上。“这是怎么回事？！”拜登转身冲着那两名特工怒吼，他们也很莫名地摊手回答：“我们过来时房门就锁着，没看到可疑人员。”

走廊的另一端响起脚步声，又是三名特工，为首的一名精悍男子一边拔出枪一边对拜登说：“先生，监控室说这里有状况？然后我刚才闻到了一股味道……”他的声音在走近时低沉下来，眼睛已完全盯在了哈利身上，满脸的疑惑与惊艳。1名ALPHA与2名BETA……哈利微微蹙眉，迅速地刻印了那名ALPHA后，指了一下房间里那具悬挂着的尸体：“雷诺斯博士自杀了，你们最好先查看一下房间里有没有可疑的线索，然后去监控室查找录像，这段时间里有谁进入过这间屋子。”那名精悍男子收起枪点头走入屋中，另外两名BETA特工则狐疑地看着哈利，不懂这位发号施令的年轻人是什么来头。拜登在一旁咆哮起来：“你们两个！没听到奥斯本先生的话吗？！还不快去和汉默探员一起搜查房间？！”他的ALPHA信息素立刻压制住那两名BETA探员，使他们打了个哆嗦，满怀畏惧地跟着进屋。一直贴着墙壁站着的研究员怯生生地询问：“拜登先生，那我呢？请问可否回实验室？”

哈利微微一笑：“我看你还是跟着汉默探员吧，事情没有搞清楚之前，乱传消息可就不太好了。”拜登立刻欺近那名BETA研究员：“听见没有？去跟着汉默探员别走开，也别多嘴！”研究员拼命地点头转身进屋，心想奥斯本先生真厉害，能让拜登议员言听计从。“接下来……”哈利瞥了一眼另外两名ALPHA探员，对拜登说：“你们三个带我去见帕克博士吧，希望他平安无事。”

幸好理查德·帕克没有生命危险，拜登打开他的房门时，众人发现理查德被五花大绑在桌脚，嘴里塞着一团毛巾，他一看到哈利立刻焦急地发出呜呜声。哈利赶紧上前拿掉毛巾，然后让一名特工用刀子割断麻绳。理查德迫不及待地问：“哈利！你没事吧？上帝啊，你应该还没被标记吧？”

“我没事……”哈利蹲在理查德身边，待他被松绑后扶着他站起来，结果自己却突然感觉一阵头晕、眼前发黑，哈利伸手捂住自己的眼睛，待晕眩感消褪后才敢抬起头来。他有些纳闷：“这是怎么回事？贫血？”

理查德扫了一眼拜登他们，然后压低声音对哈利说：“大概是你过度使用了大量信息素。The Primordial Omega的力量非常强大，但是也会消耗更多的精力。而无论是ALPHA还是OMEGA，信息素的产生是根据每个人的体质而定。也就是说，虽然你拥有很强的自愈体质，能够提供大量的信息素制造，但若使用过度，消耗超过产出时，就会像你母亲艾莉西娅那样，被迫用生命能量去填补。所以你得学会更为精准地控制力，尽量用少量的信息素来达到最好的控制效果。”

哈利苦笑道：“明白了，不过我得能够抽出足够的时间来练习。对了，是谁把你绑起来的？雷诺斯还是菲亚斯？”他推测是后者，按照之前菲亚斯那番套路，定是操控雷诺斯把浓缩液交给拜登，然后将对方伪装成上吊自杀来灭口。

理查德回答说：“是菲亚斯，果然他就是当年那名杀人犯实验体。他说之前就后悔过杀了我，因为康纳斯继续我的跨物种基因研究长达10年却毫无建树。所以现在即便发现我还活着，他也决定留我一命，我的研究对他来说还有利用价值吧。还有他要我把这个给你……”说着，他转身指着放在桌上的一个旅行背包。“当心点，他没说里面有什么，只说必须交给你。”

哈利拉着理查德后退了几步，向一名特工使了个颜色：“打开它。”那名特工上前拉开背包，往里面瞅了一眼，然后把东西倒了出来撒在桌上。那是一叠各种各样的护照和证件，一册小本子，一张照片。哈利走上前去，发现那张照片上的女孩竟然是格温，他有些莫名地放下照片后翻看那册小本子，里面写满了一排排的人名，每个人名后面跟着国家、职位、住址、备注说明。哈利草草翻了一下，发现其中有的是各国政要，有的是超级罪犯或英雄，有的是黑帮老大，有的则是科技或某一领域的知名人士，还有一些跨国帝国型企业的董事长。

“哈利……”理查德在一旁翻看着那些护照证件，然后惊恐地对他说：“这些伪造证件全是你的。”哈利皱起眉头，随手拿过一本俄罗斯的护照查看。伪造得非常逼真，完全看不出破绽。上面的照片是他本人，但是标注的名字却是一个俄罗斯人名。他想了想后终于明白了，不由得在心中冷笑，菲亚斯这个懦夫，居然来这招！“菲亚斯究竟要干什么？”理查德还是有些不明白，“为什么还有格温的照片？”

哈利一边把那些证件和小本子放回背包里，一边解释：“不是他要干什么，而是我必须干什么。菲亚斯给了我一份遍布全球的具备权势、能力、财富的ALPHA名单。在我去征服这些ALPHA之前，他应该不会冒险来标记我。”

理查德讶异地看着他：“可是你没必要这么做！彼得不会凭借标记来控制你，所以……”

“你知道格温为什么会死吗？”哈利不客气地打断对方，“她没有做错任何事，就因为她是蜘蛛侠的女友，所以才会被我害死。同样的，不管是菲亚斯还是彼得或者其他的ALPHA，只要标记了我，就会成为众矢之的。我的能力被他人所知只是时间问题，试想一下当九头蛇、毁灭博士、满大人、金霸王这些人一旦知道了我的能力后，他们会怎么做？单纯地杀了我？还是杀掉我的ALPHA、重新标记我？当一个世界的霸主之位放在这些人面前时，他们的选择不言而喻。更别说各国政府知晓后，必然会想尽一切办法处决我，然后将整个ALPHA事件抹黑成全部是我个人的阴谋，这也势必会连带影响到ALPHA和OMEGA们的处境，掀起新一轮的人种歧视，并有可能演变为更大规模的混乱甚至战争。所以我必须先发制人，将所有具备威胁力的ALPHA们全部施加刻印，让他们无法反抗我。”他顿了顿，看到理查德的一脸震惊表情，微笑起来：“不过你放心，我对征服世界没兴趣，这只是为了生存。等我把这些威胁全部变成我的助力后，我会回来找彼得，让他安心地标记我。”

“可是……可是你这么做还是称了菲亚斯的心意，他就是想让你征服世界，然后再设圈套标记你。就像他已经成功的这些事情，散播ALPHA病毒、让你变成The Primordial Omega。”理查德想要竭力劝说，这样做太冒险了，而且也太过恐怖，那些ALPHA们全是有能力造成极大的影响力，如果全部被一个人所操控的话……后果将不堪设想。

哈利傲然回答：“菲亚斯不会得逞的，我现在唯一担心的是发情。如果能预测出其规律和发作的时间、或者是你研究的抑制剂有效，那么没有一个ALPHA能动得了我。”

理查德无言地看着哈利，这时候他才发现对方始终是诺曼·奥斯本的儿子。在面对威胁时会将之视为挑战，并抓住一切对自己有利的要素，不择手段也要达成目标。如果说他们父子俩有什么不同的话，可能差别就在于诺曼是为了自己的野心，哈利则真的是为了自己和彼得的生存。

原本黑寡妇和鹰眼每天都会与美国队长他们联络一次，可是今天一直等到晚上都没有音讯，手机全部关机，队长他们心知不妙，立刻联系哈利他们下榻的酒店，前台的答复是三人一大早就出去了，一小时前奥斯本先生一个人回来，然后拎着一个金绿色的手提箱、背着旅行袋又走了。这使得刚从学校回来的彼得急得上蹿下跳，昨晚还与哈利通过电话，他们今天一早应该是去拜访AO研究所的。彼得本来还心情特别好，终于等到能够快要与哈利重逢的时刻了，并且今天去学校办理跳级和毕业手续也非常顺利。因为ALPHA病毒被隔离、以及接下来一连串复仇者任务的关系，导致彼得无法正常地去学校上课，但在隔离期间他实在无聊，不仅全部自学了剩下一学年的课程，还把研究生的教材、参考书和资料全部看完。所以彼得委托导师和系主任帮忙，能否给他进行毕业考试和论文答辩，实现跳级提前完成学业，并保留考研的资格，等他手头的事情全部处理完毕后，再回来读研。面对彼得这样的尖子高材生，导师自然全力帮他争取，否则因出席率而结业未免太可惜了。加上菲利西亚·哈代以奥斯集团CEO的名义给校长写了一封很长的推荐信，说明因为彼得在奥斯集团的信息素项目组实习，表现非常优异，在针对ALPHA病毒的研究上提出了不少独到的建议，因此被政府的特派专员看中，需要去参加一段封闭式的研究，请求学校能够为如此优秀的学生特别网开一面，让彼得·帕克用自己的实力来证明他已能够毕业、并具备考研的资格。校长看完推荐信，再看看用热切眼神盯着自己的导师和系主任，心说：“这个彼得·帕克不就是奥斯本先生的男友吗？人家在半年前给学校捐了好大一笔钱，前段时间校董事与我聊天时都暗示过好好照顾。再说这人的能力确实不俗，也并非光靠人脉关系。他参加的政府研究项目又是当前全球热门的ALPHA病毒，若有重大突破性成果，那样也是给我们学校增光啊！”一番权衡后，校长欣然同意彼得的申请。这下彼得终于能无忧无虑地整天呆在复仇者大厦里，等着出任务和哈利的回归了，谁知道如今又有要出事的坏兆头？

于是托尼立刻开启机库中的昆式战斗机，众人一起飞往华盛顿的途中，彼得收到了哈利的一条短信：「娜塔莎与克林特在九头蛇的据点，危急，地址为……令尊在研究所，安全。我爱你，彼。」看到最后那句话，彼得的呼吸都几欲停止——在他们最亲密的那段时期里，哈利都从未说过“我爱你”。彼得还记得有次他们在床上激情后的相拥时，自己先说了这句话，然后想逗哈利说出回应，结果对方却笑着回答：“我才不会说那三个字呢，太蠢了。”于是彼得立刻回拨哈利的手机，然而得到的再度是关机的提示。面对这种状况，也不仅是彼得着急，美国队长也非常担心，毕竟哈利的情况特殊，他很怕The Primordial Omega沦落为恶徒所用。史蒂夫迅速地做出应对，将队伍拆成两支，自己和蜘蛛侠前往研究所，钢铁侠、猎鹰、浩克则去九头蛇的据点营救伙伴。

意外的是当美国队长与蜘蛛侠抵达研究所时，拜登和理查德一起来迎接他们，并直接请入了办公室。理查德把哈利被转化为The Primordial Omega的事情详细地说了一遍，最后他苦笑着对彼得说：“很抱歉事情会发展成这样，不过你们还是来晚了，哈利早就离开，我也不知道他接下来会去哪里。”

彼得完全呆住了，心中一阵翻腾，到头来哈利还是不肯与他一起解决困难，依然又像以前那样，一味地独自踏上一条扭曲的道路。美国队长看了彼得一眼，然后指着拜登：“那么他为何还在这里？还是故意等我们来把他送交给FBI？”

拜登毫无惧色地说：“我身负着奥斯本先生交予的任务，怎可能让复仇者来抓捕我？”

看到队长一副不可思议的表情，理查德急忙解释：“这是哈利的主意。他说九头蛇的箴言就是砍掉一个头，又长出两个。光是一个个逮捕没有用，除非彻底深入内部才能斩草除根。现在即便揭穿拜登的身份、并关押他，九头蛇还是会有其他卧底来接手替代他。所以，还不如就让拜登继续做下去，他可以充当双面间谍给我们提供情报。”

“这……可靠吗？”美国队长有些狐疑地望向，虽然他不得不承认哈利这个主意有一番道理，但是这种战术需要严密不走漏任何风声。

拜登议员摆出一副标准的高官骄傲姿态回答：“我对奥斯本先生的忠诚轮不到美国队长来质疑，九头蛇确实是我曾经效忠的对象，但是现在与伟大且高贵的奥斯本先生相比，红骷髅所树立的理念实在是渺小地可以忽略不计。为了奥斯本先生，即便要我奉上这条卑微的性命，也在所不辞！”队长和蜘蛛侠目瞪口呆，心中皆感受到一股涌上来的恐惧——原初的终末者对ALPHA的控制力竟然如此强大！

理查德苦笑着对拜登说：“我明白，接下来我会和队长他们解释的。多谢你的协助，麻烦让我们单独谈谈吧？”拜登点点头，趾高气扬地离开办公室。目送他离去后，理查德解释说：“哈利临走前，吩咐拜登要听从我。所以……你们也看到了，这就是The Primordial Omega独有的控制力。哈利会将自己的信息素凝聚成一个印记，刻入ALPHA大脑中的腺体，激发ALPHA基因中对他的服从天性。被刻印后的ALPHA会把哈利视为至高无上的存在，会竭力去保护他，并且服从他的每一个命令。但是要如此操作，哈利必须接近目标，所以这将会是一项困难重重的大工程。”

“这太危险了。”美国队长忧心忡忡地开口，“恐怕我不得不把The Primordial Omega的事情通知政府，全球通缉捉拿哈利·奥斯本。”

“不！”帕克父子一起惊呼，他们对视了一眼后，还是由理查德先说。“最初我也是和队长你一样的想法，让一个人操控世界上最有权势、有能力的ALPHA们，恐怕会是一个大灾难。但是哈利说服了我……不，正确来说应该是彼得你说服了我。”理查德拍了拍儿子的肩膀，微笑了一下，然后再度转向美国队长。“你们应该记得在半年前，我非常不信任哈利，因为他是奥斯本，并且他确确实实堕落过、干过坏事、杀害过无辜的人。这些都是不可原谅的罪行，所以不难想象，当这样一个恶棍掌握着如此巨大的权力时，他会干出怎样的事情来？那时候我一直认为哈利在欺骗彼得，来获得他的自愈力，并故意让ALPHA病毒扩散，使他能够达成诺曼的野心、统治整个世界。结果是彼得说服了我，还有斯塔克先生……以及其他复仇者们。让我相信人是会改变的，哈利确实是走过弯路，但是他的本性并非邪恶。然后……就在今天，哈利在临走前对我说的一番话，让我更加确信这点。”他停顿了一下，从口袋中掏出格温的照片，递给彼得后开始转述：“哈利说，他永远都不会忘记自己曾经干过的坏事。把他从憎恨与黑暗中拯救出来的是蜘蛛侠、也是被他伤害得最深的彼得·帕克，而且不止救过他一次。不仅如此，彼得你还能够不计前嫌，带给他从未感受过的幸福，以及很多很多的快乐。所以，这让他看清楚自己应该走的道路，应该如何回应这份无比贵重的感情。既然被迫成为原初的终末者，那么他就会好好地利用这份力量，去刻印那些ALPHA们，并会给他们下达命令，那就是不准加害蜘蛛侠和他的亲人、朋友。以及他会用这能力去铲除金霸王、九头蛇。至于菲亚斯的威胁，哈利说他深信对方不会成功的，因为他相信彼得……相信蜘蛛侠会拯救他，正如你之前所做过的……彼得，从猎人克拉文、毒液、逆转录遗传病、屠杀、金霸王的手中，一次又一次地解救他。”

蜘蛛侠紧紧地攥住格温的照片，因为太过用力而有些颤抖。理查德将自己的手掌覆盖上来，传递着一股坚定的温暖。“哈利最后的一句话是将照片给我时说的——「这种悲剧不会再发生了」。”然后他看着美国队长：“我想请求你，队长。相信他们俩人，给他们一次机会。”美国队长则看着蜘蛛侠，最终长叹一口气：“我明白了……但是，我们得先回纽约，与其他人汇合后，听取大家的意见，以及接下来我们必须做什么。无论怎样，ALPHA人群都会使世界局势有所变化，加上以后逐渐增加的普通OMEGA人群……棘手的事情会越来越多，我们不能坐等看着哈利独自行动。”


	30. Chapter 30

美国队长和蜘蛛侠准备离开研究所时，接到了钢铁侠的通知，他们已成功地捣毁九头蛇据点，并将鹰眼与黑寡妇解救出来，两人虽然没有大碍，但是黑寡妇因为在被拖去实验时与敌人搏斗，接着莫名地发起高烧来，好处是导致洗脑实验没能继续下去，坏处是不知她感染了什么病菌导致发烧，所以钢铁侠他们先驾驶昆式战斗机回纽约，急于给黑寡妇进行检查。好在拜登借给他们研究所专用的直升飞机，所以当他们两人赶回纽约的复仇者大厦时，黑寡妇已经做完检查回自己房间睡觉了。浩克依然保持着原样没变回班纳，于是托尼他们只能坐等队长和彼得的归来。

听完队长的叙述后，托尼皱起眉头说：“虽然我也赞同理查德的建议，但是哈利这种做法还是太冒险了，计划是不错，但他一个人总有孤掌难鸣之时，而且万一发情了怎么办？更别说一旦The Primordial Omega的身份为大众所知后，会有多少人想要他的性命。他也就能控制ALPHA而已，面对BETA也没辙吧？”

“所以我决定去找哈利。”彼得很坚定地说，这是他在回来的路上所思考出的结果。“我不能放任他一个人去冒险，若他执意要把这个计划进行到底的话……那么我会陪着他。”

美国队长则始终对于哈利操控ALPHA的这种行为不太认可，毕竟这是在肆意干涉他人的意志，即便初衷再好也不能因此无视。浩克在一旁哼哼：“话说得再漂亮也没用，别人用飞机坦克轰炸你的时候，难道还不能还手吗？”鹰眼立刻点头附和：“哈利的顾虑是对的，有这种能力在身，如果不能先发制人，那么等待他的只有两条路——被杀或是被终生监禁。这也是没得选择的唯一出路吧？”

猎鹰提出一个困扰众人已久的问题：“不知托尔回仙宫寻找魔法解决的途径进行得如何了？都这么久了他怎么还不回来？”

“这……可能仙宫那边出了什么事情吧？”托尼苦恼地回答，“伤脑筋的是他那边可以看到我们的世界，我们却完全无法联系到他。所以现在只能靠我们自己来解决，队长的顾虑也不是没来由，就怕哈利只想用能力来求生存，到时候环境趋势的变化，又促使他不得不真的利用能力来操控他人达成生存以外的目的。小蜘蛛你先别急，我并不是说哈利会主动去作恶，恐怕当他处于这个特殊身份的位置时，顺应时局的变化而不得不被迫去利用能力，就像现在为了生存去刻印那些ALPHA一样。”

“这我倒不担心，因为有个很好的解决方法，能够让哈利安心地呆在小虫身边、窝在家里。”一把清脆的声音在门口响起，众人齐齐望去，黑寡妇斜靠在门框旁，脸色依然有些过分的苍白，但比之前被高烧折磨到昏迷的状态好了很多。

美国队长立刻问：“娜塔莎！你没事了吗？”看到对方点头后便又问：“什么解决方法？”

娜塔莎慢步走入屋内，一边说：“我这6个月可不是白陪着哈利的，他的性格和行为模式已经被我摸透了。其实很简单，只要小虫标记哈利、让他怀孕就行了。哈利自己的童年并不幸福，所以一旦当他有了孩子，必然会投入最大的专注度与心血去对待，这样就根本不用担心他去顾及其它事情了。”

这个方法让彼得眼睛一亮，队长却有些哭笑不得，这简直就是用不道德的手段去对应另一种不道德的行为，但是真心细想下来，还确实没有更好的替代方案。此时，鹰眼看着黑寡妇走近，吸了吸鼻子微微蹙眉：“娜塔莎你换了一种新香水？味道怎么这么刺鼻？”

这位红发的唯一的女性复仇者一脸鄙夷地回敬鹰眼：“那是ALPHA信息素的味道！”看到众人齐齐露出无比震惊的蠢样，她凶狠地威胁道：“你们谁都不准开口！彼得，把你老爸的联系方式给我，我要问问他女性ALPHA的事情。”

彼得张口结舌地还没来得及给出电话号码，克林特却恍然大悟地自寻死路：“什么？！这不公平！为什么你能变成ALPHA？我却变不了？！啊！难道你发烧是因为身体也有变化吗？难道……娜塔莎你的裤裆！这不科学！……哎唷唷……好痛……娜塔莎……放手……我透不过气来了……”看到克林特被黑寡妇锁喉的惨叫状，彼得赶紧写下电话号码递上去。

事实上，哈利并不会蠢到认为自己独自一人便能挑战全世界，他当然很清楚自己的弱点和不足，鹰眼给他的建议也从未忘记过。所以哈利先是借用了拜登手下最能干的ALPHA探员汉默，毕竟他需要对方的飞机、汽车等各种交通工具驾驶技术，以及反侦察与索敌的经验。然后他回酒店取了绿魔机甲，并致电给毒液，要对方找管家替他准备外出的行李用品和大量现金后带至华盛顿。或许是因为异变生物的关系，毒液不会受任何ALPHA信息素的影响，所以对于哈利来说，在接下来即将展开的漫长征途中，非常需要如此强大又衷心的帮手。至于毒液本人则听到哈利需要他的帮助时，异常地高兴，立刻去找管家帮忙打包行李，连夜赶到华盛顿与哈利汇合。为了防止复仇者他们追踪，哈利让汉默给他找了一间FBI的安全屋，然后他穿上绿魔战甲飞往高级住宅区。在离开这个国家之前，哈利必须确保埋下第一批可靠的种子。

安德伍德回到家中时，已近半夜。妻子克莱儿估计早已睡去，但是他却依然处于兴奋中。近期ALPHA病毒所带起一连串的事件，令现任总统焦头烂额、支持率持续下跌，这将会是自己夺权的好机会。在返回家中的路上，安德伍德接到拜登的电话，这位对立党派中呼声非常高的年轻议员前来主动示好结盟，究竟是个好兆头抑或是陷阱？他现在尚不能加以判断，但有一点可以肯定的是只要运用恰当，这将会是一枚好棋子。于是安德伍德从吧台里拿了一瓶酒和杯子后走进书房，想小酌片刻细思接下来的布局。但他站在漆黑的书房门口，手指在电灯开关处停滞了，房间里的大窗敞开着，苍白的月光洒落进来，映衬着站在那里的一个纤细人影。安德伍德之所以没有立刻选择逃跑或是大声呼喊屋外的保镖，是因为此时夜风从窗外吹拂而入，带过来一阵沁人肺腑的清香。很难形容这股香味，像是某种花香又没有那么甜腻，可却在不知不觉中迅速地充斥在周围，令人有种恍若沉浸在世外桃源花海丛中的错觉，心境莫名地趋向柔和平静，同时又想渴求更多。这促使安德伍德镇静地按下电灯开关，然后他看到窗前那人的面容——柔顺的栗金色短发，白皙的肌肤，尖瘦的脸颊上挂着微笑的酒窝，最吸引人的还是那双淡蓝色的眼睛，一旦望进去会感觉心跳都停滞了一拍，整个人都控制不住地沉溺下去。而那股具有魔力的香味则突然变得浓郁起来，渗透入安德伍德的毛孔中，穿透其身，敲击着他的心。即便是年轻时与克莱儿相遇，都没能像此刻在安德伍德心中点燃起近乎痴狂的爱恋，他自己都无法理解这种说不清道不明的情愫究竟因何而起。

穿着奇怪盔甲的男人发出一串低声轻笑，他的声音软软地透着近似哭腔的鼻音，非常地动听。“安德伍德先生，虽然我们是第一次见面，但我想你应该认识我。”

安德伍德当然认识对方，对哈利·奥斯本的听证会是他一手操办的，总统曾明确暗示过若有必要，可将一切罪责推在奥斯本的头上，以此来转移民众对ALPHA事件的怨恨。但是，这样一个曾被他视为弃子的人，为何现在却能触动他的心弦？随着哈利的慢慢走近，安德伍德突然有种被冰水淋透的奇妙感觉，虽然这份诡异随即消散而去，但他心中知晓有什么不对劲……或者是说有什么东西起了变化，因为哈利·奥斯本……眼前的这位年轻男子，变成了安德伍德一生所渴求的神祗。

哈利走到安德伍德的面前停下，凝视着对方那充满痴迷的眼神，微笑着说：“我想托你帮我办几件事情，对你来说应该是举手之劳。”他知晓自己现在说出的每一个字，对方都会将其奉为神谕。“第一件事，迅速结束那个可笑的听证会，因为我最迟明晚就要离开；第二件事，与拜登联手，帮助他成立AO特殊人群委员会，并争取将之扩大为各国间联调的组织，当然我会在日后让其他国家的相关负责人来加以支持。第三件事，明天一早，安排在首府的国会和白宫中的ALPHA们与我见面，地方由你来定，选一个隐蔽又安全、不会被他人目击的场所。”安德伍德一一点头答应，第三件事情虽然比较麻烦，但凭借他的关系网，应该能够办到。

“最后……”哈利轻轻地将手放在安德伍德的肩头，并满意地看到即便是如此一个小动作都能让对方兴奋。“我的回报是帮助你赢得椭圆形办公室的椅子，为了我，也请你务必努力。”这项提议原本就是安德伍德的目标，但是由The Primordial Omega的口中说出来，意义却深远了许多，令这位老谋深算的众议院多数党党鞭立刻双目放光、心潮澎湃。哈利将写着相关ALPHA名单、和新买的一次性手机号码的纸条塞入对方手中，然后转身跳出窗外，踩上飞行器疾驰而去。

今天这一整天实在折腾得够呛，即便有着超级体能，哈利回到安全屋时还是累得直接倒在床上，挥手让刚刚到达的毒液别来打扰他，然后沉沉地睡去。次日一早，哈利就被手机铃声吵醒，他艰难地接起电话，是安德伍德通知他会面场所已安排妥当，人员也都通知到位了。于是哈利只能强撑着起床，洗了一把冷水澡后顿时清醒了不少，毒液变回埃迪的模样，并已给他准备了味道还不错的简餐，这令哈利有些惊讶。毒液得意地解释：“是鹰眼教我的，不光是薄煎饼和煮蛋，我还学会了做蔬菜汤、煎牛排、三明治、炒蛋。他送了一本食谱给我，你喜欢吃啥就告诉我吧，我很能学的。”

哈利想起那六个月里鹰眼因为无聊，就整天拿毒液来消遣，一会儿教它这个一会教它那个，最初黑寡妇还会插手管管，后来她都放弃了，任由这两人在大宅里上蹿下跳地到处折腾。没想到鹰眼教的这些乱七八糟的东西居然也有派上用场的时候，哈利不禁好笑地问：“他还教了你什么？”

“很多……我现在能掌握变身成其他人的模样，只要碰触过这人获取DNA信息。还有玩赛车、飞行射击游戏，鹰眼说游戏玩得好，现实里也就能会开车开飞机。以及如何从网上搜各种资源信息、怎么撬锁、套绳、走钢丝等等。”

哈利听着有些哭笑不得，有些技能确实蛮管用的，但有些简直就是搞笑嘛！解决掉早餐后，哈利让汉默去机场找奥斯本家的私人飞机和机组人员，给飞机加满油并随时准备出发，同时也叮嘱他注意一下是否有人在监视机场。所幸复仇者似乎并不打算阻止他，所以当哈利顺利地办完事情后抵达机场，没有遇到任何障碍。这连续两天的奔波劳累，加上今天刻印了太多ALPHA，导致哈利登机后就扣上保险带、戴上眼罩，给一旁的毒液和汉默扔下一句：“到马吉普尔再叫醒我。”然后开始呼呼大睡。

马吉普尔位于东南亚的一个海港国家，地方虽小，但是因为历史原因导致当地居民鱼龙混杂，这里坐拥着世界上最穷奢极欲的赌场、奢华的七星级酒店、永不熄灯的繁华商业街，同时也并存着大量昏暗狭窄的小巷、以及鸽子笼般密集的贫民窟。这里是东南亚毒品的重要流通市场之一，也是金霸王在美国以外开辟的主要据点。自从他夺取ALPHA病毒被通缉后，就一直窝在马吉普尔的珍珠酒店里，楼下的赌场有他的投资，郊区还有与九头蛇一起新建的「Phantom」加工厂，在这里反而更方便与全球各地的毒枭进行交易。正如今天，金霸王刚与缅甸的大毒枭坤沙谈妥一大笔交易，他们坐在珍珠酒店豪华包房的客厅沙发中，看着卫星电视中ALPHA相关新闻报道，闲聊着这股人类变革风波给他们带来的好处。

新闻中公布了美国政府关于ALPHA病毒事件听证会的调查结果，罪责全部归于九头蛇和金霸王的黑帮组织，加上早先的神盾局事件，白宫发言人在媒体前非常激动地表示将会投入更大的力度，严厉打击九头蛇等犯罪组织。哈利·奥斯本则被塑造成无辜的受害者，而奥斯集团在病毒事件发生后投入了大量人力物力财力，积极地协助美国政府进行相关的研究，并取得了多项显著的成果。这些研究将会很大程度上帮助ALPHA、BETA人群的多层次需求，改善他们之间的矛盾，同时还有一项神秘的OMEGA研究，此研究将会在联合国专项会议上公布，并会将部分研究信息分享给所有的国家，奥斯集团也将会用他们的研究成果来帮助各国解决ALPHA人群引起的种种问题。

坤沙看着电视中的新闻播报，发出一声冷笑：“这个世界无法阻止我们ALPHA的步伐，BETA是人类进化中被淘汰的劣质品。”

“哈哈，话虽如此，我倒是对奥斯集团的研究很感兴趣。”金霸王摇晃着手中的酒杯，暧昧地笑着，他想起了在某间秘密仓库中愉悦的三天。“哈利·奥斯本是个很有趣的人，不知这个所谓的OMEGA研究会是怎样的。”

“关于这个，我可以来为你解答。”一把软糯的声音在门口响起，金霸王讶异地扭头望去，便看到自己刚提到的“很有趣的人”正从门口施施然地走进来。哈利穿着一身绿魔战甲，手中拎着折叠成滑板的飞行器，一个浑身漆黑胸口有着白色蜘蛛标志的怪物跟在他身后。而那几名奉命守在门外戒备的金霸王、坤沙的手下，则默然地站在门口，竟然没有向自己老大做任何通报、也没有加以阻止，就让哈利走入屋内。这种诡异的违和感让金霸王不由得心生警惕，向站在一旁的副手使了个眼色，对方和坤沙的副手立刻迎上去打算钳制住哈利。但是当这两名能干的ALPHA副手靠近哈利时，身体微微颤抖了一下，接着两人各自朝旁边退让开，使哈利·奥斯本大摇大摆地来到沙发前，将飞行器随手搁置在地上，然后毫不客气地在金霸王的对面、坤沙的身边坐下，微笑着看着金霸王。

掌控着金三角整个毒品生产与交易线、拥有万人军队、不可一世的大毒枭坤沙，面对如此无礼的陌生人却是一反常态地温和，他甚至小心翼翼地挪了下屁股，让自己能更加凑近哈利·奥斯本的身边，只为了能深深地呼吸、品味对方散发出的那股气息。金霸王横扫北美黑帮那么多年，第一次从心底里感到一股莫名的恐惧，不仅是因为坤沙的态度，更是源于自身对哈利燃烧起的爱恋，他从不相信爱情这套鬼东西，认为那会使自己变得软弱，性事对于他来说只是满足于身体的享受，从来就与爱挂不上钩。就在一分钟之前，金霸王还觉得哈利·奥斯本是个不错的玩物，可现在却因为那股神秘的气息而完全改变了想法，这不科学！

在金霸王想要努力克制住自己脑内突生出来的奇怪情愫时，哈利侧头转向坤沙，笑吟吟地问：“如果我没猜错的话，你应该是被多个国家通缉的大毒枭坤沙吧？”他提问的同时将原初终末者的信息素刻印于对方的ALPHA腺体上，换来了坤沙顺从地颔首与衷心。此行真是一举两得，哈利为此很开心，本来他还在伤脑筋该如何突破坤沙在缅甸边境的堡垒。于是他拍了拍坤沙的肩膀：“让我和金霸王好好地谈谈，你去帮我倒杯上好的美酒。”让美国政府头疼不已、缅甸军队都畏惧的坤沙，如同他所驯服的手下一般乖乖地站起身，去吧台找寻最昂贵的酒。这让金霸王无比震惊，而他们的那些手下也都顺从地站在门口，用热切地眼神注视着奥斯本。

“你究竟干了什么？！”金霸王一边问，一边不动声色地将手移动到腰后。虽然他更喜欢用拳头殴打别人肉体时骨头碎裂所带来的快感，但是某些情况下最有效的还是枪支，所以他一直在腰后别着一把格洛克19。

哈利将身体窝在松软的真皮沙发中，非常地放松、无所畏惧，脸上始终挂着狡黠的笑容。“你应该问你的合作伙伴菲亚斯，他干了什么？以及把你当枪使的结果。”

金霸王微微眯起眼睛，右手已经握住了手枪。“把我当枪使？说来听听，这是怎么回事？”

“说了也没有意义，反正你都快要死了。我为什么要让你当个明白人而死呢？糊涂鬼不是更好？”哈利捉狭地说着，翘起二郎腿，看着金霸王的发光腺体，然后当对方愤怒地掏出手枪对准自己时，深深地施加刻印，这使那具庞大的身躯剧烈地颤抖了一下，金霸王的手开始发抖，对准哈利脑门的枪口迅速移开，他难以置信地用另一只手握住右手想要稳住，却始终无法再将枪口指向哈利。而原本在门口旁观的那群手下，全部都掏出枪对准了金霸王，连坤沙都放下酒瓶，掏出了一把飞刀。哈利冲他们摆了摆手：“不用紧张，他只是开个玩笑而已，不会对我怎样的。对么？金霸王？你不会想要伤害我吧？把枪放桌上吧，万一走火也麻烦。”

金霸王依言把枪放到了桌上，他的脑内正混战成一团，原本的自我意志在叫嚣着杀死哈利，ALPHA基因的本能却限制住这股冲动，The Primordial Omega的命令是绝对的，The Primordial Omega的生命是唯一的。冷汗开始从他的宽大脑门上不断渗出，这位雄极一时的黑道霸主变成了迷茫的雏儿，无助地看着眼前美貌的青年，不敢动弹。周围的人都收起了武器，继续安静地旁观着，坤沙则为哈利斟了小半杯罗马康帝酒庄的1990年份勃艮第红酒，并端到他面前。哈利拿在手中微微摇晃了下，浅尝了一口，轻描淡写地给了句“还不错”的评价，然后把酒杯放回茶几上，顺手拿起金霸王的笔记本电脑。他在电脑上操作了一会儿后，把电脑转了个方向递给金霸王。

“把你所有的现金都转入这家离岸账户，放心，我没兴趣要你这些脏钱，会有人把你的钱分别转给几家慈善机构，以及汇款给被你伤害过的家庭。虽然没法知晓全部受害者的名单，不过我相信你的副手会告诉我不少。”哈利再度端起酒杯，品尝着滚过舌尖的美味，欣赏着金霸王一边流着冷汗一边在电脑上操作，复仇的滋味是如此地美妙，而且这还只是个开始。当金霸王把钱全部转账并让哈利观看电脑屏幕上的结果时，哈利微笑着提出第二个要求：“给「Phantom」的加工厂致电，将配方和产品、原料全部摧毁，并且……”他转向金霸王的副手：“你也给我记住，以后再也不准生产和销售「Phantom」。”副手连连点头，金霸王颤抖地掏出手机开始打电话。

打完电话后，金霸王的衣领都被汗水浸透，脸上的横肉痛苦地抽搐着，他无法明白为何要对哈利言听计从，可是却完全控制不住。哈利不禁为之咋舌：“你真厉害，我还是第一次见到能够有如此强大的自我意志，想要反抗ALPHA本能的人。看在你如此努力的份上，我还是告诉你吧。菲亚斯让你夺取ALPHA病株只是一个表面的步骤，实际上是他自己想要The Primordial Omega的浓缩液。上帝说，I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End. 当年的研究之所以取名为Alpha，就是用来暗喻人类进化的开始，你们这些Alpha只是领头者而已。真正的统治者，是属于Omega的。”他放下已经空了的酒杯，很无礼地用翘起的脚尖遥遥地点了点长方形茶几另一端的容器。那是金霸王用来给坤沙演示的样品，一罐500ml的「Phantom」。“这是我的最后一个要求……”哈利故意停顿了一下，满意地看到对方眼中流露出的恐惧。“把它全喝光。”

就算是心知肚明这么一大罐「Phantom」喝下去，绝对是痛苦丧命、完全无解的结局，金霸王在理智与本能间挣扎了一番后，最终还是生长在大脑深处的ALPHA腺体占据了上风。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，拿过盛满金色液体的容器，颤抖地打开盖子，然后一股脑儿地全部倒入口中。容器从他的手中摔落在地，庞大的身躯急剧抖动起来，他的眼睛瞪得如同铜铃，赤红的血线在眼白中迅速蔓延，口中不断地吐出白沫，片刻后则变为暗红色，耳朵和鼻孔中亦开始流淌出鲜血。但是金霸王依然矗立着，每一寸肌肉都在鼓动，面目狰狞，眼神涣散。生怕金霸王突然倒下被波及，哈利赶紧站起来走开，然后弯腰拿起自己的飞行滑板，再度观察了对方一阵子，直至这位昔日的霸主突然如同散架的骷髅般瘫倒在地上，全身被锻炼得无比紧致的肌肉都变成了松软的海绵，那团闪烁着印记的发光腺体逐渐黯淡下去，随同金霸王的生命一起消散。

哈利抱着飞行滑板，咬着嘴唇，心中却突然有股莫名的失落，彼得的身影在脑中闪现。他猛地摇了摇头，好像这样就能够把那个充满正义感的身影从脑子里赶走。然后哈利转向坤沙：“我希望你也放弃「Phantom」，回去后减少毒品的产量，安分老实些。”坤沙点头应允。哈利招呼毒液一同离开，临走前叮嘱金霸王的副手：“记住我的要求，毕竟从现在起，你将接手金霸王的所有事业。”

这是把世界拖入复仇烈火所焚烧之地的第一步，也是一个良好的开端。哈利沿着酒店长廊走向电梯时想着，同时盘算着后面的步骤，他已有部分计划，但也还有一些不确定性。当他走入电梯时，听到了一把无比熟悉与怀念的声音，在身后呼喊自己的名字。哈利不敢回头，直接反手按住了关门键，他害怕一旦回过头来看到彼得·帕克的容颜，就会再也迈不开前进的步伐。

_注：马吉普尔是漫画《鹰眼》中一个虚构的国家，感觉有些部分是参照了新加坡和马来西亚。_


	31. Chapter 31

当电梯门在身后紧紧地闭上时，哈利暗自松了口气，然而心中却依然狂跳不已，有那么一部分的自己在渴望着久违的温暖怀抱。毒液微微眯起硕大的眼睛看着他，有些不明所以地问：“你不是很喜欢蜘蛛侠吗？为什么现在又要逃避他？”

哈利苦笑着缓缓摇头，恍若这样就能把蜘蛛侠的影子从脑海里甩开。“不是现在……”他低声道，与其是对毒液解释，更像是给自己安慰。“现在的时机不对，在尚未掌握所有的主动权之前，我不能冒险，否则会害了彼得。”他回头凝视着电梯面板上跳跃的楼层数字，眼见即将到达一楼大堂，哈利迅速作出决定，对毒液下达命令：“蜘蛛侠一定已经守在门口了，你去拖住他，我从地下赌场后面的通道离开，我们在机场碰头。”

毒液始终搞不懂哈利与彼得，明明他们两人相爱得那么深，不容旁人插足，可却总是相互逃避与伤害。鹰眼告诉过它，“爱”是很奇妙的感情，太过强烈时反而会糅合进诸多负面情绪，因此若想维持一份让自己感到舒心的“爱”，不如适当地放松些，不能逼迫太紧。所以毒液决定跟随哈利，不管为他做怎样的事情，最起码这不会令哈利讨厌自己，并且能够欣赏到对方的睡颜、看着他吃光自己做的菜、甚至能获得赞许的微笑……这些都让毒液无比满足，它觉得像蜘蛛侠那样未免太揪心了，换了自己肯定会受不了。所以，当电梯门在一楼大堂打开时，毒液明锐地捕捉到门外的红色身影，它立刻扑过去将蜘蛛侠抱住一起滚出候梯厅。痛殴蜘蛛侠、阻止对方与哈利见面，这个差事令毒液欢欣鼓舞，享受着此刻自己比对方更接近哈利的优越感。

当电梯门再度关上时，哈利不由得将身体靠在墙壁上，长长地叹了一口气。他知道这么做对彼得来说未免太过分，可是他更清楚自己无法控制对彼得的想念。他们分别的时间太长了，随着时间的流逝、物理距离的拉开，心中的渴求却越来越强烈。刚才只是电梯门开启到关闭的短短时间里，哈利却能捕捉到门外彼得的气味，ALPHA的气味，可是与其他ALPHA们不同，混合着他所熟悉的、只属于彼得的味道，这股味道让他从心底里颤抖，呼吸停顿、双腿发软……哈利不敢想象，若是当彼得抱住自己时，他是否会抛开所有的理智，只求与对方温存属于他们两人的无以言语的快乐。哈利努力收回思绪，眼下的情景尚不容自己放松，他还得平安无事地从满是黑道份子、富豪们的赌场离开，前往机场。拉下绿魔机甲的面罩，踩上折叠滑板，在电梯门打开的瞬间，哈利深吸一口气以高速滑行冲了出去，还没等赌场的保镖们反应过来，他就已经驶入人群拥杂的豪华赌场，从众人的头顶、赌桌的上空滑翔而过，躲避着保镖们的射击、尖叫奔跑的人群，最后成功地穿入赌场另一头的防火门内，门后则是一条通往珍珠酒店后门的紧急逃生通道，只要穿过通道到达室外，滑板就能展开为飞行器，以最高速度飞往机场。

但是当哈利锁上防火门正待转身快速离开的瞬间，他察觉到身后有人，经过队长和鹰眼的短期培训，哈利自认反应已经够快了，可是他的回旋肘击轻易地被对方格挡开，对手顺势突入哈利的怀中，将他的手死死地按在门上，并掐住了他的脖子。“你要是胆敢刻印我，你会死的很难看！”那人低声威胁说，语气中却透出一股笑意。

哈利用眼动操作界面使头盔收拢至盔甲的后颈处，有些惊讶地喊出对方的名字：“娜塔莎？你……你是ALPHA？！我还以为只有男人才会变成ALPHA……”

黑寡妇没有松开对哈利的钳制，嘴角却挂起温柔的笑容。“既然男人都能成为OMEGA、拥有生育能力，为何女人就不能变成ALPHA、把男人操到死呢？”说着，她故意将身体贴上来，即便哈利穿着机甲都能感觉到她的下身变化。

即便没有成为OMEGA，哈利也一向对黑寡妇没辙，当然他不会是第一个向这位强悍女性示弱的男人，也不会是最后一个。饶是如此，此刻他还是不由得觉得脸颊滚烫，如此近距离地被ALPHA气息所环绕，令哈利从生理上产生一丝慌乱，但是理智告诉他，他不能刻印对方，这并非因为娜塔莎的威胁，而是哈利明白如果自己刻印了任何复仇者、任何彼得所关爱的人，恐怕又将会扩大他们之间的嫌隙。然而要以何种方法来从黑寡妇的钳制中脱身？哈利可不觉得自己的身手能够赢过眼前这位ALPHA女性，那么只剩下一个手段——即便不能刻印，对方也始终是ALPHA，在The Primordial Omega面前，迄今为止还没有一个ALPHA不会心生眷恋与爱惜。于是哈利努力露出他最为迷人的灿烂笑容，同时释放出自身携带诱惑与暗示的信息素：“娜塔莎……你弄疼我了。”果不其然，哈利从对方眼中看到了怜惜与动摇，脖子上的手挪开转为轻抚自己的脸庞，手腕上的钳制也有所放松。从金霸王的案例令哈利认知到即便是刻印，也会因个人的意志力而有些差异化的影响，所以哈利不敢小看黑寡妇的意志力，她所暴露出的松懈多半只是初次体验到OMEGA诱惑力的瞬间失常，因此对于哈利来说这恐怕是唯一的逃脱机会。所以哈利迅速地下蹲并从黑寡妇抬起的手臂下钻过去，同时反手拧转对方的臂膀，用脚下的滑板从后面踹过黑寡妇的双脚，这一连串的搏击动作得益于鹰眼的教导，出其不意攻其无备，成功地将黑寡妇放倒在地。哈利可不指望能彻底打败对方，他立刻抓住机会踩上滑板迅速驶离。果然黑寡妇一个挺身就站起来，满脸怒意，扬手射出一串光刀，哈利阖上面罩，绿魔机甲直接提示出规避路线，使得他更加迅速地穿过通道，终于逃至大楼外面。滑板在脚下伸展出两边的侧翼，三个推进器发力，伴随着一阵爆音，将哈利送入马吉普尔的璀璨夜空，珍珠酒店被远远地抛在身后。

娜塔莎跑出来时，绿魔的身影已经远去，她愤恨地咬牙切齿，这实在太失态了，尤其是对于自己来说，一向只能是男人被她迷得神魂颠倒，从未想到自己竟然会有这一天。只能说The Primordial Omega对于ALPHA的诱惑力实在太大，在那一刻，娜塔莎都把持不住自己的意志，满脑子充斥着对哈利的迷恋。她按下通信器，高声质问蜘蛛侠：“你去哪里了？我遇到哈利了，但让他逃走了。”

通信器里传来沮丧的回应：“我被毒液拦住了，哈利是真的不想见我……”

“振作点！肯定还能有机会，现在能够控制住这个小混蛋的ALPHA就只有你了！”娜塔莎揉着额头，以自己亲身领教过The Primordial Omega的威力来说，即便换了美国队长恐怕也无法抓住哈利，那么只能依靠彼得了。以她在那六个月中对哈利的了解，已经猜想到之所以哈利一味地躲避彼得，多半是他害怕自己不能抗拒对彼得的感情，一旦能够让彼得靠近哈利，那么很有可能对方会就此丢盔卸甲，放弃抵抗。

正如黑寡妇所料，哈利的行踪虽然不定，但多少还是能够被捕捉到的，毕竟奥斯集团现在如日中天、各国都急于展开合作，股价更是不断上涨创出新高，身为董事长的哈利·奥斯本虽已不再负责集团的具体事务，但毕竟他握有最大份额的股权，能够左右整个集团的业务方向。所以即便哈利想要低调行事，总也不能完全隐匿行踪，更何况当他需要接近各国掌权的ALPHA们时，势必得出席一些高调的酒会宴席，而贾维斯会监控全球的媒体报道与网络信息，一旦捕捉到哈利的所在地，昆式战斗机能够载着蜘蛛侠迅速地抵达。只不过彼得始终缺乏了一点成功的运气，每次都是眼看就能追上哈利时，被他堪堪逃走，加上毒液的百般阻挠，这令彼得无比恼火。

时间过得很快，在彼得与哈利的“你追我逃”游戏中，不知不觉间已经渡过了一个年头。这一年里整个世界的变化亦是飞快，正如所有明眼人的预料，ALPHA们逐渐掌握了主导地位，无论是在政界还是商界、军队、执法部门，ALPHA总是能比BETA占据更多的优势、并且吸引BETA们的拥戴，最初源自于BETA们的抱怨很快被压制下来，逐渐地抱怨者们发现与ALPHA共事也并非全是坏处，当面临到危险、挑战时，ALPHA的天性会让他们站到最前面来抵抗，并且ALPHA的处事更加效率、果断。如果一个团队里有ALPHA领导者，那么通常会取得比BETA领导者更出色的成绩，当团队中所有的BETA都因此获得收益时，这些BETA就再也不会排斥ALPHA了。人类总是屈从利益的驱动，并有着一定的集体服从性，一万个人中若有一个人朝反方向看，不会形成任何影响；但若是有一千个人这么做，那么剩下的人也会紧紧跟随。因此，ALPHA们开始掌控世界，在各个领域中不断渗透。随着ALPHA的常态化，对OMEGA的需求自然也就甚嚣尘上，因为普通的BETA伴侣已然无法满足他们。

奥斯集团适时地推出OMEGA基因药物，并与各国的大型医院进行合作，向前来申请的人们充分说明OMEGA的特性、优劣，让人们自主选择是否要尝试改变自己的基因。任何事物在迈出第一步的时候都会有一定的困难，OMEGA基因药物的推广亦是如此。最初还是一些ALPHA的既定伴侣前来应征，小概率的转化令其中被筛选掉的女性无比沮丧。转折出现在一位过气的女明星身上，尚为单身的她接受基因药物后并成功转化，当这名成为OMEGA的女明星出现在一次上流社会的酒会中，造成了轩然大波。所有在场没有OMEGA配偶的ALPHA们全部围绕在她身边，大献殷勤，最后女明星从中挑选了一名年轻英俊的富豪，得意地携手离开会场。一周后他们就宣布结婚，这一段故事被媒体大肆渲染，原本还对OMEGA抱有偏见和戒心的人们突然领悟到，成为OMEGA并不是一件丢人的事情，相反，OMEGA对于ALPHA的吸引力是致命的、完全不可抗的。于是以年轻女性为主力，人们纷纷涌入具有OMEGA基因转化配套设施的医院，争先恐后地申请，以致医院不得不开启排队系统，依次来解决大量的转化需求。不过因为转化率较低的关系，OMEGA的数量虽然在增加，但与ALPHA人群的数量相对比，依然是处于更加稀有的状况。这就导致了ALPHA们开始对OMEGA的掠夺，好在政府早有应对措施，在这种情况尚未恶化前就加以制止并开始推行一整套OMEGA保护政策。

这套保护政策得益于哈利的事先安排，当然世人并不会知晓其中的背景故事。早在安德伍德顺利赢得选举、成为总统后的第一件事，就是全力支持拜登的AO特殊人群委员会。这项提案不仅获得国会大多数议员的支持，在联合国也得到了响应。很快地委员会上升为一个世界范围的组织机构，脱离了美国政府的单独控制。AO特殊人群委员会的办公室虽然设置在纽约，但是机构里的工作人员来自世界各地，并且委员会的权限也能覆盖到全球各个国家。他们的主要职责就是根据ALPHA与OMEGA的特殊性质，制定出相应的对策与解决方案，并且提供给各国政府。在针对ALPHA的能力、基因构成等各项指数进行评定后，委员会发布了一系列的指标，将ALPHA人群划分等级，分为S\A\B\C\D五个档次，越往上则其各项指数越高，并且越值得关注。比如美国队长、蜘蛛侠、布鲁斯·班纳都是位列S级的ALPHA。不难发现，能力的差异使得S级的ALPHA对下面4个层级的ALPHA也能有操控和压制力，所幸的是S级ALPHA的数量非常稀少，并大多处于委员会的监控中，无法被监控到的一些超级罪犯们，则在全球发布通缉警告。当OMEGA项目被抬上明面、并开始在全球范围的医院中推行时，委员会就已意识到必须对OMEGA施加保护。因此故意等ALPHA们争夺OMEGA的事件发生了几起后，委员会立刻开始向各国推行早已准备好的政策，并获得大力的支持。这套保护政策实则也是为了既得利益人群所服务，即由委员会组建特别行动组，并在各国主要医院设立定点以及热线电话。凡是有人成功转化为OMEGA，本人或是相关知情人、医护人员都必须第一时间拨打热线电话通报，特别行动组会派遣专员前去保护OMEGA，并将其转移到特设机构，在那里OMEGA会接受一系列短期的培训，包括如何应对自身的状况、怀孕避孕标记等知识。当OMEGA认为自己已经准备好时，委员会会定期举办披露宴会，根据OMEGA的等级来为其挑选ALPHA候选人。如同ALPHA一样，OMEGA也会因应每个人的基因不同，造成不同的能力数值，并且也被划分为S\A\B\C\D五个档次，只不过S级的OMEGA更加寥寥无几，迄今为止只发现过1名，而这名美少女选择了一名权钱齐重的A级ALPHA为伴侣——摩根大通董事长的独子。因此，委员会通常是根据现有OMEGA的等级与数量来举办披露宴会，比如将同为C\D级的OMEGA聚集在一起，事先于网上公布她们的简单资料与照片，然后公开募集ALPHA的报名。经过筛选后的ALPHA们会接到邀请函，出席宴会并在委员会的监督下依次与OMEGA们交谈、介绍自己。因为双方在数量上的巨大差异，导致常见的状况是一名OMEGA要从数十名ALPHA中挑选自己的伴侣，当然这对于OMEGA来说是非常有利，她们可以尽情地挑选条件更加优越、自己更中意的ALPHA。对于ALPHA们来说这无疑是场激烈的竞争，自己必须竭尽全力来证明出色之处，打败为数众多的对手，赢取OMEGA的欢心。所以当一名ALPHA千辛万苦终于获得OMEGA的青睐时，委员会的专员会送他们去宴会场所附近的酒店，让他们成功达成彼此的联结，双方的信息资料会被记录在案，OMEGA能够获得专门的医疗保险，包括避孕药、怀孕后的营养剂、发情抑制剂、气味贴片等等。也会有专员定期回访，以确认OMEGA在ALPHA身边的生活一切正常。事实上，因为OMEGA数量太过稀少的缘故，通常能够迎娶到OMEGA的ALPHA们会无比地珍惜对方，这不单单是来自于ALPHA个人的意志，其整个家庭都会被OMEGA的信息素所吸引，将之视为家族中最重要的人物，而拥有OMEGA的ALPHA也会在自己的社交圈中赢得众人的羡慕。这可谓自然界中竞争法则的写照，至于更高等级S\A\B层级的OMEGA，她们的信息不会被公开到网上征集ALPHA们的报名，而是面向S\A层级的ALPHA们，这些ALPHA通常都是上流社会人士，钱权的掌控者。同样也是让OMEGA来挑选ALPHA的披露宴会，但是会在更加严密的保安、更为豪华的酒店、更私密的会场中进行。

当AO特殊人群委员会的工作全面展开后，其规模与特权也日益凸显。越是具有权势的ALPHA会越依赖与委员会的关系，以便能为其家族获得参与OMEGA披露宴会的优先权。同时即便有着委员会的保护政策，OMEGA以及基因转化药物在黑市中的价格亦节节攀升，对于生存在违法世界中的大佬们来说，OMEGA也是他们所渴求的珍宝。这些状况都促成了OMEGA在整个社会中的特殊地位，俗话说物以稀为贵，更何况对于ALPHA来说OMEGA的诱惑力又是无法抗拒的特别存在，因此每一位OMEGA基本都是处于ALPHA以及家族、机构的层层保护伞之下，对于普通的BETA以及低等级的ALPHA们来说，OMEGA简直是遥不可及的存在，更别说在大街上那种公共场合能指望见到一位OMEGA了。

不过以哈利的情况来说，OMEGA的特殊地位给予了他诸多方便，但有时候也存在着危险与麻烦。虽然理查德已完善了发情抑制剂，并通过菲利西亚的渠道交付到哈利的手中，暂时能够解决他的发情问题，但这始终会是一枚不确定的炸弹，令哈利有些提心吊胆。而出席各国的上流社会宴会，使自己能够轻松刻印那些掌握实权的ALPHA们，则变得非常简单，但也因此他是一名OMEGA的事实，终归还是被世人所知晓。风声传的很快，哈利·奥斯本是一名未被标记的OMEGA，而且是S级。这令哈利的行动开始变得艰难，他会遭遇到各种狙击与邀请，人们发现他时眼神都会为之改变，因为大家心里清楚一名未被标记的S级OMEGA意味着怎样的财富，更别提还是全球最大企业的董事长奥斯本。

这一日，当哈利应邀英国新任首相在唐宁街府邸的晚宴时，终于遇到他目前为止最大的危机。

起初，晚宴的进展非常顺利，哈利的身份使得在场的所有ALPHA们争先向他大献殷勤，令他可以轻松地对他们施加刻印，包括那位新任首相。一旦刻印成功后，哈利就可以不必听着这些烦人的唠叨了，他拿着一杯酒信步走到阳台上，眺望着夜色，盘算着接下来该如何离开。抵达这里的时候，因为考虑到有媒体在外守候，所以哈利很高调地开着爱马仕版的布加迪威龙过来，折叠飞行器安置于跑车中，不过为了以防万一他始终拎着绿魔机甲的箱子，现在则放在自己的脚下。而毒液则应该盘桓在府邸的屋顶阴影中，静静地守护者哈利。按照之前的种种经验，哈利知晓自己离开的时间即将到来，彼得会赶过来，某些不法分子也会伺机而动。

这时候，有个男人走了过来，哈利有些好奇地转向对方。那不是ALPHA，但是作为BETA的话胆子未免也太大了些。男子的身材修长并且很高挑，匀称的身躯包裹在深墨绿的西装中，脖子上随意地挂着一条做工精致的羊毛围巾，漆黑的头发一丝不苟地朝后梳理，绿色的眸子散发出异样的华彩，嘴角挂着一丝戏谑的微笑。严格意义上来说，此人不是ALPHA显得很不科学，因为男子的举手投足散发出高贵的气场，以及充满危险的潜在气息。哈利有些紧张地将酒杯放在阳台栏杆上，略后退了半步，将脚贴在地上的绿魔机甲箱子边沿，只要他踩上去，就能立刻被机甲包裹，因为他认出了对方，虽然从未见过，但是在复仇者大厦期间他曾浏览过世界上最危险的超级罪犯们的名录。对方不是ALPHA也不是BETA，而是世人曾传诵过的神祗——洛基。托尔曾告诉哈利，洛基在黑暗精灵入侵的战斗中英勇地战死了，显然雷神他们搞错了。这位擅长恶作剧的神祗又一次地欺骗了托尔，如今他正鲜活地出现在自己面前。

洛基浅浅地笑着：“看你的反应，应该已经知道我是谁了，哈利·奥斯本先生。或者应该说……伟大的原初终末者。”听到最后那个名词，哈利脸色煞白，迅速踩上箱子穿上绿魔机甲，听闻到声响，毒液无声无息地跳至阳台上，对着洛基亮出利爪。而洛基则摊开双手，摆出一副友好与安然的模样：“请放心，我对你没有恶意。相反，我很想和你好好地谈谈，只不过在我们谈话前，我有一个小小的好奇心，希望你能够满足我。”

哈利警惕地盯着对方，他可不相信曾经将外星侵略者引入地球的人会“没有恶意”。“你想要什么？你又不是ALPHA，我对你来说没有意义吧？”

“啊……是啊，我不是ALPHA。”洛基的笑容在扩大，“神是不会受到凡人基因的影响，所以我对The Primordial Omega很好奇，要知道从某种意义上说，你可谓是那群蝼蚁的绝对君主。而且你还没有被标记过，所以我的疑问是……你怎么解决那种与低等生物一样的发情期呢？”他说完，打了个响指，有什么肉眼不可见的闪亮雾气在其指尖迸发，然后消散在夜空中。

一开始哈利还有些莫名其妙，洛基应该不会不知道抑制剂的存在与作用，可为何还要现身提出这样的问题？但是随即他察觉到不对劲，身体内部有股暖洋洋的气流在涌动，从腹部的子宫开始向全身蔓延扩散，注意力无法集中，思绪开始紊乱，然后便是腿间的酸软，身子像是慢慢地浸泡入水中般，有液体自直肠蜿蜒流淌，打湿了内裤，他的脑海中不断地闪现过与彼得欢爱的场面以及那份快感。哈利此时惊恐到极点，他所担忧的炸弹在洛基的魔法催动下终于爆发了——他发情了。


	32. Chapter 32

因为长期服用抑制剂的关系，哈利从未体验过发情的滋味，他也压根就不想要这种经历。哈利虽然没见过OMEGA发情的模样，但起码看到过动物发情，尤其是母猫，发出甜腻地叫声、抬高屁股不断地蹭着摆动着，竭尽所能地勾引附近的公猫过来交配。羞耻之心全然不在动物们的字典里，交配传宗接代是生物所默认的最重要一环，但显然对于人类来说还是会碍于理智与情感，对发情有着一定的抗拒心理。而现在，哈利拼命地用手指扣紧阳台栏杆，半蹲在地上，冷汗不断地渗出，后穴瘙痒不堪渴求着被ALPHA狠狠地操弄。他业已用自身所有的意志力来控制住不发出半点声音，但是却控制不住信息素的扩散，参加晚宴的ALPHA们纷纷涌过来，一个个涨红着脸、股间勃起、眼中散发着狂热。

“滚开！”哈利吃力地抬起头，挣扎着对ALPHA们下达命令：“全都给我滚开！”刻印的力量暂时超过了勃发的情欲，ALPHA们迟疑着恋恋不舍地挪着步子走开，但是无人走远，都停驻在不远处看着他们的The Primordial Omega，吞咽着口水，渴求着蒙召。

一旁的毒液吸吸鼻子，它虽然完全搞不懂发生了什么事情，但是多少也能明白哈利现在大概很不舒服，尽管他发出的气味改变了，从原本的清淡宜人转为浓郁甜蜜。这多半是眼前黑发男子搞的鬼！毒液发出一声低吼，冲着对方扑过去，但是它扑了个空，男子突然消失了，导致毒液差点撞到其身后的墙壁上。黑发男子出现在哈利的身后，轻笑着：“这些ALPHA恐怕太没有挑战性了，不如让我们换个地方吧？”说着，他举起了手中一颗奇特的石头，念了句卢恩文咒语，一团白光从石头中放射出来，包裹住了男子与哈利。毒液的本能告诉它这会非常糟糕，于是它用最快的速度冲向那个光团，当它接触到光团的同时，毒液察觉到从阳台外面有团人影飞速地冲过来，然后眼前一片雪白，瞬间有种奇怪的晕眩感，接着它觉得自己在坠落，但是并不是从很高的地方，身下有团软绵绵的垫子接住了它。

“见鬼！”垫子发出有些气急败坏的怒吼，一根金属杆子重重地抽打毒液的躯体，致使它迅速闪身跳到一旁。毒液才发现他们被传送到了一间屋子，已不再是首相府邸的阳台，那个“垫子”实则是黑发男子洛基，他正从地上爬起来拍打着衣服，满脸怒气，大概他完全没料到这次传送会有“偷渡”者，导致落地的时候被毒液压在了身下。这间屋子看似处于地下，因为完全没有窗，只有天花板上的换气通风口，墙壁和地板也并非一般住宅的材料，更像是某种金属。虽然如此，但屋子里并不多的家具摆设证明乃是一间卧室，有面墙壁上绘制着一副骷髅章鱼的图案，毒液觉得有点眼熟，但又想不起来在哪里见过。

卧室里并非没有人，一名穿着紫色紧身衣、束着金色腰带、戴着紫色面罩的男人站在书桌前，似乎是被这群突然出现的访客给惊到了，他站着一动不动，面罩下锐利的眼睛扫视着众人，片刻后停留在毒液身侧的地面上，发出略带颤抖的兴奋声音：“哈利·奥斯本？！”

“没错！”洛基终于抚平了他那身衣服上的褶皱，并随着身上滚动的金绿色光芒，换上了一身北欧风格的铠甲，神祗的装束。他背对着毒液他们，面对紫衣人说：“我为你带来了一份大礼，泽莫男爵。发情期的The Primordial Omega，就看你有没有本事成功地标记他。”洛基一边说着，一边转身伸展出手臂指向哈利，然后挂在他脸上的笑容瞬间僵硬。

泽莫在后面冷笑着：“是啊，确实是份大礼，还附带了一只小爬虫。”

毒液眯起了眼睛，看来在冲入传送光团的瞬间，确实有人也和自己一起冲了进来，而且不是别人正是蜘蛛侠。不过显然此时蜘蛛侠根本就没空理睬他们，传送抵达时，就像毒液落在了洛基身上，他则正好压住了哈利。经过传送和被蜘蛛侠这么一压，哈利顿时失去了抵抗，他躺在地上伸手搂住蜘蛛侠的脖子并撩起对方的面罩，送上热烈又缠绵的湿吻，并抬起腿环住蜘蛛侠的腰。而对于蜘蛛侠来说，即便没有发情的诱惑，他这近两年也是日夜想念着哈利，如今终于能把对方抱在怀中，怎么可能把持得住呢？于是他们俩根本没去顾及身处何地，激烈地相互索取对方的唇舍，不安分的手相互摸索着试图褪去对方的衣服，好在一个穿着紧身衣、一个穿着机甲，在如此头脑发热的状况下，谁都没法脱掉对方的遮蔽衣物。当然旁观者们也不会给他们太多亲热的时间，毒液和洛基几乎同时出手，前者跳到蜘蛛侠的背后，直接架住他的双臂强行往后拖，蜘蛛侠拼命挣扎，两人再度扭打在一起。哈利还没来得及发出不满的抱怨，就被洛基用魔杖点出一盆冷水淋了一头，这终于使得他暂时找回了理智，喘息着吃力地撑起身子，半躺半坐在地上，环顾四周后，哈利意识到了眼前的危机——自己被洛基传送到了九头蛇的据点，而且其干部之一泽莫男爵就站在面前，对方也是一名S级ALPHA，并毫无意外地被自己的信息素诱发勃起了。不过显然泽莫的意志力也不差，居然还能保持着部分理智，眼睛死死地盯着自己。

哈利无意识地舔着自己的嘴唇，他不知道自己现在这副模样有多诱人，被冷水和汗水浸湿的头发紧紧地贴着苍白的额头，因发情而上升的体温使得嘴唇与脸颊都透着美艳的红润，苍蓝色的双眼如同璀璨明亮的宝石般散发着光彩，更别说他的气味已经充斥了整间卧室。泽莫男爵的喉头发出异样的吞咽声，他终于控制不住走近了几步，这一举动提醒到哈利必须刻印对方，否则若是被泽莫叫来帮手，即便有蜘蛛侠和毒液在场，恐怕也难以抵御九头蛇的大队人马。但是哈利现在的状况很难集中起精神，当他还在艰难地凝聚起信息素时，泽莫也不是省油的灯，他也在努力维系自己的理智，加快脚步绕到哈利的身后，并趁对方的身体已无力转身应对之际，用力将哈利压制在地上，并以粗大的手掌按住他的后脑勺。

“虽然我不清楚你是如何操控ALPHA的……”泽莫喘着粗气说，并将自己早已鼓胀发痛的下体贴上哈利的股沟，满意地聆听着他的呻吟。“不过斯特拉克有研究过你，以及我们ALPHA的信息素机制。应该只要让你无法正确地传达信息素，就能够制住你。”泽莫说着，另一只手开始解自己的皮带。哈利被他死死地按在地上，脑袋无法转动，这导致他完全看不到身后泽莫的大脑腺体，加上发情的本能在不断地折磨着他的意志，刚被冷水淋过所获得的清醒正在迅速远离，身后炽热的凸起物顶着自己，这令哈利的身体做出本能的反应，子宫收缩分泌出更多的体液，呻吟从他紧咬的唇间不断漏出，无意识地抬高臀部迎合着摩擦，渴求着被进入。

这副场面令原本扭打在一起的蜘蛛侠和毒液立刻默契地分开，齐齐扑向共同的敌人泽莫男爵。当然一旁靠在墙壁上悠哉旁观的洛基可不会让他们来捣乱，他伸出魔杖指向两人。毒液则早有防备，毕竟它已见识过此人不寻常的手段，虽然它不知道那是魔法，但它能够认知到必须先解决掉洛基，否则哈利还是会有危险。所以从一开始，毒液扑向泽莫就是个假动作，一旦捕捉到洛基的动作，它的身躯立刻扭转并喷射出无数漆黑的利刃，这招是从屠杀那里学来的，对付不能轻易近身的敌人非常有效。洛基也并非完全没有防备，在决定对哈利下手之前，他已在仙宫对毒液他们做过很多观察，但是这招还是第一次看到，以致虽然躲过大部分的利刃，还是被射中了几根。他发出一声闷哼，若是凡人恐怕受到这种创伤早已倒地不起，可洛基不同，他捏住传送魔石，让自己瞬间离开地球、回到了仙宫。魅惑女巫阿莫拉舒服地斜靠在软榻上，逗弄着被关在笼子里的一只硕大的青蛙。看到洛基狼狈的样子，她略有些惊讶地直起身子：“那个The Primordial Omega很难搞定吗？”

洛基摇头，放开捂着伤口的手，被毒液洞穿的地方正在开始愈合。“虽然有些小障碍，但是不影响我的整体计划。不如就暂时先看会儿好戏吧！”他浅浅地笑着，随着洛基的手掌划过，一面水镜浮现在桌上，现出九头蛇基地内泽莫卧室中的情景。那只青蛙发出一声怒吼，站起来用两只前脚蹼捏住了笼子的杆枝，但是金属笼子立刻迸发出电击般的蓝光，将青蛙弹回笼子的中间。看到青蛙这番徒劳之举，洛基笑起来：“我亲爱的哥哥，你还是老老实实地欣赏这出凡人的旖旎戏码吧，很快就会有人来陪伴你了。”

而这时候在泽莫的卧室里，洛基被毒液击中并离开的同时，蜘蛛侠也成功地用蛛丝捆住了泽莫并将他的脸拧到哈利面前：“哈利！清醒点！赶快刻印他！”彼得的呼唤让哈利业已涣散的眼神再度游离回来，他用尽自己最后仅存的意志凝聚起信息素之刃，铭刻于泽莫的ALPHA腺体上。做完这一步骤后，哈利就散架般地瘫倒在地上，无力地说：“滚出去……不，你去门外看守，不准任何人进来，也不准告诉任何人……”蜘蛛侠松开束缚，把泽莫从哈利身边拉开，推搡出卧室，好在外面是间起居室，并且空无一人。看着对方充满怨恨的眼神，蜘蛛侠扭头瞅了瞅正欲靠近哈利的毒液：“你也出去，看着这人。”

毒液很不满：“为什么？”

蜘蛛侠挠了挠头，伤脑筋地解释：“哈利的身体出了意外的状况，只有我能让他恢复正常，如果你确实地关心他的话，就按我说的做。”他顿了顿补充了一句：“我们现在处于九头蛇的据点，必须抛开前嫌，尽快治好哈利，才能够联手逃出去。”

“九头蛇”这个名字让毒液想起那个眼熟的标志，曾经那群坏蛋绑架了哈利，让他度过了痛苦的六个月戒毒的日子。毒液一直想替哈利报仇，如今终于能逮着机会了。于是毒液有点不舍地看了哈利一眼，然后走出卧室，待蜘蛛侠将房门紧紧地关上后，它气鼓鼓地瞪着比它更郁闷的泽莫。

蜘蛛侠锁上卧室门后，立刻无比快乐地跳回哈利身边，发现对方身上的机甲正在慢慢褪下，散落在地上，里面的一身西装就跟泡过水一样，都被汗水和体液湿透了。蜘蛛侠赶紧将哈利抱到床上，而哈利现在连呼出的气息都带着热量与浓郁的味道，他胡乱地扯掉蜘蛛侠的头罩，很不满地说：“彼……快进来……别磨蹭……”就算哈利不这么催促，彼得也已无法继续控制自己的冲动，湿透的西装很难脱下来，于是彼得干脆直接用暴力撕开，他原本以为还需要花些工夫做拓展，结果探指进去触及一片湿漉与滑腻，看来OMEGA的身体构造确实与普通人有所不同。哈利喘息着一边向彼得索取热吻，一边从齿间断断续续地漏出呻吟，催促彼得加快速度，标记的问题早就被排山倒海的情欲推挤出脑外，他现在只求能尽快获得安抚。彼得毫不费力地将哈利的双腿以最大角度拉开，只将自己的制服稍稍褪至大腿，便握着已经肿胀不堪的粗大肉茎冲着那潮湿松软的后穴狠狠地插入进去。进入瞬间的快感让哈利尖叫起来，搂住彼得脖子的双手箍紧，指甲都扣进肉中，刺激他想要索取更多。虽然哈利的体液能起到润滑作用，并且甬道已有一定程度的自我扩张，但要立刻完全容纳ALPHA那超出常人尺寸的阴茎还是有些困难。不过这种时刻被情欲的信息素所刺激的两人都顾不上温柔与耐心，彼得凭借着自己优异的体力，几乎是将哈利腾空抱在怀中，一手环住他的背后做支撑点，一手箍住他的臀部做为推挤的助力，在几次粗暴的抽插后，肉茎上遍布的小凸起摩擦着壁裔，促使哈利的甬道完全打开。将彼得的肉茎全部吞噬进去的瞬间，哈利的整个身子都为之一颤，体内有种被撕裂的痛楚，但又夹杂着酥麻酸软的快感，非常有效地将原先难耐的瘙痒感压制下去。这种前所未有的感受烧灼着哈利的大脑，他已彻底丧失了思考，眼神涣散，以本能摇晃着自己的腰肢、收缩着甬道，夹紧塞满自己那巨大的男根，让内壁索取到更多凸起所摩擦而过的刺激，下身的阵阵快感如电流般传至身体的每一处，明蓝的眼睛被泪水打湿，哈利发出破碎的呼喊，不断地呼喊着彼得的名字，祈求更多猛烈的撞击、更加深入的刺激。

彼得原本被哈利配合的律动搞得欲仙欲死，他索性将对方紧紧地搂在怀中，让他们贴合得更紧，并从哈利的嘴唇到脸颊，顺着耳垂再移动到裸露的肩膀，一路以舔舐与啃咬品尝着那白皙肌肤的滋味，留下一串串红印，但是在自愈体质的作用下，印记又开始慢慢淡去。这令彼得有点不满，他把脸埋在哈利的肩窝里，贪婪地嗅着The Primordial Omega那独特的味道，他想让这股无比诱惑与芬芳的气息深入自己的肺腑，同时也想在里面揉进自己的味道，让哈利彻底成为只属于自己的OMEGA。但是当哈利呼唤自己的名字时，彼得的蜘蛛感应突然闪现，这瞬间的清醒令他咬紧牙关，勉强重铸起钢铁的意志，推开哈利并从他的体内退出来。然而因为业已深入子宫的阴茎顶部正开始分裂、处于抱握器的形成过程中，致使拔出的过程令彼得痛苦不堪，不完整的抱握器造成巨大的凸起划破甬道，却额外地刺激了哈利的感官，他发出痛苦与愉悦并存的尖叫声，身体绷直，阴茎直立并喷射出透明的液体，直接到达了高潮。彼得痛得龇牙咧嘴，他伸手抚摸过自己的性器，用指尖刺激着缓慢收缩的前端，然后加速套弄让自己的精液喷洒在哈利的小腹上。

这一切是值得的，彼得有些苦涩地想。他并非害怕自己标记哈利后，被其他ALPHA们追杀，相反，他非常渴望能完全地拥有哈利，并无畏其他人的挑战。可是，理智告诉彼得，他不能趁人之危。处于发情期的哈利已神志不清，他不能借此强行标记对方，那意味着彼得曾向哈利许诺过的“永远不会利用AO的生理特性、去强制对方的意志”成为虚伪的谎言，彼得知道自己必须用实际行动来赢得哈利的完全信赖。

解决了自己的生理需求后，彼得将业已失神的哈利抱起来，走进浴室给他清理冲洗。当他做完这一切后开始给哈利擦干身体时，对方悠悠醒转，迷糊了短暂的时间后便找回了自己的理智，发情的热潮已然褪去，气味也变回了那股清淡绵长。果然，哈利清醒后的第一件事就是确认自己是否被标记，当他发现自己的信息素依然是独立的，并且仍能“看”到彼得大脑中的腺体时，着实大感惊讶：“为什么？你一直追着我，难道不是为了标记我、把我带回去吗？”

彼得先是给了他一个温柔的吻，然后微笑着回答：“你一直都不给我机会解释，我向你保证过，即便标记了你，也不会扭曲你的自我意志。所以，如果不是你心甘情愿主动地要求，我不会趁你神志不清时下手。我之所以追赶你，是担心你的安慰，我想要和你一起去面对The Primordial Omega的难题，帮助你解决它们，然后让我们一起回家。”

这番话令哈利完全找不到任何回应的言辞，眼中闪烁着无上的喜悦，他略有些害羞地将脸靠在彼得的肩膀上，不让对方看到自己的表情，柔软的声音中泄露出他的感动：“噢……彼……你总是会给我惊喜。”

彼得轻轻地抚摸着哈利光洁的背脊，强压下跳动的心，提醒对方：“虽然我非常想要和你再次好好地亲热一番，不过毕竟我们在九头蛇的基地中，即便你刻印了泽莫，我还是担心会被其他人察觉到我们的存在。现在得抓紧时间收拾一下，然后想法逃出去。”

哈利总算想起发情时的那些事情，他立刻推开彼得，想要站起来却双腿一软又跌回对方的怀中。彼得将干净的浴巾裹在哈利身上，抱起他走回卧室并安置在沙发上。“你先缓一下，自愈因子应该能帮助到你。我得收拾一下床单，不能把你的DNA留给九头蛇。”哈利点点头，拉过浴巾继续擦拭自己的头发，看着彼得把被体液、汗水、精液所搞脏的床单卷成一团，再用浴室里的清洁剂倒在床铺和哈利所躺过的地板上，以干净的毛巾来擦拭，最后和床单一起焚烧成灰烬。等彼得做完这一切后，哈利也终于恢复了体力，但是他的西装也被一起烧掉了，他又不想从衣柜里拿泽莫的衣服来穿，只能很不爽地赤身裸体穿上绿魔机甲。全部武装完毕后，哈利忍不住向穿好紧身衣的蜘蛛侠抱怨：“以后别撕破我的衣服好么！”

“是是，少爷……”蜘蛛侠微微歪着脑袋回敬：“却不知那时候是谁催着我别磨蹭、快点上呢！”

哈利满脸通红地合上面甲，抬腿踹对方的屁股：“少贫嘴，快出去看看泽莫他们怎样了！”


	33. Chapter 33

彼得与哈利推开房门，立刻闻到一股浓郁的味道，起居室里一名赤身裸体的女性OMEGA昏睡在长沙发上，泽莫精赤着上身，脱掉了头罩，正在愤恨地抽着烟，发现彼得他们走出来，立刻扔掉烟蒂站起来。他原本怨毒的眼神瞬间转为惊讶，盯着哈利问：“你竟然没有被标记？”

哈利露出骄傲的微笑：“蜘蛛侠可不是你们这群卑鄙之徒，不会趁人之危。”他扫了一眼那名女性OMEGA，对方显然被泽莫粗暴地对待过，腿间、沙发上都散落着精液与鲜血。

看到哈利不满地皱起眉，泽莫立刻为自己辩解：“我遵循了你的命令，没有对任何人透露。但你总得让我解决一下被你诱发的需求吧？”

哈利撇了撇嘴，用很冷淡的声音回应：“你这解决需求的手段也太粗暴了。当然我也不指望九头蛇会善待OMEGA，在你们眼里，她们就只是泄欲和繁殖的工具对吧？”哈利的这番指责并非空穴来风，被非法贩卖、虏获的OMEGA下场有多悲惨，AO委员会曾经做过一份调查报告，并通过媒体进行了煽情化的渲染，用以警示OMEGA、以及任何还存有一丝善良的人们，号召大家一起保护容易被攻击的OMEGA们。所以泽莫也没继续辩解下去，ALPHA的本能让他冉生讨好The Primordial Omega之心，不想在对方眼里的形象更加恶劣，于是他拿起放在一边的自己的外套，几乎算是温柔地盖在昏睡中的那名OMEGA身上。现在的情况下，也不容哈利去考虑其他人的安危，毕竟在他的字典里自身和彼得还是放在最首要的，于是他的思绪很快就从那位OMEGA女性身上转移，考虑该如何逃出九头蛇的基地。但是哈利心中还有些摇摆，洛基此举对他来说可谓因祸得福，既然泽莫已被自己控制、又是身处对方的大本营内，没准能借此机会将九头蛇的干部们一网打尽。

“毒液呢？”这时一旁的蜘蛛侠问，一团漆黑的液体从起居室天花板的通风口粘稠地滚落，在地上蠕动着最终形成肌肉结实的怪物，咧着嘴冲着哈利笑。

“我去侦察了，这个基地挺大的，有不少敌人，还有很不错的飞机！就像复仇者他们用的那种。”毒液有些得意地说，“我们可以抢那艘飞机！出口的路线我也找到了。”

哈利赞许地拍拍它的肩膀：“干得好！他们有没有发现我们？”

获得哈利的夸奖，让毒液更加高兴：“似乎没有，不过我看到不少人在往另外一间大厅走，也有一些人从那里面出来。”

哈利转向泽莫：“你知道那是怎么回事吗？”

泽莫有些不太情愿，但还是抗拒不了刻印的力量，很老实地回答：“那间大厅是指挥大殿，估计斯特拉克又发布了什么指令吧。”

“沃尔夫冈·冯·斯特拉克男爵也在这里？”哈利眼睛一亮，心中的摆锤更加偏向于反攻的计划了。

“对……我不清楚洛基是怎么找到这里的，这可是九头蛇的大本营。蝮蛇应该也在斯特拉克身边。”泽莫补充说。

哈利微笑起来，这可是不能再有的良机，一定要牢牢地抓住。

全副武装的泽莫男爵带着绿魔顺利地走入指挥大殿，一路上都没人敢对泽莫有任何质疑。大厅里聚集着不少九头蛇的士兵，斯特拉克端坐在高台上的王座中，蝮蛇果然就站在他旁边。如果要说有异样的话，就是斯特拉克的光头上戴着一顶奇特的金属帽子。

泽莫皱着眉头走近高台：“斯特拉克，你这又是在干什么？”他指了指那顶帽子，“这顶可笑的东西是你的新研究吗？”

斯特拉克发出低沉的笑声，眼睛死死地盯着泽莫身后那具被绿魔机甲包裹严实的形体，露出毫不掩饰的贪婪与情欲。“这顶可笑的帽子，可以抵御The Primordial Omega的操控，让我不会变成你这样的傀儡。”这话一出，泽莫与绿魔立刻警觉起来，但是当他们的手还未放到自己的武器上，周围的九头蛇士兵们就举起手中的枪对准了他们。被全副武装、训练有素的五十名士兵所围攻，绕是泽莫也不敢轻举妄动。斯特拉克终于大笑起来：“哈利·奥斯本，我很早就想捕获你，好好地研究、解刨The Primordial Omega的原理，没想到你居然自己送上门来。这些士兵都是加强过意志训练的BETA，泽莫应该清楚，他们不会被ALPHA的信息素所控制，The Primordial Omega自然也对他们无效。而我……”他伸指轻轻敲击了一下那顶头盔，“这玩意儿能够屏蔽任何信息素的传达，虽然使我无法发送自己的信息素，但也可以阻断你的。所以，举手投降吧！先乖乖地把那身丑陋的盔甲脱了，让我好好地欣赏一下你的身体。”最后那句说完，斯特拉克不由得舔了一下嘴唇，即便信息素的传达被屏蔽，但他依然能够嗅到对方身上的味道，这股沁人肺腑的香甜远远超过了他所见过的那些女性OMEGA们，而且扩散的范围非常广，整间宽广的大厅里都弥漫着The Primordial Omega的气味。不过那是徒劳之举，当斯特拉克察觉到泽莫的卧室异样时，就已遣走了所有的ALPHA士兵，并调集了这些特殊的BETA士兵，除了泽莫以外，哈利·奥斯本在这间屋子里根本没有可以再操控的ALPHA。

哈利在盔甲中沉默了片刻，终于知晓自己已无胜算，他放弃了抵抗，让绿魔机甲从身上褪去，在脚下拼合成一个金属手提箱。他抬起头，蓝色的眼眸中充满了愤怒和复仇之火，但是面对将他围起来的一圈枪口，绕是哈利也无可奈何。一名士兵走上来，粗暴地将哈利的双手坳到身后，用电磁手铐锁住，并给他套上眼罩、绑上口塞。显然，即便已有金属头盔的屏蔽，斯特拉克对The Primordial Omega的能力依然有所提防。泽莫站在一边并未有所行动，似乎只要没有哈利的命令，他便可以自己的意志来拒绝捍卫The Primordial Omega的安全。确保哈利被完全拘束起来后，斯特拉克终于放心地走下王座，靠近对方探手抚摸哈利的脸颊，触手柔滑的肌肤，令他更加兴奋和满足。他的手向后滑去，一把抓住哈利的头发，将那张精致的脸拽向自己，残忍地凑近了低语：“也许我可以不必急着解刨你，而是好好地蹂躏你一番，标记你，让你臣服于我的脚下。我知道你的那些小花招，不过对我来说根本没有用，你所期待的救星……那只小虫根本救不了你！”他打了个响指，在其上方的通风口传来一阵巨响，然后蜘蛛侠和一名戴着骷髅面具的ALPHA男子扭成一团从里面掉下来，重重地摔落在地上，立刻有十名士兵围上去瞄准了蜘蛛侠。“干得漂亮，交叉骨。”斯特拉克大笑起来，“现在，哈利·奥斯本，你还有什么招数可使？别濒死挣扎了，从现在开始你将彻底沦为我的奴隶。”看到哈利没有被蒙住的半边脸的肌肉抽动、被塞住的嘴巴里漏出不成音的呜咽，这一切都让斯特拉克感到无比的愉悦，所以他也就忽略了交叉骨从蜘蛛侠身旁站起来时的一阵颤抖，以及有名士兵凑近了在交叉骨的耳边密语了几句话。接下来的事态发展可谓在一瞬间内颠覆全局，几个人同时动手，一气呵成，全然不给斯特拉克、蝮蛇和九头蛇士兵们的反应时机。

原本高举起双手作势投降的蜘蛛侠和一直袖手旁观的泽莫，以无与伦比的速度对付那些士兵们；交叉骨则在从蜘蛛侠身边退开后，不着痕迹地拉近了与蝮蛇的距离，并在蜘蛛侠他们行动的同时冲至对方身前，在她的手刚来得及触及到腰间的鞭子时便已一串擒拿连招，将蝮蛇的双手扭至背后、压制在地上；被束缚住的哈利·奥斯本的脸更加扭曲，雪白的肌肤迅速转为漆黑，消瘦的身躯瞬间膨胀起来，体表射出无数黑色如刀锋般尖锐又如蛛丝般柔韧的尖刺，分别命中斯特拉克的头盔、肩膀，坚硬的金属犹如豆腐般轻易地被这些黑色尖刺划开，冲击力将整个头盔撞飞出去，斯特拉克也踉跄地后退了好几步，然后他发现哈利·奥斯本已彻底变身为一个漆黑的怪物，胸口有着白色的巨大蜘蛛标记。斯特拉克又惊又怒，怒火上冲的大脑却突然如淋冰水，他不由得整个人打了个寒颤，接着他意识到自己对The Primordial Omega的准则被强制改变了，并且这股力量深深地刻入了他的ALPHA基因之中，无法抗拒。绝望中斯特拉克缓缓转身，五十名士兵……不，正确来说应该是四十九名士兵东倒西歪地躺在地上，和蝮蛇一样陷入昏迷。泽莫、交叉骨肃立在两边，蜘蛛侠一副很嘚瑟的模样搂着唯一站立着、安然无恙的九头蛇士兵的腰，后者从容地将头盔取下来，露出那张精致白皙的容颜，如万年寒冰般透蓝的眼睛回望着斯塔拉克，充满了嘲讽。

“我还没有天真到会相信在泽莫房间里折腾了那么久，都不被人察觉，更别说还有洛基这个不确定因素的存在。”哈利冷笑着，“ 现在，老实地告诉我，这个基地里还有多少ALPHA？九头蛇欠我的一大笔帐，该是连本带利还给我的时刻了。”

一小时过后，哈利疲惫地将身体窝进那张硕大的椅子中，揉着太阳穴来缓解偏头痛所带来的阵阵刺痛和恶心感。短时间内他消耗了太多的信息素，加上发情时所燃烧掉的大量体力和精力，即便是自愈体质都开始释放出不负重荷的抗议信号。按照理查德所说，当The Primordial Omega的能力索取超过自身的能量供给后，便会开始消耗生命的能量……哈利不由得苦笑，看来按照这样的节奏，如果没有一个更好的解决方法，没准他也会步上母亲的后尘。可是现在所面对的情况，又不得不继续下去，所以当他听到站在身边的毒液气势汹汹地在质问斯特拉克和泽莫还有没有其他ALPHA时，哈利从心底里祈求刚才那一拨ALPHA战士已经是最后一批了。

可喜可贺的是两名九头蛇的高级干部齐齐摇头，于是毒液转向哈利，有点担心地放低声调：“已经全部搞定了，我们还是尽快离开这个鬼地方吧？你需要休息。”

哈利点点头，站起来环顾四周，才发现彼得不知啥时候离开了。这可不像蜘蛛侠的性格，他有些诧异地问：“蜘蛛侠呢？”

泽莫带着愤恨的语气抢着回答：“那只虫……蜘蛛侠去给复仇者打电话、通知他们来扫荡这里。”

“哦……”哈利微微侧头想了想，对斯特拉克和泽莫露出善意的微笑。“那你们还不赶紧撤？”他毫不意外地从两人的脸上捕捉到了惊讶与意外，便笑着解释：“砍掉一个头，又长出两个，不是么？与其让你们被复仇者捕获、替换上我无法控制的人来重振九头蛇，那还不如让你们继续掌权。更何况……”他的话语中增加了更多的自嘲，“我也不是什么正义的伙伴，没准哪天还有需要你们协助的时候。不过，有一点必须给我记住！把你们内部知晓蜘蛛侠身份的人处理干净，不准再对他人泄露此事，也不准打任何蜘蛛侠的家属、友人的主意，懂了么？！”最后那句话的语气简直凌厉，令斯特拉克和泽莫除了点头外完全说不出话来。

哈利没有继续等候下去，直接和毒液走下高台，往机库方向前行。目送他的离去，斯特拉克与泽莫赶紧朝另一头出口疾奔，并迅速进入一个隐藏的秘密通道，交叉骨在里面等着他们并立刻报告状况：“基地里的ALPHA已经全被奥斯本先生刻印了，刚才部署在警戒边缘地带的守卫传来警讯，侦测到复仇者昆式战斗机正在高速接近，预计5分钟后他们就能攻破外围防线。”

斯特拉克点头：“带上重要的资料在时限内从地道离开这里，同时炸毁基地。你和蝮蛇先带着主要兵力撤离，我和泽莫还需要处理一件事。”

待交叉骨匆忙离开，泽莫诧异地问：“还有什么事情需要处理？我们也应该尽快离开。”斯特拉克摇摇头，示意他跟着自己穿过迷宫般的密道，然后在一条偏僻的死胡同处打开隐藏的门扉，进入一间秘密实验室中。在这间并不大、却设备齐全的实验室中，最为引人注目的莫过于居中的一个硕大培养罐，一个暗红色的人影浸泡其中，沉眠着。泽莫倒吸了一口冷气，急忙迈步上前，伸手抚摸上培养罐那坚硬的透明玻璃，惊喜交加地说：“你竟然还藏了这一手？！”

斯特拉克冷笑：“这么多年我可没白闲着，而且近一年来针对ALPHA信息素的研究也取得了不少成效，只要再给我一点时间，就能够利用这套基因研究让他复活，并且不会受到ALPHA特性的束缚！到时候……嘿嘿……”

泽莫微微皱眉：“虽然我知道这是不可控的力量，但我依然不希望哈利·奥斯本的生命受到威胁。”

斯特拉克颔首：“我也同意，可你不觉得让奥斯本和我们彻底站一起才是最好的结果吗？”两只老狐狸相视而笑，再度齐齐望向培养罐中的身影，他们一直以来所敬仰的领袖将会再度崛起并拯救他们。  


当哈利与毒液走进机库想要穿过纷乱忙碌的人群，挑选一架昆式战斗机时，掩体上方传来一阵爆炸的轰鸣，机库的天花板上随之落下阵阵细碎的渣屑。毒液急忙护着哈利加快步伐，所幸其他人都忙于撤退工作，无人来顾及他们，这使得他们很顺利地靠近一架正待接收物资的飞机。一个深绿色的人影出现在机舱门口，冲着哈利微笑：“哦，我的朋友，你不会想要搭乘这玩意儿离开的，因为只要你一出机库，就立刻会被复仇者打下来，然后他们会把你抓回去，关起来，直到你成为某位英雄的听话的附属品。”

看到对方再度出现，哈利丝毫不感到意外，心平气和地回应：“洛基，你究竟想要什么？”

“正如我一开始对你所说，我想和你聊聊。既然你已经解答了我的一个疑惑，那么我们应该去一个安静的、美丽的地方，不受俗人打扰，平和地谈话。更何况，我觉得你现在应该很累，最需要的不是头疼于如何对抗那些冠冕堂皇的英雄们，而是有个干净舒服安全的场所好好地睡上一觉。”洛基风度翩翩地转悠着手中的法杖，在门口慢慢地来回踱步。

哈利不得不承认，洛基的这个提议非常诱人，尤其是对于他目前无比乏累的状态来说。然而从很久以前哈利就知道，世上没有那么好的事情，但凡笑脸相迎慷慨伸出援手的人，总是会对奥斯本有所求……除了彼得·帕克这个例外。可眼前站着的是恶作剧之神洛基，就在几小时之前还故意诱发了自己的发情期、把自己扔在九头蛇魔窟之中，差点就让泽莫他们得逞。尽管洛基现在一副“我就知道你能应付得了、那只是考验”的表情，可哈利还是不敢接受这样的邀请。

“抱歉……”哈利同样以笑容来回应，他和洛基都深谙如何利用自己的表象优势来迷惑对手。“我不信任你，换了你也一样。所以我不觉得这会是一次友好的邀请。”

“啊……这就是为何我喜欢你的原因，奥斯本先生。”洛基停下踱步，微微斜靠在舱门上，将手中的法杖柔顺地微微垂下，不经意地斜对着哈利脚下的地面。“你很聪明，相信我们能找到更多的共同语言。”还没等哈利警觉退开，他的脚下就已升腾起一个圆柱型的七彩光环，把哈利整个人包裹在其中，身体不受控制地向上腾浮，他挣扎着想要抓住什么，却发现地板离自己的脚越来越远。毒液一度想要抓住哈利，但是遭到了洛基的阻挠，不过它的反应很快，将自身恢复为液体化，直接变成细长的黑色绳索，绕过洛基的攻击范围，扶摇直上并牢牢地缠住哈利的脚踝。然而它也无法将哈利从光环中拽出来，相反地为了缠住哈利，毒液也被光环的力量反吸了进去，他们一起随着光环直冲向天花板，在以为即将撞上去的刹那，一道蛛丝飞射过来卷住哈利的腰，蜘蛛侠冲了进来。下一个瞬间，天花板消失了，九头蛇的基地也不见了，光环的上方是无垠的星际，下方则是蔚蓝的地球。

蜘蛛侠紧紧地抱住哈利，毒液则依然保持着液化状态缠绕在哈利的脚上，他们顺着光环飞过星河，看到无数瑰丽的影像自光环外流淌而过，这种难以言喻的神奇现象，令最爱吐糟的蜘蛛侠都失去了自己的舌头，仅仅知道要抱住哈利，并瞪大着眼睛环顾四周。

不过光环并未持续很久，在他们看到有一片绚烂的宙域急速接近时，七彩的光环便消失了，然后哈利发现自己的脚踏在坚实的地板上，身处于一间金碧辉煌的圆形屋子中。这里的装饰和建筑构成材料，无一彰显着此地的繁荣与富贵，以及……地球之外的气息。

“哇噢！这太神奇了！这里是仙宫？！我们来到了神域？！”蜘蛛侠终于找回了自己灵巧的舌头，兴奋地四处张望，并跑向门口——圆形小屋的外面是一道彩虹构成的长桥，通往神祗们居住的华美宫殿。

一道绿色的魔法光芒从外面射来，击中了蜘蛛侠，让他发出一声奇怪的叫声，整个人蹲在地板上缩成一团。这令毒液迅速离开哈利的脚踝，并物质化后站到前面，想替哈利抵挡住接下来的危险。不过并没有第二发攻击，一名身材火辣的绿衣女子出现在门外，妩媚地笑着：“为什么每次洛基想要单独传送你，这只烦人的小虫和黑狗宠物都会跟上来？”她说着，不屑地踹了一脚缩在地上的蜘蛛侠。哈利觉得自己可能有点眼花，因为那团红色似乎变小了很多？接着被踹到的蜘蛛侠跳起来，几个后翻滚退到毒液身边，冲着魅惑女巫阿莫拉生气地喊叫：“哼哧！这说明你们的阴谋不会得逞的！哼哧！哈利是……”他转身想要搂住哈利，结果发现自己抱住的却是被暗绿色机甲所包裹着的修长小腿，蜘蛛侠困惑地抬起头，难以置信地与变成巨人的哈利对视。

“彼得……”哈利吃惊地俯视着抱住自己小腿的那个圆滚滚、肉墩墩、被红蓝蜘蛛衣撑成两头身Q版的生物，迟疑片刻后他弯腰把对方抱起来。这真的是彼得，只是他被阿莫拉的魔法变成了一个可笑的生物——一只无比可爱的穿着蜘蛛衣的小猪。

“这是怎么回事？！哼哧！”猪猪侠在哈利的怀中扭动挣扎，不意间却从旁边金光锃亮的柱子上看到了自己的身影，他惊恐地用手摸着捏着自己面罩下的脸，即便倒影上那副面罩已明显被猪鼻子拱出一个凸起。“哦，不！我还以为是哈利变成巨人了……哼哧……”随即他感受到哈利箍紧了臂弯，抬起头变看到对方无比灿烂的笑脸，通常这幅表情都意味着截然不同的心情。

“你现在是猪猪侠了，彼得。”哈利把Q版的红色小猪当成毛公仔一样抱在怀中，事实上这大小和手感也正合适。“不要乱动，免得跑丢。好了，我承认，洛基确实有一套。他不是要和我谈谈么？应该不会就在这个房间吧？”最后那半段话明显是对阿莫拉所说。既然已经身处仙宫，身边的一大战力被废，而敌人尚未表现出任何威胁动向，那么哈利也就只能选择先顺其自然，看看洛基究竟要打怎样的牌。

阿莫拉扭着腰肢转身：“跟我来，我先带你去休息，洛基认为你会乐意洗个舒服的热水澡，安稳地睡上一觉，醒来后再精神抖擞地和他聊天。而且我想你也会放心的，毕竟如果我们要暗算你，方法和机会太多了，犯不着如此费劲地来骗你，不是么？”这番话确实很有道理，哈利给一直保持警戒的毒液使了个眼色，继续抱着猪猪侠跟上阿莫拉。

在魅惑女巫的带领下，他们踏过彩虹桥，步入宏伟的宫殿，穿过寂静的大厅，廊柱两边尽是一些守卫的雕像。整座宫殿富丽堂皇、充满了神秘的幻彩，配合周围的美景，确实非常符合神祗们的乐园。可是唯一最大的违和感，就是太过安静了，唯闻他们三人的脚步声，看不到其他人影。当他们穿过一道迤逦的长廊，进入一间布置舒适华丽的房间时，哈利忍不住问：“我猜……那些雕像不会只是雕像吧？这里的其他人呢？托尔呢？都变成雕像了吗？”

阿莫拉的杏仁眼微微眯起，回敬了一个赞许的目光。“难怪洛基非常看重你，果然和你打交道比较轻松，不用解释都能明白。不过，我能告诉你的是，变成雕像的只是一部分人而已，其他人……托尔他们都另有安排。这间屋子已经准备好了你所需的物品……”她转身优雅地伸出手划拨着，“那扇门里是卧室，旁边是浴室，桌上的吃喝尽管享用。洛基希望能与保持最佳状态的你进行会谈，所以你大可放心地休息。对于我们来说，有的是时间。那么，我就不打扰你们了。”说完，她用手指戳了一下在哈利怀中的猪猪侠的长鼻子，引起后者一阵不满的哼哧声后，媚笑着离去。

目送阿莫拉的身影消失在门外，哈利松了口气，放开猪猪侠并任凭他跳到地上，给毒液扔下一句指令：“我需要洗澡睡觉，别来打扰我。”便走入里面的房间。哈利实在是太累了，事到如今他已没有力气去揣摩洛基的真意，或者去侦察这座宫殿、寻找托尔和逃离的方法，这间屋子的布置带给他温馨与安心的感觉，使他全身的肌肉都放松下来，其结果就是全身心包括大脑都在渴求着充分的休息。

如同阿莫拉所言，卧室的旁边是宽敞明亮的浴室，硕大的浴缸镶嵌在大理石地板中，热水蒸腾的雾气在房间里弥漫，伴随着撒在水面上玫瑰的花香。哈利迅速地脱去机甲，赤身裸体穿机甲的后果就是导致他的关节等处肌肤都被磨破，所以当他将身体滑入浴缸、浸泡在暖和的热水中时，不由得发出舒坦的呻吟，这感受实在太好了……哈利将头疲惫地搁在水池边缘，抵抗不住困意的侵袭，沉沉地睡去。


	34. Chapter 34

毒液在第三十四次成功地阻止那只肮脏的小猪企图闯入浴室后，它终于也觉得哈利洗澡的时间有点太长了，已经远远地超过了平时。于是它奋力将小猪朝窗户外扔出去后，毫不迟疑地推开浴室的门，果不其然地发现哈利躺在热气腾腾的水池里睡着了，那头湿润的金发业已快浸入水中了。好在这种事情也不是第一次发生，毒液赶紧取过放置在一边叠得整齐的浴巾，小心翼翼地把哈利从水池里抱出来，裹入松软雪白的浴巾里，走入隔壁卧室正想放到床上，却看到那只讨厌的小猪已经站在柔软的被子上了。

彼得很生气，非常生气。先不说他被变成了一只小猪、没法顺利地使用蛛丝发射器、还比哈利矮了一大截、被当做玩偶抱在怀里……虽然哈利的怀抱挺舒服的……但这些都不是重点，关键是那个毒液！那只令人生厌的怪物，在他完全触摸不到哈利的一年里，一直跟随在哈利身边！而现在，它竟然还抱着赤裸的哈利！刚洗过澡、被热气蒸腾得脸蛋粉红、睫毛上还挂着水珠、红唇湿润的哈利！彼得紧紧地攥着拳头——其实应该是蹄子；双眼怒视着那头漆黑的怪物——虽然戴着蜘蛛侠的头套对方看不到；他都觉得自己浑身怒火在燃烧非常具有威吓力——实际上就只是圆滚滚的小猪毫无说服力地人立着而已。

毒液很淡定地看着床上那头小猪，很轻地说了一句话，然后非常得意地看着小猪沮丧地耷拉着耳朵从床上跳下来、并让开道。很简单但非常有效的一句话，因为毒液深知彼得·帕克对哈利的关心程度。

“你不会想吵醒哈利的。”

待小猪让开后，毒液像对待易碎物品一样轻手轻脚地把哈利放在床上，抽走已经有点湿漉的浴巾，拉过被子盖住他的全身，甚至很体贴地将肩脖处的被角往里掖住，确保对方不会着凉。然后它转过身，俯视着脚边的小猪，有些幸灾乐祸地低声道：“哈利太累了，别打扰他。而且就你现在这副模样，啥都干不了吧？”看到小猪被打击得更加沮丧，这令毒液快乐无比，它甚至轻声哼着歌走出了卧室，因为它确信彼得是真心不会打扰到哈利的休息。回到起居室后，毒液让自己在宽大的沙发上松弛下来，经过九头蛇基地的连番折腾后，它也需要休息，不过它不会就此放松警惕，在陷入沉睡之前，从它的脚下延伸出诸多黑色的细线，在地上、窗户、大门、通往卧室的门口，交织成一道道警戒线，只要有人碰触到它们，毒液就会立刻醒来。

彼得目送毒液得意洋洋地走出卧室后，郁闷无比地爬上床，凑近了枕边欣赏哈利的睡颜。天哪，他有多久没好好地看着哈利了，这一年多在彼得的脑海里、睡梦中，无数次地回播、想象对方的一颦一笑，各种只有他能见到的可爱表情。可是如今哈利就在自己面前，还是无法碰触……更别提在泽莫房间里那次最后关头及时抽身的做爱了，这对于憋了一年多的彼得来说，简直就是最高酷刑。彼得伸出双手，看着自己的手指——4根粗短的趾在蜘蛛手套下撑出奇怪的形状，他都快委屈地哭出来了，不由自主地发出懊恼的哼哧声。也不知是因为这声音，还是因为睡姿不是很舒服，哈利非常合时机地翻了个身，朝向彼得侧睡，左手伸出被子来搁置在枕头上，酣睡的容颜上一副放松的满足表情。彼得被吓了一跳，还以为哈利被自己吵醒了，发现没事后他松了口气，目光移到那只雪白修长的手指上，再低头看看自己的蹄子……最后彼得无比悲愤地隔着被子窝进哈利的怀中，用蹄子搂住那只手沉沉睡去。

哈利不知睡了多久，神清气爽地自然醒过来，他实在太累了，而这张床又足够舒服、周围足够安静，让他完全不受打扰地熟睡并充分补足了自身的能量消耗。不过当哈利舒服地在被窝里伸懒腰时，发觉自己的右腿有点沉重，他有些纳闷地掀开被子……便看到穿着红蓝蜘蛛衣的小猪如同树袋熊一样搂着自己的小腿，睡梦中还把口水流在了自己的腿上。

然后起居室的毒液被哈利的怒吼给吵醒了，它以最快的速度冲入卧室，看到那只讨厌的小猪被哈利用力地扔到墙上，四肢趴开贴着墙壁呈大饼状徐徐下滑。这让毒液不由得发出一阵爆笑，在好好地睡上一觉后醒过来，看到蜘蛛侠吃瘪实在太爽气了！

对于彼得来说，原本睡得香甜却被人扔墙上摔醒的滋味真不好受，好在手掌的无数倒钩细毛还在，终于快到地板时止住了下滑，不至于狼狈地摔在地上。彼得扭过头，看到哈利裹着床单冲入浴室里，因为角度关系，他只能看到露出来的光滑小腿……以及上面隐约的水光。彼得伸手掀开一点面罩，擦掉尤挂在嘴角的口水，哎……不就是口水嘛，犯得着这么大脾气么？以前还不是这里那里都被自己舔个遍，现在连点安慰都不给，太让人伤心了。彼得一边腹诽着，然后发现自己被一道巨大的阴影所笼罩，后颈被毒液揪住并拎起来。

毒液露出一口森然利齿笑得无比开心：“哈利要换衣服，小猪不准偷看。”说着就拎着挣扎中的猪猪侠走出了卧室。

这叫什么事啊？！彼得无比幽怨地怒吼：“我要帮他换衣服哼哧！老子都已经看过无数遍哈利的裸体了，而且哈利是我的哼哧！你没权力阻止我哼哧！”

“哟～精神真好啊，小猪猪。”阿莫拉正在起居室里等着他们，妩媚地笑着。“你们休息的可真够久的，洛基准备了丰盛的午餐，正和托尔一起等着你们呢。”

看到魅惑女巫的出现，毒液立刻放下猪猪侠，在一致对外这个层面上他们倒是无比的默契。听到托尔的名字，猪猪侠更加紧张了，立刻追问：“托尔怎样了哼哧？我就知道他迟迟不归是出事了哼哧！”

阿莫拉耸肩：“想见他就乖乖地来赴宴呗，我们已经足够友善了，竭尽地主之谊款待你们，拜托多少也该回报一点应有的礼貌吧？还是说凡人就是如此粗俗卑劣？”

猪猪侠冷笑：“友善？那为啥把我变成这副模样哼哧？”

魅惑女巫咯咯地笑起来：“这模样不是挺可爱的？你说是吧？哈利，而且你们居然还没发现这完全是为了你们好。”

彼得扭头从毒液的脚下望去，哈利已经穿戴整齐出现在卧室门口，一身漆黑修身的休闲西装，深墨绿色暗纹的衬衫，他正抬手整理衣领，绿宝石袖扣随着手指的拨动而闪闪发光，这副模样别提多帅气。一时间猪猪侠和毒液都失去了言语，痴痴地看着他。

哈利微微地扯动嘴角：“我发现了，但这也未必谈上为了我们好吧？虽然能够方便一点……”他垂眼瞥了猪猪侠一眼，语气掺揉进一丝苦笑：“你还没明白么？彼，你变成这副模样后虽然并未改变ALPHA的特性，但是你的信息素减弱了很多，已经细微到不足以影响我了，否则我不会如此安然地让你在我身边睡觉。当然同时，你的战斗力也下降了，恐怕力量和速度都大有影响。所以……”他再度转向阿莫拉，换回讥讽的笑容。“这不能说是完全的善意吧？”

“你愿意往坏处想是你的事，不过ALPHA基因只限人类，所以你想指望我们能够完全没有任何连带减损地削弱、或者是消除ALPHA对你的影响，那是完全不可能的事情。”阿莫拉一边保持着不变的笑容说着，一边抛媚眼示意他们跟随着她的领路，离开客房。

为了让猪猪侠跟上，哈利在走了几步后索性俯身又把对方抱到怀里。彼得顿时有种受辱的感觉，刚想挣扎，哈利就在他耳边低语：“你有空顾及自尊心，不如赶紧练习如何再度顺利使用蛛丝发射器，我们在洛基的地盘上，你应该清楚他不是大善人。而且他肯给我们充足的时间修整体力，恐怕也是因为需要我们付出更大的代价。”

彼得不得不承认哈利是对的，自己中的魔法很可能只有阿莫拉能解，这就等于变成了一个对方所握着的筹码。彼得绝不会允许因此而使哈利受到要挟，于是他低头揣摩着自己的蹄子，然后又抬起头有点疑惑地小声询问：“为何你不穿绿魔机甲？”

哈利微笑回应：“有用么？在魔法面前。何况洛基这个阵势，应该会先和我谈合作，所以在彻底谈崩之前还是安全的。”

阿莫拉带着他们穿过长廊，来到一个繁花盛开的花园，步入其中一间雅致的亭台，洛基正舒服地半靠在一张软榻上，逗弄着一个金丝笼里的硕大青蛙。看到哈利一行走近，他立刻站起来，走到桌边张开臂膀欢迎，并展示那桌精致的糕点、水果给他们：“我想你一定饿了，奥斯本先生。不妨先品尝一下仙宫的点心，然后我们再来谈正事。”

哈利立刻以完美无瑕的社交模式来应对，先是感谢洛基让他们得以休息，现在又盛情款待，然后说着客套话，一边微笑着在桌边坐下，用雕花银质小叉戳起一小块糕点，优雅地放进嘴里，品味后称赞其美味，并接受洛基倒过来的花茶。猪猪侠和毒液显然就没有这种耐心来玩应酬，直接用手抓起糕点狼吞虎咽地塞嘴里，彼得也不笨，他和哈利一样清楚，洛基以为大局在握时不会玩在食物里下毒的勾当，否则当他们累趴了睡觉时就有不少出手的机会，何必让他们充分休息、恢复体力后再来搞阴招？当哈利还在文雅地缓慢地一边吃喝、一边与洛基交谈着毫无营养的内容时，毒液和猪猪侠业已填饱了肚子，开始无聊地东张西望起来。软榻上那个笼子里的青蛙终于吸引到了猪猪侠的目光，发现小猪蹦蹦跳跳地靠近时，裹着鲜红披风的青蛙在笼子里焦急地跺着脚，呱呱大叫起来：“吾友！你也中了阿莫拉的魔法吗？呱呱！”

这下连哈利也被惊到了，转向笼子的方向端详了片刻后，问洛基：“那是托尔？”

洛基微笑着抿了一口茶，悠然道：“没错，青蛙王子很合适我亲爱的哥哥，不是么？”

“托尔！”猪猪侠哼哧着爬上软榻，想要板弯枝干放青蛙出来，结果蹄子刚碰触到笼子时，一股近似高压电流的防护魔法立刻钻入其手中、穿透身体，致使猪猪侠直接被电趴在软榻上。

斜倚在栏杆上的阿莫拉发出一串娇笑声：“哎呀呀，差点就成烤乳猪了呢！”

哈利不动声色地用餐巾擦净嘴唇，以示用餐完毕，开始进入正题。而洛基显然对他的应对和态度相当的满意，打了个响指，那半桌吃剩的糕点和另外被毒液、蜘蛛侠吃得一片狼藉立刻随之消失，只留下清爽芬香的一壶花茶，以及桌面在一阵水纹般波动后出现的一面镜子，映出地球上的形形色色。

看着水镜中的影像，哈利的嘴角勾起一丝冷笑：“统治仙宫并未让你获得满足，还想把地球纳入掌中么？”

洛基轻笑了一声：“这你可错了，奥斯本先生。我只是有点好奇，The Primordial Omega的力量大可成为中庭的王者，然而你所想的却只是维护自身和那只小虫的安全。我一直以为像你这样的人，应该有着更远大的抱负。并且……那个AO特殊人群委员会虽然是出于你的授意，可是你却并未让OMEGA们成为统治者，而是把她们全部当成了笼中之鸟，这连带地会让无知的人们也以同样的目光对待你。”

这后半段话令哈利有点出乎意料，他微微蹙眉：“笼中之鸟？何出此言？委员会的制度应该是保护OMEGA、给予她们更加舒适和安全的环境。”

“用披露宴会的形式让OMEGA挑选自己的ALPHA？你确定只凭一面之缘就决定一个OMEGA的下半生？而且无论是嫁给谁，都是被关在深宅中为ALPHA生育后代，就算出门也只是被ALPHA带去社交场合炫耀而已。”洛基的修长手指划拨着水镜，里面交替映出无数的OMEGA女性身处在屋宅之中，要么在ALPHA身下辗转承欢，要么身怀六甲，要么抱着自己的孩子。她们有的看上去似乎很幸福的，但有的却是一脸的寂寞，最终影像停留在一间豪宅里，映出一名非常美丽的OMEGA，她有着一头淡金色的长发，雪白的肌肤，美丽的容颜，最吸引人的还是她的眼睛，如翡翠般纯粹、晶莹的绿色，不断地涌现出夹杂着痛苦与屈辱的泪水。她斜靠在软榻上，肚子隆起似已有近六个月的身孕，但是两只手却被分别铐在脚踝上，双腿敞开着，最深处露出粗大的按摩棒末端。她的ALPHA坐在对面的沙发上，喝着酒欣赏着她的呻吟。

哈利被这番景象所震惊了，这完全不是他所想要的结果，恰恰相反，自从他得悉OMEGA的特征后，就一直在考虑的是如何避免让OMEGA成为ALPHA的性奴。他以为AO委员会所制定的保护政策，可以让OMEGA选择自己所喜欢的ALPHA，并拥有一个幸福、安全的家庭。可是哈利对于“家庭”“爱情”的概念还是太浅薄了，当然这完全是因为他自身缺乏这方面的丰富经验，尤其在“家庭”方面，至于“爱情”，他与彼得的恋爱历程也算不上什么好例子。所以当拜登把拟定好的保护政策发送给哈利时，他也没有觉得任何不妥。“这不是我想要的……”哈利用手撑住眉骨，低垂下眼帘，不愿再去看水镜中的影像，可是他心里却非常难受，他亲手把OMEGA们推进了火坑。

“人类便是如此残忍自私的天性，妄图拥有一切，连自己的居住之地都要破坏殆尽。”洛基满意地看着哈利的痛苦表情，继续说：“看看那些ALPHA们对你的反应，无不例外地是想要据为己有，当做一个可以被操控的漂亮玩偶。就连你最在乎的蜘蛛侠，不也将‘哈利是我的’所有权宣言挂在嘴边？这证明在他心里，你也就是一个附属物而已。”

“放屁！”猪猪侠在哈利的脚边愤怒地跳起来，虽然他刚才从笼子那边爬起来，不知道洛基究竟给哈利看了什么，但是一见到心爱的人一副难受的样子，彼得就赶紧跑过来，并忍不住口出脏话来打断洛基的挑拨。彼得扒着哈利的腿又跳又爬地跑上桌子，然后抓住他的手轻轻地摇晃：“哈利，不要听信洛基的花言巧语。OMEGA保护政策也不能说完全错误的，否则她们会遭受更加悲惨的对待。任何事情不可能在朝夕间达到完美，更何况是一个遍布全球范围的制度，肯定会有不足和漏洞，需要不断地改善。如何去改进它，是你的责任，但绝对不是你的错。”

哈利让猪猪侠抱住自己的手离开所支撑的额头，露出悲伤的笑容：“虽然如此，但是因为我、我父亲，才会造成如今这般局面，不是吗？而且我还鼓动委员会去加强宣传，增加更多的OMEGA。那根本不是为了什么延续后代这种冠冕堂皇的借口，只是出于我不想独自一人承受的私心而已。”

“不是这样的！”彼得有些急了，他太了解哈利这种表情和钻牛角尖的思维方式，估计洛基也是加以研究过，才知道从何处着手对付哈利是最有效的。猪猪侠蹦上前一步，用自己的蹄子捧住哈利的脸蛋，轻轻地拍了拍。“ALPHA是你父亲的计划、我父亲的研究结果、九头蛇的恶意散播。OMEGA是ALPHA的救赎，绝不是其附属品。这就跟以往所有的恋爱、婚姻一样，是双方相互给予、相互支持、相互理解的对等关系，但是不可能所有人都能一帆风顺，美好幸福地生活在一起，即便没有AO人群，也有人的婚姻中充满了家暴等不平等待遇。人性百态，难免有个别肮脏的灵魂。但绝对不是像洛基所说的那样，全部都是丑陋的。你应该最清楚这一点，况且如果你觉得自责，那就得努力去修正它！而不是朝着更极端的方向逆行！哈利，看着我。你已经不再是过去的绿魔了，你知道什么是应该去做的，什么是不能够做，作为The Primordial Omega怎样才是最好的！”

冰蓝色的眸子在摇曳，静默了片刻后，最终绽放出温暖的笑意。哈利抬手揉了揉猪猪侠头罩下凸起的耳朵，微笑着说：“好吧好吧，算你最能说。”然后他深吸一口气，站起来面对从刚才起就一直静观其变的洛基。“你能陪我到处参观一下吗？我们可以边走边聊，就我们两个。”

洛基回以优雅的浅笑：“这是我的荣幸。”


	35. Chapter 35

无视了彼得的担心，也拒绝了毒液的跟随，哈利坚持要跟洛基单独谈。看着他们两人并肩离开，猪猪侠和毒液显然无法安然地在此等候，但是阿莫拉识破了他们的打算，她没有去阻拦，只是将笼子拎起来摇晃着，令被关在里面的托尔站立不稳呱呱大叫起来。彼得只能定住身形，并叫住毒液。后者看了一眼笼中的青蛙，咕哝着：“这东西的死活关我什么事？”

阿莫拉回应：“当然不关你的事，但如果哈利知道你害死了青蛙，会非常不高兴的。”看到这句话所产生的良好效果后，她接着安抚他们：“放心啦，你们心爱的哈利只不过和洛基随便走走、聊聊天而已嘛。不必那么紧张，你们就在这里吃好歇好，他们很快就会回来了。”

结果这个很快，持续了几小时，一直等到夜幕降临，洛基和哈利还没回来。彼得急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁，阿莫拉嘴上说着没事，但笑容却明显没有白天那么悠然自若。

在走出庭院时，洛基就问：“我以为你又被蜘蛛侠给说服了，为何还要单独约谈？你的心中还留存着疑惑么？”

哈利笑了笑：“你我在某些层面很相似，大家都是明白人，也不用绕圈子说话了。蜘蛛侠确实提醒了我，一个人的本质是什么。”他顿了顿后环顾四周，“这里还真是看不到半点人影啊……统治一个无人的国度，岂非很寂寞？”

“只是你看不到而已，并且也只是这一片区域。”洛基随手朝远处一个方位指去，“尤其是宫殿外的民区，还是很热闹的。”

“那么你为何会需要我呢？”哈利微微侧头，笑吟吟地仰望着比他高许多的神祗。“你想让我操控所有的ALPHA，然后再利用The Primordial Omega的能力，让ALPHA们为你效力，对么？我还以为那是因为你没有能为你效力的大军。”

洛基大笑起来：“我就知道和你聊天会很愉快的，哈利·奥斯本。你只猜对了一半，我是想要借助The Primordial Omega的能力，但是我还没想要让所有的ALPHA为我效力。就像你选择身处于暗中干预一样，我也不会做出成为某种公敌的举动，这种事情吃过一次亏就足够了。不过……适度的把控还是非常有必要的。谁都不会乐意像那些OMEGA一样，呆坐在家中形同玩偶吧？”

哈利的嘴角抽搐了一下：“没错，关于这点，我会想法去解决。还是说你有什么好办法？否则不会单纯地只是拿OMEGA的处境来刺激我吧？”

“噢……是的，那是个非常有趣的点子。起因在于那位有着翠绿色漂亮眼睛的OMEGA，是目前唯一一名被判定为S级的OMEGA。呵呵，看你这副吃惊的样子，没错，折磨她的ALPHA也就是她的丈夫，在你们的世界中非常具有权势和庞大财富的家族。而这位OMEGA却是一名无依无靠的孤儿，所以她没有任何亲人来为她撑腰，在成为OMEGA之前她就已经懂得这个世界得靠自己的力量存活下去，不能信赖任何人，也很清楚走正常途径的申诉是毫无用处的。所以呢，她趁丈夫不在身边时，勾引过几名ALPHA，当然因为她的行动受限不能接触到更多的人，不过家族的保镖、丈夫的表哥和友人，有着这三名ALPHA的协助也已经足够了。毕竟她的丈夫也只是普通的人类，不是超能力者。一支枪、一瓶毒药、甚至一个意外的失足，都能够让她得以解脱。”洛基一边说着，一边观察着哈利的眼神变化，满意于没有找到任何反感的情绪，更多的是惊讶以及赞许。“我发现，她在勾引ALHPA时，虽然不能像你的刻印那样完全扭转并控制对方的意志，却也能够让ALPHA们从本能上迷恋于她、并且将这份感情凌驾于理智之上。她的丈夫之死已成定局，只是早晚时间和谁会先下手的问题。她也已经做好充足的准备，一旦事发，就立刻让那些ALPHA帮助她逃离这所魔窟，远走高飞。”

“我猜……对于帮助她的ALPHA们，她也有一套应对之策吧？毕竟不能再重蹈覆辙，被第二个ALPHA重新标记。”哈利有些感慨地说，“看来即便理查德弱化了OMEGA对信息素操控的能力，但如果OMEGA的等级越高，也就意味着她的基因越趋近完美……更加接近The Primordial Omega，能够把控自己的信息素对ALPHA的魅惑力。这样的话，或许可以考虑如何去激发OMEGA这一被压制的本能。”哈利想了想，这确实是个非常难得的例子，至于摩根的死亡对于他来说，也是对方咎由自取的下场，水镜中所见的只是短暂的一幕，哈利太了解摩根那种男人了，毕竟他们也曾见过几次，对方给哈利没留下过多好的印象，所以哈利很确信那位OMEGA所遭受的屈辱远不止于此。“那么，我得确保她的安危。”哈利喃喃道，其实也是在刻意地说给洛基听，对方当然也是心知肚明。

“现在，让我们回到原点，你也说过绕圈子是毫无意义的。那么，我很想知道，你是否愿意和我联手？”洛基直截了当地问。

哈利却并未回答，反而望向洛基先前所指的远方：“你说那里很热闹，能否带我去见识一下呢？我曾听托尔说过，他在城中酒吧里与友人们豪快地饮酒作乐。”注意到洛基眼中闪过一丝不悦，哈利微笑起来。“这是你所掌管的国度，总得让我看清楚吧？否则我怎么去衡量我们之间的互利互惠呢？”

洛基很迅速地掩盖掉了心中的不快，他所在意的并非是去民区，而是为何人们总是爱拿托尔来比较，他那位四肢发达头脑简单的“哥哥”，用豪爽与热诚赢得了所有人的心。洛基原以为像哈利这样的人不会为托尔所动，但现在反过来一想，既然蜘蛛侠这种类型的人能够在哈利心中获得特殊的地位，那么或许托尔这类阳光型的自然也就更受欢迎？这也是他始终搞不明白的原因之一。

在他们离开宫殿前往民区的路上，洛基把自己变身为一个花白胡子的老人，他可不想节外生枝引起不必要的麻烦。哈利对此倒似没怎么在意，不断地询问关于九界的关联和情况。远离宫殿的民区确实非常热闹，经历了黑暗精灵入侵事件后，休整过来的人们迅速地重建家园，加上近段时期又非常和谐平静，因此除了宫殿中心的异常外，其余地方倒都是一派欣欣向荣的繁盛。哈利在街中漫步着的同时好奇地东张西望，感觉自己是错入了古装戏的摄影棚，周围的一切对他来说充满了新奇和有趣。换做以前他可能并不太关注旅途中的见闻，留学时期他也曾独自去旅行，为了打发无聊且漫长的假期，结果往往是站在瑰丽的美景中更感孤独。而在这一年中，哈利几乎走遍了世界各地，最初他将这段被迫的旅行视为一项任务，到达目标城市、找到标的人物、设法接近然后刻印完毕、迅速离开。枯燥且不得为之的任务，他只追求结果。但是逐渐地，哈利走过的地方越多、接触的人物越多，他的心境也有所改变，在这一年的旅途中，他有过不少感悟，也在休息的闲暇开始阅读各种书籍、补充知识。就像被麦肯赶出奥斯集团、被关在精神病院时，哈利认知到自己的无知轻狂一样，当他重新掌握奥斯集团后，游历各地接触那些执掌政权、或者雄霸一方的人物，聆听他们的谈话时，哈利也再度意识到自己太年轻了。经验和阅历是依靠着时间所堆积出来的，并且当他面前的世界更加广阔时，哈利才发现自己还有很多需要学习的地方。如果说刻印ALPHA们，让自己和彼得获得安全无忧的后半生，这一最初非常单纯的任务，现在于哈利的构划中则开始变得更为细致、周全，不再只是求生而是延展考量了今后能够去走的每一步路，包括承担起让世界出现AO人群的责任，该如何去更好地约束、保护这些特殊人群，以及与BETA普通人群的协调。洛基的出现给了哈利更为广阔的可能，使他可以在自己的构划中添加一些之前他所没能想到的部分。

因此，当他们在一家酒馆中坐下来喝酒歇息时，哈利的心中已经有了主意。

“我父亲，诺曼·奥斯本是位不折不扣的的恶棍。”在尝了一口蜜酒后，哈利缓缓地开口，洛基则不动声色地坐在对面听着。“他对我很严厉，也很无情，我从来就不认为那是一个父亲该有的姿态。当他去世的时候，整栋奥斯集团的大楼里却是一片浓重的悲伤，我甚至看到有员工为之哭泣。我无法理解，像我父亲那样无恶不作、冷酷无情的人，怎么会获得员工的爱戴、华尔街的尊敬、普通大众的认可？”洛基突然明白哈利为何要提到他父亲了，顿时大感兴趣。哈利又灌了一大口蜜酒，他挺喜欢这味道。“而我呢，在父亲死后接手一个12万员工的跨国集团，第一天就把所有董事都得罪了，因为我自以为是的觉得自己是合法继承者，别人都应该听从于我。殊不知别说董事们，就连公司里的广大员工、外界媒体、投资人，在他们的眼里，我都是一个不可靠的孩子，没有人会因为我是诺曼·奥斯本的儿子、是集团的董事长兼总裁而认可，更别提尊敬、爱戴了。所有人都担心我会把奥斯集团搞糟，会影响到他们原本的工作前途。事实上，我确实把事情搞糟了，当我被赶出奥斯集团时，没有人同情我，相反的，所有人都因为麦肯掌权而松了一口气。”哈利自嘲地苦笑着，用指腹摩挲着硕大酒杯的铜质把手，停歇片刻后继续说：“没有惨痛的教训就不会醒悟，不是么？我现在知道了，每个人站在什么样的位置，决定了他的视野。你不可能要求其他人都和你保持同样的视野、同样的思维方式。在你们所说的中庭，有个叫亚伯拉罕·马斯洛的心理学家，他提出过一个行为科学的理论，即人类所处的地位，决定了其需求。面对一个为孩子读大学的学费、家里的生活开销而烦恼的普通职员，你不可能指望他去懂维系整个公司业务的管理者的压力，他也不会关心董事会的权力斗争，他所看到的是一个跟他的孩子差不多年龄的小男孩坐上了总裁的位子，所以他会理所当然地认为「天哪！这家公司要完蛋了！一个孩子怎可能胜任！」然后接着便是「我的工作会不会堪忧？我明年还能不能得到加薪？」这种关于自身实际利益的考量。再举一个很有趣的实例，有次我和彼……蜘蛛侠在快餐厅吃饭，邻桌有两位年轻的女人在聊天。其中一人抱怨自己的工作有多辛苦，上司有多轻松还拿着比她高很多的薪水——「她都不用干活，只要管我们做啥事就行！」然后另一个较为年长的女人反驳她「你以为当领导的就轻松么？她确实不用做具体的业务，但是她要负责管理，要定计划，要做统筹，要培训指导下属，出了问题还要扛责任。」事实便是如此，但是很多人意识不到越往上走就要背负越多重担，因为他们站在下面，只能看到高台的墙壁和自身周围的琐碎，而站到高台上的人，则必须看得更远、考虑得更全面。但是高台上的人不能指望台下的人会理解他的所有行动，因为台下的人看不到全局，自然根本无法理解。台下的人只关心「这对我有什么好处？」如果是能够让他保持一份不错的工作、薪水足以养家，那么他才会认同台上的人。如果能让他每年加薪、奖金优厚、在亲朋好友间得到羡慕，他才会给出尊敬与爱戴。”

哈利停顿下来，端起酒杯看着洛基的反应，对方那双绿色的眼睛中闪烁饶有兴趣的光芒。哈利看过复仇者大厦中洛基的档案，知晓他与托尔决裂的过程，托尔也曾在闲聊时抱怨过无法理解弟弟的所作所为。在经历了旅程、接触了无数形形色色的人们后，哈利明白想要解决一件事情，你得纵观全局，去寻找结症的根源，而非凭着自己的想法去一根筋走到底。托尔和洛基这对兄弟就是缺乏换位思考，一味地将自己的思维去固化对方的典范。在某种程度上，哈利认为自己能够理解洛基的心情，作为继承人被养大，期盼着能够胜任为统治者时，却发现自己并未被认同。就像当年他被推上高位时一样，以为自己的能力可以掌控一切，实际上当他重重跌下时才醒悟这个世界不是围绕自己所运转的。

洛基抿起嘴露出一丝浅笑：“所以，你是想对我的统治方式指手画脚么？”

“当然不是。”哈利微微摇头，你不能指望一位心高气傲的神承认自己的错误和不足，就如同不能在上任第一天毫不留情地嘲讽那些比你年长两倍的董事们，现在的哈利已知晓该如何谨言慎行。“我只是想向你解释，我对于如何利用The Primordial Omega能力的打算。ALPHA们能够凌驾于BETA之上，The Primordial Omega可以操控ALPHA，但这并不意味着我就可以轻易地统治世界。相反，一旦The Primordial Omega被曝光于世人面前，占据人数优势的BETA们不会认同我，他们只会将我视为整个世界的头号公敌。因为站在他们的角度，是无法了解到整件事情的来龙去脉，也不可能理解我。所以，我并不打算去鲁莽地干涉这个世界。要改变他人的认知是很困难的事情，必须一点一点地逐渐扭转，如果施力太大，必会遭到强烈地反弹。”

“那么你打算怎么做呢？”

“让这个世界去慢慢地完全适应AO人群，让BETA们彻底地认同ALPHA和OMEGA，让时间来把尊敬和服从渗入到人们的脑子里。人类是集群生物，有着服从的本能，但也有着抗争的意识，像我父亲那样的恶棍，也不是光靠威胁和作恶来使人们屈从于他的。相反，他向世人展示的完全是那伪善美好的一面，让大众蒙受他所带来的利益，从而赢得了他人的顺从。说到这里，不得不提一下托尔。为什么他会如此受欢迎？他英俊、强壮，为人豪爽，平时能够不拘一节地和平民们在一起嬉闹，和他们聊天饮酒作乐；遇到敌人来犯时，他总是冲锋陷阵在最前面，英勇杀敌战无不胜。这些都是能够让所有处于高台下的大众耳闻目睹的优点。至于他的缺点、他是否真的有管理能力来统治一个世界、他可否在外交和政治手腕上也如他的战斗般有效？这些东西通常都不会像前者那些要素一样直白地展现在大众眼前，更重要的是老百姓也不会关心、不会去理解更深层次的东西。就好比美国总统的竞选，想要拉票，就得说那些普通大众感兴趣的话题，教育、医保、治安……等等，与他们切身利益相关的事情、并且是他们能听懂的程度。如此，在世人眼中所看到的才会是迷人美好的一面，赢得他们的认同。”哈利一口气说完，摊开手：“我很乐意与仙宫结盟，但是对于中庭的掌控方式，恐怕得按照我的步调和计划来进行。”

洛基眯起了眼睛，即便是再骄傲的神，也有着高智商和足够的理解力，他当然能听出哈利这番长篇大论中所隐藏的真正含义。这是一堂不折不扣的政治教育课，有意思的是奥丁从来没有给予他们这方面的教导，然而在统治手段上，奥丁却是这种教程的现实典范。比如面对外敌和危机时，奥丁可以将他的臣民、子嗣视为一定程度上能够牺牲的棋子，这是统治者所必然具备的残忍和觉悟，然而托尔必定做不到这种程度。这也是洛基认为自己始终比托尔更胜任统治者的原因之一，但是他确实太心急太急进了，导致了先前的种种失败，没能赢得仙宫人们的认同，反而招致了厌恶与憎恨。如今想要再扭转这个局面，最佳的手段恐怕只有……洛基想到这里，不由得笑出了声，他赞叹地摇了摇头：“啊啊，奥斯本先生……我能叫你哈利么？你可真是太出乎我的意料之外了。此前我只是以为你是一个意外获得能力的、有点小聪明的凡人。可现在，看看你给我设下的套，不得不说你很出色地赢得了我的认同。你的说话技巧、你的诱导性思维……不着痕迹地将一个对托尔、对你和中庭最有利的方案呈现在我的面前。”

哈利露出乖巧的微笑：“不敢，我无意去指挥你，只是作为渴望联手的盟友，我能设想出的最佳方案，这不单单只是对我有利，实际上能够受惠的也正是你。”

洛基站起身来，勾起哈利的臂弯，心情变得无比愉悦，这会是一个非常有趣、富有挑战性的方案。他已经迫不及待地想要回去，欣赏托尔吃惊的蠢样了。


	36. Chapter 36

正当阿莫拉犹豫着是否要带那只烦人的小猪和黑狗去找洛基时，他们居然施施然地回来了，还一副勾肩搭背非常要好的模样，这不仅使留守的四人一致松了口气的同时又燃起了好奇之心，这么长时间里他们两个究竟去了哪里？谈了些什么？

接下来的事情发展更加出乎他们的意料之外，洛基拎起笼子放到桌上，把一直被关在里面的青蛙托尔放了出来！托尔从笼中跳到桌上，狐疑地仰头看了看自己的弟弟，然后再望望一旁的哈利，目光最后转回到洛基身上：“洛基，你这又是在耍什么花招呱？”

洛基坐下来，双手交叉放在桌上，这样青蛙托尔就不用费劲地抬头看他了。“噢，亲爱的哥哥，我只想跟你好好地谈谈。你看，在黑暗精灵之战后，你不顾业已衰老的父亲回到了你挚爱的中庭，匆忙告别之时，你甚至没发现父亲已经陷入了沉睡，在王座上与你对话的「奥丁」是我。”讽刺的笑容爬回洛基的脸上。

“……这确实是我的失误呱。”托尔有些沮丧，老实说这近一年被关在笼子里已经让他够受的了，他时刻都在后悔和担忧，不知仙宫的人们、父王、四勇士他们究竟是怎样的处境。“当时我以为你战死了呱，而中庭连续经历了我们所带来的灾难，我有义务去帮助他们渡过难关呱。”

洛基摊开双手：“你看，我亲爱的哥哥，你临走时曾说过我比你更适合坐在统治之位上。事实上，在你离开的这段时间，我确实以父亲的幻象很好地在管理，让神域在战后得到重建和休整，让九界维系平和。然而，当你从中庭回来、戳穿我的幻象时，你却根本无视了这一事实，武断地认为我又在耍花招、搞破坏，正如我刚把你从笼中解放出来一样。你立刻号召所有的卫兵与我对抗，质问我对父亲做了什么坏事，将我对仙宫所做的努力和贡献毁于一夕之间，使我不得不把卫兵们都封印起来，让这座瑰丽之城变成空虚与死寂。即便如此，我还是在努力维系着整个神域的祥和，让所有百姓能够安居乐业，甚至考量着让哈利帮忙给我提供能保卫仙宫的战力。我不明白，我所做的这一切，有什么可以值得你挥锤相向的？”

托尔顿时语塞，想了半天咕哝着辩解：“因为我以为你已光荣战死呱……突然发现你尚生还，且冒充父王的模样呱，加上你过去的种种劣迹，而四勇士又不知所踪呱……所以……”青蛙有点难过地低下头，“好吧，是我错了呱呱。我道歉。但是，弟弟呱，你是真心悔改，为仙宫的福祉、九界的和平所考量吗？不是为了自己的私欲？”

“请容我插嘴。”哈利一直站在旁边，抱着看到他回来就高兴地扑入怀中的猪猪侠，突然开口道，于是众人齐齐望向他。“托尔你恨洛基吗？”

青蛙直摇头，鼓出的大眼睛瞪得更大了：“不不，我一直希望洛基能走回正道呱，像以前一样和我、和大家和睦相处，相亲相爱呱。我从未恨过他呱，无论他做过什么，他始终是我的弟弟呱。”

哈利点点头：“可是我恨过蜘蛛侠，非常地憎恨，我以为唯一的好友在我最绝望无助的时候背叛了我，见死不救。于是我害死了他最爱的人，导致他也恨我。”

“哈利……”猪猪侠在哈利怀中动了动，用自己的后脑勺蹭了蹭对方紧贴着的胸膛，以示安慰。

哈利低下头吻了一下猪猪侠那圆滚滚的脑袋，然后抬起头继续说：“很长一段时间我都将自己陷于阴暗的憎恨之中，满怀着恶意再度接近蜘蛛侠，打算欺骗他的感情，让他治疗我的遗传病，然后再狠狠地报复他，让他万劫不复。为此我做过很多坏事，许多无法弥补的事情，伤害过不少人。可是作为被我伤害最深的蜘蛛侠，最终却原谅了我，他用真心来爱我，愿意为我付出，也会毫不偏袒地阻止我作恶。然后我才发现，所谓的背叛只是我的臆想，我站在自己的角度所看到的只是事实的片面，真正的情况并非我所想的那样。蜘蛛侠已经是尽了他最大的努力，只不过他也不是神，无法窥视到所有的事情和变化。”哈利顿了顿，最后道：“而你们是兄弟，相互之间都没有如此深的憎恨。很多事情只要换位思考一下，就会得到截然不同的结果。与其抱怨对方，不如设身处地地仔细想想，对方是出于怎样的缘由、是怎样的感受，坐下来好好地谈谈，多给一点信任和再一次的机会。”说完，哈利笑了笑：“你们两位都是出色的神祗，我相信会比我和蜘蛛侠更顺利的。我有点累了，先去休息，你们慢慢谈。”

望着哈利抱着猪猪侠，领着毒液离去，青蛙深深地叹了口气，回过头来看着陷入短暂沉思的洛基：“他说的很对呱，弟弟。我们是该好好地谈谈，开诚布公。”

洛基的眼中闪烁着微光，然后他抬起手，权杖出现在掌中，轻轻地点了一下青蛙的脑袋，一股粉红色的泡泡炸裂开，雷神的硕大身躯十分不雅观地趴在并不大的圆桌上。托尔错愕片刻后，赶紧跳到地面，然后发现被一道圆形魔法结界所包裹的妙尔尼尔飘至面前，他伸出手，结界消失，锤子安然地落到手中。

“没想到我会有被一个凡人教育的一天。”洛基浅笑着，“而且还不止一次。现在，亲爱的哥哥，让我们到屋里谈吧。阿莫拉会准备好美酒佳肴。”

哈利回到先前的客房中，把猪猪侠放在沙发上：“我要洗澡睡觉了，今天和洛基走了不少路，出了一身臭汗。彼得，你还想爬到我床上的话，也得先洗干净，还有这身衣服，臭死了。”

彼得有点为难地扯了扯自己身上的紧身衣，说实在的被变成小猪模样居然衣服也跟着缩水，魔法果然够奇妙。但是这里不知有没有替换衣服，否则光猪上床……就算不被哈利抽死，彼得也不乐意以这幅蠢样示人。于是他跳下沙发，开始翻箱倒柜找合适的衣服，终于在一个抽屉的角落里翻到一套宽松的、活像娃娃穿的睡衣，彼得开心地捧着衣服蹦蹦跳跳地向卧室走去。毒液坐在地上很不爽地看着小猪的背影，心里真想把他做成烤乳猪吃了，但是一想到哈利看着蜘蛛侠时所流露出的满脸幸福，只能不甘心地重重叹气。彼得在关上卧室的门时听到了身后的叹息声，心中对毒液仅有的不快也立马被抛到天边，得意洋洋地冲入浴室中，大喊一声：“哈利~~我来啦！哼哧！”

结果迎面撞上脚板，哈利一边用毛巾裹着身体擦拭，一边把猪猪侠踹到角落。“去洗干净！”他毫不客气地说，“别整天脑子里都是成人限制级，你现在可是一只小猪。”

彼得趴在地上委屈地看着雪白修长的腿离开自己的视线，翻身坐起来，把干净衣服放到一边，脱掉制服，跑到硕大的穿衣镜前一照……瞬间想死的心都有了。他闷闷不乐地跳进都可以游泳的浴池里，生气地将水面上漂浮的花瓣撩开，努力划动着小短腿让自己不至于沉入水中，这洗个澡都要如此费力啊！为何受伤的总是我！彼得在心中怒吼。

等彼得好不容易洗干净、换上睡衣，再顺着床脚爬到床上时，发现哈利已经躺在被窝里睡着了。栗金色的发梢上还含带着水汽，瓷白的肌肤映衬着红唇，好看极了，哈利的睡颜真像是天使，百看不腻。彼得傻笑着靠在枕头上，欣赏着眼前的美景。好吧，既然哈利和洛基都已经谈妥了，那明天应该能够把自己变回人样了吧？然后再忍耐一阵子，陪哈利走完旅程，就可以毫无顾虑地标记他，哈利会只属于自己，还能生一窝他们的孩子……想到这些，彼得就乐不可支，一切的辛苦都将获得回报。

次日早晨，毒液又是被哈利的怒吼声给吵醒的，推开门，不出意料地再度看到穿着睡衣的小猪呈大饼状贴在墙上往下滑，浴室的门被重重地关上。被完全踹醒的彼得意犹未尽地擦了擦口水，哎，好好的美梦又被打断了。不就是睡觉不老实滚到哈利的大腿中间去然后又蹭了点口水在雪白柔软的肉上留了点牙印了嘛……犯得着每次都要生那么大的气嘛……反正有自愈体质牙印很快就消失的说，彼得委屈地坐在墙角，等着哈利洗完澡后出来。然后充满希翼地仰望着从自己身边走过的哈利，问：“今天洛基能让我恢复成原样吗？”

“不知道。”哈利在床沿坐下，穿着宽松的浴袍，下摆敞开露出两条腿，拿着毛巾擦干头发。彼得依然坐在墙角不敢靠近，这实在太诱人犯罪了！可是……虽然彼得心中如烈火在焚烧，身体却没有太大反应。他无奈地低下头看看自己的小短腿……的中间，简直想哭。哈利擦干头发，开始慢慢梳头，眼光扫过墙角的猪猪侠，完全看穿了对方心中所想，忍不住噗嗤笑出声来：“往好处想，你这副样子才能够和我在一起，否则我可不敢长时间待在一个ALPHA的身边。”

彼得爬起来，摇摇晃晃地走到哈利身前，一把抱住小腿，用胖嘟嘟的脸蹭了蹭了那结实的腿肚，带着哭腔说：“我要恢复原样！我想好好地抱着你！我们分开太久太久了……但是如果你现在不想被我标记，那只能我牺牲一下了，即便变成小猪我也不想离开你。”

哈利是又好气又好笑，同时心里也一阵暖意，他放下梳子弯腰把猪猪侠抱到怀里，揉捏着大脑袋上凸起的耳朵，安慰道：“好了好了，我们去找洛基，看看他有啥好办法。”

三人走出客房，却不知该去何处找洛基，正在东张西望之时，阿莫拉突然出现，笑吟吟地说：“你们起的可真早，昨晚可把我忙坏了。来，我带你们去大殿。”

阿莫拉所说的大殿确实非常惊人，雕花的巨大柱子高高地耸立着，支撑起宽阔的穹顶，大理石地板光可鉴人，身穿盔甲的士兵们肃立在两边。大殿的尽头是高台，洛基端坐在上面的王座中，雷神托尔已经恢复人形站在其身后，他们正在和四名战士打扮的男女在争论着什么。发现哈利他们走近，洛基站了起来，摆出欢迎的姿态：“哈利！你来得正好，我都快腻烦跟这群死脑筋白费口舌了。来，我们去外面透透气……至于我亲爱的哥哥，你得留下来负责说服你的好伙伴们。”

哈利任由洛基挽住他的手，一起从侧门走出大殿，听到身后再度响起的争吵声，他不禁莞尔：“事情没有想象中那么顺利？不过我看最主要的问题似乎已经解决了。”

洛基冷哼一声：“有些人的僵化脑袋是不知变通的，只能说该庆幸的是托尔还没有笨到这种程度。好了，应该不用担心我，有托尔摆明态度站在我这边，只要花点时日和心思，自然能水到渠成。倒是你，我猜你想急着回中庭吧？还有让这只小猪恢复原样。”

“是啊，什么都瞒不过你。对于我来说，还有很多棘手的事情有待处理。蜘蛛侠这样子也令我有点苦恼，变成小猪吧，就可以不必顾忌我的OMEGA属性跟我在一起；但是战斗力和一些场合的处理总是挺麻烦的，毕竟在中庭，会说话的小猪可是要吓死人的。”哈利苦笑道。

“这你倒不用担心，昨晚我一宿没睡在处理各种事务之余，也想好了对策。”洛基转过身面对哈利，并示意他将左手递过来，然后将一枚镶嵌着硕大红宝石的戒指戴到哈利的中指上。发现一旁的猪猪侠为之跳脚，洛基大笑起来，他已很久没有如此开心了：“这是用蜘蛛侠的血，加上魔法凝炼的宝石，所以也可以将之视为他送给你的订婚戒指。你只要将宝石抵在他的额头，就可以让他变成小猪。”

彼得松了口气，哈利瞥了小猪一眼，略带疑惑地问：“那我要如何让他从小猪变回人样呢？”

洛基的绿色眸子中露出捉狭的笑意：“你们凡人不是有个不成文的规矩？要唤醒被诅咒的公主或者王子，都是用深情的吻来解除魔法。”

“呃……”哈利低头看着在自己脚边高心蹦跶的小猪，想到自己每次都要去吻……顿时满脸黑线。


	37. Chapter 37

哈利三人回到地球时，发现居然还是在九头蛇基地的机库内，四周一片寂静没有半个人影。“我们坐那架飞机离开吧！”毒液有点兴奋地指着前方停着的昆式战斗机，三人迅速地从后面敞开的货舱门溜进去。不过问题来了，谁来驾驶呢？“我会啊！”毒液自告奋勇，“鹰眼教我玩飞行游戏已经很熟练了。”

蹦跶在最前面的猪猪侠立刻笑出声来：“这又不是玩游戏，哈利，吻我吧！让我变回人，我会驾驶。这一年来为了追你，我从鹰眼和黑寡妇那里学会了很多技能。”

哈利有些为难，犹豫间，通往驾驶舱的门突然打开，一名男子站在门口惊讶地看着他们：“哇噢，这可真是见鬼了。你们从哪里出现的？这个基地应该已经被完全封锁了。”

“鹰眼！”三人不由得齐声叫出男子的名字。

克林特有点困惑地打量着猪猪侠：“这玩意儿……该不会是小蜘蛛吧？”

“没错，是彼得本人。这说来话长……”哈利有点不安地环顾四周，如果鹰眼出现在他们面前，那么其他复仇者们也应该就在附近，他不想被带回去。

完全看穿了哈利的想法，克林特笑着说：“放心，队长他们早就回去了，带着捕获的大量九头蛇士兵，可惜的是几个头目还是被他们逃脱了。我负责留下来清理整个基地，炸药都已经安装好了，有用的物资也装上了飞机，你们出现的时机真巧，先让我们离开这里吧。”

哈利略松了一口气，戒毒的六个月和鹰眼的相处还是非常愉快的，他不像娜塔莎那么严厉、谨慎，总是很随和地和哈利、毒液在一起嬉闹。在哈利眼中，恐怕克林特是复仇者中最容易说服的人，因为他也很讨厌被束缚，对于他所认为不合理的命令通常会变着法子各种反抗。

鹰眼驾驶昆式战斗机载着哈利他们飞离基地，在上空盘旋，查看自己所埋下的定时炸药的效果，确认整个基地都被炸毁埋没在碎石堆中后，才驶离这片满是烟尘的空域。

启用自动驾驶后，克林特转身看着哈利：“好了，该老实交代你们究竟干了啥？看小虫这副奇怪的模样，我有股不好的预感。”哈利老实地将这几天的经历一一坦白，他很清楚如果想要获得鹰眼的支持，最好不要欺骗对方。听完后鹰眼苦笑着揉了揉太阳穴：“洛基……又是这家伙……你觉得他是真心改过了吗？”  


哈利耸耸肩：“洛基并非红骷髅那种纯粹的邪恶之徒，他想要的只是他人、尤其是亲人的认同，某种程度上来说我挺能理解他的，因为我也有过这样的时期——在渴求他人的爱的同时也惧怕着。所以你很难去定义什么叫「改过」，他想要权力、想要统治神域这点是不变的，但是这个欲望源自于想要获得认同，而且用错了手段。现在有托尔的帮助，能让洛基得到他所想要的，至少不会去采用错误的方式吧。况且，洛基的心里还是很在乎仙宫的，他不会令其毁灭。”

“好吧……”鹰眼挠了挠头，“你知道我曾被洛基控制过一段时间，或多或少也算比较了解他的为人。暂且就相信他一次吧，至少知道托尔平安无事也算心中踏实了点。那么你们打算接下来怎么办呢？队长他们还是很想带你回复仇者大厦的，哈利。毕竟危险系数太高了，你看九头蛇这次如果不是小虫及时赶到，泽莫就得逞了。”

哈利面露难色：“可是我就快达成第一阶段的目标了，我可不想功亏一篑。而且彼得现在这个样子，倒是可以一直跟着我，不用害怕受他的ALPHA信息素影响。等事情办完，我自然会回去并让彼得标记我。”猪猪侠窝在哈利的怀中一个劲地点头，虽然看他这副模样可谈不上什么安全可靠。

鹰眼打量了他们片刻，最后叹了口气：“好吧，我算服了你们了。那不如这样，我也跟你们一起，反正我是BETA也没啥影响，而且你们也需要驾驶员和战斗力，否则万一遇到危险你再去吻小猪也怕来不及啊！”这恰好是哈利所希望的结果，他立刻点头同意。“那么，你清单上还剩多少目标呢？”

“不多，但却是最棘手的几个——毁灭博士、满大人、黑豹，以及……X战警、万磁王。”

鹰眼感觉头都大了：“为啥会有X战警？变种人不是不受ALPHA病毒的影响吗？”

“没错，变种人本身携带X基因，不会被ALPHA病毒更改基因链，所以他们不会转化ALPHA和OMEGA。但是洛基告诉我，X战警把我列入了高危险目标。另外，我从其他一些渠道也获悉，万磁王也不想坐视我控制那些ALPHA。”

“那么……或许让队长和X战警们谈谈？”鹰眼很快又否定了自己的这条提议，“不不，还是算了，没准反而谈崩。也许可以考虑从黑豹下手，让他充当中间人，先打消X战警对你的敌意，若是能让X教授去制衡万磁王就更好了。”

哈利颔首：“我也是这么打算的，希望黑豹是位通情达理的人，不过如何能和平地进入瓦坎达、并与他心平气和地面谈，就是我们得想法解决的首要问题了。”

九头蛇的这架昆式战斗机源自神盾局的技术，具备隐形功能，给哈利他们带来了不少便捷，从而得以悄然飞入瓦坎达的领空不被发现。不过毕竟他们也不打算与黑豹闹僵，如果直接将飞机驶入王宫上方，肯定会被视为挑衅，所以只得降落在偏僻的荒野，然后再另想办法。为此彼得开始吵着闹着要求恢复人样，否则减损不少战斗力。哈利犹豫片刻后，只得无奈地抱着猪猪侠躲入机舱内，要他在鹰眼和毒液面前做这事儿，耻度有点高。

彼得超开心地撩起一半面罩，露出硕大的长鼻子和咧开的嘴……哈利暗自叹了口气，低下头闭上眼睛，凑过去……好吧，感觉有点奇怪，但也没那么糟糕……不过怎么好像不对？彼得开始得寸进尺地把舌头伸进来肆意蹂躏，哈利有点透不过气来，想往后退时却被对方紧紧地搂住。哈利立刻睁开眼睛，该死的彼得·帕克已经变回来了，ALPHA的信息素开始弥漫，在狭小的空间里迅速堆积起浓郁的味道，传递着霸占欲的诉求。哈利完全无法挣脱，右手被抓着，腰被圈住，使得他们两人紧密地贴合在一起，能明显得感觉到对方下体逐渐硬挺起来的炙热，彼得的舌头舔舐过他的齿间，从中线扫过卷入下方，吸吮着渗出的唾液，戏弄着哈利的舌尖。哈利在心中咒骂着，却因呼吸不畅、快感迭代而逐渐放空脑子，更重要的是被彼得的信息素所包围着，令他感觉心跳加快、肾上腺素攀升……当彼得微微晃动下体开始摩擦哈利的腿间，同时搂住腰的手掌往下移动揉捏他的臀部时，哈利的腿都开始发软，彻底失去了反抗的意识。

幸好就在这时候彼得突然放开了钳制，整个人就像泄气的皮球一样倒了下去，哈利大口地喘着气踉跄后退了两步，站立不稳跌坐在后面的一个物资箱上，待心跳略平复下来后他才发现，毒液正在狠狠地踩倒在地上的彼得，鹰眼站在一边似笑非笑地说：“真是猴急啊，看来只能我陪你去见黑豹了，让小虫和毒液在飞机上待机。”

哈利立刻点头：“没错，这样比较好。”他缓过劲来，再度站起身，瞥了一眼人事不醒的彼得，有点恨的牙痒，但毕竟心里舍不得，临走前叮嘱毒液别揍太狠了。

谒见黑豹比哈利他们想象中的更顺利，不过看到露天大殿中那群护卫的架势，显然已是有所准备。果然，端坐在高台上身着漆黑紧身衣、戴着头罩的黑豹在简短的寒暄后，就直奔主题：“自从你们的飞机降落，就一直在我们的掌握中。我能推测到你的来意，奥斯本先生，不过你居然没有耍花招、公然来拜访，倒是有点胆量。如果你妄图控制我的意志，恐怕你会死的很惨，尽管你尚未付诸行动。所以别绕弯子了，说吧，你究竟意欲如何？”

看来自己的情况早就被黑豹摸透了，哈利一边想一边说：“不愧是瓦坎达的国王，什么都逃不过你的眼睛。事实上，我之所以被迫去控制ALPHA们，纯粹是对于自身和所爱之人的安危而考虑。虽然以我所掌握的信息来看，您可能未必会是那种胁迫OMEGA的ALPHA，然而我也不敢冒险，像您这样强有力的ALPHA，一旦知晓The Primordial Omega存在，会对我或者我的伴侣起杀意。毕竟，就我所知，X战警现已将我列为威胁目标。”

黑豹很冷静地指出：“你的伴侣？你并未被标记。”

“因为我不想牵连我所爱的那位ALPHA，所以打算将所有的威胁消除后，再与他结合。”哈利坦白，黑豹不是泽莫那类恶棍，据他的调查，提恰拉是位正直、稳重的国王，所以哈利很清楚，面对和蜘蛛侠、美国队长这类人，强制刻印和撒谎欺瞒一样，只会起到反效果。还不如坦诚相待，或许反而能激起对方的守护之心。

“这个世界上没有绝对性，你不可能确保彻底的安全。”黑豹在面具下微微皱眉，“就我所知，你的恋人只是一名刚毕业的大学生。”

哈利踌躇片刻，然后决定放手一搏：“那是他用来掩盖身份的表象，实际上他是一名复仇者，一位超级英雄。”

黑豹居然没有露出非常惊讶的神色，只是很平静地点了点头，像是应证自己的推理：“蜘蛛侠。”

哈利苦笑，看来彼得的保密工作实在不够到位。“没错……所以我只需解决大部分的高等级威胁，然后就可以回到蜘蛛侠的身边，一起渡过平静的日子。我并不想操纵任何人，正如我自己也不愿意成为他人的奴隶。我来到这里也并非想刻印您，只是希望能够取得您的理解，我不是一个巨大的威胁，只是一名为了求生存的OMEGA。”哈利努力让自己的语气显得很恳切，露出一脸的天真无辜表情，并让充满温和、友好的信息素慢慢地扩散开。

周围的守卫们握着武器的手都开始有所放松，但黑豹似乎完全不受信息素的影响，他继续用无感情的语气问：“如果我拒绝呢？”

灿烂的笑容在哈利的脸上绽放：“我会不惜一切代价刻印你。”

守卫们闻言立刻紧张起来，黑豹却反而笑了：“你非常有自信嘛！就凭鹰眼和你两个人？”

哈利摇头：“如果没有这份能力和决心的话，我是走不到这一步的，更何况狗急了还会跳墙呢！再者……也并不止我们两个！”他的话音刚落，远处传来一阵嘈杂声，紧接着一团红色和一团黑色的影子飞驰而来，落在哈利的身边，正是蜘蛛侠和毒液。

“哈利你没事吧？”蜘蛛侠一落地就紧张地搂住哈利，从头到脚打量了一番，生怕看到一丁点儿伤痕或异样。

“没事……”哈利微笑，“我相信瓦坎达的国王是一位通情达理的智者，不会做出欺负一名被迫成为The Primordial Omega的事情。”

黑豹不温不火地回应：“你用话来挤兑我也没用，既然蜘蛛侠和鹰眼都在此，那我倒想问问，放任哈利·奥斯本去操控ALPHA们，是你们自己的独断行为，还是复仇者联盟的决定？”

蜘蛛侠一挺胸，刚想开口，就被一直在旁边默不吭声的鹰眼伸手按下去。克林特玩味地盯着黑豹：“其实答案你都知道吧？为何还要来考验两个小孩子的诚实度呢？既然一开始就说打开天窗说亮话，那么哈利已经把他的打算都和盘托出了，礼尚往来，该轮到您了。我知道光凭几句话，是不可能让人树立起信赖的，所以您究竟想让哈利怎样来证明自己？”

黑豹沉默片刻，从身后取出一顶奇特的金属头盔，交给站在自己身侧的侍女。“很简单，请奥斯本先生戴上这个，跟我一起静坐片刻。”侍女端着头盔走下高台，将之递给哈利。

哈利伸手接过来看了看，用手指弹了弹。“振金？代价不小啊。就在这里么？”

黑豹点头，将双腿盘在座位上，闭上了眼睛，一副完全不想再搭理他们的样子。鹰眼扫了一眼那顶头盔，低声问蜘蛛侠：“你能看出什么名堂么？”

蜘蛛侠拿过头盔翻来覆去地看，迟疑着道：“可能是某种精神感应装置……我也不是太确定。”

“应该是脑波感应之类吧？”哈利把头盔抢了回来，“口说无凭，直接进大脑查看真意是最为靠谱的方式。而且凭暴风女和黑豹的交情，没准这玩意儿来自X教授。”然后还没等鹰眼和蜘蛛侠继续询问，哈利就把头盔戴到自己头上，并冲蜘蛛侠笑了笑：“不入虎穴焉得虎子，除非万不得已，跟黑豹开战是不明智的行为。而且有你们在，也不怕对方耍阴招，更何况提恰拉应该也不是这种人。”说完，他也学黑豹盘腿坐在沙地上，闭目养神。蜘蛛侠忧心忡忡地看着哈利，心里总觉得放心不下。毒液在一旁东张西望，它完全不明白这是怎么回事，只知道哈利的决定必然是正确的，自己只需警惕周围这群人的动向即可。

哈利闭上眼睛坐了一会儿，却没觉得有什么异常，头盔的两侧延展部分盖住了耳朵，隔音效果还不错，以致在这片静默中，哈利开始觉得有些犯困……恍惚间打了个盹儿，身体差点失衡时哈利赶紧睁开眼、抬起头，却发现自己身处在一间全白的房间中，而蜘蛛侠、毒液、鹰眼、黑豹等人全都不知所踪，只有他孤独一人。房间从天花板到墙壁、地板都是不知什么材质的纯白色，没有缝隙，没有风，也没有声音。哈利略作思考，这应该是头盔所造成的假象？他抬手捏了捏自己的脸颊，痛感非常真实，不像是在意识的世界中。周围的白色突然呈现出缤纷的色彩，无数影像闪过，哈利站在原地慢慢地转着圈，眼神追逐着那些影像，然后他悟到这全部都是他的记忆——在大宅里孤独的童年、与彼得的相遇、病床前的天真告白、含着泪水与不解被送去国外、独自在圣诞夜满怀愤恨地酗酒、开始用酒精和性爱来麻醉度日、心绪复杂地目睹父亲临终、与彼得的重逢、搂着对方的肩膀低语求助、被蜘蛛侠拒绝时的愤恨、遭麦肯算计时的绝望、在注入蜘蛛毒液后的痛楚、以及当他发现蜘蛛侠身份时更为难耐的心痛……一幕幕的过往飞速闪过，当时的那些强烈情感也如电流般一个接一个地贯穿哈利的身体，悲伤、快乐、愤怒、嫉妒、绝望、憎恨、渴望、内疚、愉悦……压得他几乎喘不过气来，不过到了最后，则是满溢的温暖。因痛苦而蜷缩的身体随之舒展开来，哈利抬起布满泪水的脸，蓝色的眼睛中映入的是彼得如阳光般的笑颜。他的救赎、他的港湾、他的所爱……然后阳光冻结了，迅速地黯淡下去，哈利震惊地看着彼得浑身是血地躺在自己的怀中，了无生气。他发出撕心裂肺地呼喊，愿意用自己的一切来交换彼得的生命，可是发现都是徒劳后，从心底深处如潮水般涌现的是无垠的黑暗，面对整个世界、所有生命的恶意。

然后哈利醒了。

看着凑近的蜘蛛侠那双白色大眼罩，哈利竟然无法说出一个字，任由泪水再度打湿脸颊，直至自己被彼得搂入怀中，他紧紧地抓住对方的衣襟，加深呼吸，贪婪地嗅着熟悉和安心的味道。头盔不知何时被彼得摘下，当强烈的情感逐渐淡去后，哈利终于冷静下来，但是他知道自己已经无法再说服黑豹了。

“这究竟是怎么回事？！”鹰眼在冲着黑豹怒吼，“堂堂的一国之君和X战警也会耍阴招么？你们这样做和九头蛇之流又有何区别？！”

哈利深吸了几口气，抚平情绪后轻轻地挣脱出蜘蛛侠的怀抱，并站起身来，尽管他能感觉到腿肚还在抽搐，刚才的那些景象并非单纯的梦境或臆想，而是被人直接深入大脑操纵记忆与情感，呈现出与真实无二的投射镜像。根据哈利的调查资料显示，黑豹应该做不到如此强大的精神控制，头盔的制作者应该是X教授。所以当哈利发现黑豹依然端坐在高台上，但是他身边的两名侍女不知何时已换为金刚狼和暴风女时，并没有太多的惊讶。“我猜……”哈利清了清嗓子，拍了拍鹰眼的肩膀，走上前几步后说。“这是X教授的一个试练，而我没通过是么？”

黑豹点了点头，面罩后的眼中流露出一丝赞许和遗憾：“你的真心已经通过教授的感应所验证了，我们相信你确实是出于自卫而选择这条路，并且不会利用The Primordial Omega的能力来作恶。但是，你现在的情感和理智都是建立于蜘蛛侠的爱情支撑上，一旦当他离开你，你的第一选择是毁灭整个世界。我们不能冒这样的险。”

“等一下！”蜘蛛侠也上前一步，从背后搂住哈利的肩膀。“我不会离开哈利的！所以你们的担心根本就不会发生！”

金刚狼举起右手置于胸前，利刃自手中弹出：“太天真了，小子！你以为你是神么？可以永恒不死吗？即便是我，也不会承诺「永远」！”

鹰眼伸出手示意双方保持冷静：“嗨嗨，伙计们！除了这三个孩子外，你们都老大不小了，尤其是你！罗根！你们都经历过不少感情波折，也都是爱情场上的老鸟了，那么请你们回想一下自己年轻时候的初恋，然后还敢不敢拍胸脯保证热恋时的自己、在失去爱人时可以冷静地控制自己的情绪？用死亡来阻止一位陷于热恋的年轻人、只为了防范他在未来有可能、还未必是百分之百犯下的错？面对琴·葛雷的时候，你们可不是如此冷酷和不讲理。”凤凰的名字令金刚狼瞬间瞪大了眼睛，但随即他发出一声挫败的叹息，收起了利爪。

黑豹陷入了沉默，暴风女看了他一样后，转向鹰眼：“这个世界正处于AO崛起的动荡中，而且针对哈利·奥斯本的威胁也并没有全部被消除。”

“那就帮助哈利扫平所有的威胁！”鹰眼提高声音，加重了语气。“想想我们的职责是什么？难道不是保护需要帮助的无辜者吗？即便我不是一名复仇者、你也不是一名X战警，作为年长者，不也应该给予年轻人更多的希望和未来，而非肆意夺走他们的生命！否则我们还有什么资格自诩为人？沦落为希特勒、红骷髅、满大人那样的恶魔？这肯定不是你们所想要的！”他一口气说完，看到对方三人完全无语，便稍微缓了一下，回归正常语调。“更何况，你们也只肤浅地把目光局限于现在、以及哈利个人身上。别忘了，你自己都说整个世界正处于AO崛起的动荡中，如果哈利被杀，对这个世界如何平缓、安全地过渡没有丝毫帮助。相反，他活着才能施加干涉，把AO人群导向正确的位置。还有，对于现在的哈利来说，蜘蛛侠是他唯一的心灵寄托。可是你们别忘记，哈利是OMEGA！不久的将来，他的生命中将不再仅有蜘蛛侠一人，他们的孩子会给哈利带来更大的安慰，让他不再对这个世界无所眷恋！”

哈利呆住了，鹰眼的一番话令他猛然惊觉，他从未去想过的事情——自己与彼得的孩子！

整座大殿陷入了寂静，每个人都在心有所思，最终是这里的统治者打破了沉默：“那么，你们希望我们如何帮助哈利？”


	38. Chapter 38

瓦坎达一行的结果超出哈利他们预料的顺利，黑豹和X教授最终都同意协助他们，并且承诺会去制衡万磁王，令其无法对哈利下手。原本黑豹还打算招待众人在瓦坎达休息几日，孰未料当他们谈完合作事宜后，鹰眼就收到美国队长打来的紧急电话，提示他们上网看美国的新闻。就在哈利他们从仙宫到瓦坎达的这段日子里，原本看似逐渐趋于正常的世界又被一起AO事件搅动起来。

克丽丝汀娜·卡特是一名孤儿，凭借着自身的努力和聪明才智考入了耶鲁大学，年级第一名毕业，被纽约TOP 1的律师事务所录取，她原本以为靠自己的能力可以大展手脚，然而现实却令她认知到真正的瓶颈。很多时候在职场中，仅有情商和智商并不够，派系斗争、家族背景往往比个人能力更加起到决定性的作用。尤其是克丽丝还是一名金发碧眼、身材性感的美女，无论是同事、老板、客户，所有人看待她的第一印象从来就不会是对其能力的考量。OMEGA的推行政策让克丽丝找到了重生的希望，尤其是当她成功转化、并经过委员会检测后被宣告是目前唯二的S级OMEGA时，克丽丝还一度以为这能够令她翻越那道无形的屏障。然而，她万万没想到的是等待着的是如此戏剧性的命运。首先是事务所立刻与克丽丝解约，并支付了大笔赔偿金，理由是OMEGA不需要工作、而且会影响ALPHA同事和客户们的正常判断。委员会也派遣了一批保镖进行全天候的严密看护，并催促克丽丝尽快选定自己的ALPHA、完成结合、嫁入豪门。表面上看，这是一个灰姑娘飞上枝头成凤凰的最佳宣传案例，尤其是克丽丝选择了风度翩翩、博学多才的约瑟夫·摩根时，她还曾幻想过对方允诺婚后给予一片任其发展的天空。结果，表象与事实往往相差很远。约瑟夫是一名喜欢性虐的控制狂，ALPHA对OMEGA的独占欲在他们结合之后被发挥到了极致，克丽丝完全失去了自由，她只被允许在摩根家族豪宅中的几个房间内活动，并饱受丈夫的各种折磨。在律师事务所工作的那段时间里，克丽丝就已经见识过多少富豪耍尽一切手段钻法律的空子、逃脱制裁。所以她很清楚，从正常途径是无法摆脱约瑟夫和摩根家族的控制，于是克丽丝开始偷偷地研究OMEGA与ALPHA的特性和原理，终于被她发现，ALPHA从生理和本能上难以抗拒OMEGA所传递的信息素，她可以轻易地诱惑那些ALPHA们为她神魂颠倒、并愿意做任何事情，除了自己的丈夫约瑟夫对自己的信息素中传达的指令完全没反应。

谁都不知克丽丝为此策划了多久，她已有八个多月的身孕、行动不便，而且一直保持着温顺和服从，因此宅邸中监视她的保镖和仆人们逐渐放松了警惕。当某日早晨，仆人在卧室里发现约瑟夫·摩根的尸体时，克丽丝·卡特·摩根已不知所踪。警方在调查后，逮捕了杀死约瑟夫的凶手——摩根家族的旁支、死者的一名ALPHA表兄弟，那人对自己的罪行供认不讳，并激动地表示他这么做完全是为了替克丽丝伸张正义、将她从苦难中解救出来。不过对于克丽丝的下落，这名行凶者也浑然不知，他还以为克丽丝会因为报答自己的恩情而委身于他。与克丽丝一起失踪的还有宅邸中的安保队长，一名曾在雇佣军团中骁勇善战的ALPHA，一个月后被警方在西海岸城市逮捕，那时候的他正失魂落魄地在酒吧中借酒消愁，因为他最心爱的克丽丝抛弃了他、悄然离去。

整起事件就此陷入谜团，无人知晓克丽丝的下落，也无从得知是否她教唆这两名ALPHA杀死了自己的丈夫。因为即便被心仪的OMEGA所抛弃，那两人依然一口咬定他们无法漠视克丽丝被约瑟夫虐待，是他们自己决定帮助她逃离这所魔窟。失去独子的老摩根在媒体镜头前老泪纵横，恳求克丽丝回来，他愿意给予她莫大的财富和自由，只求能把她肚子里怀着的唯一直系继承人顺利产下、并交给摩根家族来抚养，毕竟这将是A级ALPHA与S级OMEGA的第一个结晶，会是最佳基因的继承者，更别提是摩根家族直系的血脉。媒体们围绕着这起事件炒得沸沸扬扬，唯独无法捕捉到克丽丝的丝毫音讯，她就像是整个人都从这个世界消失了一般。当谋杀事件尚未完全被大众消费完，针对OMEGA的讨论开始尘嚣直上，有为OMEGA人权地位所鸣不平的，也有为OMEGA操控ALPHA的能力所担忧的……人类学专家、人权和道德卫士、名人、心理学家、反家暴组织、以及全球无数的网友，从传统媒体到网络展开了一场又一场的口水战，谁都无法证明自己是对的。

这场针对OMEGA特殊地位的争执越来越激烈，不仅有更多的OMEGA站出来支持克丽丝汀娜·卡特，要求给与她们自由的权利，而非被ALPHA们束缚在家中。同时，OMEGA们也获得了世界各国女权组织的力挺。在联合国大会的专项讨论会议上，美国总统的夫人克莱儿·安德伍德的陈词打动了在场的很多人，并在全世界被广为传播。她以女性所经历的长期地位低下为例，声情并茂地控诉如今对于OMEGA的保护政策实则是变相的歧视，如同60年代之前，社会观念把妇女限制在妻子、母亲和家庭主妇的角色，并根据生育来评判女性。即便在1920年联邦国会通过了妇女可以参与政治投票的法案后，对妇女的歧视还是持续了40多年之久，为了争取女性应有的权益、证明她们在很多方面丝毫不必男性逊色，无数的女性为此付出了很大的代价。更别提如今在亚洲、非洲等一些国家中，对女性的歧视观念依然是根深蒂固的普遍存在。

“我知道很多OMEGA与我一样，为了深爱的ALPHA丈夫，选择去改变自己的基因。但这并不意味着我们就此成为生育的机器，必须被深锁在屋中。正如现在越来越多的的女性能够在政界、职场等各行各业展现她们的才华和能力，OMEGA也应如此。克丽丝汀娜·卡特的事件只是一根导火索，点燃了这套匆忙成立的OMEGA保护政策所存在漏洞。我相信OMEGA保护政策是出于善意，为了拯救OMEGA们不被邪恶之徒所糟蹋。但是，现在我们必须勇于承认，这套政策中的一些不合理之处和有待改善的地方。我们所面对的不是那些被关在家里、失去展现自己能力的OMEGA们，而是我们的下一代。请大家仔细地想一想，18年后，当我们的孩子们长大成人后，第二代的ALPHA、OMEGA通过自然诞生而非如今的强制更改基因。那个时候，他们会面对的怎样的世界？一个更为美好自由的世界？还是一个充满了对OMEGA歧视和排挤的世界？当你们现在还能肆意地束缚OMEGA，未来有可能你们会含泪面对自己的OMEGA孩子而吞下无尽的苦果。好好地想想吧！”

木制的小桌上放置的平板电脑上播放着克莱儿的演说，最后这段话语不仅震动了不少ALPHA们，也令更多BETA们陷入了沉思。争执的声音逐渐平息，不过对于OMEGA的一些特殊性、该如何修改保护政策，又掀起了新一轮的辩论。晚风吹拂过木桌旁坐着的黑发美女，令其秀丽的短发在风中扬起。她抬手关掉演讲视频，将被风吹乱的发丝拢到耳朵后，然后低头看着身边的婴儿车，躺在里面的金发碧眼的婴儿，正被猪猪侠逗得咯咯直笑。宠溺的微笑在黑发女子的嘴角洋溢开，她抬起头看向坐在自己对面的客人，问：“您有想过生育孩子么？奥斯本先生。”

哈利苦笑着缀饮了一口花茶，摇头回答：“不，虽然有人提醒过这件事，但是我并不想在如今的时机去考虑。”

女子了然地点头：“可以理解。我很羡慕第一夫人，她有一位能够理解并支持她的ALPHA丈夫，同时她也非常能干、拥有一颗足够强大的心。现在回想起来，走到这个地步也并且全是他人的错，是我自己在最初不够坚强和自信，妄想借助OMEGA的受欢迎和优惠待遇，来博取我原本可能凭借自身能力可以赢得的东西。”她停顿了下来，再度低头看着自己的孩子。“按照原来的计划，我打算在这个小村子里隐居下去，抚养克里斯蒂安长大……看着他读书、工作、娶妻、生子……组建自己的家庭，过上属于他自己的幸福生活。第一夫人的演讲，使我意识到我有多么肤浅、自私。即便我能够逃脱法律的制裁，也未必能够拯救我的孩子。当他长大成年后，他会成为ALPHA、或者OMEGA，对吗？”

“不……”哈利望进女子那双翠绿色的眸子，如果可能，他并不想说出这样的结果，因为他很清楚这将意味着什么。“我已收到克里斯的血检报告，他从你这里继承的特殊基因远远超出了从他的父亲、约瑟夫·摩根那里所获得的。所以当他成年后，很大概率是成为OMEGA。”

“一名男性OMEGA……”翠绿色晶体中漆黑的瞳孔瞬间收缩，悲伤与恐惧浮现在克丽丝汀娜·卡特的脸上。“这是怎样的一种体验？”

哈利咬了咬嘴唇，迟疑了一下后如实地告知：“很糟糕……你很清楚当我们走入ALPHA群中，会被怎样的眼神所围绕，更别提发情时自己的意志都被扭曲。当然，我们可以让ALPHA们臣服，但就目前来说，这个能力只可在水面下发挥作用。即便是我，也得小心行事。”

猪猪侠从婴儿车跳到桌上，抱住哈利的脸，用鼻子蹭了蹭：“但是我会陪着你，哈利。”

克丽丝露出悲伤的笑容：“真令人嫉妒……希望我的儿子以后也能找到愿意陪伴他共度难关的真爱之人。”

与克丽丝告别后，哈利抱着猪猪侠漫步在大片的薰衣草花田中，身后那栋小屋越来越远，天色渐渐地暗下来，暖风转凉。当最后的一抹晚霞消失在远处连绵的高山之后，弯弯的月牙爬上天幕，一颗颗的星星慢慢地点亮夜空。哈利停下了脚步，仰头望着夜空，即便他没有说话，怀中的猪猪侠也能感觉那股充满悲伤的信息素在扩散。

“哈利？”彼得不安地问。当他们获悉克丽丝事件后，就急忙离开瓦坎达，然后鹰眼和哈利分别进行了各种调查，几个月后，借助于洛基的力量，他们终于找到了克丽丝汀娜·卡特。她剪短了自己的头发并染成黑色，带着已经生下来的儿子，安居在英国的一个偏僻小山村中。他们的来访让克丽丝吓了一跳，但是她很快发现哈利也是OMEGA，立刻镇静下来并招待他们。哈利与她进行了一番长谈，了解到她的能力和儿子克里斯的情况，也取得孩子的血样去化验。他们在克丽丝家中呆了三天，今天下午听了克莱儿的演讲后，哈利决定告别。所以彼得不明白，为何哈利会如此悲伤，正如告别时克丽丝的神情。

哈利没有回答，而是更加抱紧了猪猪侠。

一个月后，克丽丝汀娜·卡特独自出现在纽约的自由女神下。她原本戴着墨镜、穿着兜帽衫，在阳光最为灿烂的午后，游客最多之时，她掀下兜帽取下墨镜，露出那头恢复成金色的秀发，开始大声地对着人群说话，迅速扩展开的信息素和她的话语吸引了周围所有人的注意。游客们纷纷举起手中的相机、手机对准她，聆听着她对自己罪行的陈述，克丽丝承认因为遭受虐待，而对丈夫起杀意，并挑唆了三名ALPHA分别实施杀人、协助她逃跑的事宜。

“这是我一个人应该承受的罪。”克丽丝望着闻风奔来的警察们，举起了枪对准自己的太阳穴，瞬间无人敢上前。“然而我意识到，我不能让自私去毁了所有OMEGA们应有的未来，更不能在我们的孩子、下一代的OMEGA诞生成长之前，就断绝他们的幸福和自由。你们觉得OMEGA就应该呆在ALPHA身边，为他生儿育女。或许这确实没错，但是，你们有没有想过？无论是ALPHA还是OMEGA，都是人类的一种进化，不是所有人都能达成的进化，只会存在于一部分基因链特别优秀的人群中。当然，随着时间的推移，这个人群会不断扩大、孕育出全新的一代。所有的事物在初始，都会很难被接受，但是最终，每个生命体都应该享有其自由，不因为性征、地位而做区别待遇，否则这就不该称为进化而是整个人类社会的退步。我只希望，现在的痛苦和磨难只是暂时的，未来可以收获更多美好，为了我们的孩子们……”

枪声响起时，看着新闻播报画面的彼得终于醒悟，为何那天哈利站在星空下、花田中，会如此地悲伤。他猛力地推开昆式战斗机中作战会议室桌上的立体投影，转身快步冲入哈利的卧舱内。

哈利靠在圆形的小窗前，额头贴着舱壁，背对着门口，听到彼得进来却一声不吭。

“你早就知道克丽丝汀娜·卡特会去寻死？！”彼得想要控制住自己的情绪，却忍不住还是抬高了声音。

“她是一位伟大的母亲，自愿牺牲她一个人，但却能为这个世界的走向，用力地推动一把。”舱内响起另一把声音。彼得才发现洛基坐在旁边的床上，自己进门时完全没察觉到对方。

彼得皱起眉头：“你也是这么想的吗？哈利！”

哈利没有回头：“你知道答案，彼得。无论是OMEGA们，还是这个世界，都需要推进力。耶稣也曾为了世人舍己受死……很多时候，我们都是自私的。如果你无法忍受，可以离开。正如克丽丝承认她的罪行，我也有我要背负的罪责，既然是我把这个世界拖入AO的进化之路，那么我就得负责到底，即便为了导向正轨需要一定的牺牲。”

狭小的舱内陷入了短暂的沉默，彼得艰难地迈步向前，眼角余光瞥见洛基又消失在空气中。“我不会离开……”彼得用力将哈利的身子扳转，搂在怀中，然后伸手拭去他脸颊上的泪痕。“我承诺过，会陪伴在你身边。你的罪，我会帮你一起来背负。”


	39. Chapter 39

克丽丝汀娜·卡特死后的三个月里，哈利处于非常忙碌的状态，搭乘着昆式战斗机从一个国家赶赴另一个国家，和一个又一个财团谈判。征服剩余危险的ALPHA计划被他搁置起来，因为他很清楚时机转瞬即逝，如果现在还把精力放在自己的事情上，那么克丽丝这条命就白费了。彼得完全插不上手，对此他非常痛恨和自责，只能在一边默默地看着哈利背负起一切，却无法为之分担。最终，当哈利与托尼·斯塔克、小辣椒佩帕·波兹经过几小时的视频会议长谈，并给他们展示奥斯集团拟定的方案后，获得了他们的支持。哈利疲惫地坐回位子上，揉着太阳穴，他已经好久没有很舒坦地休息过了。

“明天是最后一仗对吗？”彼得走过来替哈利捏着肩膀，令他发出歇意的呻吟。

“如果顺利的话，是的。”哈利苦笑，“然而我也没有十足的把握。”

彼得从背后抱住哈利，握住他的手。“你应该去好好地睡上一觉，为了明天的演讲。无论发生什么，我都会陪伴着你 。”

哈利扭过头，眼中闪烁着温情的水光，他吻了一下彼得：“陪我一起睡。”还没等彼得来得及惊喜，他就抬起手将戴在中指的戒指抵住彼得的额头，“砰”的一声，彼得不见了。哈利弯下腰，从地上抱起满脸懊恼的小猪，安抚地摸摸他的脑袋。“再忍耐一阵子，很快就能结束……”希望如此。最后四个字被哈利咽回去，每当事情进展得顺利时，他都会有种「这一切都不真实」的不安。

时隔一年，哈利再度回到纽约，望着车窗外的风景，心中百感交集。当车在联合国大厦前停下时，哈利看到了前来迎接的复仇者们。

“哈利，”美国队长盯着他，“至今我都不认同你刻印ALPHA的行为，希望你能记住，今天你所做的发言，不会成为你的双重标准。你想给OMEGA们带来自由选择的权利，那么你也应该给予被你刻印的ALPHA们自由。”

哈利坦然地回望着队长：“我会的，由始至今，出于自卫和生存这一点原则从未改变过。”

队长点了点头：“复仇者会负责大楼里的安保，X战警会在周边巡逻。祝你顺利。”说完，队长转身引导哈利走入大楼，美国大使已等候在大厅里，看到哈利进来便迎上来，一阵寒暄后由他带着哈利前往会场。

会场中坐满了各国代表，绝大多数都是ALPHA，这也难怪，当ALPHA人群扩散后，对于国家外交来说，自然不会让自己的BETA外交官在别国的ALPHA大使前处处受压。哈利的登场令那些ALPHA们的神情立刻变了，而在后半场架设着摄影机准备直播的各国媒体则沸腾起来，他们虽然接到通知，本次会议将会是针对OMEGA保护政策的新提案，全以为会是AO委员会的理事派特利克·拜登来演讲，万万没想到是这一年来行踪不定、被传闻为S级OMEGA的奥斯本。

哈利走上讲台环顾会场，周围的窃窃私语皆在他的蓝色眼睛扫视而过后消停了。

“女士们先生们，我知道这一年多来，因为ALPHA病毒的传播，给全球各国带来诸多震荡和影响，幸好有大家的共同协作，使得ALPHA人群能被更多的BETA大众所接受，并成为了常态。然后在理查德·帕克博士和众多科研人员的努力下，OMEGA基因转换技术得以面世。决定成为OMEGA是给予所有世人的自主选择，当然每一个人在以自我的意志选择之后，还会面临OMEGA基因对你的选择，转换的概率至今仍停留在较低的7%。虽然科研人员们仍在对这一技术进行持续的研究，并另辟蹊径，进行ALPHA与BETA的体外受精、培育槽孵育的实验，但是这一切真的都是为了让OMEGA和BETA为ALPHA繁衍后代吗？或许这是很多人的初衷之一，可我相信，也有不少人在选择时，期望更多的是进化。就像我们现在已经认可ALPHA是人类历史上的一个进化里程碑，OMEGA基因是源于ALPHA病毒的同一类生物基因研究，事实上，更胜于此。”

哈利停顿了一下，吞咽了下口水，他知道接下来要说的或许会是对AO人群最大的冲击，但是事到如今，他必须说出一部分的真相，无论是AO人群还是BETA们都有权知晓的真相。

“我接下来要说的事情，恐怕会对不少人来说很难接受，但是在我向全世界推荐我们的新方案之前，我觉得有必要先让所有人知晓真相，否则以蒙骗的前提所做的任何革新，最终都将会面临破碎的结局。我希望这个新方案能够给我们和后代带来一个美好的未来，而非建立在谎言上的海市蜃楼。真相就是……当年我父亲和帕克博士进行的生物信息素研究，制造出了ALPHA病毒这一意外产物。他们惧怕着病毒会影响整个世界，可从科研角度来说，又不忍就此摧毁。所以在封存了ALPHA病毒之后，他们开始了OMEGA基因的研究，这项研究的初衷，自然不是为了给ALPHA生育后代，而是希望能以可控的OMEGA基因改造，来控制ALPHA们。”果然，听到ALPHA会受控于OMEGA这一事实后，在场的众人大哗，纷纷交头接耳起来。“请安静，听我讲完。”哈利让自身的信息素在会场中弥漫开来，蕴含的指令并非纯粹的命令，而只是安抚情绪。ALPHA们逐渐静了下来，BETA们亦察觉到这股充满了温柔与安怡的淡雅气味。“我知道很多事情，在初始是抱着一个目的，可往往随着事态的发展，逐渐转变为另一个方向。OMEGA基因的研究亦是如此，我的母亲艾莉西娅·奈芙·奥斯本是这项研究的第一个成功实验体，可惜的是当时的基因转换并不完善，所以她在生育我之后就死去了。如今，这项技术已趋成熟，除了其成功转化概率外。正如你们所见，我是一名OMEGA，同时也是第一个由AO孕育而生的人。现在全球一共有843名AO夫妻所孕育的婴儿，再过一年，这个数量会翻10倍以上。正如美国第一夫人所说，等到二十年后，ALPHA人群将会覆盖到全球总人口的千分之一，OMEGA则将会是万分之一，当然这个数字是预计在十年里能解决低概率转化问题的话，否则会更低。那个时候，AO人群不再是因为自我的选择，而是天然出生便携带的基因。在场的诸位ALPHA们，你们将会为自己儿女在成年期的转化而担忧犯愁，如果我们现在还不完善和改进针对AO人群的措施的话。反之，现在堆砌的基石，犯过的错误，牺牲的生命，都不会是白费的，所有的一切都是为了人类更美好的未来，而非在谁控制谁、夺取他人的自由泥沼中停滞不前。”

看到在场的不少人在点头，哈利操作演讲台上的电脑键盘，打开身后的投影，巨大的屏幕上展现出一个海上都市的立体模型。“都市学院计划，这是由奥斯集团的专家组和AO委员会协商后所讨论的结果，同时也征求了各国人权组织、教育组织、维和组织的建议，并获得了史塔克集团、摩根财团等十四家千亿市价的跨国集团支持。”哈利不断地操作切换模型局部剖面，一边解说：“这项计划是先以纽约、上海、鹿特丹、开普敦、悉尼五个城市为试点，成功后将扩展到另外十四个国际港口城市，覆盖到五大洲的AO人群未来需求。五个城市将会在近海填砂建岛，史塔克工业会提供人工岛的弧形反应堆和自卫防御武器系统，确保人工岛的清洁能源供给和防御任何来犯的不法分子。奥斯集团则会负责岛上的医疗、生活设施的建设与供给，洛克菲勒财团、摩根财团、三井财团、法本财团、巴克莱银行财团、洛希尔集团等会负责资金调配、教育设施和师资建设、商贸等设施和相关供给。神盾局、复仇者、X战警会联合人工岛所处国家的特种部队，培训并组建对应的特警队伍，来维护人工岛内的安全与法制。”

“我们的计划是建立相对独立、安全、完善的都市学院，为11岁至26岁的孩子们提供从中学到大学的全套教育、生活、医疗等服务，并在教育课程中添加AO相关知识部分，针对18岁至22岁转化期建立完善的对应措施，包括转化时可能需要的医疗服务，以及帮助孩子们迅速理解、适应自己的转化。AO委员会依然会为OMEGA提供特殊的福利保障、以及挑选ALPHA的披露宴，但前提是必须获得该OMEGA的同意。如果OMEGA决定不想过早地选择与ALPHA缔结链接，那么他们也可以在都市学院内完成学业、以及针对OMEGA自身保护措施的各项培训，然后参与这项计划的十四家跨国集团和财团法人，都会乐意录取一名OMEGA进入他们的企业工作。毕竟……”哈利一扫之前的严肃表情，换上迷人的笑容：“在这三个月里，他们已经充分体验到与一名OMEGA协同工作的乐趣和高效率。”

整个会场内立刻响起如雷的掌声，无论是ALPHA还是BETA，都从这项都市学院计划中窥见了一张宏伟的蓝图，这不仅仅是为了AO人群的后代，也能给人工岛所处国家及周边推动经济、解决就业问题等等。如哈利所料想，空谈OMEGA的权益是无法带来真正有益的变革，但是一项庞大持久的建设，能满足各层的利益需求，这种推进力方可发挥到极致。

接来的各国代表投票过程进行得无比顺畅，没有任何迟疑，全票通过。媒体的全程直播，也在世界各地掀起了一阵狂热浪潮，很多相关机构、尤其是第一批五个人工岛所在城市的政府电话都被打爆了，人们纷纷询问这项计划的实施时间，很多个人来申请参与建设或日后岛上的工作，诸多公司则到处拉关系谋求能够参与到项目中以便分一羹。这种状况令哈利终于松了一口气，他总算能够有时间来处理自己的事情了。会议结束后，美国队长并未送哈利回他自己的家，而是直接让昆式战斗机飞入了复仇者大厦。

“现在，你能被彼得标记了吗？”复仇者们齐聚一堂，围着哈利、彼得、毒液，美国队长双手环抱着胸问。“你所担心的剩余危险份子，我们会负责替你解决。”

哈利摇摇头：“我现在只担心一个人——盖斯塔维·菲亚斯。这一年多来，我接触过不少黑暗层面的不法之徒，却没有人可以告诉我此人的下落。但是我能肯定，他必然会找上我。所以在我与彼得链接之前，必须抓住这家伙，我才会真正地放下心。”

队长沉思片刻：“确实，无论是ALPHA病毒的传播，还是你变成OMEGA，都是这家伙一手所为。要把他揪出来，必须有足够的诱饵才行。就像以前对付屠杀一样，这意味着你必须冒很大的险。而且我们不能失败，只能成功！”彼得虽然很想反对，毕竟屠杀那次让哈利身受重伤，这次如果再有个万一……可惜的是他也明白，除了冒险一拼外，也别无他法。不尽早解决掉菲亚斯，自己就无法安心与哈利过日子。于是他们仔细讨论了各个行动环节，确保万无一失后，才让鹰眼送哈利和毒液回到奥斯本大宅。

老管家看到哈利终于回家，当场激动地哭了出来，一边嘱咐厨房准备晚饭，一边唠叨说他们都观看了直播，演讲实在太棒了。哈利笑着给了塞巴斯蒂安一个温柔的拥抱，并表示自己需要处理的事情基本已经结束了，接下来会专心准备结婚和都市学院计划的实施。

听到结婚的字眼，管家吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，有点结巴地问是否和彼得·帕克？哈利点头：“没错，彼得今天回自己家了，他要跟他的父亲和婶婶谈一下我们的婚事。明天他会正式搬过来一起住。”这个消息让老管家高兴得差点又要哭了，他笑得嘴巴都合不拢，一个劲地说他会去好好地研究一下婚礼的安排。

晚饭过后，哈利回到自己的房间，给彼得打电话，得悉他已经获得了理查德和梅婶的首肯，他们继续聊了很久，讨论了婚礼等事情。挂掉电话后，哈利招呼毒液一起去密室里检查了一圈，并把绿魔机甲放好，然后便去洗澡睡觉，累了一天，终于又能躺回自己的大床上，使得他很快就进入了美梦中。

深夜的黑暗中，哈利卧室的一面墙壁悄然裂开一条缝，从里面喷射出淡淡的白雾。过了片刻后，那条缝变得更大，一个人影从里面蹿出来。他先试探性地轻轻推了推哈利的肩膀，发现对方已因催眠烟雾而陷入死睡后，便大胆地掀开被子，抱起哈利往密门里走。然而一把声音从窗边角落响起，令那人影瞬间僵硬。

“菲亚斯，你果然忍不住。”卧室的灯亮了起来，蜘蛛侠从窗帘后走了出来，同时安睡在菲亚斯怀中的哈利也立刻跳起来，整个人倒挂在天花板上，并迅速地变成了毒液。

菲亚斯的脸上肌肉抽搐着，却故作镇静地问：“你们是如何猜到我会在今晚行动？”

“因为之前你的种种举动，说明你对大宅的情况非常了解，包括哈利卧室的密道。加上黑寡妇推断，大宅里的仆人都被诺曼用信息素操纵过，所以想必你也有从仆人们那里获取信息的方法。既然我和哈利约定明天缔结链接，你肯定不会等到那一刻的，要下手就只有今晚。”蜘蛛侠有点得意地解释。

毒液不耐烦地说：“能动手了吗？就算你们不准杀死他，我也要把他揍个半死！这家伙让哈利吃了很多苦！”

菲亚斯看了一眼毒液，然后冲蜘蛛侠举起双手：“你是复仇者，不会坐视这种暴力事件吧？既然被你们抓到，我也无意做无谓的反抗，否则我这把年纪可经不起那个家伙的毒打。”

面对菲亚斯如此顺从平静的反应，彼得大感意外，在他的印象中菲亚斯一向奸诈狡猾，每次都能领先于他们，而且菲亚斯的布局不应该这么简单，除非……就算没有蜘蛛感应的提示，彼得心中亦发觉不妙，他冲着毒液大喊：“抓住这个家伙！别揍死就行！”然后他匆忙掏出手机一边拨打哈利的电话，一边跑出卧室来到起居室的窗口朝外挥手，示意埋伏在外面的钢铁侠他们进来。卧室里响起噼里啪啦的打斗声，彼得已无心关注，因为哈利的电话一直忙音。按照计划，哈利会留在密室里，让毒液扮作他上来，毕竟那个秘密楼层的电梯只有哈利自己的生物特征扫描才能开启，别人无法轻易闯入。虽然秘密楼层里有一条密道，却是单向通外外面的逃生之路，无法逆行，更何况还有绿魔机甲放在里面，所以只要哈利呆在秘密楼层里，便会是最为安全的，理应如此。

可是等钢铁侠黑入秘密楼层的安全系统、开启电梯后，他们却在里面找不到哈利的踪影，包括绿魔机甲也不见了。这让彼得急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁，他回到起居室，看到被毒液揍得鼻青脸肿、五花大绑的菲亚斯，冲过去揪住对方的衣领拽起来猛烈摇晃：“哈利去哪里了？！你找了谁来当帮凶？章鱼博士吗？快说！”

菲亚斯哈哈大笑起来，吐出一口血水：“可怜的彼得·帕克，你别想得到哈利，从一开始他就不会属于你。”

美国队长走过来，保持着一贯的冷静：“可也不属于你，因为你将在神盾局的监狱中度过余生。彼得，这事有蹊跷，我们一直以为菲亚斯的重重布局是为了让自己得到The Primordial Omega。可是今晚，他只是一个诱饵，一个被抛弃的棋子。”彼得瞠目结舌，队长的话敲击着他的胸膛，确实很不对劲。

“嘿，各位……”钢铁侠站在密道的电梯口，盔甲中的数据线连着面板，他开启头盔，露出一脸匪夷所思的表情。“我让贾维斯查阅了电梯的生物锁开启记录，在哈利进入后猜猜还有谁使用了这部电梯？你们可别被吓到……是诺曼·奥斯本！”


	40. Chapter 40

即便从沉睡中慢慢清醒，哈利还是无法立刻集中起思绪，他的脑袋昏沉沉的，喉咙干涸得似火烧，感觉就像是仍旧身处于雷文克劳夫特的狭小囚室中，被霉味、铁锈味、尿味混合的刺鼻气味所包容，双手被束缚在拘束衣中无法动弹，以致只能用扭曲的姿势勉强入睡。好想继续睡下去……混沌的意识恍若漆黑的沼泽，拖拽着他的意识不断下沉。

父亲诺曼穿着一袭黑衣站在沼泽的泥潭之下，露出满含深意的微笑，冲着自己张开双臂：“哈利，好孩子，你达成了我的愿望。”

不，你已经死了……哈利迷迷糊糊地想着，病床上形如枯槁的诺曼，被逆转录病毒侵蚀的双手，冰冷且黏腻。

“你是我的希望……”

哈利莫名地打了个寒颤，猛然清醒，他想起来了，在秘密楼层里见到父亲完好地出现在自己面前时，令他太过于震惊以致被对方轻易地喷了一脸催眠烟雾，并紧接着打了一针，然后他就彻底失去了意识。而现在，哈利只能凭肌肤的触觉，推测自己正俯卧在柔软的床上，有一个坚硬的环形东西戴在头上，遮盖住了眼睛，双手被反绑在背后，嘴里被塞了一颗钢球，猎人克拉文曾经对他使用过的那种麻痹口塞。他迅速地理清思绪，判断目前自己的处境，思考着脱身的方法，然而此时有一双手伸过来抚摸他的头发，然后顺着脊背一路往下，覆盖在他的后腰处。这令哈利瞬间全身僵直，不仅仅因为那双满含着暧昧抚摸的手，更因为从身后传来的ALPHA气息，夹带着要求服从的强烈信号。

“哈利……”那名ALPHA将整个身体凑了过来，压在他的背上，哈利都能清晰地感觉到对方的炽热下体正顶着自己的臀部，但是这一切远远不如那人发出的声音令他更为惊恐。哈利呜咽着猛力挣扎起来，即便双手被缚、目不能视物，他还是竭尽所能地想要摆脱身后那人。“嘘嘘……要做一个听话的孩子，哈利。”ALPHA将嘴唇凑近哈利的耳边低语，“你不会让我操心的对吗？”这句话如同炸雷锤击哈利的胸膛，无数的回忆闪现，孩提时代，每当自己故意捣蛋想要吸引父亲的注意力，或者犯错、成绩下降时，诺曼都会对他这么说。这句话就如同一个开关，令哈利彻底地放弃了任何反抗，他想好好地哭一场，却又觉得这事太过滑稽可笑。所以，一切的幕后黑手是自己的父亲诺曼·奥斯本，菲亚斯只是诺曼的走狗而已。远在自己出生之前，诺曼就计划好了一切，他不仅想要治愈自己的遗传病，更想通过自己的儿子来统治世界。

看到哈利紧绷的身体放松下来，诺曼不紧不慢地地逐一褪去儿子身上的衣物，他等待这天已经太久，不过胜利的果实足够美味，令他忍不住开始滔滔不绝地解释起来，虽然他猜想以哈利的聪慧应该已经猜到了一切。

“哦，哈利，你真是做得太出色了！要知道，当我发现没有理查德后，自愈基因的研究停滞不前，我还一度以为就此完结了。好在帕克家的小子被奥斯圆蛛咬了后产生变异，这让我看到了希望。不过我不能再犯同样的错误，彼得必然像他的父亲一样顽固。所以我只能选择假死，那小子从小就喜欢你，他一定会找上你的，哈利。虽然你们之间闹了不少矛盾，所幸最终你还是征服了他。你大概没有想到过，在你获得自愈体质后，沃尔特医生给你检查身体时抽取的血样，立刻交给了我，从而使我也能够得以脱胎换骨。接下去只需让菲亚斯出面来布局，坐等水到渠成即可。”诺曼满足地欣赏着儿子的赤裸下身，然后分开他的双腿探指伸入，这令哈利明显哆嗦了一下。“你是艾莉西娅留给我的魁宝，当我们决定要生育你的那天起，我就无不在期盼着你成为The Primordial Omega的时日到来。艾莉西娅……我挚爱的艾莉西娅为此付出了她的生命，然后在你身上得到了延续……我们会相处的非常愉快的，哈利，以一种全新的关系。”

彼……哈利在心中默念着所爱之人的名字，努力将自身所遭受的痛苦摒弃到意识之外，就像在雷文克劳夫特时用复仇来麻醉自己的感触，现在他只能拼命地在脑海中描绘着与彼得在一起的种种快乐，使自己可以脱离被父亲侵犯的屈辱与苦楚。由始至终，奥斯本所流淌的都是疯狂、自私的血液，哈利算是彻底明白了这一点。

绝望的黑暗中，一把充满阳光的声音突然自不远处响起：“我觉得艾莉西娅夫人并不是为了你的私欲而拼上自己的性命、生育下哈利的，诺曼·奥斯本。哦，本来我应该看在哈利的面子上称你为奥斯本先生，不过冲着这种变态行为，还是直呼你的名字吧！我相信艾莉西娅夫人希望的是自己的孩子能够拥有健康、充满希望的未来，所以她才会拜托我父亲继续研究。”

如果不是嘴里还被塞着钢球，哈利恐怕会大笑起来，即便如此，无法控制的泪水依然打湿了眼罩。压在自己身上的诺曼如惊弓之鸟般地跳起，离开了他。

阳光的声音更加接近了，带着一贯的调皮腔调：“你一定在奇怪我为何能这么快找到这里？你看，之前我没能从金霸王手中保护哈利，虽然队长他们在哈利的后颈埋入了微型GPS，但还是被敌人检测出来并挖掉。那是我最为后悔和自责的时期，所以我不可能再犯同样的错误。不能让菲亚斯、还有你始终领先一步不是么？因此我和托尼一起研究出一种纳米发信器，它非常非常微小，且不会被金属探测仪检测出来，还可以放在胶囊里让哈利吞下去、暂时停留在肠胃中以待消化。所以你看，哈利不会遭你的毒手，他应该值得拥有自己的灿烂人生。而你呢，感谢你把我们引入你的老巢，以及你的那几个同伙——章鱼博士和沙人，可以让我们把你们这群恶棍一网打尽。哦，对了，开战之前我给你一分钟把衣服穿起来。”

哈利听到诺曼发出恼怒的吼声，随即是“噗噗”两声熟悉的蛛丝发射声，打断了诺曼的咒骂，接着有人跳到床上，将床单覆盖于他的身上。“我仔细想了想，”声音在哈利身前响起。“像你这样的禽兽根本就不需要穿衣服，对吧？”房间里瞬时响起各种嘈杂的声音，绿魔机甲启动的声音，蛛丝发射器的声音，更多的人闯入屋子里各种打斗的声音……哈利开始挣扎，他不能就此呆在床上，这是自己的战斗，他必须与父亲做个了断。但是他的屁股却被人拍打了一下，对方调侃的声音转为严肃：“不，亲爱的，你不应该参战。无论他做了什么，我都不能让你与自己的父亲交手……麻烦你带他离开这里，在安全的地方等我们。”后面那句话显然不是对哈利说的，因为接下来哈利就感觉到另外一个人把自己连着床单裹一起，并被抗起来，然后是一阵颠簸。当对方把自己放下并解开束缚时，哈利眨巴着眼睛，突来的光线令他几乎睁不开眼睛。好不容易适应过来，哈利发现自己坐在飞空摩托上，鹰眼关切地看着自己。

“让我回去。”哈利瞪着鹰眼说。

克林特耸肩：“不管你有多恨诺曼·奥斯本，但他始终是你的父亲，相信我，和自己亲人交手的滋味并不好受。让小蜘蛛他们去解决吧，我会陪你等这一切结束。”

哈利用力地攥着身上的床单，心中满是不甘，却又无可奈何，自己这副模样无法返回战场，更何况他也没有十足地把握制服鹰眼、夺取飞空摩托，对方又是一名BETA，完全不会被自己操控。重要的是克林特的话，让哈利冷静下来，他知道对方曾经被自己哥哥追杀的往事，也清楚若是自己返回战场，恐怕反而会让彼得为难，因为彼得显然不想让哈利亲眼目睹爱人和父亲交手，才会让鹰眼带他离开，更别说让哈利直接面对诺曼了。念及此，哈利忍不住长叹了一口气：“菲亚斯已经被你们抓住了吗？”

“是啊……”鹰眼微笑着拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“他被毒液揍得半死，接下来的人生都得在政府的超级监狱里渡过了。”

哈利眯起眼睛，望向远方，此时天色业已发白，地平线的远处那栋秘密基地在晨曦的映射中，破败的墙壁反射出橙红色的光彩。“你的哥哥巴尼……”哈利突然开启这个话题，令鹰眼略有点诧异。“你后来找到他了吗？在我戒毒的那段期间，他卷了你的钱跑路……你曾对我说会找到他狠狠地揍一顿。”

克林特揉了揉鼻子，有点理解为何哈利要提及此事，他忍不住笑了：“哦，那个混蛋啊……不，我没有去找他。他认为我欠他的，可是我们两个心里都清楚，谁都不亏欠谁。说起来，小时候我们兄弟俩在寄宿家庭里生活，有个自诩为父亲的人，确确实实就是个人渣，整天喝醉酒不是揍我们就是揍母亲。然后到了马戏团，我专心练习箭术，而巴尼……他专心去偷窃。我对他说这么做是不对的，但是我心里清楚这并不意味着我哥哥就是个恶棍，因为马戏团里的生存规则便是如此，巴尼甚至连我的份子钱一起包了，就为了不让我去偷窃。有时候，我们会觉得亲人做出不可饶恕的事情，可是最终，我们会原谅他们，毕竟那是血缘维系的亲人，在他们心底也会始终有一片对待亲人所柔软的领地。”

他们两人谁都没有再说话，就这么静静地凝视着远方，直至几个小黑点出现在视线的尽头，然后不断地扩大。

红色的身影冲在最前面，飞扑过来把哈利紧紧地搂在怀里，用力之大几乎令他透不过气来。但是哈利并未挣扎，反而将自己的脸埋入对方的胸膛，深深地呼吸，将那股好闻的ALPHA气息揉入心肺之中。周围其他人并没有吭声，谁都不想打扰这对经历了诸多磨难的小情侣。

半饷，哈利才问：“诺曼呢？”

彼得放开哈利，表情复杂地回答：“托尼和队长把他们先带回去了，应该会和菲亚斯一起被关押在超能力者监狱中，受到严密的看管。你……想见他吗？”

哈利摇了摇头：“不是现在……”他再度深呼吸了一下，露出安抚地微笑：“我想回家……不，回复仇者大厦，回你的房间。”说完，他将头凑过去，彼得迎合着低下头，两人深情地接吻，绵长细腻地吸吮着舌尖的每一寸，在哈利因缺乏酸素而发出轻哼之时，彼得恋恋不舍地稍稍放开，看着自己舌尖带出一丝晶莹的唾液，连接着哈利那喘息着的唇瓣。他们双目相交，望至对方的眼底深处，彼得在那双淡蓝色的眼睛中清晰地看到自己的倒影。哈利闭上了眼睛：“让这一切结束吧……彼，让我不要再看到你的腺体，刻印我。”

“嗯……”彼得再度吻上湿润的唇，然后抱起哈利，对鹰眼说：“借用一下。”对方了然地点头，将飞空摩托的启动钥匙扔给彼得。他们驾驶着摩托飞快地回到复仇者大厦，彼得抱着哈利跳下升降台，直奔自己的卧室。

然后两人一起倒在床上，彼得迫不及待地一边脱去自己的衣服，一边沿着哈利的下巴一路细碎地舔至脖子，令他发出一声舒坦的呻吟。哈利帮助彼得褪去所有衣物后，他弯起腿勾住彼得的腰。这个举动诱使彼得一边继续雕琢着哈利的脖子和锁骨，一边将手探至对方的大腿侧边抚摸着那冰凉的肌肤，然后摩挲着移动到臀部揉捏起来，同时彼得的另一只手搂着哈利的背部，让他们的身体更加贴合，令自己的下体顶住对方的阴茎，感受双方都在逐渐升温。哈利的双腿夹紧了彼得的腰，他微微有些不满地咕哝：“彼……快点，别磨蹭。”话一出口，哈利立刻后悔，他突然睁开眼睛又迅速别过头，“抱歉……我并不是想……”

“没事，就算不是你的命令，我都会遵从。”彼得微笑着褪去哈利的内裤，手指沿着臀瓣滑入深沟之中寻找着入口，然后发现那里已经湿漉漉一片。他略有些惊讶地扬起眉毛，看见哈利几乎都要把自己的脸埋入枕头中，脸上的红晕迅速扩散到耳根。彼得差点笑出来，俯身咬了一下那发烫的耳垂：“这是OMEGA的特性吗？是不是意味着我都不用准备润滑剂了？”

哈利佯装嗔怒地转过头来瞪了彼得一眼，然后抽过枕头堵着那张帅气到可恨的脸。不过他很快就轻声惊叫，枕头从瘫软的手中滑落，因为彼得直接将中指整根没入，指节摩擦过壁裔，在前列腺边缘处准确地按下。彼得满意地欣赏着哈利那双清澈的眼睛蒙上一层情欲的水雾，他有好久没能看到这副艳丽的表情了。察觉到更多的液体从哈利的甬道中渗出，那里业已变得潮湿和松软，却又具备极强的吸附性，以致当彼得推入第二根手指时，几乎是有种被扯进去的感觉。老实说，上次在九头蛇基地时，一方面正值哈利发情，充满交配欲求的信息素搅得两人都有点神智不清，另一方面又是身处敌穴，仅有的理智都用来迅速解决、留意周遭情况了。所以当时他们两人都没能好好地体味，现在可完全不同，两人都有足够的余裕来品尝整个过程中的每一点快乐。当彼得做完足够的扩张后，将阴茎挺入哈利的后穴时，双手托住他的臀部，揉捏着那手感极佳的肌肤，推动他们之间贴合得更加紧密。哈利紧紧地搂住彼得的脖子，将头埋在对方的颈窝里，用充满哭腔的嗓音呻吟着呼喊彼得的名字，除此之外他不敢说出任何字语，害怕都会被信息素转化为控制性的命令。当哈利感受到结在宫颈形成时，心中满溢的是莫大的欢喜与欣慰，过往的所有一切的沉重负担都在此刻被卸下。然后他的身体一震，在子宫深处喷洒的精液携带着特殊的信息素，牢牢地依附在内壁上。哈利睁开眼睛，欢愉的泪水不断地自眼角滑落，眼前彼得的容颜变得无比地清晰。他用手掌摩挲着对方那英俊的脸颊，无比怜爱地问：“舒服么？”

彼得微笑着啄了一下哈利已经红肿的嘴唇：“就像在天堂。”

哈利笑了，再度勾起双腿圈住彼得的腰，凑近他的唇边低语：“那就别出来，让我们一直在乐园里。”他们深情相拥接吻，双手相握，十指交叉，感受信息素交缠融和，传递和分享对方的一切。

当彼得与哈利睡饱起床、清洁梳理后来到客厅，发现复仇者们都已聚集齐，并向他们行注目礼，彼得立刻嘚瑟地搂住哈利的腰，嬉皮笑脸地应对：“怎么了？这不是你们一直想要的结果吗？”

队长扶额低下头，鹰眼瞥了他一眼后，把目光转回彼得他们，调侃道：“是啊，可是你们也特猴急了吧？动静好大，贾维斯都被吵得关闭监控了吧？”

哈利耸肩：“因为我们跟你们不同，还年轻嘛！”这话立刻激起中年人们的抗议，大家嬉笑着站起来上前拥抱他们，给予最衷心的祝福。

在一切平静下来后，哈利问队长：“我父亲呢？”

“他已经被关在超级罪犯监狱中，你想见他吗？”队长略有些担忧地看着哈利。

哈利摇头：“不，我有点问题想先问问菲亚斯。”看到众人有些诧异的表情，哈利解释说：“不用当面也行，只不过有个疑问在我心里，不获得他的解答，总觉得没法完全放开。”

队长点了点头：“那我联系神盾局，安排一下视频通信。”

很快，哈利就从浮空的显示屏上看到了被关在电光栅栏后的菲亚斯，对方一脸的憔悴，完全失去了以往的那副神秘派头。

“啊……哈利……”菲亚斯眯起眼睛，打量着屏幕中的哈利。“看你这表情，诺曼失败了？真是难以想象……我还以为没有他办不到的事情。”

哈利平静地开口问：“我父亲假死一事，把你也蒙在鼓里么？”

菲亚斯自嘲地笑了笑：“当然，诺曼从来就不信任任何人，即便我为他做了那么多的事情。他让我以为，在他死后，我可以继续实施他的计划，使我终有翻身之时。结果，我还是活在他的阴影下……”

“那么……让金霸王用「Phantom」对我逼供之事，也只是你真的不知道ALPHA病毒和The Primordial Omega原液的藏匿之处。”说到这句，哈利的声音中不由自主地透出一股不自然，在一旁的彼得感受到他的情绪波动，立刻伸手握住他的手，并用信息素传递着安抚与温暖的信号，这使得哈利原本紧绷的身体略有所放松下来。

菲亚斯睁大了眼睛，然后大笑起来：“哈哈，原来如此……你找我通话就是为了确认诺曼是否真的爱你？哦，哈利……你无法想象，那天晚上我本不打算用如此愚蠢的方式进入你的卧室。在我行动之前，诺曼突然出现在我面前，让我措手不及。而他，简直就像是狂怒的暴君，把我按在墙上威胁如果不充当诱饵，就得为了曾对你所做的一切而遭受惨无人道的惩罚。”他顿了顿，满意地欣赏着哈利露出的困惑、惊讶和悲伤所混合的表情。“说起来，当获悉艾莉西娅怀孕时，诺曼那副兴高采烈的模样，是我从未见过的，很难想象他也会有这一面，对吗？你出生的时候，即便诺曼因为艾莉西娅的死亡而陷入悲痛，可当他每次看到你的时候，却会露出非常温柔的表情，我从未见过他在其他人或事上，有过同样的表情。艾莉西娅和你，大概是诺曼心中唯一特殊的存在。”

哈利发出一声苦涩的轻笑：“难道不是因为The Primordial Omega的缘故么？”

“如果你要这么想的话也可以，不过……为什么诺曼不拿其他人来当实验品呢？为什么他要执着于艾莉西娅和你呢？”

“…………”哈利沉默了许久，按下遥控器关闭屏幕，中止了通话。然后他转向彼得：“你怎么想？”

彼得伸手将他搂到怀中：“继续纠结着这一切都已毫无意义，哈利。如果你想，可以让队长再安排与诺曼的见面，但是我不觉得那能够让你减轻痛苦。你会相信他所说的话吗？你能确保他说的都是发自内心？就把诺曼留存在他假死的那一刻吧，让痛苦随着时间而去，希望存在于明天等着我们。”哈利发出轻轻的呜咽，把头埋入自己的ALPHA怀中，享受着安心的抚慰。

_ ** Epilogue ** _

彼得与哈利的婚礼安排在奥斯本家的海边别墅，他们在那片私人海滩处搭起了露天花棚，并且只邀请了理查德、梅婶、复仇者们、菲利西亚、玛丽简、毒液等至亲好友，两人都不想把婚礼搞大，事实上他们甚至想过只有两个人加上法官证婚的简单仪式。可惜，托尼他们全都摆出一副“你们胆敢不请我！”的架势，彻底打消了他们这个念头。然而，很多事情即便你筹划地再好，也会事与愿违。此时此刻，哈利只能庆幸把仪式放在了海滩，否则根本没法容纳那么多不速之客！鬼知道这群人究竟是怎么知晓婚礼的信息，X战警、黑豹倒也罢了，可是为什么连总统、拜登等一群政客商界巨头们、甚至JJJ这些媒体也来凑热闹？！哈利气得差点把手里的平板砸掉，上面正显示着电视台直升飞机对婚礼的直播，主持人将之描述成“世纪婚礼”——彼得·帕克，一个名不经传的穷小子迎娶这个世界上最为珍贵的S级OMEGA、同时也是最富有和权势的哈利·奥斯本。

菲利西亚及时地把平板从哈利手中拯救出来，放到一边后冷静地说：“既然大家想看，就让他们看呗，否则你们就算能逃过婚礼，也逃不过之后的度蜜月和正常生活。只要媒体和大众的好奇心没有被满足，狗仔队就会一直跟着你们。”

哈利瞪着穿着粉色纱裙充当“伴娘”的菲利西亚：“是你通知媒体的？！”

菲利西亚笑眯眯地回答：“好了好了，今天是你的大喜之日，就别闹脾气了，快准备出去和彼得一起走红毯吧！谁让你在联合国的演讲，赢得了全世界那么多粉丝呢？别做梦秘密结婚了，一个被标记的OMEGA，傻瓜都能识别得出好嘛！”

哈利翻了翻白眼，看，这就叫不公平。大家凭气味就能知道自己被标记了，对比之下ALPHA就完全没那么多顾虑。他摇摇头，认命地推门出去，走到大厅门口，然后傻了眼——彼得并未穿着事先准备的那套与自己同款的白西装，而是他的蜘蛛侠制服。

没有戴面罩的彼得笑得无比灿烂：“我想，既然都是世纪婚礼了，为何不来点更劲爆的呢？”

管他呢……哈利把心一横，这是他们的婚礼，直接无视那群渣渣们，自己玩得开心就好！于是他露出最拿手的迷人笑容，挽上彼得的胳膊，两人一起跨出别墅的大门，迎接全世界的惊呼与祝福。

**The End.**


End file.
